Venganza innecesaria
by ire yamichii
Summary: UA-TamaoXRen-FINAL!- ¿Serìa maldad cobrar una venganza? ¿a pesar que talvez con ella se puede dejar de sufrir una perdida?, muy probablemente no serìa asì pero èl, estaba dispuesto a vengarse de Tamao. costara lo que costara.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cap1.Encuentro.**_

* * *

"- Creo que hará más calor – dijo la voz del joven de cabellos castaños cortos al dejar que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás para apreciar el cielo despejado de verano. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los pasillos exteriores de aquella casa.

"- Debe admitir que en años anteriores ha estado peor, joven Yoh – sonrió con ternura la chica frente a él en el patio. Le observaba mientras regaba algunas flores."

"- Puede ser – rió con calma al volver a alzar la cabeza al cielo – Espero que Anna no me obligue a entrenar."

"- Estoy segura que lo hace por su bien – dijo la chica intentando convencerlo."

El joven le observó con cara resignada, provocando una suave risa en ella.

"- Es extraño… - murmuró."

"- ¿Qué es extraño? – preguntó ella al escucharlo perfectamente."

"- En ocasiones como estas, pareces animada aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sea al revés."

Ante un comentario que no esperó, solamente sonrió con fingida alegría y siguió con su quehacer.

"- No es para tanto… - dijo después de un rato."

Nuevamente se formó otro silencio, escuchando solamente el agua caer al suelo firme.

"- Tamao… - le llamó Yoh con incomodidad – Ren volverá dentro de poco."

Tamao no pudo evitar dejar que aquel recipiente que contenía agua, callera para luego recogerlo rápidamente.

"- E- Estoy… enterada – dijo con voz apagada."

"- Eso es bueno… - dijo con seriedad al perder su mirada nuevamente en el cielo – espero que no te intimide aun más su regreso. Ya casi han pasado tres años."

"- Tres años… - repitió ella en un murmullo."

"- Puede que todo esto haya acabado. Puede que incluso se haya olvidado de todo – sonrió Yoh al ver el rostro de Tamao, parecía triste y cansada."

"- Usted sabe que no es así… - exclamó mirándole – él nunca me perdonará."

Yoh guardó silencio. Sintiendo pena por aquella joven siendo solo víctima de una circunstancia.

Se interrumpió cuando escuchó un ruido.

"- Debe ser la señorita Anna – sonrió Tamao al apresurarse – yo abriré – sonrió con el pretexto de alejarse."

Yoh Asakura solo le recordaba el suceso inevitable que trataba de evitar o más bien posponer.

Sacudió sus cabellos rosas que había tomado en un moño debido a la temperatura del lugar. Estaba un poco sucia debido al trabajo de aquel día pero, para ella era lo menos que podía hacer por la familia Asakura que gentilmente la había acogido en su hogar desde muy pequeña.

Sonrió para sí. Todos sus recuerdos giraban alrededor de esa familia, esa extraña familia y todos sus secretos.

Pronto cumpliría los dieciséis años de vida y todo se lo debía a esa familia. Lastimosamente no todo había sido dichoso.

Entristeció como solía hacerlo, al recordar los acontecimientos de hace cinco años mientras sentía el peso de una culpa irremediable.

Siguió luego su camino hacia la puerta principal donde comenzaba a saludar a la que probablemente sería Anna.

"- Esta vez se ha retrasado mucho señori… - sus palabras quedaron en el aire al abrir completamente la puerta y darse cuenta que la persona frente a ella no era Anna."

Su rostro mostraba clara sorpresa mientras que su cuerpo daba un paso hacia atrás, como si fuese temor.

"- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó aquella voz, esa que no había escuchado desde hace mucho y claramente el tono frívolo era el mismo – No, no vengo a matarte – agregó con cruel burla."

"- Joven… Joven Ren… - repitió incrédula."

Ahí estaba la persona por la cual se sentía culpable. Ren Tao.

Había estado planeando estar lejos cuando él llegase, que imaginó que sería dentro de algunos días, pero nunca esperó ser ella quien lo recibiría.

Volverlo a ver era un tremendo acontecimiento para su cuerpo, en realidad, eran las mismas reacciones extrañas que no alcanzaba a comprender.

¿Era la culpabilidad la que la hacía reaccionar así? No, se respondió, esas reacciones eran desde hace años. Extrañamente, mirarlo nuevamente la hacía sentirse… ¿Feliz?, si, aunque lo ocultase, siempre era aquello, se sentía feliz como en veces anteriores, algo que la desconcertaba y asustaba.

¿Cómo sentirse feliz cuando la odiaba?¿cómo sentirse feliz con la llegada de alguien como él?, se dijo entonces que había sido Pilika la que le había contagiado aquella extraña forma de verlo.

Pilika… aquel nombre se le vino a la cabeza y no puedo evitar sentirse triste. ¿Ren aun la extrañaría?, sonrió con cansancio. Probablemente sí, sino ¿Por qué aun querría cobrarle una buena venganza?

Ren Tao entró sin más, dejando la maleta a su lado y doblando sus mangas oscuras hasta su codo.

Tamao le dio paso tímidamente mientras le miraba de arriba abajo. Atractivo, era sumamente atractivo de niño y ahora, después de todos estos años no hacía más que mejorar.

Se sonrojó e inclinó su cabeza.

"- ¿Dónde está Yoh? – exigió saber con poca cortesía como siempre."

"- Esta en el patio… si gusta…"

"- ¿Aun sigues siendo la sirvienta aquí? – Pregunto con clara frialdad y crueldad mirándola de arriba a abajo – no me sorprende."

Tamao desvió su mirada. Aquello era muy doloroso, recibir burlas, solo eso hacía él. Levantó su mirada y comenzó a explicarse.

"- Hago las cosas porque me gustan… - aclaró siempre con fingida calma aunque deseara salir corriendo – no tiene derecho a decirme esas… cosas, no deberìa inmiscuirse en cosas ajenas."

"- Vaya ¿te enseñaron a responder? – Continuó con su arrogancia para fruncir mas el ceño – Aunque te advierto algo. Si lo deseo, puedo hacerte la vida imposible y ya va siendo hora que pagues por todo- exclamó para seguir su camino.- ese ha sido mi incentivo todos este tiempo – dijo por encima de su hombro."

Tamao palideció al ver esa expresión. Por aquella razón le temían a aquel joven, indudablemente era cruel y malvado lo cual le llevaba a preguntar… ¿Por qué Pilika lo amó tanto? Y… ¿Por qué estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse por él?

No comprendía, no podía entenderlo ya que él nunca había mostrado más cara que la de fría indiferencia.

"- Pilika… - murmuró completamente angustiada – porque tuviste que irte... "

Sintió nuevamente aquella tristeza de haber perdido a su amiga y más aun, de cargar con aquella penalidad por una sincera lealtad a su amistad y ahora debía cuidarse, era todo lo que podía hacer. debìa cuidarse de Ren Tao.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_N/A: francamente tendría que estar haciendo el cap. de Incoherente corazón, pero naaa se me dan las cosas y me gusta escribir. _**

**_Francamente esta sería una misma situación que Ren primero odia a la chica y bla bla. Puede parecer muy similar. En ciertos aspectos claro pero no quiero hacerlo tan tan hehe. _**

**_Pero ha de entender que es la misma pareja y no me gusta cambiar sus personalidades, sin mencionar que amo esta situación XD. _**

**_Para empezar, se me acababa de venir la idea así que aun esta en proceso aunque la trama ya la tengo. _**

**_Bueno solo avisar que el cap, espero que guste de quien tenga ganas de leerlo (que es poquito) u . u una pena de cap. Haré el siguiente más largo, pero eso será después XD _**

**_Pero bueno. Hasta luego._**


	2. ¿porque te odio?

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cap2. ¿Por qué te odio?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Caminó unos metros tras él, mirando como su arrogante figura erguía los hombros al caminar al igual que su cabeza.

Tamao no se sorprendía. Tao Ren era una persona que creía poder conseguirlo todo, aunque si lo pensaba mejor era, casi todo.

"- Ya me mencionaste donde esta Yoh, no necesito que me escolte tu persona… - dijo al mirarla de forma despectiva."

Tamao sintió un intenso escalofrió. Ese joven podría tener un atractivo increíble pero intimidaba demasiado a los demás.

"- No puedo creer que Pilika le amara – respondió con el poco valor que pudo sacar. Estaba harta de recibir insultos de él como hacía tres años atrás."

"- ¿Amarme? – preguntó con cinismo – Ya hace mucho me di cuenta que ella no sentía lo mismo."

Tamao le escuchó atentamente, sin reprimir su sorpresa al ver en él un destello de tristeza que fue rápidamente cubierto por el odio hacia ella.

"- Y dime ¿se han reunido para seguir burlándose de alguien más? – sonrió con maldad – he sabido que les viene bien ser una aprovechadas."

"- ¡Eso no es…!."

"- No quiero escuchar tu estúpidas explicaciones – le calló de inmediato – solo aléjate de mi camino si no quieres que te pisotee."

Tamao sintió nuevamente aquel temor ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?... pero… ¿podía culparlo¿Realmente podía hacerlo cuando ella misma había ayudado a Pilika y le había herido?

Por eso razón no le respondía, por esa razón años atrás acepto toda la culpa al verlo furioso con ella. Era su sentido de la honestidad la que la hacía permanecer callada pero, en aquel momento ya no lo soportaba más, aunque él estuviese herido no podía aceptar sin más sus insultos.

"- Si no hubiese sido una persona mediocre… ella no le habría abandonado."

Desde el instante en que murmuró aquello supo que había cometido un grave error. Pudo sentir aquella mirada dorada justo en el instante en que la acorraló contra la pared más cercana.

"- ¿Quién te has creído? – Murmuró en tono peligroso – ¿acaso puedes asegurar que fui mediocre? O ¿es tu falta de atractivo la que impide tu experiencia para discernir si un chico es bueno no?"

Aquello había sido un golpe duro. Intentó apartarse más no pudo por como él la acorralaba.

"- Dime¿Aun suspiras por Hao Asakura? – Rió de manera sarcástica – claro que si, eres de las personas que esperan y tienen fe en ser correspondidas. Eso es patético y más aun sabiendo que no tienes atractivos suficientes."

Se apartó al verla pálida. Ella se lo merecía eso lo sabía pero siempre intuyó que aquella joven era muy dulce.

Después de pensarlo rió ¿Cómo podría ser dulce alguien que hizo aquello¿Cómo podía ser dulce alguien que había ayudado a su prometida a escapar con otra persona sabiendo que él estaba estúpidamente enamorado?

Tamao era todo menos dulce, solo era un lobo vestido de cordero, se dijo.

En cuanto la dejó libre completamente, ella aprovechó para alejarse. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel en recordarle aquello?

¿Qué si aun esperaba a Hao Asakura?, cuando lo veía sentía como sus piernas temblaban y su corazón se aceleraba. Por aquella familia podía ser considerado una oveja negra pero para ella era todo lo contrario.

Hacía más de una semana que no sabía de él. Sabía que viajaba mucho por asuntos familiares ¿y cómo no comprender aquello cuando era el mayor de los gemelos sin mencionar la falta de atención de su hermano menor?

Pero… escuchar sus temores más profundos de aquel joven era doloroso. Todos parecían saber que sentía algo por Hao Asakura incluso sospechaba que él lo sabía y solo le sonreía con aquella sonrisa que sacaba muchos suspiros a las de su género.

Subió a su habitación rápidamente y no salió de ahí hasta el día siguiente cuando Yoh había ido a buscarla.

"- Tamao… - intentó convencerla este."

"- No quiero bajar… solo no lo deseo…"

"- No puedes huir siempre – le aconsejó el castaño."

"- Si que puedo – afirmó en un tono que a Yoh le pareció gracioso."

"- ¿Sabes?, estoy seguro que mi hermano volverá dentro de algunos días, después de todo nunca ha deseo que le sobrepase en fuerza – sonrió – estoy seguro que vendrá a entrenar."

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar a Yoh. ¿Acaso era tan obvio que podría convencerla con eso?.

Él vendría _"y te verá como una cobarde" _se dijo mentalmente asustándose por ello.

¿Acaso estaba dispuesta a esconderse en una cueva cada vez que se encontrara con Ren Tao?...

"- ¿Cuánto… Cuanto tiempo se quedara el joven Tao?"

Yoh negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta. Ella debía saber que aunque no pudiese llevarse bien con Ren, este era amigo de la familia Asakura y por lo tanto no podía interferir con aquello.

A regañadientes, la peli rosa acepto bajar junto a Yoh. Se alegró al llegar al comedor sana y salva.

"- ¿Estabas dispuesta a esconderte en una especie de cueva? "

Supo de inmediato que se había equivocado al escuchar la voz arrogante y falsamente calma.

"- Ren – llamó Yoh suspirando haciendo que este siguiese de pie tras ellos."

El mencionado se limitó a no responder y se fue sin agregar más.

Tamao sabía que aquel sujeto solo la atacaba más cuando estaba sola, y aquel era su temor, permanecer sola con ese joven.

* * *

Pasó aquella tarde esforzándose por evitar encontrarse con él pero, al pasar a su lado notaba como él disfrutaba el ponerla nerviosa mientras agregaba comentarios mordaces a su gran lista.

"- Pilika… - murmuró derrotada ante lo que podía avecinarle."

"- Vaya ¿con mencionarla piensas hacerla volver?"

"- ¿D-Desea algo? – preguntó de manera impersonal al estremecerse de temor."

Siguió lavando los platos como si nada y rogó mentalmente para que se fuera rápidamente.

Pudo escuchar unos pasos alejándose y aquello la hizo sonreír esperanzada al girarse, sin embargo lo que pudo apreciar fue cuando Ren se alejó para tomar asiento en una silla cercana al marco de la puerta.

Al notar como ella se espantó debido a su acción, sonrió más ampliamente. Si podía fastidiarla y herirla más pues que así fuese, no estaba dispuesto a irse esta vez sin sacar provecho de su situación.

"- Debo admitir que eres una cobarde muy lista – murmuró con superioridad – huir de mi o refugiarte en Yoh es la mejor táctica, aunque de ti no esperaba nada mejor."

Tamao escuchó sus puyas una vez más. Dejó caer un plato con rapidez y se giró a él con una expresión cansada.

Ren le miró sorprendido por un segundo aunque solo fue uno.

"- Por favor… debe dejarme en paz… en serio yo no… yo no quise…"

"- Pero lo hiciste – afirmó Ren al mirarla con seriedad y ponerse de pie – y no creo que seas tan buena persona como los demás creen."

Tamao llevó las manos a la altura de su pecho. Quería que la dejara en paz… pero ¿Cómo?.

"- ¡Pilika nunca lo amo! – Gritó con fuerza - ¡de lo contrario habría aceptado cualquier cosa por usted!"

Se cubrió la boca pensando que había dicho demasiado pero, si deseaba ver una tristeza en él se equivocó completamente. Este sonreía con cinismo.

"- ¿Y es que acaso crees que no lo sé?- su sonrisa se borró con las últimas palabras – sin embargo… ya no me importa."

_"Miente"_ pensó Tamao de inmediato y era al ver aquella mirada vacía. Sin embargo parecía iluminarse nuevamente cuando afirmaba detestarla.

Sabía que había dicho de más, pero estaba desesperada por que él callara. Pensó en su amiga y pudo pensar con claridad de que esta de verdad lo amaba pero… aun así jamás comprendió aquella decisión.

"- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puede?..."

"- Todavía lo preguntas… - afirmó incrédulo."

Tamao comprendió que su pregunta si era tonta, por lo cual decidió guardar silencio.

"- En serio, creo que no te soporto. – exclamó Ren por lo bajo."

"- ¡Ya lo sé! – Soltó la joven con angustia – pero… yo no quiero…Yo ya no deseo…"

Ren sonrió con satisfacción.

"- No eres más que una cobarde. Siempre te has escondido detrás de los demás, ni siquiera eres capaz de decirle que lo amas ¿no es así? – preguntó mordaz – o ¿es que en realidad temes que no acepte que una sierva le preste atención?"

Por un momento Ren permaneció callado al ver que ella levantaba su mano en dirección a su mejilla; sin embargo esta nunca llegó. Ren pudo ver como su labio inferior temblaba mientras controlaba su reacción.

Sabía esa reacción, la conocía bien y se asustó al comprender con toda certeza que ella comenzaba a llorar.

Dios¿De verdad lloraba?¿ Esa chica que solo pasaba sonriendo y temiendo lloraba? Durante todo el tiempo que la conocía nunca la había visto llorar. Siempre huía de él o permanencia callada y esta vez, cuando ella al fin le respondía, él intentaba hacérselo pagar fastidiándola más pero… aquella reacción no se la esperó.

Apretó sus puños y desvió su mirada molesto.

"- Ya deja de llorar – dijo en voz baja – Yoh te escuchara."

"- ¡Pues él puede oírme! – respondió con ojos cerrados al volver a llevar sus manos al rostro y llorar."

"- Maldita sea… ¿Por qué siempre lloran las mujeres? – preguntó furioso al saber que los lloriqueos de una mujer le molestaban, aunque fuesen de la mujer que odiaba."

"- ¡Solo váyase y no mire! – le pidió gritando de pronto."

Ren podía escuchar sus sollozos. ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo a propósito? O ¿es que en realidad lloraba?

En ese momento, ella ya estaba saliendo de la cocina haciéndolo reaccionar rápido e impedirle el paso.

"- Déjeme, por favor… - pidió con lagrimas en los ojos y en mejillas."

Ren le miró como si la detestara o más bien detestara la situación. Logró mirar hacia otra dirección sin dejarle espacio para escapar.

"- Te odio, mas sin embargo… puedes pagarme todo esto – exclamó en un momento analítico."

Estaba claro que deseaba vengarse, aunque… a su manera sería más sensato hacerlo poco a poco y sin necesidad de verla llorar.

"- ¿Pa-Pagarle? – preguntó tras un ultimo sollozo."

"- Solo sírveme el tiempo que estime necesario o más bien, el tiempo que permanezca acá – le propuso al mirarla con cierto cinismo."

"- ¿Servirle? – preguntó incrédula."

Al mirar aquellos ojos cristalinos, supo que le había creído una propuesta tan boba. ¿Cómo alguien tan ingenuo podía planear aquellas cosas?. Sin embargo, no se dejaría engañar. Bien sabía que podía manipularla y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo antes… que "aquellas" personas llegasen de nuevo.

"- Adelante… - sonrió con cierta maldad – sírveme y te juro que te dejaré en paz."

"- No… no le creo – afirmó con una cara que en ese momento le pareció infantil y cómica, algo que desechó inmediatamente."

En algo tenía razón. No la dejaría en paz. Acabaría con aquel pequeño ser, costara lo que costara.

"- Solo acepta – repitió."

"- N-No – respondió ella al apartarlo y huir de ahí."

Ren no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia. Si bien había hecho una apuesta de acabar por completo con Tamao Tamamura, bien valdría la pena fingir que él sería inofensivo con ella.

"- ¿Llevaras esto enserio? – preguntó la voz de Yoh quien parecía haber estado cerca del lugar todo el tiempo"

"- Ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerías – respondió Ren sin inmutarse."

"- ¿Qué es lo que planeas? – preguntó el castaño."

"- Solo le ofrecía una opción – murmuró – además te dije hace algunas horas que la acabaría."

"- No creí que fuese enserio – respondió el castaño con seriedad – No intentes lastimarla."

"- ¿Lastimarla? – preguntó con fingida sorpresa al tratar de retirarse."

"- Lizerg volverá… por eso estas así ¿no es cierto?"

Al ver como la espalda de Ren se tensaba, supo que había dado en el blanco.

Ren se retiró más furioso que de costumbre e Yoh comprendió que aquello se estaba volviendo más peligroso de lo que había creído.

* * *

"- No hay que llorar… - se dijo después de un rato – no debo hacerlo… eso es lo que él quiere… - murmuró luego de limpiar sus lagrimas."

Tomó asiento en su cama y suspiró derrotada. Pilika se había marchado no pensando de seguro en lo que ella tendría que pasar.

Algunas veces se preguntaba ¿cómo pudo abandonarlo si le amaba tanto?, recordó que ella solo afirmaba hacerlo por el bien de Ren y para que aquella familia le dejase en paz.

¿Era cierto que la familia de Ren era tan mala como aparentaba¿Serían tan crueles como para impedirle toda relación con Pilika?

Pero… ¿Qué podía importarle?, era mejor aparentar que nada le importaba y actuar como si aquel joven no existiese.

"- Si – se dijo luego de mostrar una firmeza algo infantil – haré eso."

Decidida se puso de pie y salió nuevamente de la habitación. No se dejaría amedrentar por nada y por nadie.

Dio algunos pasos hasta visualizar a un Ren saliendo hacia el patio de la casa, lo cual solo la obligó a girar y marcharse en sentido contrario.

"_eres una cobarde"_

"- ¿Tamao¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Yoh delante de ella, asustándola por el inesperado encuentro."

"- S-Si… - murmuró – pero… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?."

"- Pues… es que yo… - no sabía si decirle que había presenciado su encuentro anterior con Ren y no haber intervenido en su auxilio – hm…"

"- ¿Joven Yoh? – preguntó desconcertada."

Yoh estaba a punto de confesar un par de cosas cuando el timbre de la entrada se dejó escuchar, aliviándolo al ver que Tamao se apresuraba en atender.

Ella se dirigió a la entrada más sin embargo se detuvo de inmediato al ver a Ren con la mano en la perilla.

Él pareció sonreírle con su típica superioridad y burla mientras que ella sentía aquel escalofrió que recorría su espalda.

Sin decirse palabra alguna, este comenzó a abrir dejando notar una figura que Tamao conocía perfectamente.

Su corazón comenzó a latir y pudo sentir como su cara comenzaba a ponerse tibia, era él, por fin, después de no verle por un tiempo que para ella resultó eterno.

Olvidando sus formalidades y su control, se apresuró hasta acercarse a él y mirarle con toda la adoración que profesaba.

Ren alzó una ceja extrañado de cómo aquel rostro pálido parecía transformarse en algo que no se atrevió a decir.

Pasó su mirada de la enamorada hasta el visitante. Un joven alto y esbelto de cabellos castaños largos, tomados de una coleta.

"- Pero si es Ren Tao – exclamó sonriendo aunque sin mostrar aquella tranquilidad completa que desprendía su hermano menor."

Tamao miró al mencionado y luego volvió toda su atención al castaño.

"- Bi-Bienvenido… joven Hao – dijo con su mejor sonrisa."

Aquel apuesto joven sonrió sin malicia para ella y colocó una mano en su cabeza con un gesto de caricia.

Para ella siempre había gestos demasiado fraternales…cuando ella soñaba con un beso.

Ren comenzó a reír al ver la cara de decepción de ella.

"- ¿Qué esperabas? – Le murmuró cerca del oído - ¿Qué te besara?"

Tamao se sonrojó de vergüenza y enojo. Ren Tao parecía percibir cada pensamiento de ella, y aquello la asustaba.

"- N-No sé de qué habla… - respondió tratando de alejarse."

"- Con esa actitud de cachorrito fiel no atraerás su atención – exclamó con toda la intención de herirla más sin embargo recibió una mirada de enojo, algo que lo sorprendió y le hizo reír con mas arrogancia – tómalo como un consejo."

"- No quiero consejos de usted – dijo mostrando un puchero casi infantil."

Ren rió por lo bajo sabiendo que a ella le fastidiaba su risa.

Tamao se mostró molesta y asustada ¿hasta cuando tenía que soportar todo aquello?.

"- ¿Por qué se han quedado ahí? – preguntó Hao sin pasarle por alto el odio que Ren sentía por la peli rosa."

"- Solo mencionaba algo – mintió Ren mostrándose serio y convincente haciendo que Tamao le mirase incrédula."

"- ¿Es cierto eso? - preguntó Hao extrañado que Ren no le hubiese hecho nada aun."

"- S-Si… - murmuró colocándose rápidamente a su lado."

Hao notó el brillo en los ojos de Ren lo cual le obligaron a pasar un brazo por los hombros de la joven.

Esta se sorprendió y se sonrojó aun más.

_"__él me está abrazando!"_

Se dijo mentalmente, algo que él nunca había hecho. Mas sin embargo con aquel gesto, Ren miró a Hao fingiendo inocencia, ya que sabía de ante mano que los hermanos Asakura defendían a aquella tímida chica.

Ren se encogió de hombros y paso a su lado sin desaparecer aquella sonrisa que a Tamao le causaba escalofríos.

Ella sabía que en otra ocasión, aquel contacto con Hao la habría hecho sonreír por todo un mes pero, en aquel momento era distinto y más al escuchar la advertencia de Hao.

"- Debes tener mucho cuidado… - le murmuró."

_**Continuara.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A: pues ¿Qué paso?, hehe explico. Estoy escribiendo el ultimo cap del otro fic, pero lastimosamente de nuevo desde el principio porque se me borró, **__**u .**____**u**_

_**Por ello (quería avanzar este fic antes de continuarlo) mejor puse un cap de este fic, y también avisar que este fin de semana (lo más seguro) es que termine el otro.**_

_**Gracias por leer esta mi nueva y loca cosa. Espero que este cap sea de su agrado. A todo aquel que desee leerlo wii en serio, agradezco el apoyo. **__**hehehe**___


	3. Un buen servicio

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cap3. Un buen servicio.**_

* * *

Si, aquel debía ser uno de sus días más alegres. Hao había regresado y con ello todas las mariposas que sentía Tamao en su estomago pero, aquel no era el caso. Ren Tao opacaba toda su felicidad al reírse cada vez que ella no podía actuar frente al Asakura.

En una ocasión pudo asustarla cuando había criticado su falta de control y que por ello Hao podría darse cuenta fácilmente que ella se moría por él.

"- Él no tiene derecho a decirme eso… - murmuró para sí al mirar de lejos al Asakura."

Su actitud era arrogante, segura y un tanto maliciosa. Pero a ella la miraba como si fuese un hermanito menor. 

"- Un hermanito menor… - repitió al mirar su cuerpo."

No era precisamente dotada en algunas cosas y lo sabía perfectamente, tras luego de un silencio, aún con el delantal puesto, salió de la cocina pasando al lado de las ventanas, deteniéndose de presto al mirar mejor su reflejo.

Se volteó y luego volvió a mirarse tratando de ver si algo así atraería a una persona como Hao.

"- ¿Tratando de encontrar alguna mejoría? – preguntó aquella voz sarcástica haciendo que Tamao se erizarse de temor."

No se atrevió a girarse a él. Últimamente la fastidiaba por todo y ahora incluso por su apariencia. Con un suspiró de indignación decidió seguir caminando escuchando como unos pasos iban tras ella.

"- ¿P-Porque no deja de seguirme? – preguntó con una molestia que se notaba infantil y graciosa."

"- Tu vas por el mismo camino – dijo colocando las manos en su bolsillo."

Tamao siguió aquellas manos y pudo darse cuenta de su atuendo casual. 

"- Vaya, si que eres observadora – murmuró burlón al ver cómo le miraba de arriba abajo."

La joven se sonrojó y se giró. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho aquel acto sin pensar, él podía mirarse muy bien y no lo dudaba pero aquel joven no era una buena persona y aquello no debía olvidarlo.

Al ver que él mentía al decir que no la seguía. Lo hacía y mucho se dijo. Podía sentir su mirada penetrante en su espalda cuando realizaba algún quehacer algo que en años atrás parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

"_- Es que ahora te odia"._

Dijo su mente haciéndola suspirar de cansancio.

* * *

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hao extrañado, al ver que su hermano parecía perder la atención de su programa favorito."

"- Ren ha estado muy calmo – murmuró al mirar al mencionado en el patio. Parecía observar cada movimiento de la peli rosa."

"-No le tomes tanta importancia – dijo el castaño al encogerse de hombros y acostarse en el piso con los brazos bajo su cabeza."

"- ¿No estás preocupado?"

"- Ren no le hará nada frente a nosotros, no es tan tonto como para declarar guerra en territorio enemigo – dijo al cerrar sus ojos – estoy muy cansado."

"- ¿Qué, pero si no has hecho nada – dijo riéndose y ganándose una mirada furiosa de su hermano. – lo sé, tu estas tratando con la familia, eso cansa demasiado."

"- Ahora me han hecho hacer algo peor… - murmuró mirando el techo y fruncir el ceño."

"- ¿A si? Y ¿Qué han hecho ahora? – preguntó Yoh al tomar un poco de té que la peli rosa había dejado hacía un rato."

"- Me prepararon una cita con Jeanne- soltó haciendo que Yoh escupiese el liquido y cállese sobre Hao - ¡Eres un idiota!"

Yoh le miró sorprendido, omitiendo los reclamos de su hermano gemelo.

"- Pero… ellos saben que tu y ella..."

Hao trataba de limpiarse con un paño sin mostrarse exaltado ante las palabras de su hermano.

"- Creo que lo hacen para fastidiarme – murmuró Hao sin dejar de limpiarse."

"- Increíble – exclamó el castaño – ahora ella te matara por haberle sido infiel…- comenzó a sonreír pero su hermano se mostró muy serio ante su comentario – lo sé, eso no fue así, pero hiciste que se lo creyese."

"- Sabes bien que según la familia Asakura – exclamó molesto – ella no cumplía las expectativas, pero justo ahora que su familia esta sobresaliendo me obligan a convencerla de algunos tratos."

"- ¿Tienes que convencerla? – preguntó espantado su hermano."

"- Me opuse. Por ello regrese – dijo al dejar el paño sobre una mesa al lado – esta estúpida familia solo desea fastidiarme."

"- ¿No será arrepentimiento? – preguntó de presto Yoh ganándose una risa irónica de Hao – puede ser – exclamó – después de que supieron lo de la familia Tao tal vez lo reconsideraron."

"- Pues lo han hecho muy tarde – dijo al querer salir de ahí - ¿Cuándo vendrá Anna?"

"- Pues creo que dentro de algunos días, no estoy muy seguro- respondió - ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"- Es tu prometida, me han hecho hablar sobre ustedes dos – exclamó al ver a su hermano sonrojarse – no hablo que debo escribir que es lo que hacen a solas."

Yoh siguió riendo aunque su sonrojo aumentó.

Hao se encogió de hombros y salió de ahí.

* * *

Tamao secó su sudor con el dorso de su mano y miró que el jardín estaba ya limpio. Hacía mucho calor y el estar ahí tanto tiempo la había cansado.

Se giró y pudo visualizar a Ren Tao aun de brazos cruzados y reclinado en el marco de la puerta. Por un segundo lo había olvidado y recordó que específicamente se había puesto a hacer aquello con el patio para aburrirlo o distraerlo y obligarlo a marcharse, pero aquel joven con su mirada penetrante seguía ahí.

Suspiró derrotada y se encaminó hacia la cocina por un poco de agua. Sabía que Ren le seguía con la mirada y por aquella sonrisa arrogante que se formó en él sabía también que estaba tratando de intimidarla e incomodarla.

Pero… ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho la última vez, si, pudo recordarlo y aquello era de servirle y la dejaría en paz pero… ¿servirle en qué? 

"- ¿Servirle en qué?... – murmuró pensativa."

"- Servirme en algo en especial – escuchó respuesta haciéndola retroceder."

"- ¿Q-Que…que trata de hacer! – preguntó alarmada al retroceder un poco más."

"- Eres muy distraída – exclamó con arrogancia.- y bien ¿lo has decidido?"

"- ¿D-Decidir qué? – preguntó ella."

"- Servirme – le repitió Ren."

"-Pe-pero… yo no quiero hacer eso – le miró asustada – sé que me odia pero aun así… no podríamos tratar de… - sabía que lo que diría sería tonto. Ren Tao no se rendiría."

Pero… y si le servía ¿la dejaría en paz en serio?

"- Más vale que aceptes, ya me he cansado de jugar – le miró con seriedad – no me obligues a tomar otra medida."

"- ¿De qué habla?"

"- Mi trato es este. Tú me sirves por corto tiempo, y te dejo en paz – sonrió con victoria – pero si no me sirves le contare a Hao Asakura lo que sientes por él."

Ren sabía que aquello era tonto. Chantajear con una simple confesion de amor pero como lo suponía, aquella tímida chiquilla le miró indignada.

Sabía que fingía pero debía de amar enserio a Hao Asakura si reaccionaba así.

"- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? – le preguntó sorprendida y espantada."

"- ¿Cómo pudiste tu ayudarla para hacerme aquello? – le preguntó con mirada sombría callándola de inmediato – bien ¿aceptas?"

"- Yo…"

"- No tengo todo el día – le miró – respóndeme ahora."

Tamao le miró espantada. La chantajeaba, eso era cierto pero… ¿no sentía que le debía algo? Y también él dijo que la dejaría en paz, es decir que su cuenta quedaría saldada.

Tal vez era lo mejor tal vez…debía decir que sí.

"- Yo…- le miró algo preocupada - ¿me dejará en paz luego de esto?"

"- Te doy mi palabra – murmuró tratando de reprimir una sonrisa al ver que ella lo consideraba."

"-¿Lo promete? – repitió insegura."

"- He dicho que si – exclamó impaciente – tu respuesta, ahora- exigió."

Tamao tomo sus manos una contra la otra y suspiró cerrando sus ojos. Los abrió lentamente y dejó que la respuesta saliera de sus labios.

"- Si… - murmuró por lo bajo."

Ren reprimió su sonrisa de victoria por esta vez. Era bien sabido que cuando quería algo lo conseguía de inmediato.

"- Bien – dijo con seguridad – ahora, te explicare en que me servirás."

Tamao pudo imaginarse que aquel joven la trataría como esclava. Suspiró derrotada, solo esperaba que él no fuese tan severo.

"- Lo que harás es…"

"- ¿Tamao? – se escuchó la voz que ella pudo reconocer como la de Hao."

"- ¡Joven Hao! – dijo en voz alta sin reprimirse."

Ren miró primero la entrada del lugar, y luego trató de calcular el tiempo en que Hao aparecería. Habría deseado decirle a ella lo que haría antes pero era mejor dar la impresión de inmediato.

Tamao estaba por recibir al Asakura cuando sintió como Ren pasaba una mano a su cintura y la otra a la mejilla de la joven. Estaban demasiado cerca haciendo que la sorpresa la inmovilizara.

"- Pase lo que pase no hables – exigió en tono peligroso antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella."

Un beso, su primer beso. No podía más que estar inmóvil sintiendo como Ren presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. Eran suaves y cálidos. Solo podía sentir el escalofrió de tenerlo cerca y su calidez.

Cuando él comenzaba a mover sus labios la sobresaltó y asustó haciendo que se separase justo para ver como Hao les miraba con muchísima sorpresa.

Tamao quedó en shock. Él había presenciado la escena pero parecía más sorprendido que otra reacción que ella hubiese esperado.

"- Vaya… - murmuró Ren con sarcasmo – nos han descubierto."

"- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – preguntó sin creerlo todavía."

"- ¿Qué más puede significar? – preguntó al pasar su mano por los hombros de la joven."

"- ¿Juntos¿Ustedes? – preguntó llevando la mano a su cabeza – debo estar soñando…"

Tamao miraba muda la escena, no podía actuar en aquel momento.

"- A penas lo hemos decidido – sonrió con una malicia que no pudo reprimir."

Tamao miró primero a Hao y luego la sonrisa de Ren, luego de eso sintió un pequeño mareo y vio como todo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Al despertar pudo encontrarse en su habitación. Pensando por un momento que aquellas escenas habían sido un mal sueño, solo un mal sueño.

Tomó asiento y sonrió agradecida y encantada que así hubiese sido. 

Aquello pudo volverse su mayor alivio hasta que vio el tipo de ropa que tenía puesta. Esta era la misma que en su sueño, luego escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe y cerraba con seguro tras de sí.

"- ¿Joven Tao? – preguntó sorprendida."

El joven le miró de brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

"- Esto… yo…"

"- En eso me servirás – exclamó con demanda – serás mi novia por un tiempo."

Tamao se erizó de inmediato y de una reacción se hizo hacía atrás cayendo de la cama.

"- Eres muy torpe – agregó susurrándolo."

"- ¿Q-Que quiere decir? – preguntó espantada cuando se puso de pie."

"- Que eres torpe – respondió."

"- No hablo de eso – dijo asustada – y no lo repita."

"- Ah – dijo simplemente – ¿hablas del servicio que harás?"

"- ¡S-Si eso!"

"- Pues es el servicio que quiero de ti – dijo al tomar asiento en una silla y cruzarse de brazos y piernas en una pose arrogante."

"- P-Pero ¿Por qué eso? – preguntó alarmada – pensé que deseaba que lo atendiese o algo."

"- Tengo muchos sirvientes si a eso te refieres – respondió – lo que te pido no es nada personal – dijo al recorrerla por completo – en serio que no lo es."

Tamao desvió su mirada. Era muy grosero que le dijese aquello con tanta naturalidad.

"- Pero, es necesario para algo en especial – dijo en tono sombrío – aceptaste y ahora lo seguirás."

Tamao notó como él se ponía de pie. Aquello era irracional y sin sentido, pero le causaba más temor la razón de sus planes verdaderos. No se fiaba de él, en lo absoluto.

"- ¿Qué planea con esto? – preguntó con cierta inseguridad."

"- No hagas preguntas – dijo al mirarla de reojo – solo te necesito para algo, luego de eso te dejare en paz como lo prometí. Por cierto puede que los Asakura no crean la historia. No son nada tontos pero aun así di que es cierta ya que si hablas de más el trato se cancela."

Tamao le miró con temor.

"- ¿Y si eso pasa…?"

"- Puedes imaginártelo – sonrió con maldad para ella – pondré las reglas del juego luego. Pero ahora… estas muy cansada ya que debido a mi confesión de amor – dijo sarcástico haciéndola sonrojar – te desmayaste."

Tamao inclinó su cabeza. Estaba tan confundida y asustada al mismo tiempo que decidió preguntar algo más.

"- El joven Hao… - dijo - ¿Cómo actuó al saber esto?"

"- No lo cree – sonrió burlón – pero no hizo nada más que cargarte hasta acá."

Tamao no pudo reprimir su decepción.

"- ¿Qué esperabas¿Acaso una muestra de celos? – le miró nuevamente – créeme que no pienso que alguien sería capaz de demostrarlo contigo."

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo. Tamao lo sabía a la perfección. Se giró y decidió volver a acostarse en la cama.

"- Eso ya lo sé… - murmuró."

Ren parpadeó sorprendido. Esperaba un ataque o algún estallido pero en lugar de eso, Tamao se auto compadeció y aceptó su comentario.

Por un momento tuvo un impulso de disculparse ante sus palabras, pero aquel momento desapareció junto con él al irse de ahí.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_**N/A: Aquí estoy, actualizando este fic. Después de todo he tardado en actualizar. Pero ya que termine con uno sigo con este.**_

_**Solo un comentario por algunos reviews del fic de incoherente corazón hehehe deben entender porque el final así. En sí fue algo incoherente (hasta el titulo del fic lo tiene y el titulo del ultimo cap), también fue inesperado y recuerden que me fumo una buena…. No, esa es broma XD**_

_**Bueno aquí estoy con este fic. Agradezco mucho a quienes lo leen.**_

_**Isuzu92:.:ludy phrosa:.:.tenshi no ai:.:.sora miyamo.**_

_**Muchas gracias de verdad. Espero que el cap les guste. Y con esto me despido diciendo la mentira del año XD Tratare de actualizar pronto, hehe no, enserio, esta vez lo hare. Cuídense.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	4. Mis razones

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cap4: Mis razones.**_

* * *

Había anochecido nuevamente en la casa de los Asakura. Fue entonces cuando se dijo que no podía ocultarse más en su habitación.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras repetía una y otra vez la mentira que ocasionó Ren Tao.

¿Cómo podía besarla así nada más y frente a Hao?

"- Como pudo… -repitió indignada ante su acto."

Se puso de pie con lentitud y Salió silenciosamente de la habitación para bajar los escalones.

Supo en ese momento que debió haber aguardado más en su habitación porque en aquel momento Hao Asakura detuvo su paso y la observó detenidamente.

"- Jo-Joven Hao – dijo con nerviosismo - ¡lo-lo que vio ayer no…! – calló de pronto al saber que no podía hablar."

No quería que Hao pensase algo que no era, pero tampoco podía justificarse.

"- Tamao – llamó este al acercarse."

Ella notó su seriedad, pensando por un momento que dejaría notar algún sentimiento por haberla visto besar a Ren.

"- Tamao… - repitió este suspirando - ¿Qué harás de cenar?"

La peli rosa casi se cae de espaldas. Suspiró derrotada y desanimada ante su esperanza por verlo demostrar alguna señal de celos.

"- Bueno… creo que veré que puedo hacer – sonrió para él y se dirigió a la cocina."

En todo el camino hacia la cocina no dejaba de suspirar desanimada, una y otra vez.

Al final, arregló su delantal y se dispuso a cortar vegetales.

"- Él… - escuchó una voz murmurar tras ella, haciéndola girar con cuchillo en mano."

"- ¿Joven Hao? – parpadeó extrañada – la cena estará lista pronto, prometo avisarle – sonrió con cariño para él."

Hao la observó en silencio para luego comenzar a preguntar.

"- ¿Todo está bien?"

Tamao se tensó imaginando a donde se dirigía. Sonrió con nerviosismo y se giró nuevamente a cortar vegetales.

"- ¿E-Estar bien? ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? – fingió su despiste."



"- Ren puede ser un sujeto peligroso ¿acaso no te lo advertimos mi hermano y yo?"

"- C-Claro… pero…"

"- ¿Por qué ha salido con el cuento que están juntos? – preguntó con una seriedad que Tamao pudo sentir por su tono de voz, algo que la sorprendió – Eso es algo en el que Yoh y yo no confiamos."

"- ¡¿El joven Yoh ya lo sabe?! – preguntó espantada girándose a él."

"- Estabas en tu habitación cuando encaramos a Ren – suspiró el castaño – pero desearía escucharlo de tus labios."

Hao la miró expectante hasta que de los labios de la joven salió un pequeño murmullo.

"- Te quiero…"

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado."

"- ¡Q-Que quiero mucho al joven Ren!- mintió rápidamente al girarse con su cara completamente roja. ¿Cómo podía habérsele escapado aquella confesión? Y ahora la ocultaba con un cariño hacia Ren Tao por el cual no sentía nada más que temor."

Estaba nerviosa, estaba asustada pero escuchó un claro suspiro de irritación por parte de Hao.

"- No puedo creerlo… - murmuró – solo tú eres capaz de enamorarte de alguien que no te conviene."

Aquello parecía el regaño de su hermano mayor pero una frase se clavó en ella _capaz de enamorarse de alguien que no le conviene_…

"-Estoy… familiarizada con ello – respondió refiriéndose al cariño que sentía por él."

"- ¿Recuerdas que de niña decías estar enamorada de mi hermano?"

Tamao se sonrojó nuevamente. Mintió al decir que había estado ilusionada con Yoh. Aquella vez mintió como lo estaba haciendo ahora y siempre era por ocultar quien era la persona especial para ella.

Entristeció ante su cobardía pero en ese instante pudo sentir la mano de Hao sobre sus hombros.

"- No sé cuál es el truco de esto pero, si él intenta algo debes contármelo y lo matare."

Tamao rió por lo bajo para luego frotar sus ojos tratando de evitar que estos derramaran lagrimas.

"- Soy una cobarde… - murmuró captando la atención de Hao – es que yo… - exclamó al girarse pero se detuvo al ver a Ren Tao. Como siempre un escalofrió la recorrió y comenzó a darle palmaditas amistosas a Hao de forma graciosa – s-sí, claro, su cena estará pronto."

El castaño le miró sorprendido hasta girar y ver cuál era el problema. Frunció involuntariamente el entre cejo mientras Ren les observaba sin emoción alguna.



No pudo evitar mirarlo como si le recordase una amenaza, saliendo de la cocina ante una mirada arrogante del Tao.

Ren lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista.

Luego, se puso al lado de la peli rosa, inclinándose en el borde de una mesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"- E-El trato sería… que no me molestaría… - murmuró."

"- ¿En serio? ¿Y es que te estoy molestando ahora?"

"-Bueno… - Tamao se sonrojó, no podía decirle que su sola presencia la incomodaba al ponerla nerviosa."

"- Además, sino aparecía estoy seguro que abrirías esa boca – le miró de reojo."

"- ¡C-Claro que no! – respondió apenada."

"- ¿A no? Entonces ¿le confesarías tu amor eterno?"

Tamao se espantó y lo observó justo cuando cortaba otra verdura, distrayéndose y lastimándose un dedo.

"- Si que eres torpe – exclamó Ren al ver que ella sacudía su mano y miraba su herida. - ¿Acaso nunca te has herido? No debes sacudir tu mano."

"- Ya me he herido y solo lo he hecho porque me dolió –exclamó sin dejar de mirar su dedo – a-además ha sido su culpa."

"- Si, claro – respondió sarcástico al tomar la mano de ella y lavarla ahí mismo – ponte alguna banda."

"- E-Eso ya lo iba a hacer – respondió sorprendiéndose porque él hiciese aquello."

"_- En el fondo, es una persona muy buena y sincera."_

Recordó la frase que siempre decía Pilika y que solo ella parecía creer. ¿Era posible que fuese cierto?

"- ¿Qué estas mirando? – Preguntó sin cortesía – ve a ponerte una banda o seguirás sangrando."

Tamao suspiró. Si él iba a mostrar un lado bueno, aquel sería difícil de encontrar.

Tamao obedeció y de un pequeño botiquín sacó un par de bandas para colocárselas.

"- No deberás abrir la boca y decir nada, ni siquiera confesártele al Asakura o todo se irá a de cabeza– dijo haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente."

"- ¡Y-Yo no iba a hacerlo!"

"- Como sea –pareció no escucharla – Justo como lo suponía, ninguno de los dos creen en esto."

"- ¿Han hablado con usted? – preguntó tratando de confirmar lo que Hao había dicho."



"- Si, o más bien me han amenazado – dijo con arrogancia mientras Tamao sonreía por aquella protección por parte de los hermanos.- aun así, seguiría con esto les gustase o no."

Tamao se sonrojó. No se atrevía a decir la mentira que se había escapado de sus labios y menos a él, que de seguro se burlaría de ella.

"- Muy bien, estas serán nuestra reglas – exclamó entrecerrando sus ojos."

"- ¿R-Reglas? – preguntó espantada."

"- M e llamaras por mi nombre ¿has comprendido?, nada de formalidades – exigió – cuando salga vendrás conmigo sin preguntar nada y por supuesto, si acaso tengo que besarte para convencerles tu no pondrás resistencia."

Tamao le miró con sorpresa y con irritación.

"- ¡N-No puede hacer eso! – exclamó espantada."

"- Por favor – exclamó alzando una ceja – lo que te pido no es nada grave ni mucho menos se pasa de lo casto."

"- Pe-Pero… ¡besarme! – dijo indignada y sonrojándose."

"- Solo es un beso, además… - exclamó hasta verla enrojecer completamente – no me digas – murmuró en tono aburrido – nunca te habían besado."

La forma en que él lo afirmaba la avergonzaba. Si, así era, nunca la habían besado pero la razón era que se guardaba para aquella persona a quien estimaba.

"- Eso sí es un sonrojo – murmuró con burla al verla – como sea, solo serán roces, no son gran cosa."

"- ¡N-No para usted! – respondió."

"- Mira el lado positivo – dijo al acercarse a su oído y ponerla nerviosa – tendrás experiencia cuando quieras besar a tu Hao."

Cuando Ren se alejó para verla, no pudo evitar reír por el azoramiento de la joven. Fastidiarla si que tenía algo de divertido, se dijo, por lo menos no estaría aburrido llevando a cabo su plan.

Salió de ahí antes que ella decidiera lanzarle algo. No recordaba haber reído así antes. Suponía que a costa de ella podía tener merito, sin embargo debía seguir con ese plan y de paso matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

* * *

Tamao siguió hablando consigo misma sobre el atrevimiento de aquel joven.

Pero… ¿hacer todo aquello? No estaba segura además que tendría que…

"- Besarlo… - murmuró al sonrojarse y sacudiendo su cabeza ante pensamientos que luego se arrepentiría."



Suspiró al lavar el último plato. Esa cena no había sido específicamente calma con los cuestionamientos de Yoh y Hao, por supuesto ayudados por la arrogancia de un Ren mientras Tamao escuchaba apenada ciertas cosas.

Durante la cena, como casi siempre, no podía despegar la vista de Hao. Era sumamente apuesto y seguro, era alguien a quien ella admiraba demasiado. Ren notó aquello y sonrió levemente de forma burlona cuando ella le observó.

Se sonrojó sabiendo que él la estaba fastidiando mientras que los hermanos Asakura comenzaban a interpretar aquellas reacciones como algo de un posible enamoramiento.

Tamao pudo leer las sospechas de aquellos dos y tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de gritar que nada era cierto.

¿Cómo podía seguir con esa farsa?, solo había pasado un día y era el peor de todos.

"- No, no el peor… - murmuró al recordar el día en que ayudo a su amiga a marcharse."

Ya era muy tarde, y suponía que todos deberían haber subido para dormir.

Eso se suponía, pero al dirigirse a la puerta corrediza del jardín y querer cerrarla se encontró con un Ren sobre el piso mirando hacia el patio con una pierna flexionada mientras en una mano tenía un frasco con leche.

"- Pensé que estaría durmiendo – dijo suspirando y fijándose por primera vez en la manía de aquel joven por la leche– me he llevado un buen susto."

Ren le miró de reojo antes de volver la vista hacia al jardín.

"- No pensé que te tardarías tanto para ir a dormir."

"- ¿Me estaba esperando? – preguntó sorprendida."

"- Me he dado cuenta que si te dejo sola, podrías abrir la boca – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndola suspirar."

"- Prometí no hacerlo… - murmuró."

"- La gente rompe sus promesas, no mantiene su palabra ¿Por qué crees que te creería?"

Tamao se sorprendió al notar un tono de amargura cuando había dicho aquello.

"- Aun así… prometo no decir nada – afirmó esta vez con una decisión que hizo que Ren volviese a reír burlón.- ¡¿Por qué ríe?!"

"- Me causa risa que quieras aparentar madurez – dijo al beber otro sorbo de leche."

"- Pues usted es mas inmaduro que yo – respondió cerrando sus ojos y diciéndolo en voz alta."

"- No levantes la voz – dijo sin prestarle atención realmente."

Tamao desvió su mirada al sentarse frente a él en el piso.

Ren siguió tomando del frasco y notó que la joven no se marchaba.



"- ¿No iras a dormir?"

"- No tengo sueño, ¿Por qué no se va usted?"

"- Ya te dije que nada de formalidades – dijo por decima vez esa noche."

"- B-Bueno es que…"

"- ¿Te has dado cuenta que Hao se extraño al escuchar que me hablabas sin formalidades?"

Ren notó el cambio inmediato de su mirada. Los ojos de la joven brillaron esperanzados haciéndolo relajarse. Siempre pensó que aquella timidez era una farsa y por ello se burlaba a costa de ella sin embargo podía notar el sincero amor que le profesaba a Hao y en un impulso como si quisiese disculparse de su comentario la noche anterior, había recordado la reacción de Hao.

"- Es ¿En serio?"

"- Te defiende a capa y espada, supongo que es buena señal – dijo encogiéndose de hombros."

Tamao se mostro pensativa aunque con una decisión en su rostro.

"- Entonces… te llamare sin formalidades – respondió."

Aquello sorprendió a Ren. Bien podía haberla engañado con esa supuesta reacción de Hao, aquella chica era en realidad ingenua.

De pronto supo que todo su plan sería más fácil debido a eso.

Tamao comenzaba a hablar de cómo le trataría y como haría para llamar la atención de Hao haciendo que una parte de Ren se sintiese culpable para lo que tenía planeado. Era en realidad muy ingenua y aquello lo enfado.

"- ¿Ren? – preguntó."

"- Me voy a dormir – dijo con sequedad."

"- De acuerdo – sonrió – buenas noches."

Ren se enfadó mas incluso con aquella cortesía haciéndolo irse de ahí sin despedirse siquiera, dejando a una Tamao sorprendida y confundida.

* * *

Ren Tao había subido a su habitación y había desechado su leve sentimiento de culpa al recordar lo que aquella chica había hecho. Se encogió de hombros sin importancia y decidió dejar a un lado aquel pensamiento.

Sin darse cuenta quedó profundamente dormido hasta el día siguiente que se dio cuenta por su reloj de muñeca que ya era muy tarde.

Decidió ponerse en pie y ducharse antes de bajar. Colocó una camisa blanca de cuello mao de mangas cortas y unos pantalones casuales que le acompañaban.



Aun con la toalla en su cabeza, decidió secarse más el cabello justo en el instante que se arregló un poco más y salía de ahí.

Había decidido desde un principio visitar a los hermanos Asakura por una simple razón y era la de completar lo que no pudo concluir hace años.

Bajo del segundo piso sorprendiéndose del ruido de varias voces.

"- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? – preguntó al ver a un Yoh pálido mientras Hao y Tamao se encontraban a un lado."

"- Jo… es decir Ren – dijo Tamao captando la atención de Hao y haciéndola sonreír – verá, la señorita Anna ha regresado."

Ren alzo una ceja al meter las manos en su bolsillo y echar una ojeada hacia la habitación en la cual solo se alcanzaba a ver a Yoh. Cuando se acercó más, pudo apreciar sin lugar a dudas que Anna Kyoyama había regresado.

La mujer de cabellos un poco más largo y de color rubio era indudablemente hermosa pero al mismo tiempo…

"- He dicho que lo harás – dijo en tono peligroso."

"-Es el demonio… - murmuró Hao haciéndose a un lado cuando Anna pareció arrojarle un jarrón."

"- ¿P-Porque vendrá de mal humor? – preguntó algo extrañada."

"- Cree que Yoh es quien tendrá que encontrarse con otra mujer."

"- ¿Encontrarse? – preguntó extrañada."

"- Mi familia ha pedido reunirse con alguien – dijo al cruzarse de brazos y cerrar sus ojos – pero él no ira."

"- ¿No irá? ¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"- Quien ira seré yo – dijo haciendo que Tamao se sorprendiese."

"- Si es así ¿Por qué no intervienes? – preguntó Ren en tono aburrido."

"- Porque es divertido – sonrió de la misma forma que Yoh haciendo que Ren negase con su cabeza."

Tamao ansiaba preguntar con quien tendría que salir Hao pero su timidez sobre pasaba su límite. Sus labios se abrieron para formular la pregunta pero Ren se adelantó.

"- ¿Con quién deseas tener reunión?"

"- Con la hija de la familia francesa. Mi familia… recientemente tiene contactos – explicó al recordar el suceso."

Con aquello datos, Tamao no pudo permanecer callada.



"- ¿La señorita Jeanne? – preguntó sin reprimirse ganándose una mirada llena de dudas por parte de Ren y otra sombría por parte de Hao."

Tamao supo en ese momento que así era. No pudo evitar sentir aquello cada vez que alguien hablaba de ella.

"- Bueno… es mejor que le explique antes de que mate a Yoh – murmuró sonriendo y alejándose."

Tamao le siguió con la vista. Su tristeza era muy obvia y Ren pudo notarla al mirarla de reojo.

"- ¿Jeanne? – Preguntó de inmediato."

"- Ella… fue una persona importante para él – murmuró."

"- ¿fue?"

"- Sucedieron cosas…que lo obligaron separarse de ella."

"- ¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"- Una obligación familiar – murmuró notando que Ren desviaba su mirada ante el comentario."

"- Ya veo – exclamó aparentando poco interés – así que tienes una rival."

"- De ninguna manera – dijo al mirarlo con una sonrisa triste – yo no soy… competencia, ella es muy hermosa y…"

"- Maldita sea ¿quieres dejar de compadecerte? – dijo al tomarla del brazo – si no te valoras un poco, nadie lo hará."

"- Pero… es la verdad – dijo con inocencia haciéndolo suspirar."

"- Tu solo necesitas dejar a un lado la timidez. No eres desagradable a la vista – exclamó."

"- ¿Es eso un cumplido? – preguntó sin creerlo y parpadeando."

"- Tómalo como gustes. La cuestión es que si nunca intentas agradarle enserio, no te tomara en cuenta."

Tamao le miró con sorpresa aun plasmada en su rostro.

"- ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?"

"- Es un consejo – dijo con seriedad – me molesta la gente que se rinde sin pelear."

Tamao lo miró alejarse dejándola muy pensativa ¿en serio que ella estaba marcando su derrota antes de iniciar la pelea?

Nunca había pensado aquello, esa era su manera de ser pero… si Ren tenía razón y si ¿tal vez tenía una oportunidad?

Una oportunidad, se repitió mentalmente. Haciéndola sonreír con tristeza ya que no tenía idea de cómo actuar.



* * *

Anna kyoyama estaba ahora sentada en el pequeño comedor en la cocina, esperando el desayuno de aquel día.

Tamao le sirvió mientras la rubia cerraba sus ojos de manera arrogante y probaba la comida.

"- ¿E-esta buena? – preguntó la joven nerviosa."

"- Nada mal – respondió al extender un papel hacia la joven."

"-Esto…"

"- Es la lista de las cosas para el almuerzo – exclamó haciendo a Tamao suspirar derrotada."

"- Pero…"

"- Ren ha vuelto… - murmuró de repente al abrir sus ojos calculadores - ¿estás bien?"

Tamao sonrió ante su interés.

"- Si… gracias."

La rubia siguió comiendo de manera distraída.

"- He recibido noticias de Pilika – exclamó después de beber de su vaso al lado."

Tamao se sorprendió y tuvo que abstenerse de querer preguntar más de la cuenta.

"-¿A-A si?"

Pudo sentir la mirada de Anna cuando ella se había girado nuevamente a la cocina.

"- Todo sobre esos rumores – comenzó – son todos ciertos."

"- ¿Todo? – Preguntó al girarse - ¿está segura? Es que… ella…"

"- Algo sucedió aun no tengo idea de que."

"- Ella… ella ¿hablo con usted? – preguntó sin reprimirse."

"- He tenido poco contacto con ella, pero… pude confirmarlo efectivamente por una llamada."

"- ¡¿Le hablo para decirle que ahora ama a otro?! – preguntó completamente sorprendida.- Pero ella afirmaba amar a Ren…"

"- No, me hablo para confirmarme un posible compromiso."

Tamao se puso pálida.

"- ¿E-Es forzado?"

La rubia suspiró asintiendo dándole de inmediato cuerda a la peli rosa quien salió de la cocina rápidamente.

"- ¿Han visto a Ren? – preguntó al acercarse a la sala y notar a los hermanos Asakura."



"- ¿Ren? – preguntó Hao quien no parecía acostumbrarse a aquel trato sin formalidades por parte de la peli rosa."

"- Creo que en su habitación – respondió Yoh sonriendo."

"- ¡Gracias! – respondió enérgicamente apresurándose hacia la escalera."

"- Tamao es a veces extraña – exclamó Yoh al rascar su cabeza mientras un Hao pensativo miraba hacía la dirección en donde la peli rosa se había marchado."

* * *

Tamao corrió y con su respiración agitada abrió la puerta de una vez.

"- ¡Ren! – llamó con más energía pero luego se sonrojó al ver que se estaba quitando la camisa – l-lo siento."

"- Toca antes de entrar – preguntó frunciendo el ceño – estaba por desvestirme."

Tamao se sonrojó aun más.

"- Lo siento… es que yo venía a…"

"- ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?"

"- Ren – llamó al cerrar la puerta y acercarse a él hasta tomar sus manos y olvidándose por un momento en el estado del joven – Los rumores… Pilika está comprometida a la fuerza – sonrió – puedes detener esto y…"

Ren le miró como si fuese un bicho raro.

"- Que inocente eres – murmuró al quitar sus manos del agarre de la joven – yo sabía eso – dijo al encontrar otra camisa de color negro y ponérsela."

"- ¿Lo sabía? – preguntó – pero… ¿Por qué no ha ido…?"

"- ¿Acaso crees que no lo intente? – preguntó furioso – Ella lo ama… esa fue su respuesta en esa ocasión."

"- N-No puede ser… - murmuró esta – ella lo amaba."

Ren rió irónicamente y le miró con verdadero rencor.

"- ¿Eso lo sabes bien?"

Tamao inclinó su cabeza arrepentida y nerviosa.

"- Yo… - fueron sus únicas palabras. Le miró con tristeza y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación."

"- Oye tu – dijo Ren en tono severo al mirar de brazos cruzados la ventana y dándole la espalda a la joven quien se había detenido - ¿Por qué has querido avisarme?"

"- Pues… ahora no sé si serviría de algo explicarme, dudo mucho que me creyese – murmuró al girarse a él."



"- Tienes razón. Por cierto – exclamó al mirarla de reojo – Pilika vendrá de visita pronto. Más vale actúes como buena novia."

"- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó sorprendida y asustada - ¿Ella vendrá?"

"- ¿No lo sabías? – Sonrió con malicia – pues actuaras frente a tu amiguita."

"- ¡N-No puedo! – dijo cuando no estaba segura si Pilika lo amaba o no, no podía hacer eso frente a su amiga."

"- Pero lo harás – dijo con arrogancia – y más vale que bien."

"- No puede, eso no es correcto."

"- ¿Por qué la defiendes cuando tu estas pagando el precio? – preguntó con sarcasmo."

Tamao se mostro insultada ante su pregunta. Se apresuró a la puerta y en cuanto la abrió se dirigió a él.

"- Le guste o no somos amigas, pero puedo considerarme más leal que usted. La reemplazo a ella y prefirió a su familia – dijo al gritar lo ultimo- ¡si ahora ya no lo ama bien merecido se lo tiene!"

Salió dando un portazo. Ese chico era cruel y malvado. Estaba segura ahora que él sabía que Pilika vendría y por ello le pidió aquello de fingir una relación.

Pero aun así calló en cuenta que no solo él había cometido errores, sino su amiga al huir de temor. Si de verdad lo amaba debería haberse quedado a luchar…_"me molesta la gente que se rinde sin pelear" _recordó y entonces comprendió a que se refería.

Se sintió mal por haberle dicho algo tan duro como aquello ya que lo más seguro es que Ren Tao sabía perfectamente en que había fallado.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**n/a: Hola a coro hay que decir ¡milagro! XD pues bien actualice como lo prometí aprovecho las ganas que tengo de escribir. Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me leen.**_

_**Isuzu92:.:ludy (me gustó tu critica enserio. Pero…. Ahg! Ver telenovelas ni loca, las detesto son todas bobas, si por mi fuera hiciera ataques terroristas a todas esas compañías XD) alchemist souma:.:gaaatixa esme:.:missume yosikawa:.:conchito (hehehe lo de tu petición prometo hacerla, en el msn hablamos amiga)**_

_**A veces me dan ganas de contestar todos los reviews u. u pero después me borran todas las historias XD.**_

_**Bueno pero intentare hacerlo la próxima vez haber si no me delatan hehehe. Cuídense y como ahora pronto actualizar pronto aunque no sé cuándo.**_

_**Hasta luego. **_


	5. Una reunion en pareja

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cap5: una reunión en pareja.**_

* * *

"-Eres una tonta – murmuró Anna en tono aburrido al estar sentada en el piso frente al televisor, teniendo tras ella a una Tamao sentada de rodillas y con cara desanimada – no me dejaste terminar cuando te dije que su compromiso fue forzado."

"-L-Lo siento… no sabía que Ren estaba enterado."

"- ¿Ren? – preguntó extrañada al girarse un poco y mirarla –¿ lo llamas por su nombre?."

"- E-Es que…"

"- Tamao y Ren son novios ahora – dijo la voz de Hao entrando a la sala."

Anna había mordisqueado una galleta y casi se atragantaba con ella.

"- ¡Señorita Anna! – dijo Tamao al acercarse y darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro."

"- ¿Es eso cierto?"

"- Bu-Bueno… si, pero… - Tamao comenzó a juntar sus dedos índices en señal de nerviosismo – lo lamento."

"- No es para que te disculpes – exclamó el castaño al sentarse en el piso con mucha seriedad."

Tamao lo observó más tiempo del debido y Hao se dio cuenta de ello al corresponder su mirada.

"- Iré por unas galletas para usted – dijo rápidamente al ponerse de pie."

Anna miró aquello como algo muy común pero en esta ocasión notó que Hao parecía más serio en todo.

"- ¿Qué paso en mi ausencia? – preguntó volviendo la vista al televisor."

"- Ren regreso y se formo una relación de un día para otro con Tamao – murmuró irónicamente."

"-Tamao sabe que es peligroso, debe abstenerse a que es lo que podría causar esa decisión."

"- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué es lo que está planeando?"

Anna permaneció callada por varios segundos hasta tomar de nuevo la palabra.

"- Todo a su tiempo. Deberías preocuparte por la cita con Jeanne."

"- Lo mejor sería mandar a Yoh."

"- Eso sería sobre mi cadáver – murmuró sombría."

"- Vamos ¿a que le temes? – preguntó con malicia."

"- A las decisiones de tu extraña familia."



"- Tienes razón – murmuró pensativo – Unir a mi hermano con un demonio como tú, es una mala decis… - aquella vez no pudo esquivar y pudo sentir como un plato con galletas se estrellaba en su cabeza."

"- Aquí esta joven… ¿joven Hao? – preguntó Tamao al verlo furioso con un tazón en su regazo y resto de galletas en el piso y su cabeza."

"- No creo que desee mas galletas – dijo Anna con una sonrisa."

Tamao notó que se iniciaba otra pelea de aquellos dos. Yoh les detenía siempre, en realidad siempre pensó que Yoh era el freno de ambos. Al menos tenían algo en común. Querían demasiado a Yoh como para matarse.

La peli rosa sonrió nerviosa al verlo marcharse y con una disculpa con Anna le siguió.

"- Es una bruja – escuchó que Hao murmuraba."

"- Pero… es admirable – habló la peli rosa tratando de calmar su mal humor."

"-Puede ser – exclamó encogiéndose de hombros – por cierto ¿es cierto que le avisaste a Ren del compromiso de Pilika? – Pregunto tras un suspiro – ese sí que fue un error"

"- A-Ahora lo sé… - murmuró cabizbaja."

"- Deberías alejarte de él – habló como advertencia."

"- Es que yo… - murmuró sabiendo que no podía seguir – no puedo dejarlo solo – concluyó."

"- ¿En serio le quieres? – preguntó sonriendo al acariciar la cabeza de la joven atrayendo la mirada embelesada de la joven."

"- Si, le quiero – dijo sin dejar de observarlo."

"- ¿Cómo paso? – preguntó."

"- ¿C-Como paso qué? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarle."

Hao volvió a sonreír como siempre. Tamao podía notar que sonreía aunque no estuviese de humor. Eran sonrisas muy vacías.

"- ¿Cuándo ira a ver a la señorita Jeanne? – preguntó recordando que Hao Asakura si sonreía enserio para aquella chica."

"- Ah, creo que mañana – fingió no recordarlo aunque Tamao podía sentir que él debía estar contando las horas."

"- Entiendo… - murmuró cabizbaja – espero que todo salga bien."

"- Yo también… - murmuró por lo bajo - ¿has visto a Yoh? – preguntó desviando la conversación inmediatamente."

"- No lo sé – dijo pensativa – lo más seguro es que este durmiendo en algún lugar de la casa – sonrió."



"- Bueno, esperemos que Anna no lo encuentre primero."

Tamao sonrió con cariño al verlo recuperar su buen humor. Pare ella aquello era lo más importante.

"- Joven Hao… - le llamó en cuanto este se estaba marchando."

"- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"- No, olvídelo – suspiró fingiendo una sonrisa."

Aunque recordaba las palabras que le había dedicado a Ren, no podía delatarlo, y menos en ese momento. Debía resignarse que sería un secreto solo entre los dos, o as bien un secreto a voces ya que todos sospechaban de él.

Tomó la lista que Anna le había entregado y decidió salir por las compras.

"- Volveré pronto – dijo al asomarse a la sala donde la rubia estaba."

La joven levantó su mano en señal de asentimiento sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

Tamao se notó derrotada ante la esperanza que la rubia hiciese algo más.

Se dirigió a la entrada y se colocó los zapatos no sin antes arreglar el pantalón holgado que portaba en aquella ocasión.

Salió de la casa y vio al castaño sobre el pasto, parecía estar muy relajado. Levantó su mano dispuesto a saludarlo pero sintió que alguien tomaba esa mano y la halaba.

Su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta que Ren Tao había aparecido de presto halándola consigo a las afueras de la casa.

"-¡Ren! – le llamó asustada en cuando salieron de la propiedad."

"- Cállate, iras a ser las compras ¿no es así?"

"-S-Si pero…"

"- Bien, si saben que no estás en la casa, tus niñeros me acorralaran y me harán perder el tiempo."

"- ¿Quiere decir que me acompañara? – preguntó extrañada."

"- Quiere decir que no quiero estar ahí – le miró furioso – además, te has ido sin que yo te responda como mereces por tu insolencia."

Tamao dejó a un lado el tono arrogante del peli violáceo y le miró mientras seguían caminando.

"- Lo siento… no debí decir aquello… "

Ren le miró alzando una ceja.

"- No sueles pelear demasiado ¿Verdad? – Preguntó suspirando fastidiado – pensé que seguirías con tu postura."



"- Sé que no puede creerme ni confiar en mí pero… lo que está haciendo… ¿no se da cuenta que es mi amiga?"

"- Yo seguiré con lo mío y tu realizaras la parte de tu trato – exigió molesto – ahora, si me disculpas – exclamó sarcástico al encaminarse al lado contrario."

"- ¿A dónde se dirige?"

"- Dije que no quería estar en la casa de los Asakura, nunca dije que te acompañaría."

"-Pero…"

"-Como siempre las mujeres sacan conclusiones apresuradas de todo."

"- Eso no es cierto – respondió con un puchero – ustedes también son iguales."

Ren se fue como siempre ignorando la respuesta de la peli rosa y haciéndola caminar al lado contrario.

Tamao volvió su mirada y pudo notar que él se había alejado ya mucho. No lo comprendía, a veces parecía tan solo y en otras en serio deseaba estarlo aunque no comprendía aun porque había regresado o ¿tal vez si?, Pilika volvería y no lo creía aun, en realidad era algo que ni siquiera había comentado con Anna, pensando que no estaría enterada.

Algo la dejaba desconcertada y era el hecho de que Ren había mencionado que fue por la peli azul y esta le había rechazado por otro sujeto, sin embargo ¿Pilika no se había marchado por temor a la familia de Ren?, si fuese así de seguro estaría amenazada.

Si, se dijo, eso debía ser, tal vez después de todo había una solución.

Había ayudado a su amiga a escapar y ahora se arrepentía de no haber dicho nada. Pero ¿Qué decir cuando no se entiende de todo la situación?

Ahora, había otro problema que rondaba por su cabeza, ya que su preocupación principal era la reunión de Hao con Jeanne.

Había sido hace años pero notaba con tristeza como aquel joven parecía alegrarse inclusive peleando con Jeanne.

"_- No sueles pelear demasiado ¿Verdad?"_

¿Porque últimamente recordaba todo lo que él le decía? Ren Tao no hacía más que criticar cada actitud de ella incluso cuando había estado con Pilika.

Nunca nadie parecía aceptar su carácter pasivo y su timidez o por lo menos eso pensaba al principio porque Hao Asakura era la excepción. No parecía decir nada de su actitud, era en realidad bondadoso con ella porque de verdad lo quería, sonrió al pensar que él podía ser arrogante, malicioso y hacer jugarretas pero a ella parecía tratarla distinto.

"-Una hermana menor… - susurró derrotada al no querer reconocer que eso era así."

Y si… ¿tratase de cambiar?, usar ropa más apropiada para su cuerpo, ¿tratar de no ser tan… ella? con solo pensarlo se avergonzaba.



Al decirse que sus pensamientos eran demasiados radicales para su modo de pensar decidió hacer las compras en paz, distrayéndose por un momento.

* * *

Ren Tao llegó a la casa de los Asakura al atardecer, con una expresión de cansancio y frustración.

"- ¿Ren? – escuchó una voz tras él que pudo reconocer como la de la tímida peli rosa."

Esta le miraba extrañada llevando dos bolsas de supermercado en su mano derecha.

"- Vaya coincidencia – dijo al acercarse y cargar las bolsas."

"- ¿Qué…?"

"- Tu dirás que salimos juntos, fue una suerte haber venido al mismo tiempo – exclamó."

"- Pero…"

"- Solo hazlo, no cuestiones."

"- ¿Sabe una cosa?, si acostumbrara a decir por favor no tendríamos tantos problemas – exclamó moviendo su dedo índice, como si le explicase a un niño."

"- ¿En serio? – preguntó en tono burlón y sarcástico."

"- Ah! Están aquí – exclamó Yoh quien los había visto al abrir la puerta principal – Así que habían salido juntos – murmuró sonriendo."

"- Fuimos por las compras – respondió Ren de inmediato."

"- Entiendo pero ¿Por qué se entretienen aquí? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Tamao."

Ren sabía que aunque Yoh se escondiese bajo esa mascara de sonreír como un ingenuo, por la forma en que esperaba las respuestas deseaba descubrir algo más.

"- Yo… bueno… - Tamao miró de reojo a Ren y luego volvió su vista a Yoh – estábamos… teniendo un discusión – exclamó sorprendiendo a ambos chicos – e-es que Ren no… no – se sonrojó por lo que estaba a punto de decir – N-No me muestra suficiente afecto… quisiera que hubieran más cariño entre nosotros."

Ren le miró como si desease matarla y Tamao se puso nerviosa al notarlo pero el ruido de una risa los distrajo.

Yoh no parecía parar.

"- Así que hay problemas en el paraíso – exclamó – bueno creo que esperas demasiado Tamao."

"- Lo mismo pienso yo… - murmuró Ren haciéndola tensarse por el tono forzado."

"- B-Bueno, preparare el almuerzo – dijo rápidamente al tomar las bolsas y entrar."

Ambos chicos la siguieron con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer.



"- No la lastimes – pidió con mas seriedad."

"- ¿Lastimarla? – preguntó con fingida inocencia – es mi… novia ¿no es así?"

Ren le miró desafiante haciendo que el rostro de Yoh volviese a sonreír como si nada.

"- Pilika viene dentro de cinco días."

"- Estoy enterado – murmuró sin fingir su resentimiento."

"- Espero recapacites."

"- ¿Qué tengo que recapacitar? – preguntó haciendo suspira a Yoh."

Nadie se interpondría en lo que desea, y aquello era hacerle pagar a esa chica todo y con ello se refería también a Tamao aunque con ello debía tomar otro rumbo a su plan.

* * *

"- ¿Te vas? – preguntaron Yoh, Hao y Tamao en el comedor cuando Ren lo había anunciado."

"- No escuchan – murmuró cruzándose de brazos mientras Anna comía sin inmutarse – volveré a mi apartamento, en el edificio de mi familia. No me iré de aquí del todo."

Por un segundo, a los hermanos Asakura y a Tamao se les había iluminado la cara por una posible despedida del Tao, aunque lastimosamente malinterpretaron sus palabras en el principio.

"- Además, tengo que venir a visitarla – exclamó refiriéndose a la peli rosa quien se sonrojó al captar las miradas de todos."

"- C-Con permiso – dijo al levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina."

Nadie mencionó nada en la ausencia de la peli rosa, pero increíblemente Ren pudo notar una mirada extraña en Hao. Esta no era de enojo, más bien una mirada analítica ante su situación.

Ren levantó un frasco con leche que tenía junto a él, sonriendo desafiante y sorprendiendo enormemente a Hao, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

Yoh rió por la extraña atmosfera que se había creado mientras Anna comía en silencio, mirando de vez en cuando a los presentes.

Tamao regresó y notó la incomodidad que se había iniciado. Suspiró y decidió llevar las cosas con calma y así siguió hasta el siguiente día en el cual – gracias a la intervención de Ren – tuvo que acompañarlo a lo que ahora sería su apartamento.

"- Quería… quedarme en casa – murmuró ella cuando iba en uno de los autos de la familia Tao. Un chofer iba delante de ellos mientras Ren estaba sentado junto a ella."

"- Esto no me gusta tampoco, pero debes tomar importancia con esta farsa – respondió – además no sabes en qué lugar me situare."



"- Si que conozco – exclamó – Pilika una vez me lo mostro y… - calló inmediatamente al verlo tensar su mandíbula – lo lamento."

"- Mas te vale que lo hagas – murmuró molesto."

Permanecieron callados por varios minutos hasta que Tamao decidió hablar.

"-N-No entiendo… no le agrado para nada."

"- En eso estamos de acuerdo."

"- ¿Por qué debemos pasar tiempo juntos?"

"- Escucha ¿prefieres venir y al mismo tiempo seguir la farsa o prefieres que Hao te vea llorar cuando se vaya por aquella chica?"

Ren pudo notar que las manos de la peli rosa se aferraban a su pantalón por su comentario.

"- Escucha, te guste o no esa es la verdad a menos que quieras tomar el control del asunto – exclamó al mirar con monotonía el exterior por medio de la ventana."

"- Usted es a veces muy cruel – respondió con voz calma."

"- Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice directamente – murmuró al mirarla de reojo."

Tamao permaneció callada mirándolo pero luego comenzó a reír llevando una mano a cerca de sus labios.

"- Si es así ¿Cómo se lo han dado a entender? – murmuró sin dejar de sonreír."

"- Si que eres extraña – fue su única respuesta."

"- Debo decir que usted también es de los pocos que me dicen las cosas de frente – respondió."

Ren le miró de reojo y luego volvió su vista a la ventana. Lo que menos deseaba era entablar una amistad extraña con la mujer que odiaba.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del viaje para alivio de Ren.

Cuando bajaron del auto Tamao pudo recordar la vez en que Pilika le había mostrado aquel gran edificio de apartamentos.

"- Me cuesta creer que es suyo – murmuró."

"- Se puede saber ¿Por qué? – preguntó al encaminarse al lugar y hablar con la recepcionista."

Cuando tomaron el ascensor Tamao notó que él la miraba esperando una respuesta.

"- Pues… supongo que es porque el tener un edifico así se debe tratar con las personas y pues… - se sonrojó por su falta de tacto."

"- Si le puedes pagar a alguien para que haga eso no veo el problema – respondió al salir del ascensor – te he traído para que conozcas donde estaré exactamente."

"- Y eso…"



"- Sería extraño que no conocieras mi apartamento ya que suponemos una relación ¿no te parece?"

Tamao se sonrojó nuevamente. Todo aquello le causaba una gran vergüenza.

Cuando Ren tomó la llave que la recepcionista le había entregado, giró la perilla y entro dejando a Tamao maravillada por el lugar.

Estaba decorada con muy buen gusto y podía verse una muy buena vista desde una gran ventana.

Tamao se mostró muy encantada, tanto así que se dirigió al ventanal para ver todo desde ahí.

"- ¿Joven Ren? – se escuchó una voz desde lejos."

Una mujer de edad mayor se acercó. Con un moño que detenía sus cabellos negros mientras miraba al joven y a Tamao con sorpresa.

Ren depositó las llaves en una mesa a su lado, suspirando al ver a la mujer.

"- Bu-Buenos días – dijo Tamao al inclinarse varias veces."

La mujer que en ese momento parecía seria, sonrió ante el aturdimiento de la chica.

"- Bueno días – respondió para luego dirigirse a Ren – joven, todo está listo, si necesita algo hable a recepción."

"- Lo haré – respondió asiendo asentir a la mujer para luego marcharse."

"- Lo siento, no me di cuenta que entre sin más – respondió Tamao."

"- Deja de disculparte por todo – exclamó el Tao al desmoronarse en el sofá más cercano. Cruzándose de piernas y cerrando sus ojos – ella es una de las encargadas de limpieza."

"- E-Entiendo… - murmuró Tamao."

Ren la miró de reojo. Aquella chica parecía maravillarse más por la vista que por cualquier objeto en esa habitación.

Sonrió con un deje de ironía.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañada al girarse a él."

"- Nada – exclamó sin mucha importancia."

Tamao hizo un pequeño puchero pero luego volvió su vista a la ventana.

"- Supongo que aquí debe relajarse mucho ¿no es así? – sonrió sin dejar de mirar atreves de los cristales."

"- Si tu lo dices – respondió como siempre en tono frio."

"- Bueno – exclamó Tamao después de un rato – ya conozco el lugar, y me he fijado en el numero de habitación, si gusta puedo irme ya – sonrió."



"- Ya dije que nada de formalidades – exigió Ren en medio de un suspiro."

Tamao asintió. Se interrumpió el hecho que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Ren estiró su brazo y lo tomó. Tamao en ese momento pudo percatarse que con una expresión más calma aquel joven era más…

Sacudió su cabeza, necesitaba aire y un poco de distracción se dijo en cuanto saliera.

Escuchó que Ren se detuvo un rato en la conversación y luego colgó.

"- Oye – le llamó luego de colgar y que ella intentase mirar a otro lado – yo te llevare de nuevo."

"- ¿De nuevo? – preguntó parpadeando extrañada – pero dijo que la persona que conducía…"

"- ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó con más seriedad."

"- P-Para nada – respondió sonriendo con mas nerviosismo."

Tamao se sintió nerviosa al bajar de nuevo pero esta vez captando la atención de la personas cerca de recepción. Se sonrojó.

"- Tal parece que la mujer que nos vio ya hizo varios comentarios – exclamó Ren mientras Tamao se sonrojaba más."

"- Bueno… puede que… - calló al sentir como el brazos de Ren pasaba por su cintura - ¡¿Q-Que está haciendo?!"

Ren no respondió, miró al frente y Tamao siguió su mirada. Ahí se acercaban Hao Asakura con Jeanne, no parecían cómodos los dos pero en definitiva estaban juntos.

Tamao no pudo reaccionar más bien Ren era quien parecía darle la pauta para caminar.

Pasaron a su lado sin darse cuenta siquiera de ello. Tamao notó que el suspiraba aliviado de aquello.

"- Entonces no fue necesario… - murmuró mirando por arriba de su hombro – pensé que tendríamos que inventar una excusa pero notando que no estás en condiciones fue lo mejor."

Tamao no le comprendió hasta que él abrió la puerta del auto y le daba instrucciones al conductor.

"- ¿Por qué…?"

"- Se me aviso desde recepción que ellos almorzarían aquí – respondió – era mejor bajar antes que te paralizaras como ahora."

"- ¿Fue por ayudarme? – preguntó sorprendida y agradada."

"-No digas tonterías – frunció el ceño – si reaccionas asi es obvio que creeran que estas loca por él y no creeran nada de nuestra relación en absoluto."



Tamao le observó de hito a hito, él no parecía mentir, todo lo hacía por su conveniencia sin embargo, no pudo controlarse al acercarse a él y abrazarlo al rodear su torso.

"- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – murmuró por lo bajo al poner sus manos en los hombros de ella."

"- No importa porque lo haya hecho, muchas gracias, si ellos me hubiesen visto yo… - murmuró al levantar su cabeza y luego abrazarlo una última vez."

"-Agradece que no te puedo empujar – murmuró en tono frívolo al notar las miradas del conductor y de varias personas."

Tamao se separó y rió por lo bajo no sin antes limpiar un poco sus ojos y fue en ese momento que Ren comprendió cuanto le había afectado la escena.

"- No estaban haciendo nada – murmuró Ren en tono frívolo, al meter las manos en sus bolsillos y dar un paso hacia atrás como queriendo alejarse de ella – no tienes porque pensar más de la cuenta solo por haberlos visto caminar juntos."

"- Pero…"

".Mira, no tengo tiempo para tus celos exagerados – exclamó moviendo su mano en tono arrogante, sin importarle en absoluto la forma de pensar de Tamao."

"- ¿C-Celos? – preguntó completamente apenada – y-yo no siento eso… lo que sucede es que…"

"- Escúchame – exclamó al tomarla del mentón y acercarse rápidamente dejándola sin aliento por un momento – a puesto a que te morirías de ganas que él sintiera lo mismo ¿no es así?"

Tamao no supo que murmurar, de pronto la cercanía de Ren Tao la estaba paralizando como la vez anterior, cuando él la había besado.

Ren Tao sonrió con astucia.

"- Un poco de publicidad aquí no nos caería mal. Te ayudara a ti y a mi – exclamó justó antes de besarla en frente de todos aquellos espectadores."

Aquel segundo beso no había sido menos perturbador que el primero. Eran igual de intensos y al igual que el primero, sentía aquella calidez y la flacidez de sus piernas.

Por primera vez, por primera vez sintió que debía cerrar sus ojos y apoyarse en él para no caer al colocar sus manos en el pecho de él.

Solo eran roces pero en cuanto sintió que Ren comenzaba a mover sus labios se asustó igual que la primera vez. Intentó separarse pero Ren la sostuvo rodeándola con sus brazos y dejando de besarla.

"- Solo quédate quieta y aparenta – susurró en su oído como si nada mientras Tamao podía sentir su rostro completamente rojo y su respiración entrecortada."

Ren por su parte al notar que la joven estaba calmándose y que había llamado suficiente la atención, comenzó a separarse."



"- No haga eso – murmuró Tamao con la cabeza baja para no dejar notar su vergüenza."

"- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó con fingida inocencia y abrir más la puerta del auto."

Aquello fue la señal que Tamao espero para subir rápidamente y que a él no se le ocurriera llamar más la atención.

"- Buen trabajo – le escuchó murmurar al pasar a su lado."

"- Pu-Pues ¿sabes? No me ha gustado para nada – murmuró con un puchero."

Ren se encogió de hombros sin importarle su opinión.

"-Aun así, me estas llamando sin formalidades, ¿no es buena señal?"

Tamao le miró indignada y este solo se limito a darle instrucciones al chofer. Al alejarse aquel auto, trato de reprimir una risa arrogante. Como siempre, él iba saliéndose con la suya.

* * *

Aquel día había bajado de un taxi que la llevaría a la reunión con Hao Asakura.

Sacudió su cabeza ¿Cómo podía estar tan ansiosa después de todo lo que él le había hecho?, ella que le había amado tanto y él que se burlo de sus sentimientos aquella vez diciendo que solamente había fingido.

Con aquel pensamiento, desvió su mirada y se mostró más orgullosa y altiva. Esa era su forma de ser, esa era Jeanne.

Conseguía lo que quería, afirmando que sus decisiones siempre eran correctas, por ello varias personas le seguían.

Sin embargo, el día que lo conoció pudo darse cuenta que era como la orna de su zapato.

"- Y aun lo es… - se dijo al mirar al sujeto frente a ella."

Hao crecía a paso agigantado y seguía sumamente apuesto.

Presionó con fuerza uno de sus puños y se encamino con una mirada frívola a él. Se odiaba por pensar que era apuesto y porque una parte de ella saltaba de alegría.

Hao Asakura la esperaba con un traje muy elegante, si cabellos atados pero, lo extraño había sido que portaba lentes oscuros.

Trató de no admitir que lucían realmente atractivos en él y se acercó más.

Hao Asakura se dijo que la idea de los lentes había sido una acción muy sabia. Al recorrerla con la mirada, al volverla a ver, podía sentir como su mirada se ablandaba más de la cuenta y le miraba con adoración aunque le costase admitirlo.

De un odio mutuo, solo tuvieron que pasar juntos por algunos días a solas para enamorarse perdidamente y era aquello lo que lo frustraba. Lo que pudo ser y no fue.



"- Nos han reservado un lugar dentro de estos condominios – exclamó como solía hacerlo antes con un tono malicioso aunque arrogante."

Por un segundo pudo notar la tensión en ella y estaba seguro que aunque ella no los viese, los ojos de él estaban denotando un ansia que quedó escondida desde aquel día.

"- Bueno, espero que todo esto sea rápido – dijo con orgullo al caminar y haciendo que Hao la imitase, caminando a su lado pero con una distancia medida."

Jeanne portaba unos papeles en su mano derecha y se dijo que presionarlos demasiado debido a los nervios no le serviría de nada.

"- Tienes mucha prisa – murmuró Hao a su lado sin dejar de mirar al frente – es que… ¿alguien te está esperando? – preguntó regañándose a sí mismo por no reprimirse."

"- Si fuese así, no sería asunto tuyo – exclamó desafiante aunque extrañada por su pregunta."

Pasaron en medio de varias personas y cuando creyó que Hao se acercaba a la recepcionista por la información de su mesa, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

No pudo evitar presionar más aquellos papeles con una pisca de malestar interno. Hao estaba preguntando por ¿Tamao? No estaba segura pero aquello había sido lo poco que pudo comprender.

"- ¿Se acaban de ir? – preguntó en voz alta ya para sí mismo y volviendo en sí al mirar a Jeanne – ah, sí, nuestra mesa."

"- Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo. Dime ¿has reservado aquí para vigilar a otra de tus chicas? – preguntó sin reprimir su molestia."

"- No es lo que estas pensando – exclamó para luego analizar – es más ¿Por qué tendrías que pensar sobre eso?, después de todo no tengo porque darte explicaciones."

"-Es verdad – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – hagamos esto pronto, quiero irme de aquí- exclamó al tomar ella las riendas y caminar primero."

"- Espera – habló en cuanto tomaba su brazo para detenerla pero ella lo apartó rápidamente al sentir el toque."

"- No vuelvas a tocarme – exclamó haciendo que el rostro de Hao se volviese mas frio. Pensó que él debía estar furioso porque ahora no la controlaba, sin embargo no podía imaginarse que Hao escondía el dolor de su rechazo con una expresión frívola."

"- Si – murmuró – terminemos rápido con esto."

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_N/A: __**wiii puse otro cap en tiempo record (es porque me ha gustado escribirlo) naaa no tenia nada que hacer XD**_

_**Bueno, la verdad es que no actualizaré hasta la otra semana, talvez viernes o mas pronto.**_

__

_**Espero que el cap sea del agrado del que lee, quiero agradecer muchoa a: conchito:.:.ludy:.:missume yoshikawa.**_

_**Gracias, enserio. Y bueno con esto me despido con la promesa de actualizar pronto.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	6. Volverte a ver

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cap6: volverte a ver.**_

* * *

El auto se detuvo justo frente a la casa de los Asakura.

"- Hemos llegado señorita – avisó el conductor a una somnolienta peli rosa."

"- ¿Llegado? – preguntó extrañada al sentir que el viaje había sido más largo que el de ida – pero…"

"- Me tomé la molestia de tomar atajos – sonrió el hombre por el espejo retrovisor – fueron ordenes del joven Tao."

Tamao parpadeó confundida ante las palabras del hombre.

"- Bueno… muchas gracias – exclamó al comenzar a bajarse del automóvil."

"- Mañana el joven vendrá personalmente por usted."

Tamao de pronto comenzó a sonrojarse al notar la mirada divertida del adulto. Se había olvidado por un momento que Ren Tao la había besado frente a varios espectadores.

"- De acuerdo… - fue su única respuesta luego de bajarse rápidamente murmurando una despedida."

Al dirigirse al interior del hogar, se vio pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Ren Tao definitivamente no conocía la vergüenza, se dijo en cuanto recordó el beso.

"- ¿Qué clase de persona se enamoraría de él? – preguntó para sí misma al recordar a una jovial Pilika."

Entró sigilosamente en el hogar, pensando que Yoh y Anna necesitarían privacidad, aunque siempre parecía equivocarse ya que los encontraba en la misma situación que esa vez.

Parecían más concentrados en ver televisión que trabajar en su relación. Se preguntaba si ellos se demostrarían alguna clase de afecto o solo pasaban el tiempo por obligación.

"- Ya era hora que regresaras – se escuchó la voz de Anna, llamándola sin voltear."

"-N-No ha sido mi intención tardarme – respondió al asustarse y saludar a Yoh cuando este le hacia un gesto con la mano en señal de bienvenida."

"- ¿Por qué siempre entras a la casa en silencio? – preguntó la rubia al mirarla de soslayo."

Tamao se sonrojó. No podía decir que temía interrumpir algún acercamiento de ambos. Nunca había presenciado uno pero Hao le había mencionado que eso sucedía y que él fue testigo de alguno que otro, así que por esa razón ella debía mostrarse siempre silenciosa.

Al recordar al castaño una sonrisa cansada y triste cruzó su rostro, para luego sonreír despreocupadamente a Anna.

Pasaron por alto su humor cuando ella pudo fingirlo durante el resto del día. No podía estar más desanimada por dentro.

Aquella expresión pudo ocultarla incluso cuando Hao había regresado distraído y triste. Era extraño no ver un rostro arrogante en él.

Tamao sirvió de manera alegre la cena pero su rostro se desanimó al ver la distracción del Asakura. Nadie mencionó nada y nadie parecía querer hablar sobre eso.

La mañana siguiente a esa, su ánimo no mejoró y aquello fue peor al escuchar murmullos desde la sala.

"- Hao, deberías tratar de…"

"- Me odia – murmuró desviando su mirada – y todo por seguir esta estúpida familia."

Tamao pudo ver la puerta corrediza levemente abierta. Pudo mirar la expresión campante de Hao ante su hermano pero ella sabía que él ocultaba su desanimo.

"- Tal vez si pensaras en alguien más – exclamó Yoh al fingir distracción."

"- Sabes que no hay nadie más – respondió Hao molesto – y aunque lo hubiese, no tendría que molestarme en gastar mi tiempo con chicas tontas."

Tamao presionó sus manos. Inclinó su rostro y decidió seguir su camino.

No quiso decir algo en ese momento. Se sorprendió al analizar cuanto podía llegar a amar el joven Asakura. Parecía tan arrogante, despreocupado que incluso para ella le era increíble.

"- Increíble… - murmuró sonriendo mientras un par de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas."

"- ¿Qué es increíble? – preguntó una voz fría a su lado."

Tamao estaba con cuchillo en mano al cortar un vegetal y casi lo arroja al piso debido al susto.

A su lado se encontraba Ren Tao. Mostrando toda su personalidad y carácter con solo su presencia. Tamao no pudo reprimir mirar sus labios y luego se arrepintió de inmediato al desviar su mirada.

"- ¡¿P-Porque no toca?! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo…?"

"- Primero, la puerta estaba abierta, segundo dije que vendría ahora y tercero no quise entrar por la puerta principal pensando como siempre que los demás estarían dormidos."

Tamao respiró agitadamente para calmarse luego, al llevar una mano a su pecho. Ren Tao era definitivamente un sujeto muy extraño.

"Si hubiese tocado la puerta principal, yo hubiese ido a abrirle – exclamó limpiando sus mejillas."

"- ¿No es buen momento? – preguntó como si nada al cruzarse de brazos y reclinarse en el marco de la puerta."

Tamao supo a que se refería y fingió sonreír de nuevo.

"- E-Estaba cortando una cebolla – exclamó haciendo que Ren alzase una ceja y mirase una zanahoria en vez de la susodicha cebolla – b-bueno… ¡me hacen llorar también!"

"- Claro – respondió este sin mucha importancia – supongo que los demás no han despertado."

"- Se equivoca… - murmuró al seguir con su trabajo – el joven Yoh y Hao están hablando ahora… aunque no saben que estoy aquí."

Tamao permaneció en silencio después de eso y notó que su acompañante también lo hacía. Decidió mirarlo de reojo y se sonrojó al ver que él la miraba fijamente.

"-¡¿Por qué no va a verlos?!"

"- Así es mas creíble que solo vengo por ti – respondió encogiéndose de hombros."

"- Su forma de probarlo es… molesta – exclamó con cierto reproche."

"- Ah – dijo simplemente – te refieres a… - no quiso terminar la frase, una sonrisa burlona cruzo su mirada y casi ríe al ver el sonrojo de la chica.

"- El joven Yoh y Hao notaran muy extraño que este aquí. – dijo al sentirse incomoda."

Ren permaneció en silencio poniéndola más nerviosa y deseando que se marchase de ahí rápidamente.

Cuando notó que él comenzaba a moverse y pasaba a su lado, una sonrisa de felicidad no pudo reprimirse en ella aunque esta le durara poco al verlo detenerse de espaldas a ella.

"- Dentro de dos horas nos iremos."

"- ¿Irnos? – preguntó sin comprender."

"- Necesito hacer un par de cosas y tu vendrás conmigo – exigió al salir de ahí dejando a Tamao con la palabra en la boca."

Hizo un puchero y se giró a hacer el desayuno para luego suspirar resignada.

Pasó el tiempo y pudo escuchar ruidos del recibimiento de Ren. Por lo que pudo enterarse, el recibimiento de Ren no era del todo bueno.

Cuando había servido la comida, todos parecían estar más pendiente en los alimentos que en la nueva visita.

"- Y debemos irnos – exclamó Ren al mirar su reloj y notar que Tamao ya había acabado su comida."

"- Pero…"

"- ¿A dónde irán? – preguntó Yoh mientras que Hao les miraba de reojo."

"- ¿Acaso no puedo salir con ella en privado? – preguntó con cinismo causando el sonrojo de la peli rosa."

"- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo? – preguntó Yoh nuevamente haciendo asentir a la joven por miedo a represarías de Ren."

Durante la conversación y su partida, Hao no mostró signos de interés causando la profunda tristeza que Ren pudo notar incluso cuando llegaron a su apartamento.

"- Deberías hablar con él – dijo distraídamente al entrar al apartamento."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó Tamao saliendo de sus pensamientos."

"- Deberías tomar la iniciativa y ver que aquella chica te ha dado una oportunidad con él – dijo al meter las manos en su bolsillo – no esperaras que alguien te preste atención sin razón alguna. Debes aprender a dejarte notar."

"- ¿A-Aprender? – preguntó completamente sorprendida."

"- Así es – dijo distraídamente al notar varias cajas en el sofá – parece que ya han llegado."

"- ¿Qué es lo que ha llegado?"

"- Cuando dije que debes dejarte notar, enserio lo harás – sonrió con cierta maldad al mirarla de reojo – ya saben por aquí que eres mi novia, por lo tanto…"

"- ¿Ya puedo empezar joven? – se hizo aparición la mujer que Tamao había visto la otra vez dentro del apartamento."

"- Si – respondió él."

"- Adelante – dijo la mujer de buena gana dejando desconcertada a Tamao. No podía comprender a donde la llevaban y por qué."

"- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – preguntó una vez estuvo metida en una habitación y notando como la mujer acomodaba las cajas."

"- Se lo mostraré ahora – sonrió."

* * *

Ren paseó por la sala y se detuvo a apreciar el paisaje por aquellos cristales de su apartamento.

Todo aquello estaba costándole demasiado, pero bien valdría la pena, se dijo. No deseaba que aquella chica volviese y lo viese humillado.

Su rostro se mostró furioso pero un extraño nerviosismo lo comía por dentro. Volvería a verla, y solo deseaba llevar todo con la misma frialdad que ahora.

Suspiró y se giró justo en el momento que una Tamao aparecía portando un vestido negro ajustado de tirantes delgados aunque uno de ellos estaba hacia abajo y dedujo que era debido a la agitación de la joven al aparecerse corriendo.

"- U-Una explicación– exigió Tamao al arreglar sus ideas– esas cajas… contienen vestidos y trajes… y…"

"- Señorita – dijo la mujer al alcanzarla -debe esperar a que termine de subirle la cremallera."

Tamao se sonrojó completamente al saber que había girado para mirarla y de seguro Ren ya se había dado cuenta de la cremallera.

Volvió a girar para encararlo y se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca. ¿Cómo hacía para acercarse y no notarlo?

Se tensó al pensar que él la abrazaría al rodearla pero en lugar de eso pudo sentir sus dedos en su espalda al subir la cremallera.

Ren se separó al subir el tirante a su hombro mientras Tamao le miraba paralizada.

"- Eres una torpe – habló burlón y con arrogancia haciéndola volver en sí."

"- No sé qué pasa pero… quiero que me lo explique."

"- Es un regalo – exclamó con fingida calma al notar que la mujer les observaba – puede retirarse."

La mujer obedeció con una reverencia y en cuanto se hubo ido el rostro serio de Ren volvió a hacer su aparición.

"- Serás mi novia ¿no es así?, pues cuando salgamos deberás ponerte estas cosas."

"- P-Pero… - le miró incrédula."

"- Ella fue por estos vestidos y trajes y debo decir que dio en el blanco con tu talla – dijo sin inmutarse al recorrerla sin embargo Tamao se moría de vergüenza."

"- N-No puedo llevar esto."

"- ¿Por qué no?"

"- Es muy… son muy… - dijo sonrojada al cubrir su rostro."

"- Acostúmbrate – dijo al tomarla del mentón – deberías vestir cosas más femeninas si deseas atraer la atención de alguien – exclamó con la certeza que daba en el blanco."

"- ¿Cree que funcionaría? – preguntó curiosa sabiendo que deseaba atraer la atención de Hao como fuese."

Ren se encogió de hombros como respuesta mientras su sonrisa de victoria intentaba aparecer en su rostro. Todo resultaba como quería aunque ahora debía admitir una cosa. Aquel traje se miraba muy bien en esa tímida chica.

Bajó las manos desde sus hombros hasta la cintura y se quedó mirando el escote que daba señal que la chica estaba creciendo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de la joven quien le miraba avergonzada, aterrada y tímida.

Ren frunció el ceño y se separó desviando su mirada.

"- ¿Por qué te has quedado quieta? – preguntó de mal humor."

Tamao se sorprendió al ver un matiz de rubor en las mejillas de Ren, era tan extraño como perturbador haber sentido sus ojos en ella.

Se sonrojó y decidió inventar algo.

"- C-Creí que alguien nos estaba viendo y por eso…"

"- Como sea –respondió girándose y metiendo las manos en su bolsillo – esos trajes ya son tuyos, puedes portarlos cuando gustes pero es obligación portarlos cuando estemos juntos. Es más que obvio que no suelo salir con chicas que no tengan un poco de sofisticación."

Aquello ofendió a la joven más de lo que debería haber sido. Si, pudo recordar perfectamente a Pilika. Una joven juguetona hermosa pero muy femenina y ella era demasiado tímida para atreverse a algo más.

"- No se preocupe – respondió – no tengo porque usarlas para algo más."

"-Vaya – exclamó sarcástico – pensé que deseabas atraer la atención del Asakura."

En esa ocasión no pudo reprimirse cuando decidió marcharse y no seguir escuchándolo.

"- Espera yo… - por un segundo se sorprendió al saber que había pensado retractarse aunque eso solo fue un pensamiento fugaz."

Frunció el ceño, últimamente, se decía, deseaba disculparse por cada comentario.

"- Como si ella se lo mereciera… - murmuró para sí mismo."

Decidió ya no pensar en eso incluso cuando ya bajaban por el ascensor.

Tamao iba muy callada mientras Ren le acompañaba en silencio.

"- Alguien ya ha subido por las cosas. Si está listo podrás irte pronto… - murmuró este al mirarla de reojo y ver como asentía de manera automática. Le enfadaba que ella no le respondiese o se enfadase, era como si le gustase recibir puyas de los demás y lo que era peor, lo hacía sentir cierta pizca de culpabilidad, era…ella era… - Tan sumisa – murmuró con fastidio."

"- ¿Perdón? – preguntó pensando que no había escuchado bien."

"- ¿Te gusta que te insulten? – preguntó con sarcasmo."

"-¿Por qué me está diciendo…?"

"- Tan solo mírate un poco – dijo al fin hastiado – No te defiendes, parece que te gustar servir demasiado y que te tomen como si fueses una tonta, dime ¿acaso tu ingenuidad no te salvo de el plan de Pilika?"

Tamao le miró incrédula y dio pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse a la pared del ascensor.

Ren comenzó a criticar cada cosa en ella hasta acorralarla pero, pronto todo el rencor que albergaba se disipo al verla llorar.

Había comenzado a llorar, le miraba fijamente pero sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por lágrimas.

Ren se alejó impresionado por lo que había causado ¿era probable que la ingenuidad de aquella joven hiciese que cállese en el plan de Pilika?

En cuanto el ascensor abrió sus puertas la peli rosa corrió hasta salir del edificio aunque lo que no había contado es que Ren la había seguido y en un movimiento rápido la había tomado en brazos.

"- No pensaras volver sola – le recriminó molesto ante los movimientos de la peli rosa."

"- Bájeme – pidió más este no obedeció en lo absoluto."

"- Me estás dando más espectáculo – dijo en tono burlón haciendo que Tamao se echase a llorar con fuerza."

"- No quiero esto. Ya no quiero seguir con esto – dijo al hundir su rostro en el hombro del Tao haciendo que por un segundo, este sintiese pena por aquella chica."

Ren hizo una señal al conductor del auto en cuanto lo vio. Este de inmediato abrió la puerta de atrás dejándole paso al Tao que entrase con su acompañante.

"- ¿Volveremos? – preguntó el hombre con reserva al ver la escena."

"- Por atajos – respondió Ren de inmediato haciendo asentir al chofer."

Tamao pudo sentir el carro en marcha y se dio cuenta que estaba sentada sobre Ren mientras su rostro descansaba en su hombro.

Se sonrojó completamente y se separó rápido, tanto así que tomo por sorpresa a Ren.

"- ¿Estas mejor? – preguntó este haciendo que Tamao sintiese que era demasiado cruel sabiendo que todo era su culpa – escucha… - murmuró tras un suspiró al no escuchar respuesta de ella – tienes presente que no me agradas y eres muy irritante incluso intentando ser accesible."

Tamao inclinó su cabeza, ¿Cuánto más tendría que escucharlo?

"- Aun así mi palabra es deuda – dijo mirando al frente con seriedad – déjame concluir esto y te dejaré en paz."

"- Lo ha prometido… tiene que alejarse de mi… prometo no hablar de ello pero debe alejarse de mi – pidió casi con desesperación haciendo que por un segundo Ren se irritase por ello."

"- Claro – dijo forzadamente aunque sintiendo que hasta en esa situación esa chica le irritaba."

Ella sonrió agradecida y estuvo en silencio el resto del viaje.

Al llegar al hogar de los Asakura, bajaron mientras el conductor bajaba una maleta.

"-Vendré mañana temprano – avisó haciéndola asentir resignada."

La dejó al pie de la puerta junto a la maleta que contenía sus nuevos atuendos. Ren estaba por irse en ese momento hasta que la peli rosa le detuvo con sus palabras.

"- Que tenga buen viaje."

Ren suspiró. Aquella chica no parecía tener intenciones de seguir una pelea. Si él definía el pacifismo entonces el único rostro que recordaría fuese el de esa chica.

Decidió no responder pero en cuanto comenzaba a alejarse la puerta principal se abrió dejando escuchar ciertas voces, una en especial lo había paralizado.

"- Estoy segura que escuche algo aquí…"

La voz se detuvo y Tamao miró con sorpresa a aquella persona. Una figura esbelta, largos cabellos azules y un rostro angelical.

"- ¿P-Pilika? – preguntó sin creerlo si quiera."

La joven no parecía verla, se había perdido en Ren Tao quien le miraba igual de impresionado hasta caer en cuenta de ello y sacudir su cabeza.

Un rostro de fría indiferencia se hizo aparecer haciendo que la angustia de la peli azul se notase.

"- Ren… - murmuró"

Ren presionó sus puños sabiendo que se había quedado estático. ¿Cómo podía tener ese poder sobre él? , la odiaba, tenía que recordar que la detestaba como a nadie.

Pero… pero… todo se resumía a un pero.

La peli rosa notó aquella extraña unión de miradas pero todo quedó roto al escuchar una voz que llamaba a Pilika.

No supo de quien era pero por la forma en que Ren miraba a la peli azul él si lo sabía.

"- Pilika."

"- No es lo que crees… - Pilika intentó acercarse pero se detuvo al ver una expresión arrogante en Ren."

Hizo una señal con su cabeza a la peli rosa como si se despidiese de ella y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Pilika estuvo a punto de seguirlo hasta que Tamao le tomó del brazo.

"- No lo hagas, no te acerques ahora – suplicó haciendo que Pilika cállese en cuenta que estaba presente."

"- Tamao… yo…"

"- Bienvenida – sonrió con cariño hacía ella teniendo como respuesta las lagrimas de la peli azul cuando se refugiaba en sus brazos."

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_**N/A: otro cap. listo (creo que hasta me duele escribirlo XD)**___

_**Espero que el cap guste de quien lo lea. Muchisismas gracias por su apoyo:**_

_**Isuzu92:.:gaatixxa esme:.:ludy: (XD lo siento se que te estoy causando polémica con las parejitas pero todo a su tiempo ya lo veras hehhe):.: a (muchas gracias por avisarme, leeré los caps. más de una vez antes de publicarlos y revisar bien mis equivocaciones con el teclado hehehe por cierto algo que pusiste que nunca pongo completado en mis fics, si te fijas bien, siempre pongo un "fin" suponiendo yo, que todos comprenderán que el fic está completo):.:conchito:.:loka lulu:.:alchemist souma.**_

_**Pido disculpas ya que si me pusiera a responde reviews ya me delatarían y me sancionaran por aquí. Pero les aseguro que agradezco su apoyo.**_

_**Con todo esto, espero actualizar pronto y les dejo… un hasta luego XD.**_


	7. Lluvia cálida

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cap7: Lluvia cálida.**_

* * *

Tamao miraba impresionada a la joven que ahora derramaba lágrimas en sus brazos. Por alguna razón no tuvo el valor de decirle alguna palabra de aliento más bien miraba la dirección por donde Ren se había marchado preguntándose como la estaría pasando él.

"- Pilika… - llamó al fin la peli rosa al separarse de ella - ¿has regresado por él? – preguntó sonriendo pensando que todo se podría arreglar."

"- Yo… - negó con cierto dolor en su rostro – yo… hay alguien más y…"

"-Pero...estabas llorando – dijo Tamao confundida."

"- No lo sé – se explico angustiada – cuando lo vi sentí que..."

"- ¡No puedes jugar con esto! – dijo en voz alta al defenderlo. No entienda que ocurría."

"- Se supone que vendríamos dentro de cuatro días… pero, tuvimos que adelantar el viaje y ahora…"

"- ¿Tuvimos?"

"- Cuando pude huir pude refugiarme con un amigo y hasta ahora él ha sido muy importante para mi…"

Tamao no se atrevió a decir más, le miraba incrédula y entonces se atrevió a preguntar.

"- ¿E-Estas comprometida?"

"- ¿Lo sabes? – le devolvió la pregunta derrotada."

"- Pero… dijiste que lo hacías por el bien de él…. Dijiste que…"

"- Entiende… esa familia me odiaba y estaba dispuesta a lastimarlo también."

"- Pero si lo amas ¿Por qué comprometerte con alguien más? – preguntó al tomar las manos de su joven amiga."

"- Esa familia… cuando intente comunicarme con él… me dijeron que él me odiaba por mi traición, me deprimí por meses hasta que…"

"- Pero… Ren dijo que…"

"- ¿Ren? – preguntó confundida – lo llamas sin formalidades… - dijo para luego sonreír – supongo que estas aprendiendo a hablar sin formalidades."

Tamao no fue capaz de responderle. No se atrevía a decir el lio que Ren Tao había provocado.

"- C-Como sea – dijo rápidamente al sentirse culpable – él… dijo que fue por ti y que tu…"

"- Se le avisó del compromiso… ya no podía estar con él entiéndelo por favor."

No, se dijo la peli rosa, no podía comprenderlo pero al verla tan triste decidió no preguntar. Ya habría tiempo para saber todo correctamente ahora su único propósito era tranquilizarla.

A lo lejos se escuchaban ruidos en el cielo. Suspiró y se dijo que debía avecinarse una de esas lluvias de verano y lo más seguro es que duraría poco. Decidió entrar junto a Pilika antes que la lluvia comenzara.

* * *

Cuando bajó del auto, cerró la puerta con fuerza. Estaba furioso, se sentía impotente ¿Por qué no pudo decirle nada?

"_-Como si no lo supieras."_

Sonrió con ironía para sí mismo. Aquello no era más que la verdad. Metió las manos en su bolsillo y miró el edificio que se erguía frente a él. Se estaba empapando debido a la lluvia repentina pero ¿Qué más daba?, no deseaba estar encerrado en su apartamento; esa noche no. Destrozaría muchas cosas y solo asustaría al personal.

¿Desde cuándo le importaba el personal?, claro, se dijo, desde que Tamao se la pasaba dándole charlas de que aquellos seres se asustaban, se preocupaban y que él debía controlar su ira cuando deseaba destrozar algo.

La verdad es que no creía en esas estupideces pero deseaba estar completamente solo.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles iluminadas cerca del edificio. Necesitaba golpear algo y para evitar hacerlo debía pensar en otra cosa. Aquellos eran sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Desde cuándo obedecía a esa chica tímida?

Frunció el ceño dispuesto a volver al hotel cuando notó que se había alejado suficiente. Bien, se dijo, tal vez regresaría luego, después de todo…

"- No es por esa tonta… - murmuró."

* * *

"- ¿En serio estas bien? – preguntó Pilika al escuchar el estornudo de la peli rosa."

"- Si, no te preocupes– sonrió al ingresar a la cocina. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido al principio al entrar al hogar y encontrar a todos hablando con el nuevo invitado."

"- Lo conocí en Inglaterra… - murmuró al ayudar a su amiga con la cena."

"- E-Entiendo… - dijo sin atreverse a mirarla."

"- ¿Piensas que soy un mala persona? – preguntó con una mirada apagada."

"- ¡Claro que no! – se apresuró la joven con una sonrisa – solo… es que…"

"- Te refieres a Ren… - dijo tras un suspiro – no creo que sienta ya algo por mi…"

Tamao notó la incomodidad de la peli azul como si deseaba creerse sus palabras.

Pilika se equivoca y ella podía afirmarlo al ver el rostro de Ren que desde un principio parecieron añorarla ¿Cómo era que ella no se daba cuenta?, tal vez… tal vez…

"- No quieres darte cuenta ¿verdad? – preguntó Tamao al mirarla directamente – solo te pido que reconsideres tu forma de pensar y mires a tu alrededor."

Pilika comenzó a reír por lo bajo haciendo que Tamao le mirase con sorpresa.

"- No me estoy burlando – se apresuró a decir – es que… me sorprende que hayas madurado tanto, supongo que ya no te escondes tras un árbol al ver a Hao ¿no es así?"

La peli rosa se sonrojo más de lo normal logrando que Pilika le diese un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

"- Te extrañe."

Tamao le devolvió el gesto sonriendo aunque ahora no sabía cuánto duraría aquello.

Luego, cuando hubo terminado la cena no pudo resistir la tentación de asomarse y mirar al invitado. Un joven alto y apuesto, de facciones europeas y de elegantes modales.

"- Una persona impecable… - escuchó murmurar a Pilika en uno de sus discursos en los cuales describía las cualidades de aquel joven."

"- Aun así no le supera a Ren – dijo sin darse cuenta realmente de ello. Se sonrojó al ver la mirada impresionada de Pilika."

"- ¿Es una indirecta para mí? – preguntó con una sonrisa triste."

"- ¡C-Claro que no!, perdona, es que… no sé que me ha pasado – Exclamó diciéndose que no mentía. No sabía que le había ocurrido pero al escucharla hablar así de ese chico, comenzó a recordar a Ren."

"- Sé que desde tu punto de vista… soy una persona horrible pero…hay cosas que…"

Tamao suspiró y le sonrió diciendo con ello que no hablara más. En algo tenía razón, no tenía porque juzgarla sin saber todas sus razones. Recordaba la euforia de Pilika al referirse a Ren y de cuanto afirmaba amarlo y en ese tiempo Tamao no dudaba de aquel profundo amor pero… ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo después de todo?

Habían pasado muchos meses pero… ¿era tan fácil olvidar? Si eso era posible por primera vez se sorprendió de los sentimientos del Tao, porque de algo estaba segura, aquel chico no había olvidado a su amiga.

"- ¿Soñando despierta?, de seguro pensando en Hao – sonrió Pilika haciendo sonrojar a la peli rosa pero esta vez, no era por el Asakura."

No se atrevió a responder para evitar algún mal entendido con la peli azul.

Después de un rato, la cena transcurrió sin problema incluso al ver como los Asakura interactuaban con el invitado.

Tamao sonrió al invitado con cortesía pero decidió no llamar la atención evitando participar en las conversaciones.

Su mirada pronto vagó hasta Hao quien parecía fastidiar al joven invitado que luego de algunos comentarios supo su nombre… Lyzerg Diethel.

Tamao no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante un comentario ingenioso del Asakura y su mirada se mostró tranquila y cariñosa. Hao había estado tan deprimido que no se le había ocurrido mejor manera de levantar sus ánimos.

Al ver como recibía otro comentario mordaz del invitado suspiró. Parecía que aquellos dos estaban a un paso de ser muy amigos y ella no podía estar más feliz por eso.

Al ver la el ambiente agradable que se estaba formando no pudo evitar preguntarse como estaría Ren.

Al terminar la cena, se le reservaron dos habitaciones a los recién llegados y decidió arreglar las cosas de la cocina antes de dormir.

Cuando decidió revisar la sala para verificar que todos habían ido a dormir dio un salto debido al sonido del teléfono.

Se apresuró a responder para no llamar la atención de los demás aunque lo más seguro es que estuviesen durmiendo.

"- Diga – murmuró ella por lo bajo."

"- Con la señorita Tamamura por favor – dijo la voz de una mujer. Le parecía muy familiar aunque no recordaba con exactitud."

"- Soy yo – respondió extrañada."

"- Señorita… qué bueno que aun este despierta."

"- ¿Usted es…?"

"- Es el joven Ren – dijo la mujer rápidamente haciendo que Tamao reconociese al fin la voz. Aquella era la mujer que se encargaba del buen estado del lugar donde residía Ren."

"- ¿Ren?, ¿está bien? – preguntó espantada cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza."

"- He mandado a alguien por usted. Disculpe que le avise hasta ahora, pero… necesito su ayuda."

"- ¡C-Claro! – dijo sin dudarlo. Comenzó a pensar que Ren podría tener algún instinto suicida y que debía haberse lastimado o algo."

Estaba preocupada y no pudo negarlo ni cuando el chofer había llegado por ella.

"- ¿Está bien que haya salido así? – preguntó el hombre al verla abordar."

"- He dejado una nota – sonrió para tranquilizarlo."

"- Disculpe las molestias – exclamó el sujeto haciéndola apenar."

"- N-No se preocupe por eso – sacudió sus manos con energía - ¿Qué ha pasado con Ren?"

El hombre le miró por el espejo retrovisor y ella no pudo creer lo que había escuchado inclusive cuando había llegado al apartamento y miró a un Ren completamente empapado en uno de sus sofás.

"- Ha llegado hace como una hora y no parece escucharme – dijo la mujer al mirarla – usted es su novia, supuse que lo podría convencer."

Tamao se paralizó y miró nerviosamente a la mujer. Si ella supiese la verdad…

Decidió no pensar en eso y se acercó a Ren quien parecía respirar más agitadamente y tener la cabeza inclinada.

"-Ren – le llamó al acercarse y tocar su rostro - ¡tiene fiebre! – exclamó mirando a la mujer."

"- Estoy bien – se escuchó la voz del Tao por primera vez causando un alivio a la mujer de la servidumbre."

"- Iré por ropa limpia – dijo la mujer al alejarse."

"- Ren… - dijo Tamao al ponerse de rodillas en el piso para mirarlo directamente – ¿Dónde has estado? Y… ¿Por qué has permanecido en la lluvia?"

"- ¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó algo desorientado causando cierta ternura en Tamao."

"- Esta bien… - murmuró al acariciar sus cabellos sin darse cuenta – no vuelvas a caminar en la lluvia…"

"- De acuerdo… - murmuró haciendo a Tamao parpadear."

"- Cuando la fiebre acabe, supongo que te odiaras por lo que acabas de decir – sonrió."

Y efectivamente, todo era a causa de la fiebre incluso la dificultad que les tomó a ambas mujeres llevarlo a su habitación.

"- Ren… - murmuró la peli rosa – debes cambiarte y…"

"- No puede ni quedarse en pie… no me gusta su aspecto – murmuró preocupada la mujer al verlo tambalearse – iré por unas toallas, usted encargase de cambiarle de ropa."

"- ¡¿Q-Que?! – Casi gritó la peli rosa con su cara completamente roja - ¿cambiarlo? ¿Yo?... pero…"

"- Se que puede parecerle vergonzoso – sonrió la mujer- pero es su novia, algún día tendrá que verlo sin ropa – exclamó con naturalidad haciendo que la joven se sonrojara más de la cuenta."

Tamao estaba metida en un aprieto y pensó rápidamente en una excusa.

"-E-Es muy pesado para mi… - dijo sonriendo ante su idea – ¿Y si cae al piso mientras intentó vestirlo?"

"- Tiene razón… - dijo pensativa la mujer haciendo a Tamao aliviarse – entonces le ayudare, pero usted colóquele la ropa."

Tamao estaba por protestar ante la respuesta de la mujer pero se avergonzó al ver como comenzaba a quitarle la chaqueta al Tao.

"- Lo sostendré y usted se encarga – sonrió la mujer."

Era muy obvio que siendo la pareja de Ren, la mujer sospechase algún tipo de intimidad pero… se sonrojó al comenzar a desabotonar su camisa y notar que la mujer rodeaba a Ren de la cintura mientras este miraba la escena adormilado.

"- T-Tengo que cambiarte así que…procura mantenerte estable – dijo fingiendo la calma y su vergüenza."

Ren parecía un poco desorientado lo cual hizo que la esperanza de Tamao se idealizara para que él no tuviese que recordar aquello.

Comenzó con cada botón hasta deslizar la camisa por sus hombros. No pudo evitar admirarlo.

Desnudo era más apuesto y aquello la hizo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Tragó saliva y sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron hacia el pantalón. Quitó el botón y bajó el cierre cerrando sus ojos completamente.

"- Veo que es tímida – escuchó una risita de la mujer – si es así mas vale que no mire más, ya que al bajarle el pantalón ha arrastrado su ropa interior."

Tamao sintió que echaba humo. No se atrevía a abrir sus ojos y mirar más que aquel pecho tan bien formado.

Estaba desnudo y cuando se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara no quiso recorrerlo. La mujer ayudo a colocarle su pijama. Era una holgada de seda y estaba abrigada.

"-Esto ayudara – dijo Tamao aun sin evitar el sonrojó al encargarse del último botón."

"- Esta temblando – dijo la mujer al ver el leve temblor en Ren cuando le ayudaban a sentarse en la cama – iré por algo caliente."

"- De acuerdo – respondió Tamao al sentarse al lado del Tao – Ahora debes descansar – dijo preocupada."

Este ya no respondía. Estaba temblando y su respiración era agitada, sus ojos no parecían querer mantenerse abiertos por más tiempo.

Era extraño como la lluvia lo puso en ese estado, se dijo ella, suponía entonces que había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo pero…

"- Ren… ¿Porque lo has hecho? – preguntó preocupada."

Este no pareció escucharla. Se dejó caer y colocar su cabeza en las piernas de la joven logrando asustarla.

De pronto, comprendió que él estaba demasiado desorientado para darse cuenta.

Comenzó a acariciar su cabeza mientras le miraba preocupada. ¿Era posible que intentase matarse por Pilika?

La idea la inundó de preocupación. Él no podía hacer eso, no podía.

"- No puedes, no intentes hacer una locura – le susurró – te ayudare en esto, no me quejare lo prometo pero no intentes lastimarte."

Por un segundo pudo captar la mirada dorada pero aquello solo fue un segundo ya que él se dejaba caer dormido profundamente.

Tamao permaneció n silencio hasta escuchar la respiración calma del chico. Con cuidado dejó que la cabeza de él reposara en la almohada y ella se apartó lentamente.

"- ¿Se ha dormido?- Escuchó a la mujer que venía con una bandeja y un tazón – pensé darle un poco de cenar antes que durmiera."

"- Supongo que es mejor que descanse – exclamó al cerciorase de cubrirlo con una las sabanas."

La mujer dejó la bandeja en una mesa y miró a Tamao con una sonrisa.

"- Me alegra que el joven encontrase a alguien que lo quiera tanto."

Tamao se detuvo y se sonrojó ante el comentario. Sonrió con nerviosismo y terminó de cubrir al chico.

"-C-Con esto bastara… - murmuró."

"- El joven suele ser muy débil con los chubascos – dijo la mujer al mirarlo postrado – solía entrenar de niño en esas condiciones y tal parece que su salud empeora desde entonces."

"- ¿Entrenar? – peguntó la peli rosa sorprendida al dirigir su mirada a ella – pero… no debería..."

"- No debería pero lo hace – sonrió – causa muchas preocupaciones en especial a su hermana."

"- ¿Hermana? – preguntó extrañada."

"- ¿Nunca le ha hablado de ella?"

Tamao negó su cabeza. No sabía sobre eso, en realidad no sabía casi nada de él; solamente le reconocía por lo poco que Pilika había hablado, sin mencionar de las ocasiones en que se encontraba con él solo para recibir amenazas.

"- Supongo que pronto lo haría – dijo la mujer rápidamente pensando de manera errónea que al hablar había causado molestia en la peli rosa al no saber algo tan importante de Ren."



La joven asintió sonriendo, explicando con eso que no había ningún problema.

"- Si le parece bien, podemos llevarla de nuevo a casa."

Tamao estuvo a punto de responder cuando escuchó una leve tos del Tao.

"-Creo… que lo mejor será que me quede… - dijo sin razón sabiendo que alguien más podría cuidarlo – a-además, ya es muy tarde."

"- Tiene mucha razón pero… ¿no habrá problemas?"

"-Hablare mañana temprano - le respondió sonriendo y recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la mujer."

Solo se había quedado al ver a aquella mujer, se dijo, nada más por eso, sin mencionar que Ren podía cuidarse solo.

Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron sentirse más aliviada y decidió mantener esa idea.

* * *

Se movió y sintió su cuerpo empapado. Llevó la mano a su frente y pudo percatarse que era sudor.

¿Por qué su cuerpo sudaba?, se preguntó al querer tomar asiento y sentirse pesado. Había un par de sabanas cubriéndolo y en pleno verano.

Miró hacía la ventana y se percató de aquel día soleado. Despacio, apartó las sabanas poco a poco y en un movimiento miró hacia el sofá de la habitación.

"- ¿Pero qué…? – se interrumpió al escuchar la puerta abrirse."

"- Joven Ren – dijo la mujer con alivio – entre sin tocar pensando que aun dormía – sonrió al acercarse al sofá – pobre chica, creo que ha dormido muy incómoda."

"- ¿Que hace ella aquí? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño."

"- ¿Qué más?, cuidarlo por supuesto – exclamó la mujer al arreglar la frazada que dejaba descubiertas los pies de la joven – está aquí desde anoche. Nos ha dado un buen susto joven."

Ren le miró con molestia y luego volvió la vista a la joven. Si, ahora podía recordar cada suceso de la noche anterior.

Ella le había dicho varias cosas antes de quedarse dormido, o por lo menos eso pudo deducir ante el último recuerdo.

"- ¿Por qué no le asignaron una habitación? – preguntó."

"- No la quiso – sonrió la mujer – decidió quedarse a su lado toda la noche. Tosía mucho y ella estaba preocupada."



Ren no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las palabras de la mujer. Permaneció viendo fijamente a la peli rosa hasta que notó la sonrisita que le dedicaba la mujer de la servidumbre.

"- Pues… Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera."

Le escuchó murmurar la mujer, viendo como él desviaba la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

* * *

"- ¿Tamao no está? – preguntaron Hao e Yoh al unísono."

"- Encontré esta nota – exclamó Pilika luego de asentir."

Aquella mañana había bajado esperando verla pero cuando entro a la cocina se encontró únicamente con un "_volveré pronto, no se preocupen por mi"_

"- ¿Dónde podría estar? – preguntó la peli azul extrañada."

"- Supongo que si no está aquí, de seguro esta con Ren Tao."

Tanto Yoh como Hao detuvieron sus movimientos y parecieron quedarse sin respiración. ¿Qué demonios planeaba Anna con hablar antes de tiempo?. Se habían llevado una sorpresa al ver a Pilika de nuevo y no querían echarle leña al fuego hablando de la relación que ahora tenía con Ren.

"- ¿Q-Que quieres decir? – preguntó sorprendida y agradecida que Lyzerg aun no hubiese bajado de la habitación."

Yoh comenzó a toser con fuerza ante la mirada aburrida de Anna.

"- ¡Anna! Creo que debemos salir y…"

"- ¿Por qué querría salir? – preguntó alzando una ceja."

Yoh miró a su hermano en busca de ayuda pero este parecía muy pensativo.

"- Anna explícame por favor… - comenzó Pilika pero sintió las manos de Asakura en los hombros."

"- Yo te lo diré – dijo con seriedad."

Yoh miró con temor como su hermano se encargaba de la peli azul. Suspiró y luego miró a Anna con seriedad.

"- No esperaba esto de ti."

"- Yo no hablaría de más – respondió de manera desinteresada – solo mencionaría que es una posibilidad."

"- Pero Tamao…"



"-Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y se supone que Pilika ya no siente nada por Ren ¿no es así?"

Yoh ante la afirmación de la rubia permaneció en silencio para luego sentarse con expresión derrotada a su lado.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró al poner un codo en la mesa en medio de aquella sala. Sintió de pronto que algo tocaba su codo y notó el plato que contenía las galletas que Anna siempre comía.

Ella siguió mirando la televisión sin querer observarlo e Yoh notó el gesto de ella al empujar aquel tazón a él. Sonrió y tomó una.

"- Gracias – le dijo para luego dirigir su atención a la televisión."

* * *

Tamao despertó y se desorientó por un momento. Notó la habitación poco familiar y recorrió la cama frente a sí.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con una mirada dorada pero salió de su trance cuando este frunció el ceño.

"- Al fin despiertas – dijo en tono irónico."

Tamao frotó una de sus ojos y al enfocar mejor se sonrojó de presto colocándose de pie.

"- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó al acercarse mientras Ren permaneció mudo antes la pregunta."

Ella apenas había despertado y le miraba preocupada. Presionó sus puños en esos momentos y de pronto sintió que aquella muestra de interés le irritaba demasiado.

"- ¿No me estas mirando? Estoy bien – dijo más irritado de lo que quería pero en cambio recibió una sonrisa de alivio por parte de la joven."

"- Que bueno, pensé que la fiebre seguiría – sonrió al bostezar de nuevo."

"- Si aun tienes sueño… puedes dormir un poco mas – dijo al desviar su mirada."

"- No, estoy bien – sonrió sin fijarse en la dificultad que fue para Ren haberle dicho algo cortés – si te sientas mejor lo ideal será que me marche."

Ren alzó una ceja al percatarse de algo.

"- ¿Me llamas sin formalidades?"

Tamao se sonrojó al darse cuenta.

"- L-Lo siento."

"- Es mejor, si queremos que todos crean lo nuestro – dijo con seriedad."

"- ¿Aun quieres seguir después…?"



"- Si mal no recuerdo ayer prometiste seguirme el juego sin quejarte sin olvidar que…– respondió haciendo sonrojar a la joven completamente."

"-¡E-Eso no fue…!- no supo que decir e inclinó su cabeza sonrojada. Aun recordaba que le había vestido la noche anterior - !T-Te ibas a suicidar!"

"- ¿Eso haría? - preguntó alzando una ceja - eres muy dramatica."

"- !Pero...!"

"- Supones que me empape ayer por querer matarme - no pudo evitar burlarse de ello - eso es nuevo."

Tamao se sonrojó apenada y agradeció que en aquel instante entrara la mujer nuevamente pero esta vez con una bandeja.

"- Ya ha despertado – sonrió – si tiene hambre puedo servirle desayuno – sonrió."

"- ¿Desayuno? – Repitió para luego ponerse de pie - ¡T-Tengo que volver! – exclamó espantada."

"- Señorita, espere…"

"- Lo lamento tengo que volver – dijo al arreglar su cabello – la señorita Anna me matara – murmuró para sí."

"-Pida que la dejen en casa – dijo la voz de Ren dirigiéndose a la mujer."

"-No es necesario…"

"- Hágalo – exigió a la mujer para luego dirigirse a Tamao – tómalo como un pago, no quisiera deberte nada."

"- No me debes nada – murmuró suspirando ante la testarudez del Tao – lo hice porque…era lo correcto – dijo sonrojándose al ver la sonrisa en la mujer – B-Bueno debo irme – exclamó no sin antes acercarse a Ren y tocar su mejilla."

El contacto lo sorprendió y se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente. Se sorprendió nuevamente al verla suspirar en forma de alivio.

"-L-Lo mejor es que descanses ahora – sonrió de forma distraída y tímida al alejarse y dirigirse rápidamente a la salida."

La mujer permaneció sonriendo aun de pie en la habitación y miró a Ren quien observaba ceñudo la puerta donde aquella chica había salido.

"- Lo mejor será que me vaya antes que ella se dé cuenta que no le he avisado a nadie sobre llevarla a casa. – sonrió la mujer al despedirse del Tao."

* * *

"- Has estado redondeando mucho – dijo la peli azul al poner las manos en su cadera - ¿Qué quiso decir Anna con que Tamao estaba con Ren?"

Hao se mostró serio aunque por dentro estaba buscando una buena escapatoria.

"-Ahora que lo recuerdo… ayer los vi llegar juntos… - murmuró algo incomoda al ver la mirada escéptica del castaño."

"- ¿Eso importa?"



"-Dímelo tu – exclamó – han tratado de evitarme una respuesta."

"- Si, es cierto – dijo tras un suspiro – más bien Tamao está involucrada con Ren… - exclamó eligiendo las palabras adecuadas – prácticamente le sirve – murmuró lo ultimo haciendo que la joven sacase conclusiones."

"- ¿Tamao le sirve? – Preguntó indignada – pero… ¿Cómo? ¡Ella no tiene porque…! – se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse."

Ambos chicos se acercaron para ver como Tamao entraba con una cara que denotaba cansancio.

"- ¡Tamao! – exclamó la peli azul."

"- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Hao con seriedad haciendo sonrojarla."

"-Y-Yo… vera, tuve que…"

"- Tamao ¿es Ren? – preguntó Pilika haciendo que la chica palideciera - ¿es que él te obliga a ser su esclava?"

Tanto Hao como Tamao parpadearon sorprendidos por las palabras de la peli azul.

"-¿E-Esclava?"

"- No puedo creerlo… - murmuró la peli azul – nunca creí que fuese capaz de una cosa así."

Tamao miró al Asakura pidiendo alguna explicación. Este entendió su mirada y se encogió de hombros en un gesto sonriente.

"- P-Pilika yo no…"

"- ¿Es por venganza? Me odia aun ¿no es así? – preguntó con cierto dolor en su rostro haciendo que la peli rosa permaneciera callada."

Aun le amaba y aquella chica no hacía más que negarlo. Tamao permaneció en silencio escuchando como aquella chica sacaba conclusiones apresuradas. ¿Qué diría la chica cuando supiese la verdad?

"- Necesitas hablar con él – exclamó la peli rosa decidida captando la atención del Asakura."

"- Pero…"

"- Debes hacerlo – pidió la peli rosa suplicante."

Pilika asintió al verla y creer erróneamente que la peli rosa se refería a defenderla del abuso que hacía el Tao con ella. La tenía a sus servicio de seguro para vengarse pero… ¿tanto odio le tenía él a Tamao? Y si era así ¿Cuánto más no le tendría a ella?

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_**N/A: Al fin el otro cap. Espero guste aunque esta vez siento que no me he tardado demasiado. **_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que me leen**_

_**Ludy(XD tomare en cuenta tus críticas constructivas gracias):.:conchito:.:alchemist souma:.:gatixxa esme:.:junengrey:.:loka lulu:.:izusu92.**_

_**Gracias por las críticas y las ganas de leerlo XD. Actualizaré en cuanto pueda. Cuídense.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	8. Personalidad escondida

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cap8: Personalidad escondida.**_

* * *

Tamao pensó que había dado por terminada aquella conversación y tal vez, se dijo, podría terminar arreglando los problemas de aquellas personas.

En el momento se sintió orgullosa de pensarlo. Siguió preparando la comida mientras sonreía ante la idea de que sus planes funcionaran.

Sus fantasías volaron al imaginarse un final feliz para todos luego, decidió suspirar al saber que era demasiado soñadora.

Dejó salir el aliento contenido y cerro sus ojos en señal de frustración.

"- ¿Se te dificulta preparar tu sola la cena? – se escuchó una voz de un acento muy pronunciado y educado."

Tamao giró con cuchillo en mano encontrándose con el joven de cabellos verdes y una sonrisa galante que se formaba con toda cordialidad.

"- Pu-Puedo sola – murmuró sonrojada. Debía admitir que Pilika tenía unos gustos increíbles con los hombres."

Miró al galante chico frente a ella y recordó el porte elegante y atractivo de Ren en especial cuando tenía muy poca ropa. Se sonrojó de inmediato. Frenéticamente comenzó a sacudir su cabeza y se dijo que no eran pensamientos correctos de una chica.

"- ¿Que no es correcto para una chica? – se escuchó la pregunta del joven que reprimía una sonrisita en sus labios."

"- No me haga caso por favor – se disculpó apenada – y con respecto a la comida, puedo muy bien sola, además Pilika estaba por venir a ayudarme."

"- Puedo imaginármelo, Pilika habla mucho de ti."

"- ¿En serio? – preguntó con agrado haciendo asentir al joven – ella es muy hábil en casi todo, y es excelente en la cocina."

"- Esas cualidades las conozco muy bien – sonrió."

"- Debe conocerlas – le secundó Tamao – de lo contrario no la hubiese elegido como prometida."

Tamao siguió con su sonrisa al ver el leve sonrojó en ese chico. De pronto se sintió culpable al pensar que Pilika aun podía sentir algo por Ren, después de todo aquel joven era una persona muy amable.

De pronto la idea de que Pilika fuese a hablar con Ren le parecía cruel. Pero… si él era su prometido suponía que debía estar enterado.

Enterado… repitió mentalmente al analizar de pronto que no le había avisado nada a Ren y era muy probable que tomara represarías con ella si sabía que Pilika iba de su parte.



Su palidez se dejó ver haciendo que el joven frente a ella preguntase si se encontraba bien.

"- S-Si, es solo un asunto que olvide – sonrió con dificultad."

Tamao se alejó de la cocina con el temor reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Y si Ren hablase más de la cuenta? ¿Y si decía a Pilika mentiras sobre su relación?

Podían arreglar sus problemas pero antes debía apaciguar a Ren.

En medio de sus pensamientos se topó con alguien en el pasillo, su timidez quedó a un lado al acercarse rápidamente a Hao quien le miraba sorprendido por su expresión.

"- Joven Hao… que bueno, - sonrió con alivio – ayer alenté a Pilika a arreglar las cosas con Ren pero no tomé en cuenta…"

"- Como Ren actuaria – respondió el castaño en un suspiro – eres muy impulsiva."

"- C-Claro que no – exclamó apenada al ver como lo sostenía."

"- Puede que seas tímida pero en ocasiones eres impulsiva – dijo sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que se refería a un hermano menor haciendo que la joven suspirase desanimada."

"-Puede ser… - respondió."

"- No creo que Pilika vaya a hablar de inmediato con él, es obvio que no pude verlo frente a frente así que llevara tiempo – sonrió sin dejar de darle palmaditas en la cabeza – tienes tiempo aun."

Tamao sintió que la invadía un enorme cariño. Aunque dijeran que aquel chico podía ser un cínico, guardaba una gran amabilidad en él y ella era testigo de eso, el único inconveniente es que no podía mirarla de una manera…más adulta.

Hao notó el estado de ánimo y pensó que sería preocupación por lo que Pilika pudiera hacer.

"- Pilika ha salido con Anna – dijo para sorpresa de Tamao – Pilika puede encargarse de la cena mientras no estás."

"- ¿Mientras no esté?"

"- Mientras estés con Ren, preparándolo para el momento. Lo conozco y por tu bien debes avisarle antes de que Pilika hable."

Tamao se asustó nuevamente y le miró con temor reflejado en sus ojos.

"- En dos horas iré por ti y si no te encuentro fuera del hotel iré en tu ayuda – sonrió haciendo que la joven sonriese de igual manera."

"- Muchas gracias."

"- De paso creo que podría invitarte a comer – dijo al rascar su cabeza y haciendo el comentario en tono indiferente – a este paso dudo que preparen la comida a tiempo."



Hao estaba hablando y no pudo apreciar el cambio y la alegría reflejado en los ojos de aquella chica. Estaba extasiada, no solo él la ayudaría sino que… tendrían una cita ¡su primera cita con la persona que siempre soñó!

Tamao asintió y se apresuró a subir a su habitación y arreglarse para salir. Debía ir ya lista y mientras se arreglaba practicaba en el espejo la mejor forma de convencer rápido a Ren para salir pronto de aquel lugar.

Eligió un vestido de tirantes azul marino en conjunto con unos zapatos del mismo color. Era un traje que Ren le había proporcionado pero se dijo que no debía molestarle, por lo menos si le explicaba las razones de usarlo.

Sonrió agradada con el reflejo de su figura. Dejó su cabello suelto y pensó en las palabras de Ren.

Decía que ella no era muy femenina pero ahora cambiaria de opinión se dijo y haría que Hao le mirase como algo más que un hermanito.

Pudo sentir luego como se avergonzaba al usar una prenda que dejaba descubierta su espalda. Era un vestido casual pero sin duda elegante.

Se sonrojó y decidió marcharse de la pensión con cuidado de no encontrarse a Hao en el camino. Le daría la sorpresa en cuanto le esperase fuera del hotel.

Sonrió con mucho mas animo al dirigirse al lugar.

Tomó un atajo a la estación y con ello llegar pronto. En todo el camino no dejaba de sonreír ante sus ideas de no enfadarlo y convencerlo a tiempo.

Cuando llegó al hotel, avisó a la recepcionista y esta le dio vía libre. Aquello la sorprendió pero según ella, Ren le había dado total acceso a la peli rosa.

Suponía que si ellos estaban llevando una farsa era probable que él avisase aquello por las posibles habladurías.

Con un extraño sentimiento de querer verse deslumbrante para Ren, se arregló un poco más antes de tocar.

"- Solo es para darle una lección… - se dijo ella al explicar su acción."

Levantó su mano y de inmediato la puerta comenzó a abrirse dejando notar quien era la persona que lo hacía.

"- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ren frunciendo el ceño mientras se apoyaba en la puerta."

Tamao notó que aun andaba en pijama y se sintió culpable al no pensar ni un momento en su estado de salud.

"- Ren – dijo al entrar rápidamente y poner las manos en sus hombros – Aun estas con fiebre, no debes estar de pie."

"-Estoy bien – afirmó frunciendo el ceño ante el contacto. No pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos vagaran en la figura de la joven."



"- Vamos, debemos regresar a tu cama."

"- Esas frases son interesantes – sonrió con malicia fingida antes de que un ataque de tos lo callara."

Tamao se sonrojó por el comentario pero se dijo que aquella tos bien se la tenía merecida.

"- Estoy mejor – repitió hastiado."

Tamao no volvió a escucharlo y él se dejó arrastrar a la cama.

"-Ya he tomado medicina – dijo antes de que ella tuviese la idea de prepárale algo."

"- Entonces ¿Por qué?..."

"- Escuché un ruido fuera de el apartamento, suponía que era una de las mucamas – exclamó furioso."

"- ¿Estas solo? ¿En tu estado? – preguntó incrédula al sentarse en la cama."

"- Estoy solo, si, pero en mi caso eso es mejor que recibir visitas inoportunas – exclamó refiriéndose a ella, sin embargo Tamao no lo captó así."

"- Tienes razón – exclamó sin pensar – visitas así pueden cansarte."

Ren le miró incrédulo, ella no captaba nada. Se echó hacia atrás y llevó una mano a su rostro.

"- ¿Te duele la cabeza? – preguntó preocupada."

"- No – respondió sin cambiar de posición."

Tamao permaneció callada y fue cuando comprendió.

"-Ah…ya veo, te refieres a mí… – murmuró apenada."

"- Eres muy lenta – murmuró al quitar la mano de su rostro y mirarla de reojo."

"-P-Pero ahora no tenía planeado visitarte – exclamó con sinceridad."

"- Entonces… ¿a qué se debe la "visita"?- preguntó con cierto fastidio."

"-Pues veras…yo… - sus manos se frotaban una contra otra. Se suponía que había planeado todo lo que diría, aunque ahora no lo aparentase."

Sus labios se entreabrieron pero, antes de pronunciar palabra se escuchó un llamado a la puerta.

"- Debe ser una de las mucamas que esperabas – murmuró rápidamente Tamao – yo me encargó."

Agradeció la interrupción y sonrió al ver a la misma mujer frente a ella al abrir la puerta.

"- Pero que novia mas devota – afirmó la mujer por lo alto haciendo que Ren escuchase también – venir temprano a ver como sigue el joven Ren. Me alegra saber eso."

Tamao se sonrojó no atreviéndose a responder. Siguió a la mujer hasta la habitación de Ren.



"- Debe estar muy feliz joven – continuó la mujer – incluso se ha arreglado para usted."

Ren alzó una ceja y la miró como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de eso. Tamao no pudo sentirse más ofendida. Ella que había… en realidad no era por él así que ¿Por qué tomarla tanta importancia?

"- ¿Acaso no dirá que esta hermosa? – preguntó la mujer extrañada."

Ren se encogió de hombros y le miró directamente.

"-¿Ha recibido llamadas?"

"-Lamentablemente no hemos sabido nada."

Tamao no prestó atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, más bien solo podía pensar en que no pudo llamar ni siquiera un poco la atención a Ren.

¿Y si no era suficiente para llamar la atención de Hao?

"- Prepararé un poco de té – dijo la mujer al excusarse."

Tamao asintió y sonrió hasta que la mujer salió.

"- ¿Así que mi novia se ha arreglado para verme? – preguntó con una clara expresión de burla en su rostro."

"- N-No es así… el joven Hao me ha invitado a comer – exclamó rápidamente ante su vergüenza – así que decidí arreglarme para él."

"- ¿Con Hao? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño – vaya, y supongo que crees que estas hermosa ¿no es así? – dijo el tono mordaz dándose cuenta luego que estaba exagerando."

Tamao no respondió y la decepción se dejó ver en su rostro ante la duda que la había estado preocupando. ¿Era decir que no se miraba bien?

Ren le miró de reojo y presionó su puño.

"- ¡¿Por qué demonios pones esa cara?! – preguntó furioso y era que ocultaba el sentimiento de culpa con ira – ese idiota te ha visto en peores condiciones así que puede decir que estas mejor que hace unos días."

"- N-No he venido a hablar de eso – exclamó tratando de aparentar que nada le había afectado pero, Ren pudo darse cuenta que había hablado de más y como siempre no se atrevía a decir un simple lo siento."

En realidad se había dado cuenta del arreglo en ella desde el momento que había llegado. Con ese cambio todo le favorecía pero… por alguna razón le enfadó la idea que se hubiese arreglado así solo para impresionar a un idiota.

No pudo evitar sonreír con ironía diciéndose que la fiebre aun debía estar presente.

Pero, bien podía fijarse en aquellas facciones, en su piel pálida y su rostro que demostraba cariño a pesar de todo. Al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en tonterías comenzó a reír de manera sarcástica acomodarse nuevamente en sus almohadas.



"-Puede… que le cause gracia pero he venido a hablar seriamente de…"

"- No me estaba burlando de ti – exclamó al mirarla de reojo – además ¿Por qué vuelves a las formalidades?"

Tamao permaneció callada y con aire ofendido. Así fue como comprendió Ren porque el cambio de su tono.

"-Vaya, así que te enfadas – sonrió – un detalle digno de admirarse, no cualquiera puede ponerte así ¿no es así?"

"- Usted es… es… - exclamó roja sin atreverse a decir la palabra."

Ren tomó asiento y pudo apreciarla desde la silla frente a él. Se inclinó y pudo tomarla de la barbilla para sorpresa de la joven.

"- Continua – sonrió con malicia – nada te detiene a hacerlo."

Tamao desistió no solo por el nerviosismo de su cercanía sino por el temor.

"- Cobarde – continuó Ren al soltarla y volver a reclinarse en su cama."

"- N-No soy cobarde – dijo al ponerse de pie y alejarse-Solo evito inconvenientes."

"- ¿Por eso te alejas? – Preguntó con mas ironía – eso sí es valentía- agregó sarcástico."

Tamao respiró varias veces para mantener la calma. Ella era capaz de controlarse pero por alguna razón con él no podía. A veces deseaba arrogarle lo primero que encontrase.

"- Aquí no hay nada más que un reloj despertador, y no creo que me lo arrojes estando yo enfermo – sonrió con maldad pura."

"- ¿C-Como…?"

"- ¿Lo supe? – Terminó Ren por ella – es obvio que hace un momento has querido golpearme con algo - siguió con su sonrisa arrogante – me alegra saber que te causo tanto odio, pero es reciproco."

"- Y-Yo no le odio… - murmuró apenada."

"- No finjas conmigo, además no me interesa - afirmó con indiferencia – yo si te odio."

"-Ya lo sé… - murmuró – pero yo no…"

Ren se sorprendió ante lo que parecían palabras sinceras. Frunció el ceño y siguió con su porte arrogante. Le importaba poco que ella le odiase o no.

"- Si has decidido salir con Hao ¿a qué has venido? – dijo tras aclarar su garganta ante un inesperado silencio."

Tamao se temió aquello y tomó asiento nuevamente. Le miró por un momento, tratando de predecir su reacción. Al hacerlo el temor volvió a inundarla ¿en realidad desearía hablar con Pilika?



Por un momento se le ocurrió desviar el tema.

"- Ayer… saliste y por eso…"

"- ¿Quieres saber si estaba dispuesto a matarme o algo así? – preguntó sarcástico. – no vale la pena, creo que te lo dejé claro."

Tamao volvió a su manía de rozar sus manos una con otra.

"- Deja de hacer eso – exclamó Ren tras separar sus manos con un gesto tranquilo, dejándola extrañada – pareces una niña y se supone que quieras causar una buena impresión."

"- S-Si – murmuró apenada ante su tono. Las facciones de Ren se suavizaban y pudo notar que así era muy apuesto."

"- Tu meta es Hao no yo – dijo de forma sarcástica, acompañada de una sonrisa arrogante al notar la mirada que aquella chica le había dedicado."

"- ¿Q-Quien ha dicho que estoy tras de ti?"

"- Yo no he dicho eso."

"- ¡Claro que sí!, lo has insinuado y… - Tamao calló al sentir la mano de Ren sobre su espalda y como de un solo alón la hizo juntar sus labios con los de él."

Solo fue un segundo antes que Ren se separase y susurrara lo fastidiosa que era, justo cuando volvía a tomar aquellos labios sonrosados.

De nuevo había quedado estupefacta y con una extraña calidez. Pero… luego de pensar eso trató de separarse empujándolo. Ren sin embargo parecía divertido con la insistencia de la chica y solo decidió apretarla más hacía sí. Jugueteó con sus labios hasta morder levemente su labio inferior.

Planeaba callarla y burlarse pero pudo escuchar un suspiró placentero que ella dejó escapar y como dócilmente comenzaba a rodear su cuello.

¿Quién le hacía la jugarreta a quien? Pensó Ren con un escalofrió al sentir como le estaba gustando aquello.

Se separó tan rápido como pudo mirando incrédulo a la joven que parecía expectante y agitada.

Como si de pronto hubiese salido de un sueño, Tamao tapó su boca con ambas manos mientras se sonrojaba. Se puso de pie e intentó salir rápidamente de la habitación.

"- No te lo tomes tan apecho – escuchó la voz fría de Ren, en realidad parecía tan conmocionado como ella – solo fue un beso."

Tamao no respondió y salió avergonzada de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Por qué la había besado si se suponía que solo hacía aquello cuando deseaba que alguien más los observara?

No se atrevió a pensar más y decidió salir del apartamento.



"- ¿Tan pronto se marcha? – preguntó la mucama que se encontraba en la sala."

"-S-Si, es que necesito atender algo – trató de sonreír."

"- Señorita… su cara está muy roja."

Tamao tocó su rostro y el último comentario de la mujer la hizo sentir aun mas avergonzada.

"- Su labio esta herido… - dijo la mujer al acercarse - ¿Qué es lo que le ha sucedido?"

"-N-Nada, luego me encargaré de esto – sonrió al tocar su labio – tengo que irme."

Ren pudo escuchar el azote de una puerta al cerrarse. Suspiró y llevó una mano a su cabello. ¿Cómo se le ocurría gastar esa broma sabiendo que aquella chica era una verdadera monga?

Se asustaba por un simple beso. Si, solo eso había sido, un simple e insignificante beso que asustó a la chica inexperta.

Se reclinó en sus almohadones y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué de pronto tenía la necesidad de explicarse con ella?, culpabilidad como siempre, supuso y hasta ahí se permitió pensar.

"- ¿Joven? – escuchó la voz de aquella mujer que se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación – disculpe mi interrupción pero…"

"- ¿Se ha ido?"

"- Si… - respondió – en realidad de eso deseaba hablarle. Salió muy espantada de aquí sin mencionar que uno de sus labios sangraba un poco."

Ren se sorprendió ante el comentario y permaneció pensativo al llevar una mano a su mentón.

"- No recuerdo haberla tomado con demasiada fuerza… - murmuró para sí mismo haciendo sonreír a la mujer."

"- ¿Solo se trató de eso?, vaya – dijo al recoger unos almohadones que habían caído de la cama – supongo que los besos más serios la asustan. Debería ir más lento con ella joven."

La mujer levantó la mirada y notó la mirada furiosa de Ren aunque al mismo tiempo parecía levemente sonrojada.

"-Lamento haber dicho eso – sonrió – con su permiso."

Ren le siguió con la mirada, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Desde que Tamao había insistido en entablar una conversación con aquella mucama, había recibido hasta consejos de aquella mujer. Era increíble que ahora hasta ella opinase sobre asuntos privados.

* * *

Tamao permaneció callada el resto del día. Ni siquiera la tan esperada cita con Hao pudo hacerla salir completamente de su estupefacción. Estaba avergonzada por como había actuado.



Y lo más seguro era que él solo podía haber estado bromeando. Ren tomaba esas cosas muy superficialmente y era aquella la razón por la que estaba avergonzada.

Levantar sus brazos, se dijo al mirar sus piernas, y besarlo como si le gustase…

"- Estuviste muy callada ahora. – exclamó Hao al llegar a la pensión"

"-E-Estoy un poco cansada – respondió apenada por no haber prestado la atención suficiente a Hao."

Mentalmente detestaba a Ren Tao. No solo había arruinado su día sino que también su oportunidad con el Asakura.

Hao se limitó a asentir suponiendo que Ren debió haber actuado de una forma impulsiva al saber que Tamao había alentado a Pilika de ir y hablar con él.

Tamao mientras tanto ni siquiera podía recordar aquel asunto tan importante.

Los días transcurrieron sin dar alguna señal de Ren. Tamao se reprimía para no preguntar por él, además ¿no se suponía que él debía disculparse? Pero desde aquel incidente ya hacían cinco días.

Tamao había pasado toda su vida tratando de ser servicial y amable, se decía que nadie podía sacarla de aquel control que ella misma había perfeccionado pero…

"- ¿Tamao? – escuchó la voz de Pilika que la había sacado de sus pensamientos. – Creo que si sigues así te cortaras los dedos."

"- ¿Perdón? – preguntó la joven extrañada."

Pilika señaló el vegetal que en ese momento Tamao había estado cortando. La joven de cabellos rosados se sonrojó al ver que aquel vegetal parecía puré.

"- Eran solo rodajas – sonrió con dificultad – parecería que estuvieras furiosa."

La peli rosa se sonrojó ante lo acertado de ese comentario.

"-Pero eso no puede ser, eres tan dulce y tan amable que de seguro estabas distraída."

Tamao se avergonzaba y mucho. Todos tenían un concepto de ella muy alejado de la realidad. Se suponía que ella obedecía, no discutía, no peleaba y no se enfadaba. Pero… la verdad es que si lo hacía pero… no le parecía correcto.

Casi no se enfadaba, aquello era la verdad, pero cuando lo hacía, aquello duraba poco tiempo sin embargo había pasado cinco días furiosa al no recibir una llamada de Ren.

Se sonrojó al pensar que no debía sentirse tan ofendida. Él no haría tal cosa y conociéndolo nada lo haría cambiar de parecer, solamente se aparecería cuando la necesitase para su tonto plan.

"- Déjame hacer eso – exclamó Pilika extrañada al pasarle otro vegetal y notando nuevamente un rostro tenso en ella y aquella forma de cortar – es mejor que lo haga y que descanses."

"- Puedo hacerlo yo – exclamó apenada la peli rosa – lo siento es que…"



"-Estabas distraída, lo sé – sonrió y le dio la espalda al ocuparse de otra cosa – Ren no ha aparecido por aquí… siempre era así."

"- L-La verdad… es impredecible – murmuró al desviar su mirada."

"- Entiendo… pero… si estas a su servicio ¿Por qué no te ha llamado?, hablaría con él si se acercase."

"-Pensé… que irías a verlo – exclamó asustada al recordar que no había hablado nada de eso con él."

"-Por supuesto que no – dijo sin notar la expresión de Tamao – pensé que vendría y cuando lo hiciera me ayudarías a intervenir y hablar con él."

"- P-Pilika…"

"- Espero hablar con Ren… - murmuró – aunque no es correcto pensar eso estando él acá."

Tamao se sorprendió por aquella confesión, y se dijo que cuando ella decía "él" se refería al chico que la acompañaba.

"-E-Estas muy joven para comprometerte ¿no te parece?"

"- Puede ser pero… - sonrió enigmáticamente – bueno, esperemos que Ren aparezca."

"-Si… - murmuró Tamao – esperemos que aparezca."

Tamao notó que captó la atención de Pilika por su tono. Se sonrojó ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, no podía perder su auto control, estaba segura que por ello Ren la provocaba.

Así transcurrió la mañana hasta que por la tarde, Tamao se encargó de las compras. Pilika había insistido en acompañarla y Tamao había decidido adelantarse un poco.

Al salir de la pensión, solo caminó algunos metros para detenerse de pronto al ver un auto oscuro estacionado en medio de la calle.

Tamao se acercó discretamente al ver el auto. Luego, decidió rodearlo pero una de las puertas traseras se abrió de pronto, asustándola al ver al acompañante frente a ella.

Al reconocerlo no pudo evitar una mirada llena de…

"- Solo eso faltaba – sonrió sarcástico – creo que hasta me extrañas."

Ante el comentario Tamao frunció el ceño, tratando de parecer creíble pero la verdad era que no era así.

"- ¿Aun molesta? – preguntó al acercarse - puede que sea verdad, no has aparecido en cinco días."

"- Me…Me parece extraño que lo notes… - murmuró apenada y sorprendida al saber que él contó los días como ella."

Tamao dirigió su mirada al piso. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y no se atrevió a levantar la mirada de la gabardina que Ren utilizaba.



"- No te imagines cosas que no son – escuchó con un tono más frívolo – se supone que debe notarse creíble lo que hacemos."

"-Es creíble – respondió – esta es una pelea de pareja."

No escuchó respuesta de él y se atrevió a levantar su mirada. Se sonrojó violentamente al sentir que la observaba, como si esperase algún error suyo.

"-Es bueno saber que te has recuperado… -murmuró."

"- Y no fue gracias a mi devota novia – respondió con sarcasmo."

Tamao no se atrevió a formular las palabras que deseaba. ¿Es que acaso él le reprochaba su ausencia, como si de verdad fuese su novia?

"- T-Tengo que ir hacer unas compras y…"

"- Lo que sucedió… - comenzó Ren haciéndola detenerse – no lo tomes tan apecho. Solo fue un beso."

"- ¿Po-Porque lo hiciste?"

"-Para serte franco, fue solo un impulso – respondió con tanta simpleza y desinterés que Tamao se sorprendió."

"-P-Puede ser que estés acostumbrado a hacer eso… pero no me gusta… no si no lo quiero."

"- Es un poco de experiencia, dudo mucho que Hao lo intente contigo alguna vez."

De nuevo aquel tono mordaz que siempre utilizaba. Tamao presionó sus puños. Estaba… estaba…

"- ¡Idiota! – le gritó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para luego sonrojarse por lo que había dicho."

Al contrario de lo que se esperaba. Ren sonrió con arrogancia y murmuró un leve jaque mate.

"- Te enfadas como cualquier persona – murmuró sin dejar de sonreír satisfactoriamente – y me odias por ser el único que saca tu cualidad…"

Tamao se sentía avergonzada porque él estaba casi acertando en todo.

"- Tratas de parecer una muñequita de salón, una señorita perfecta y me pregunto ¿Por qué será?"

Tamao sabía que él solo se estaba burlando. Inclinó su cabeza y se sonrojó, deseaba que algo los interrumpiese de inmediato.

"- ¿Tamao? – escuchó una voz conocida tras ella, y notando el rostro tenso de Ren, pudo acertar y dar gracias a los cielos por la persona que interrumpía."

"- Pilika…- murmuró con alivio la peli rosa."

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/a:**__** hola, al fin estoy publicando otro cap. Disculpen la tardanza pero… andaba hueva de escribir XD.**_

_**Una cosa que quiero aclarar es que desde el otro capítulo abarcaré a los otros personajes, después de todo ya pasó lo que quería que pasara entre esta parejita hehe. Así explico cabos sueltos de todas formas.**_

_**Gracias a las personas que leen mi fic y a las que me dejan reviews:**_

_**Conchito(espero hablar contigo un rato):.:ludy:.:sora miyamo:.:loka lulu:.:alchemist souma:.:hitoki chan:.:izusu92:..kara kun:.:**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	9. ¿Venganza o no?

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cap9:¿venganza o no?**_

* * *

Culpabilidad seguida de un profundo enojo fueron sus estados de ánimo en aquellos días. ¿Es que para aquella chica era un pecado besar a alguien?, sonrió con ironía al pensar lo tonta que podía llegar a ser aquella susodicha Tamao.

Mientras abotonaba su camisa de seda negra pensó en lo que ella debía haber pensando y analizó por un minuto lo que él había sentido.

Terminó con cada botón y negó con su cabeza. Aquello si era una tontería ¿atraerle una chica que se comportaba como monga?, ahora podía afirmar que aquella forma de actuar de ella no era fingido, sin embargo llegó a la conclusión que era una oportunista.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al auto que le esperaba frente al hotel. Si ella no había llegado aquellos días, poco le importaba, lo único de tener en cuenta en aquel momento era su plan y le gustase o no, Tamao debía seguirlo.

El camino a la pensión Asakura fue lento y en silencio. El auto al final se detuvo a solo unos metros del lugar, siendo aquella la orden de Ren.

Estaba por bajar cuando notó que alguien se acercaba al auto. Sonrió con un deje de arrogancia al bajar del auto y ver la cara de estupefacción y… ¿felicidad?, al notar la expresión, Ren no supo que decir. Frunció el ceño y comenzó su encuentro con un comentario sarcástico haciendo que las mejillas de Tamao se colorearan y su ceño se frunciera.

Jamás podría admitirlo en voz alta, pero provocar a Tamao era divertido y él lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Se dijo que aquello era extraño tomando en cuenta que casi siempre deseaba estar solo.

Cuando intercambió un par de frases para divertirse un poco más, escuchó como alguien llamaba a Tamao. Se quedó en su sitio, tenso y nervioso.

"- ¿Tamao?"

"- Pilika… - escuchó de la mencionada. Parecía estar aliviada."

Pudo notar que Pilika no podía apartar los ojos de él y él… parecía que tampoco podía. Se enfurecía al verla pero al mismo tiempo…

"- Hola… Ren – dijo con aquella melodiosa voz – Hacía mucho que no te veía…"

"- ¿Hablas de los días recientes o de los años anteriores? – preguntó en tono sarcástico poniendo nerviosa a la peli azul y dejando en Tamao una necesidad de querer alejarlos lo antes posible."

"- Tamao… - llamó Pilika - ¿por eso saliste rápido? ¿Te encontrarías aquí con él?"

"- ¡No! – respondió rápidamente – apenas nos hemos encontrado y…"

"- Pero… ¿no acordamos que yo hablaría con él de ti?"



"- ¿Hablar conmigo? – preguntó Ren sonriendo levemente y asustando a la peli rosa al notar la verdadera naturaleza de la sonrisa."

"- Ren – dijo Pilika mirándolo directamente – puede que me odies, pero te aseguro que Tamao no tiene nada que ver. No debes chantajearla como tu esclava solo por eso."

Tamao permaneció callada y sonrojada mientras Ren miraba a la peli azul con una ceja alzada. Si otra hubiese sido la situación, se hubiese echado a reír en voz alta pero, rió por la bajo al comprender todo.

"- ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho ella? – señaló Ren con arrogancia."

"- Ren, por favor no… - suplicó Tamao."

"- ¿Qué es mi esclava? – repitió interrumpiéndola - te aseguro que ella es un poco más elevada que eso."

"- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó nerviosa y sorprendida."

Ren pensó que nada sería mejor que esto. Tenía en bandeja de plata lo que deseaba. Podía sembrar discordia entre las dos, podría mentir y ser tan convincente que Pilika le creería, estaba seguro ya que una de sus cualidades era la de manipular a los demás. Podría al final hacer tanto daño y comportarse lo más ruin posible pero… notó la expresión resignada de la peli rosa al inclinar su cabeza.

¿Estaría dispuesta a defenderse o cumpliría su palabra de seguirle la corriente y perder la amistad y credibilidad de Pilika?, frunció el ceño al analizar la expresión de Pilika ¿Qué le podría importar a ella que él estuviese con otra?, pero, pudo notar un temor reflejado en sus ojos y fue así como recordó los momentos con ella.

Abrió sus labios y los cerró con fuerza al presionar sus dientes. Se giró y se dispuso a subir al auto.

"- ¡Ren! – le llamó la peli azul en señal de una respuesta haciendo que Tamao le observase sorprendida."

"- Ella está a mis órdenes – dijo al hacer señales al chofer – así que nada de lo que digas dejará que yo pierda una buena sirviente – trató de sonreír como usualmente hacia. No se atrevió a mirar Tamao porque podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando. – Vámonos – dijo al chofer cuando este puso en marcha el auto."

Pilika lo miró desaparecer en el camino y se giró a una Tamao sorprendida.

"- Es cierto… te ha tenido de esclava… aunque no pude hablar con él como se debía – se acercó – lo siento, es solo que no pude."

"-N-No te preocupes – sonrió forzosamente la peli rosa."

"- ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que debo preocuparme. No se cuales son los planes de Ren y él debería alejarse y sobre todo no tratar de…"



"- No me molesta – dijo Tamao de pronto callando a la peli azul – no me molesta estar a sus ordenes… e-estoy con él porque así lo he decidido… solo… solo es en pago por lo que le he hecho."

Pilika le miró sorprendida. ¿Tamao lo hacía porque se sentía culpable? Por un momento pensó en que ella le había ayudado a escapar con aquel chico que ahora la acompañaba y era obvio que Ren se hubiese sentido traicionado y hubiese acabado con la persona más cercana y esa era Tamao.

Permaneció en silencio diciéndose que algún día tendría que hablar con Ren seriamente aunque le odiase todavía.

Tamao sin embargo sacaba sus conclusiones de lo que había dicho ¿Qué pensaría Pilika ahora cuando ella había dicho que era su deseo estar con Ren?, lo único que deseaba era alejarse pronto de él pero…

¿Tanto la amaba para no haber hablado nada?, se sorprendía de que todo había salido como él había planeado y sin embargo no se atrevió a llevarlo a cabo. La amaba y mucho y de pronto se sorprendió pensando cosas malas de su amiga. ¿Cómo podía haberlo abandonado cuando él la amaba?

Comprendió con asombro que Pilika tenía razón en algo y es que Ren Tao era una persona muy amable en el fondo, incluso con alguien que le traicionó de esa manera. Sintió como se enfada con Pilika por ello.

"-Tamao creo que es mejor que…"

"- ¿Por qué te marchaste? – preguntó con una seriedad que sorprendió a la peli azul. Tamao antes no se atrevía a cuestionarla de esa manera."

"- ¿Marcharme?"

"- ¿Por qué lo dejaste atrás? ¿Por qué no regresaste con él como lo decías tan fervientemente?"

"- Tamao… yo no… - la peli rosa notó que ella no hablaría y que se sonrojaba."

"- ¿É-Él ya no te interesa?"

"- Tamao…"

"-Responde – pidió con suplica."

"- No… claro que no – dudo haciendo que Tamao se enfadase."

"- Más vale que estés segura… si no es así le perderás y lo tendrías bien merecido – dijo antes de alejarse rápidamente."

Pilika permaneció sorprendida en el mismo lugar ¿Qué pasaba con Tamao? Aquella no era la actitud de su amiga y en cuanto a sus palabras… Tamao le estaba juzgando como Ren, aunque podía entenderlo… la que calló fue ella. Se arrepentía tanto de muchas cosas y en especial de no haber hablado con ellos dos.

En especial con Ren Tao.



* * *

Cuando él había regresado al hotel, decidió ir a caminar. Rió un poco ante su estupidez ¿Cómo podía acobardarse en los últimos minutos?

¿Por qué demonios no podía vengarse después…después de todo lo que pasó por ella? Llegó a un puente en altas horas de la noche y miró sus aguas que en ese momento se miraban oscuras, ¿Por qué no podía odiarla tanto como deseaba?

Recordó de pronto las anécdotas que Tamao solía hablar cuando él aparentaba no escucharla. Siempre se mencionaba a Pilika en ellas e inconscientemente sonreía al imaginársela así.

Cubrió su rostro y volvió a su semblante frío. Definitivamente estaba loco… loco por alguien que no sentía lo mismo.

Se sorprendía ahora analizando la situación de Tamao. Era muy valiente al amar a alguien que nunca lo haría y ella debía saberlo. Por ello se arrepintió de toda sus burlas con Hao.

No se sabe lo que se siente hasta no estar en los zapatos del otro, se dijo cuando tomó su camino de regreso al hotel. Miró su reloj de mano y supo que estaba a punto de amanecer.

Era extraño como había pasado todo el día caminando y tomando alguna bebida en cafeterías cercanas.

Se dijo, mientras subía por el ascensor, que una vez llegando a su cama se desplomaría y dormiría todo lo que quedaba del día.

Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su gabardina e hizo deslizarlo por la cerradura para poder entrar.

"- Joven Ren, que alivio – dijo la mucama que en ese momento llevaba una bandeja en mano."

"- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño."

La mujer permaneció callada, solo hizo una señal con la cabeza para que Ren se dirigiese a la sala.

Ren dejó su chaqueta en la entrada y comenzó a desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa cuando se detuvo en seco. Se había acercado como la mucama le había señalado.

"- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

"- Pues la verdad… - sonrió encogiéndose de hombros – no tengo idea… entro aquí cabizbaja esperando encontrarlo y como le informe que usted no estaba dijo que lo esperaría."

Ren siguió desabotonando su camisa y miró con recelo el cuerpo de la peli rosa desplomado en uno de sus sofás. Parecía muy cansada y se podían notar un par de sombras bajo sus ojos.

"- Hace más o menos una hora cayó dormida- dijo la mujer al notar que él se figaba en el rostro de la chica."

"- ¿Desde cuándo ha estado aquí? – preguntó molesto."

"-Desde muy temprano joven – explicó la mujer con aire preocupado – iba por unas mantas par que durmiese abrigada."



Ren suspiró molestó y se puso de pie acercándose a la peli rosa. La tomó en brazos y miró a la mucama.

"- Prepare una habitación – pidió con autoridad."

"- ¡Si joven! – dijo con entusiasmo la mujer, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño."

"- Dije una habitación, no la mía – frunció el ceño."

"- De acuerdo – dijo tras suspirar resignada al haber malentendido."

Ren frunció el ceño. Era su imaginación o… ¿su mucama actuaba como casamentera?

Él la siguió después de un rato y notó como la joven en sus brazos se movía.

"- Esta incomoda – Dijo la mucama tras mirarlos y cambiar sabanas – acérquela más hacia sí para que no se mueva demasiado."

Ren frunció el ceño y miró el aire de fingida inocencia de la mujer que le sonreía.

"- La cama ya estará lista, no tengo porque hacerlo."

"-En realidad no – sonrió la mujer – tengo que ir por otra sabana limpia."

"- ¿Qué hay de malo con esa? – preguntó molesto y suspicaz."

"- Esta sucia – respondió."

"- Es completamente blanca, no veo suciedad en ella."

"- Le aseguro joven que la experta en limpieza soy yo – respondió al alejarse – vuelvo en unos segundos."

Ren la miró salir mientras su rostro ceñudo se acentuaba más. Debía hablar seriamente con esa mujer y más ahora que había dado fin a la farsa que tanto se había molestado en fingir.

Notó como la joven volvió a moverse.

"- Eres desesperante hasta para quedarte dormida… - murmuró molestó al cerrar sus ojos y hacer a un lado la cabeza cuando la acercó más a su pecho para que dejase de moverse."

Se sorprendió al saber que así se había tranquilizado y como de pronto una de las manos de ella se posó en su pecho.

Genial, se dijo cuando ya comenzaba a sentirse incomodo ante el calor que desprendía la joven. Dejó que su mente se distrajera y se preguntase ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?, creyó que había dejado claro sus planes aquella mañana así que ya no tendría porque acercarse a su apartamento.

Dejó de pensar en cuanto la mucama había regresado con una sonrisa aprobadora al notar como sujetaba a la joven.

"- Se movía demasiado – dijo Ren para justificarse rápidamente."



"- ¿Ahora puede ver como se ha tranquilizado?, es bien sabido – exclamó al arreglar la cama – que las personas podemos dormir mas plácidamente cuando estamos cerca del cuerpo que nos gusta."

Ren alzó una ceja por un comentario que pareció muy extraño.

"- No lo piense en ese sentido joven."

"- ¿En qué sentido lo pensaba yo? – preguntó algo burlón."

"- Olvídelo – dijo tras un suspiro."

* * *

"-Ha pasado un día… - murmuró Pilika sentada en el piso con una taza en la mano - ¿Dónde puede estar?"

La joven miró a todos en la sala mientras algunos de estos desviaban la mirada. Tamao no aparecía desde ayer y los hermanos Asakura junto con Anna no parecían tan preocupados al suponer que la joven estaría con Ren. La pregunta era ¿Cómo reaccionaría Pilika y su nuevo invitado?

Lyzerg no pasó por alto la falta de preocupación de los demás. Decidió convencer a Pilika que comiese algo aprovechando un momento a solas con ellos.

"- Por su forma de actuar supongo que saben dónde está."

"- No creo que sea…"

"- ¿Por qué no hablan claramente? – comentó Lyzerg ante las palabras de Yoh- ella está muy preocupada y…"

"- Tamao está con Ren Tao – habló la rubia haciendo que Yoh le mirase con preocupación."

"- Así es – secundó Hao con seriedad – no creímos conveniente hablar de eso con ella."

Lyzerg comprendió todo en un momento. Su rostro se mostró sombrío al hacer memoria de Ren Tao. Lo detestaba y mucho ¿la razón?, esta era que Pilika no parecía olvidarlo tan fácilmente y él no admitiría los celos que aquello le causaba.

Cuando ella llegó lastimada, él gustosamente accedió a ayudarla sin importarle nada. Se dijo que haría que ella olvidase a Ren, costara lo que costara, sin embargo… a veces veía inútil sus intentos.

Él no perdía la compostura. Durante toda su vida, la elegancia y la estabilidad eran el sinónimo de su persona. No podía comprender como algo tan primitivo como los celos podían estar atacándolo.

"- ¿Qué hace ella con él? – exigió saber con toda cortesía de la que fue capaz."

"- Parece… - comenzó Hao dudoso – que Ren necesita su ayuda."

Hao permaneció calmo ante el rostro del peli verde. No podía engañarlo; no le gustaba para nada escuchar de Ren y podía justificarlo por ello.



Decidió no agregar más sabiendo que no era conveniente. Él podía estar seguro que Tamao estaba junto a Ren pero aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Podía ocultar aquello pero sabía que Tamao se estaba metiendo demasiado con Ren y aquello era muy peligroso. Ren estaba dominado por una ira hacia ella y ella podía llegar hacer muy ingenua.

"- ¿Hao? – llamó Yoh al verlo ponerse de pie."

"- Iré a buscarla – dijo a su hermano – será mejor prevenir problemas desde un principio."

Yoh asintió lentamente y volvió su vista al peli verde.

"- No menciones de esto a Pilika."

"- ¿Es que si se lo menciono le tomará importancia? – preguntó Lyzerg una vez molesto."

"- Sabes muy bien que así es – exclamó Hao con un tono acusador."

El peli verde frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada cuando el mayor de los Asakura salió de la pensión.

Si, si que sabía que así era y reconocerlo no lograba más que enfurecerlo y hasta cierto punto entristecerlo.

* * *

Ren dejó descansar su mentón en su mano que se apoyaba en la silla en la cual él estaba. Había amanecido con muy buen clima y por alguna extraña razón había terminado en la terraza de su apartamento mirando frente a sí su desayuno aunque en esta ocasión habían más platos en la mesa y era el hecho que Tamao estaba sentada frente a él.

Nadie había dicho palabra desde que la mucama sirvió la comida en ese lugar y obligó a la joven a acompañar a Ren. Al terminar, la mujer sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza que unía la terraza con la habitación.

Ren miró a su invitada con expresión aburrida, notando que sus manos estaban aun en su regazo.

"- Lo lamento… - atinó a decir por fin la joven."

Notó como él no respondía, solamente servía leche en un vaso que comenzó a tomar tranquilamente.

"- Ren… - lo llamó de nuevo."

"- Ella aun no lo sabe, es normal que quiera hacernos pasar tiempo juntos – respondió al mirarla por encima del vaso."

"- P-Pero… ¿no es mejor decírselo ahora que ya termino? – se atrevió a preguntar al entender que él no seguiría."

"- Come – exclamó dando por terminada la plática."



Tamao sonrió por un momento. Todo daba a entender que Ren se avergonzaba por el hecho que ella se diera cuenta que ya no seguiría con su supuesta venganza.

"- ¿Ren...? – Llamó ella al mirar su plato – puedo… ¿puedo venir a visitarte alguna vez?"

Se arrepintió luego de haber formulado la pregunta ¿venir a visitarlo? Era lo último que él desearía, se dijo algo avergonzada, sin embargo las palabras de él la sorprendieron.

"- Si así lo quieres… - fue su respuesta cuando siguió con su desayuno sin que nada más le preocupara."

Tamao sonrió aliviada y comenzó a comer sin que un extraño buen humor la dejase en paz. No habían hablado demasiado pero ella comprendió que él disfrutaba de los silencios y le tranquilizaban.

Si antes comprendía muy poco de porque Pilika hablaba de todas las cualidades de Ren ahora podía afirmarlas sin equivocación. Él no le había preguntado nada de su extraña visita y ella agradecía aquello. Solo estar disfrutando de una comida juntos era extrañamente un alivio.

"- ¿Por qué me miras así? – escuchó que él preguntaba con cierto recelo."

"- ¿M-Mirarte así? – repitió nerviosa al no darse cuenta de ello."

"- Como si desearas darme una palmadita en la cabeza – dijo tras dejar los cubiertos – Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en mi como un buen sustituto de tu Asakura – exclamó en forma arrogante y una sonrisa maliciosa."

"- ¡N-No es eso! – dijo rápidamente avergonzada - ¡No mal interpretes!"

"- ¿Ah no? –siguió con aquel tono y se sintió más relajado al distraerla. En realidad se estaba volviendo loco al notar esa mirada dirigida a él. No era una común como las que usualmente recibía, las cual era admiración o temor, más bien parecía querer abrazarlo – más vale que sea cierto, no eres mi tipo."

"- Yo no quiero ser tu tipo – respondió avergonzada que él pensase eso – Y-Y ¡tampoco eres el mío!"

Se limpió con la servilleta y sonrió al saber que la había provocado nuevamente.

"- ¿Por qué lo haces siempre? – preguntó avergonzada de su falta de control."

"- ¿Hacer qué? – fingió y Tamao lo notó."

"- Lo sabes bien – dijo tras un suspiro."

"- Estabas muy callada."

"- P-Pensé que te gustaban los silencios."

"- Mientras no vengan acompañados de un minucioso examen a mi persona están bien – dijo irónicamente haciéndola sonrojar."

"- Lo lamento…"



Ren la miró directamente y Tamao se sonrojó. ¿Cómo podía hablar de un examen a su persona cuando él lo hacía con ella?, se sentía nerviosa y decidió decir algo para que dejase de observarla, sin embargo un extraño ruido del apartamento llamó la atención de ambos.

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron y Tamao pudo apreciar a una mujer de una figura esbelta, un rostro y piel hermosa, unos ojos expresivos y unos cabellos verdosos oscuros que la hacían muy elegante.

"- ¡Ren! – llamó en cuanto lo vio. Su expresión era de sumo cariño hacía él."

Tamao miraba a Ren y luego a la mujer que parecía mayor que él.

"- ¿Tu? – escuchó de Ren quien parecía sorprendido."

La mujer se acercó y tras abrazarlo le plantó un beso leve en los labios dejando a Tamao sin habla.

"- En cuanto tuve tiempo he tomado el primer vuelo hacía aca – dijo ella tras acariciar la cabeza de él."

"- He dicho que no hagas eso – interrumpió Ren con suavidad al verla – aquí pueden tomarlo como algo…"

Escuchó el ruido de una silla y tanto Ren como la invitada se dieron cuenta de Tamao.

"-T-Tengo que irme, gracias por el desayuno – sonrió forzadamente al correr la puerta he irse."

"- Maldita sea – murmuró Ren tras apartarse de la joven y seguir a la peli rosa."

La recién llegada se sorprendió ante la actitud de su hermano. Y decidió seguirlo hasta ver como él detenía a la joven.

"- ¿Por qué te tienes que ir ahora?"

"-No quiero interrumpir... – murmuró avergonzada."

"- ¿Quién ha dicho que interrumpes? – preguntó molesto ante su actitud."

"- Pero… - Tamao no supo que decir ¿Por qué actuaba tan infantil? - p-parece una visita importante."

Ren comprendió entonces lo extraño de la situación. No se atrevía a analizar la actitud de la peli rosa y con menos razón lo haría al notar la mirada extrañada de su hermana tras él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ren rodeó a la peli rosa y la atrajo a él.

"- No es necesario mostrarse celosa – exclamó en voz alta intensionada al mirarla a los ojos."

"- ¡¿Celosa?! – repitió incrédula y avergonzada pero calló al sentir como Ren se acercaba y rozaba sus labios."

"- Escúchame bien – ordenó aunque mezclaran sus alientos por la cercanía – sígueme el juego ahora."



Tamao no supo que decir o hacer, la cercanía de él junto a los roces de sus bocas la hizo asentir sin reclamar nada.

Ren suspiró aliviado ante la docilidad de la peli rosa y se giró hacía la mujer tras él.

"- Por ello no es bueno saludar como lo haces – le dijo con seriedad – se puede mal entender la situación."

La mujer notó como el brazo de su hermano rodeaba a la joven por la cintura y sonrió con más cariño para él.

"- Tamao, te presentó a Jun Tao – dijo Ren."

"- ¿Tao? – preguntó está sorprendida- entonces ella es..."

"- Soy la hermana de Ren – sonrió al acercarse y abrazarla – y tú debes ser su novia ¿no es así?"

Tamao no hizo más que asentir ante el extraño abrazo y la presencia sombría de Ren tras ella.

"- Siento no haber saludado al entrar – sonrió – al ver a mi hermano no preste atención a mi alrededor."

"-No se preocupe… - sonrió con dificultad la joven."

¿Aquella dulce joven era la hermana de Ren?, la miró a ella y luego a él en varias ocasiones, tenían cierto parecido pero en su personalidad eran tan…

"- Se suponía que venía a cuidarlo y acompañarlo pero… parece estar en buenas manos."

"- Jun – sentenció Ren al cruzarse de brazos."

"- Es la verdad – sonrió. -Estaban desayunando cómodamente cuando fui a interrumpir, lo lamento."

"- No se preocupe – repitió Tamao antes las disculpas incesantes de la joven."

"- Pensé que no vendrías – murmuró al ver que Tamao no podría fingir tanto."

"- Estoy comprometida, pero eso no significa que no pueda visitarte."

"- Claro – sonrió Ren con cierto sarcasmo – hasta ahora, ¿es que no te han avisado que no quiero visitas?"

Tamao notó como Ren se ponía hostil de pronto. Miró a la mujer que sonrió de forma mas apagada y fue entonces cuando tomó la palabra.

"- R-Ren me ha hablado de usted – mintió como pudo – Dijo… que era hermosa pero… en persona lo es aun más."

Ren miraba incrédulo a la chica mientras Jun volvía a sonreír con ánimo.

"- ¿Ha hablado de mi?"

"-S-Si… lastimosamente nunca pude ver una fotografía suya y…"



"-Es una descortesía de mi hermano, pero me alegra saber que ha hablado de mi."

"- Claro… - sonrió aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo. Podía notar como Ren la estaba mirando, parecía querer estrangularla – dijo que era una persona única… e importante y…"

"- ¡Suficiente! – interrumpió Ren al acercarse y tapar su boca."

"- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi? – preguntó Jun con un carisma que hizo sonrojar a Ren – que alegría."

Tamao no podía decir nada, Ren aun la tenía muy sujeta pero, pudo notar que él se había sonrojado como un niño.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cap. Abarque un poco a los demás, pero no me pude resistir centrarme en estos dos.**_

_**Otra cosa es que esperando que nadie me delate, y si es así pues me borraran las historias XD contestare reviews acá. ¿La razón?, es que a veces mis notas son cortas y no encuentro que poner XD.**_

_**Conchito: waa amiga me alegro que te gustara, si, Ren está algo loco e impulsivo, pero así se ama siempre, haber cuando me dibujas un Ren o y en realidad espero hablar contigo, no he sabido nada de nada de ti.**_

_**Slaya: me agrada y me halaga los cumplidos que das a mi manera de escribir, me da algo de pena pero muchísimas gracias y con respecto al pequeño carácter que le he puesto a Tamao, pues déjame decirte que la diferencia es notable porque en sí, en todos mis fics pongo que Tamao está de primer momento enamorada de Ren y esta vez no. Puede que esté poniendo atracción en ambos pero eso no significa amor, eh ahí porque su forma de actuar. Y no hehe no me ofendes ni nada por decirme de mis fics largos, es una manía que tengo, y la verdad es que no sé cuantos caps contenga este nuevo fic, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más corto que pueda.**_

_**Violet: creo que saber que aun tengas ganas de leer mis locuras es una de las cosas que más me halaga y me hace sentir "eh no lo hago tan mal entonces" XD haber cuando hablamos por msn mujer.**_

_**Sora miyano: ahh quieres acción eh? Que picara como deseas que pongan revolcones de estos dos XD bromas mujer, y si también espero hablar contigo y que me cuentes porque te sientes mal. Cuídate y espero este cap. te guste.**_

_**Elys: gracias, gracias y gracias por tu comentario hehehe, espero que este cap te guste. Y mira que leerte los ocho de una vez, me halaga aunque bien podría ser que no tenias nada que hacer hehehe, cuidate.**_

_**Loka lulu: sabes? Cuando leo tus reviews siento que eres mi primita gritándome emocionada, no mal interpretes no me burlo, pero es un caso raro ver a alguien que aun escribiendo se le note emoción. Hehe también me he dado cuenta que te gusta la parejita de Pilika x Ren, y eso **_

_**me halaga saberlo ya que normalmente a las que les gusta esa pareja no me dicen: que lindo fic, XD . sino otras cosas. **_

_**Izusu92: Tu chica eres otra que aun me halaga que me leas ¿la razón?, eres critica y saber que aun te agrada es porque aun escribo algo que interese XD y seee la hueva de escribir es poderosa, u . u no se resiste a ella aun así… ¡No me había dado cuenta que había actualizado hasta que vi ahora mi correo!, de verdad, así que ahora me pondré a leer el cap que me falta y no dejes de escribir ok?**_

_**Melii: gracias por haberte decidido leerme XD, espero que este nuevo cap. también te agrade cuídate.**_

_**Y ahora, esperando que no me borren por esto (hehehe) les digo hasta luego, y esperó que la otra semana pueda publicar.**_


	10. La realidad de las mentiras

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cap10: La realidad de las mentiras.**_

* * *

Ni siquiera intentó apartarse. Estaba completamente sorprendida al ver la reacción de Ren Tao. ¿En serio era él?

Su rostro estaba sonrojado y había desviado su mirada como un pequeño niño que se le descubría haciendo alguna travesura. Aquella imagen la obligó a reír por lo bajo pero, fue exactamente aquello por lo cual la mirada de Ren se volvió a ella con severidad.

Tamao intentó balbucear un lo siento pero Ren aun la tenía sujeta. Sabiendo esto, él dejó de presionarla.

"- Me las pagaras… - murmuró en cuanto la tuvo cerca causando escalofríos en la peli rosa."

"- N-No fue mi intención – se disculpó sin medir el tono de su voz."

"- ¿Qué no ha sido tu intención? – preguntó Jun que les miró de manera extraña al verlos tan unidos murmurándose cosas."

"- E-Es…"

"- No es nada, es un asunto privado – interrumpió Ren."

"Entiendo – sonrió la mujer con malicia – Ren no tienen remedio con su encanto ¿no es así? – se dirigió a Tamao aunque esta solo le asentía sonrojada."

"- Oh, no sabes cuántos encantos tengo con ella – siguió Ren con una sonrisita de victoria, notando como cada vez Tamao se avergonzaba."

¿Cómo podía decirle eso a su hermana? Se preguntó Tamao aun apenada, no sabía que podría pensar aquella encantadora mujer de ella pero, estaba segura que Ren se estaba vengando.

"- Parecen que son muy unidos – sonrió la mujer mirando a Tamao – no sé porque me da la impresión que ella es muy tímida – dijo luego de observar sus reacciones."

"- A solas no lo es – siguió provocando Ren."

"-¡Ren! – se escuchó la reprimenda al unísono de su hermana y la peli rosa."

* * *

Pilika entró a su habitación con el ánimo por los suelos, esto fue hasta encontrar en el mismo sitio al chico de cabellos verdes quien parecía mirar la ventana con demasiada atención.

"- Perdona, no sabía que estabas aquí – sonrió llamando su atención y haciendo que él girase para mirarla de reojo."

El joven asintió para luego volver su vista a la ventana.



"- ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó preocupada al acercarse."

"- ¿Ya han encontrado a tu amiga?"

"- Te conozco – sonrió la chica – no intentes evitarme con otra pregunta."

Lyzerg sonrió de forma educada y no dejó de mirar el exterior por la ventana.

"- Un lindo día – exclamó ella al colocarse a su lado – pero estas un poco serio y…"

"- Has decidido estar conmigo hasta que pueda convencer a mi familia que no necesito una prometida – soltó Lyzerg sin preámbulos."

"- Creo que eso lo sabes bien – sonrió al mirar hacía la misma dirección."

"- ¿Puedes recordar el día que nos conocimos?"

"- Claro… - respondió Pilika algo confundida – no podría olvidarlo."

"-Estabas tan agradecida que decidiste ayudarme."

"-Es lo menos que he podido hacer, eres amigo de mi hermano y te he molestado con…"

"- Después de todo este tiempo aun no comprendes que no lo hice por la amistad con tu hermano – la interrumpió cuando sonreía cansado – y ahora dudo mucho que lo llegues a notar."

"- Lyzerg…"

"- Solo hay que esperar un poco mas – sonrió con usual cortesía – cuando llegue el momento justo regresaré a Inglaterra y tu podrás quedarte."

Pilika le miró con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que hablaba sobre eso, la primera vez que parecía querer alejarse de ella. Una fuerte emoción la inundaba, algo que usualmente sentía con aquel chico, y era el hecho que él guardaba demasiado distancias con ella.

"- ¿Es que no soy suficiente para el cargo? – preguntó con demasiado desanimo."

"- Después de todo este tiempo, no eres capaz de comprenderlo – dijo suspirando y se dirigió a la puerta."

"- ¿Qué es lo que debo comprender? – preguntó molesta cuando él repetía aquello sin explicarse."

"- Tengo hambre – exclamó con un cortés animo que parecía más bien forzado – deberías prepararme una de tus especialidades que tanto me gustan."

Pilika volvió a sentir aquella extraña distancia entre ellos. Uno podía ser muy frío a pesar de no mostrarse de mal humor como Ren, se dijo.

No supo que impulso fue, pero se apresuró a él hasta rodearlo con sus brazos y abrazarlo.



Era como si desease decirle que parara con aquel comportamiento pero, supo que aquello solo debía ser un pensamiento.

Al caer en cuenta de lo que hacía, se separó lentamente hasta observarlo; este le miraba con extrañeza y no habló esperando a que ella explicara su acción.

"- Tropecé…"

"- ¿Qué?"

"-Tropecé – respondió con toda la confianza que poseía – lo lamento – sonrió."

"- Usualmente no eres torpe ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"- Bueno, no siempre se puede estar seguro de tus actos – rió con mas ansias de las que deseaba demostrar."

Lyzerg sonrió como siempre y se hizo a un lado esperando a que ella saliese primero. Él era la persona más caballerosa que había conocido, se dijo, pero aquello se debía a su educación.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir algo más, algo que la unía más a Lyzerg que una simple farsa. Se dijo al final que era el amigo que no deseaba perder, por nada del mundo.

* * *

Ren dejó descansar su cabeza en la mano que se apoyaba en el brazo del sofá individual en el que estaba.

Se dijo que aquello no debía estar pasando. Ahí se encontraba entre una charla animada de su hermana y Tamao quienes bebían té entre risas y anécdotas.

"- Aquí entre nos – se escuchó a Jun – creo que mi hermano esta celoso de que me case."

"- ¿En serio? – preguntó Tamao."

"- ¡Eso no es cierto! – se escuchó la protesta de Ren."

"- Yo estaba esperando que apareciera alguien más en su vida para distraerlo de eso, era mejor que se encontrase a otra novia – siguió sonriendo hasta que supo lo que había dicho."

Ren se puso de pie captando la atención de ambas. Estaba dispuesto a retirarse.

Tamao notó la mirada lúgubre de Ren y la tensión que se había creado por el silencio de Jun.

"-Po-Por favor – exclamó Tamao sonriéndole a Jun – Ren ahora está conmigo, eso ya es pasado y Ren piensa lo mismo ¿no es así? – preguntó esperando que él asintiera."

"- Tamao… yo lo siento no fue…"

"- R-Ren es importante para mí – exclamó sonrojándose ante lo que no pudo evitar que saliese. Inclinó su cabeza y miró su regazo – él está conmigo ahora porque eso ya es pasado, así que… delante de mi… no me gusta que…"



"- Lo entiendo – sonrió Jun encantada – creo que has escogido a una buena chica – dijo dirigiéndose a Ren y haciendo que Tamao riese por el nerviosismo."

En aquel instante, Tamao miró a Ren esperando que con aquel discurso pudiese ganarse un poco de respeto por parte de él pero, en cambio, lo que pudo mirar fue una expresión severa en él, como si estuviese más furioso aun.

Él sonrió con cierto cinismo y respondió sin dejar de observarla.

"- Qué suerte tengo – exclamó irónicamente. Un tono que Jun no captó al dirigirse nuevamente a Tamao."

"- H-Hay poco té – exclamó Tamao incomoda y avergonzada de pensar que su acto no fue lo suficientemente bueno para Ren – iré por mas."

"- Claro que no, eres una invitada, es mejor que vaya yo – dijo al ponerse de pie – volveré enseguida."

Tamao permaneció en su sitio apenada mientras Ren le observaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

"- M-Me sorprende que no haya notada que…"

"- Que tu deseabas ir en vez de ella – terminó Ren – mi hermana era muy perceptiva, pero últimamente con los preparativos de su boda está un poco distraída."

"-Hay que entenderla… - murmuró tímida- es un día muy especial."

"- Claro – respondió en tono burlón – deberías escribir un buen discurso para su recepción."

Tamao sintió su reproche y miró su regazo avergonzada.

"- Escucha, no necesito que mientan – siguió Ren en tono autoritario – puedo defenderme solo."

"- Yo solo…"

"- Tu nada, permanece callada. Mi novia ideal siempre debe estar callada."

"- ¿Pilika permanecía callada? – preguntó al levantar su cabeza y mirarlo directamente. Ella que solo intentaba mostrarse más madura con sus palabras para agradarle y él no hacía más que enfurecerse."

"- Hay una diferencia enorme – sonrió con arrogancia."

"- ¿Cuál es esa?"

"- Que ella fue en realidad mía, y tú no eras más que un peón que necesitaba para conseguir mi venganza."

Tamao sintió aquellas palabras como pullas. Ella solo intentaba defenderle, ella solo intentaba agradarle.



Se puso de pie rápidamente, y decidió irse de ahí.

"- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó Ren tras detener su paso."

"- Me quiero ir… - murmuró al querer esquivarlo."

"- Por algo de lo que estas enterada desde un principio ¿por eso te vas? – preguntó molesto."

"- No responderé a eso – murmuró tras escuchar el timbre del apartamento."

"- Por favor, ¡sabes perfectamente todo sobre nuestro trato! – dijo levantando la voz molesto – y lo aceptaste."

"-S-Si, pero sabes porque fue – respondió."

"- Repítelo si eres tan amable – exclamó burlón al ver que ella callaba – anda quiero escucharlo."

"- ¡Sabes exactamente porque acepté! ¡Fue para que tu no abrieras la boca con el joven Hao, fue para que él no supiera que le amo!"

Tamao había cerrado sus ojos y había soltado aquello lo más rápido que pudo.

"- ¿Qué tu qué?"

Preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas, paralizándola y haciéndola rezar interiormente para que se hubiese equivocado.

"-Hao… - murmuró Ren notándose sorprendido."

Tamao miró a Ren y miró tímidamente a Hao. Sus manos temblaban y estaban frías. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle aquello?

"- Me hiciste repetirlo para que él… - exclamó Tamao sacando sus conclusiones."

"- Espera, yo no sabía…"

Tamao no esperó explicación. No se atrevió a mirar a nadie cuando salía corriendo del apartamento.

"-! Espera! – se escuchó a Ren. Él no estaba enterado de la visita del Asakura, pero ella debía suponer que él le había exigido que hablara para que el castaño escuchase."

Hao miró impresionado la salida de la peli rosa. Luego volvió su vista hacia Ren.

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?"

"- No pierdas el tiempo, tenemos que seguirla – exclamó al acercarse al perchero y tomar su chaqueta."

Hao frunció el ceño pensando que lo que había escuchado se debía más a algo que Ren había provocado. Se dijo que aquello no podía pasar.



"- ¿Joven Ren? – exclamó la mujer que había escoltado a Hao a la sala del apartamento."

"- Avise a Jun que tuvimos que salir – explicó rápidamente – y no comente nada de esto."

"- Pero…"

"- ¡hágalo! –exigió haciéndola asentir de inmediato."

Ambos salieron del apartamento y decidieron tomar las escaleras. Sin embargo Ren se detuvo de presto para mirar directamente a Hao.

"-Habrá que separarnos, si la encuentras primero, más vale que no menciones nada- explicó."

"- Lo que escuche no fue… - le miró Hao con cierto recelo."

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó arrogante - ¿es que nunca te habías dado cuenta de eso?"

Ren pudo notar como el rostro de Hao se sorprendía en gran medida. No podía creer que una persona tan astuta no se diera cuenta antes de lo que a simple vista, Tamao no podía ocultar. Y fue esa suposición la que lo llevó a hablar.

"- Lo sabías…"

"- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – preguntó Hao molesto por la afirmación."

"-Debías suponerlo… lo estabas negando a propósito ¿no es eso? – afirmó Ren haciendo que Hao desviase su mirada."

A Ren le confirmó aquel gesto. De pronto sintió ganas de golpearlo y se dijo que aquello solo era debido a causa de la frustración.

"- Es algo pasajero. Ella debe estar confundida…"

"-¡Escucha bien! – gritó Ren molesto – cuando la encuentres actuaras como si nada pasara, actuaras como si sus palabras te confundieron y no dirás absolutamente nada."

Hao le miró con total sorpresa. Era como si intentase…

"- Protegerla… ¿La estas protegiendo?"

Ren cayó en cuenta de la intensidad con la que estaba presionando a Hao.

"-Yo la obligué a hablar – se explicó rápidamente con una expresión frívola – ella cree que fue intencional. Todo es cuestión de cumplir mi palabra."

Hao le miró con el ceño fruncido intentando analizar aquellas extrañas reacciones en Ren.

"- Bien, entonces no dirás nada de lo que he dicho – exclamó Hao aceptando ante Ren que el amor de la peli rosa no era correspondido."



Ren asintió haciendo que ambos se separaran para bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Deseaba encontrarla primero, suponiendo que aquella tímida chica no se atrevería a mirar a Hao a la cara.

* * *

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello? Se preguntó sin dejar de correr y salir al fin del edificio.

Estaba muy avergonzada, demasiado avergonzada para haber permanecido en el mismo lugar que Hao. No dejó de correr captando la atención de varios transeúntes.

Deseó correr hasta cansarse y dejar de sentir aquella vergüenza. Deseó tanto aquello que al final se detuvo al internarse al parque en medio de la ciudad. Tocó el tronco de un árbol eh intentó tomar aire.

"_Ren es una persona muy cruel"_ pensó al sentir que se echaba a llorar. Comenzó a pensar una y otra vez que la culpa había sido de Ren y solo de él. Lagrimas no dejaban de derramarse hasta que cayó en cuanta de algo.

Ren en realidad no tenía la culpa, pudo darse cuenta por la sorpresa de este al ingresar Hao al apartamento. Al pensarlo más se avergonzó. ¿Salir corriendo como si fuese una niña y tratar de inculpar a otro a causa de su vergüenza?

Siguió llorando hasta reclinarse en el árbol y ocultar su rostro al acercarse a él. ¿Cómo había quedado su imagen ahora?, se dijo que no hacía más que meter la pata.

"- S-Soy una tonta… - murmuró."

"- Eso no podría reprocharlo – se escuchó una voz tras ella haciéndola tensarse."

¿Ya la habían alcanzado?, ¿Por qué estaba él precisamente ahí?

"- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? – preguntó con voz nerviosa y molesta. No se atrevió a mirarlo, no podía hacerlo - ¡Quiero estar sola!"

"- Eres una persona demasiado torpe – exclamó cruzándose de brazos – solo alguien como tu es capaz de correr en medio de la calle sin darte cuenta de los autos que circulan la zona. – exclamó con mal humor."

Tamao notó el tono de voz y se sorprendió. Por un segundo le había parecido preocupado. ¿Ren Tao preocupándose por ella?

"- Él no está seguro de haberte escuchado claramente - continuo."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó al girarse y mirarlo por primera vez – pero…"

"- Yo no sabía que estaba ahí – dijo una vez más al acercarse poco a poco – puedo asegurártelo."

Tamao inclinó su cabeza avergonzada.



"-L-Lo sé…"

"- ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó alzando una ceja."

"- Yo… no quise… yo… - estaba avergonzada y no pudo levantar su cabeza. Podía sentir como se sonrojaba."

No escuchó insistencia por parte de Ren y agradeció aquello. Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que escuchó unos pasos.

"- Volvamos al apartamento."

"- ¡No puedo! – respondió angustiada."

"- ¿Por qué no?"

"- ¡Él lo sabe!"

"- Te he dicho que él no escuchó de quien hablabas con claridad – exclamó al girarse y tratar de mentir convincentemente – cuando escuchó la confesión pensó que podrías referirte a otra persona."

"- ¿Eso es cierto…? – preguntó con una vocecita débil, con una esperanza que de pronto lo hicieron sentir culpable."

"- Demonios ¡¿acaso importa tanto que él lo sepa o no?!"

"- Si importa… - respondió débilmente – no sé si él… no sé si yo para él…"

"- ¿Y si tus suposiciones son ciertas? – preguntó al girarse y mirarla con dureza - ¿y si sabes realmente que no significas nada más para él?, si es así ¿Qué mas puedes perder?"

Tamao quedó petrificada. Notó la mirada en Ren. Se mostraba tan seguro de sus palabras que ella hizo lo que el temor y vergüenza le estaban obligando a realizar.

"- ¡Maldita sea! – se escuchó a Ren en cuanto la peli rosa se echaba a llorar."

Ahí estaba, frente a una chica que cubría su rostro para que él no viese su expresión desolada. El problema residía en que estaban llamando la atención de una pareja de ancianos que tomaban un paseo y se habían detenido en esa zona.

Ren presionó su puño y se acercó hasta la joven hasta levantar su rostro con ambas manos.

"- Nunca he dicho que no tengas una oportunidad – exclamó por lo bajo notando a la pareja de ancianos."

Tamao no se había dado cuenta de los espectadores, más bien miraba impresionada como la voz suave de Ren y su tacto parecían querer aliviarla.

Ren acariciaba una de sus mejillas con el dedo pulgar provocando en ella una sumisión que la hicieron detener el llanto de inmediato.



El joven sonrió victorioso al notar de reojo como la pareja de ancianos reiniciaba su caminata con una sonrisa.

Fue en aquel instante cuando la soltó y suspiró.

"- Ten cuidado la próxima vez – dijo con más seriedad al volverse a la chica – esos ancianos parecían querer llamar a la policía, de seguro pensando que te estaba golpeando."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó parpadeando - ¿Qué ancianos?"

"- ¿No te has dado cuenta? – preguntó alzando una ceja- por eso tuve que calmarte, para que no gritaras con fuerza."

"-¿Gritar? – preguntó ofendida. Así que todo aquella treta no había sido más que para no llamar la atención."

"- Claro que gritas demasiado, eres demasiado escandalosa hasta para… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó en cuanto la chica le dio la espalda."

"- Me voy… - respondió avergonzada por pensar en otra cosa con respecto a la intenciones de Ren."

"- No, no te irás."

"- ¿Quién lo dice?– se giró a él ofendida - ¡eres una persona cruel que todo lo quiere hacer a tu conveniencia!"

Tamao se dijo que debía estar orgullosa. A pesar de su temor estaba encarando a Ren Tao. Con la cabeza en alto estuvo a punto de marcharse hasta que sintió como Ren halaba de su brazo y la tomaba en brazos con mucha rapidez.

"- ¿Qué…?"

"- No actué como idiota siguiéndote para nada. Volvemos al apartamento – exclamó al iniciar la marcha."

"- Pero… ¡Yo no quiero! – dijo avergonzada al notar que llamaban la atención."

"- Pues ahora querrás."

"- ¡Ren! – llamó esperanzada para que la soltara."

"- ¿Quieres hacer un espectáculo? – preguntó sonriendo con malicia – a mi no me importa causarlo."

Tamao se sonrojó desde su posición y miró como algunas personas se detenían para verlos. Se avergonzó y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Ren.

No se atrevió a levantar su cara. Ni cuando pudo escuchar como la recepcionista se ofrecía a ayudarlo.

"- Esta bien – lo escuchó responder – puedo con ella aunque parezca pesada."



"- ¡¿Pesada?! – preguntó Tamao ofendida al separarse y mirarlo de frente."

"- Es que está un poco enferma – dijo a la recepcionista sin escuchar a la peli rosa."

"- De acuerdo… - sonrió la mujer de manera educada al verlo entrar por el ascensor."

"- ¡Y-Yo no soy pesada! – dijo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron."

"- Claro que no, estas demasiado flacucha – respondió este sin mirarla."

Tamao no supo que comentario de Ren la había ofendido más en todo el día. ¿De verdad se veía tan mal como él hablaba?

"- Escucha, lo que te dije es cierto."

"-¡Eres un grosero! – dijo Tamao avergonzada."

"- Hablaba de Hao."

"-B-Bueno, ¡No te explicas correctamente!"

Ren suspiró ante lo cómico de la escena.

"-Él no te escuchó tan claro como parece… estas a salvo."

Tamao no se atrevió a creerle, no podía hacerlo, mas sin embargo.

"- ¿Tu lo cre-crees? – preguntó tímida."

Ren se alivió interiormente. Le estaba creyendo.

"- Así es – afirmó con toda seriedad."

El ascensor se detuvo y Ren comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

"-Ren… - le llamó completamente sonrojada."

"- ¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"- ¿Tú crees…? ¿Tú crees que tengo una posibilidad? – preguntó refiriéndose a Hao."

Ren se detuvo y la observó. Su rostro esperanzado y pálido esperando con ansias una respuesta positiva. ¿Es que ella no quería abrir los ojos? Se preguntó furioso por su insistencia vacía.

"_-Él no siente lo mismo" _pensó gritárselo con fastidio para que al fin la chica torpe lo creyese, al final, optó por soltarla haciéndola casi caer si no la hubiese sujetado en el último minuto.

"-¡R-Ren! – Le llamó espantada tras suspirar de alivio - ¡me ibas a dejar caer! – exclamó"

"- ¿Y? – preguntó – puedes caminar sola ¿o no?"

Tamao se arregló un poco el cabello y miró como Ren se alejaba. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba de tan mal humor?

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: aquí está el otro cap. al fin. Bueno contestare reviews aunque ahora tengo algo más que decir (milagro) la verdad es que me han vuelto a plagiar una de mis historias u . u esta vez fue algo feo. En fin, al final creo que llegaremos a un acuerdo con esta persona. Sin embargo he decidido colocar el nombre de las personas que publican mis historias con mi permiso. Eso es para que no hayan malos entendidos.**_

_**Lo pondré en mi perfil, así que si por si acaso ven una de mis historias con otro nombre de autor que no sea el que ponga, sin duda es plagio. La verdad me halaga digo, si me lo llegan a robar es porque les gusta XD pero aun así es feo que lo hagan. Esta vez esta persona hizo pasar todo el trabajo como suyo y pues, la que se droga para escribir soy yo XD naa broma. En fin, espero que este cap. les guste.**_

_**Misume yoshikawa: XD nunca pongo tu Nick name bien sorry por eso. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario y claro que me acuerdo de ti hehehe ya notaba raro que no aparecieras por aquí. Y sip, hay que ponérselas algo difícil a Ren esta vez. Espero el cap te guste.**_

_**Yuki no mizu: o.o me halagas mucho, enserio gracias por el cumplido, es un honor para mí saber que te hago leer XD muchisisimas gracias.**_

_**Ludy: ahh mi amiga la crítica. Me gustan tus críticas, no ofendes y haces ver lo parecido que escribo siempre. En primera lo hago porque es la misma pareja, en segunda como he explicado anteriormente lo hago porque en todos los fics pongo que Tamao está enamorada en primera instancia de Ren y este vez solo pongo una simple atracción y un temor reflejado hehehe . Gracias por tu comentario, y sip pondré mas de las otras parejas aunque lamentablemente pondré cosas de Jeanne x Hao hehehe lo siento.**_

_**Loka lulu: waaa la chica de las emociones escritas XD (asi te llamare) hehehe gracias por leerme chica naa admito que la pareja de Pilika x Ren se ve tentadora te diré, pero es el carácter que me llama la atención de Tamao, hehehe el truco para sacar historias locas es fumarte…. Es pensar mucho en cosas cursis XD bromas, naa uno se influencia con el anime y con lo que desearía que pasara ¿Qué mas incentivo que ese? Gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**Elys: ehhh te entiendo, estar en la universidad es matado. Ahora mismo me toca que hacer unas cosas para por fin llevar fisiología. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este cap te guste.**_

_**Slaya: muchas gracias por leerme y tu sugerencia, pero desde el inicio del fic decidí sacarle cierta personalidad a Tamao, la verdad es que siempre la ha tenido solo que usualmente es su timidez la que me llama más la atención, aunque desde el primer cap puse algo distinto. Gracias por todo y no te preocupes, de la criticas se aprende, y como dije tratare de hacer menos largo el fic. Claro que… tratare XD**_

_**Ediyu: hola, muchas gracias por avisarme sobre este incidente que se dio con el plagio. Me halaga saber que eres fanática de mis historias locas. Es un halago para mi saber que **_

_**aunque no te gusta el anime te guste como escribo, en serio. Y sip, algún día escribiré una historia original, es mas la planeo pero por ahora quiero exprimir hasta la ultima manía que tengo de escribir sobre este anime y sobre estos dos.**_

_**Isuzu 92: wiii amiga, hehe gracias por leerme como siempre y waaaa mentira no has actualizado T.T que paso? Pensé que ya lo habías hecho, espero tu historia amiga plz. **_

_**Conchito: Hola!! XD ta bueno no te preocupes, la intención cuenta, gracias por leerme amiga. Siento si aquella vez no pude hablar contigo T.T pero estaba metida en un buen lio u . u- waa espero que hablemos pronto por msn.**_

_**Creepy sura: XD siento por lo de monja, a veces ando tan apurada u . u que no releo bien lo que escribo. Hehehe qué bueno que aun me leas, pero ya sabes cualquier cosa o critica puedes decirme, lo importante es que me saquen de mis horrores ortográficos XD.**_

_**Mitzu-chan: muchas gracias por leerme. Espero que este cap te guste. Y qué bueno que me deseas suerte, las necesitaré para otras cosas hehehe.**_

_**Ok, me despido. Hasta luego.**_


	11. Atracción y celos

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cap11: Atracción y celos.**_

* * *

_S_e preguntaba si aquel chico estaría molesto… su forma de caminar con su espalda muy rígida podían afirmar aquello, pero cuando se trataba de Ren Tao nunca estaba segura.

"- ¿No vienes? – exigió saber al mirarla por encima de su hombro."

"- Yo… - titubeo – el joven Hao…"

"- No está ahí – exclamó."

"- ¿No está?"

"- Claro que no, él… - se detuvo al recordar que el Asakura había salido a buscarla – maldita sea."

"- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"- No sé como avisar a Asakura que te he encontrado."

"- ¿S-Salió a buscarme? – preguntó sonrojándose."

"- Mas bien a seguir a una torpe – dijo frunciendo el ceño con la intención de fastidiarla."

Tamao suspiró vencida. Se daba cuenta que nunca podría adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ren.

Esta vez no quiso responder ante su provocación. Era obvio que eso estaba buscando. Permaneció silenciosa y pensativa ¿sería capaz de ver frente a frente a Hao? Con solo pensarlo se avergonzaba ¿y si Ren se equivocaba?

Las dudas y el temor a verse expuesta volvieron. Sin embargo fue su mala suerte la que actuó primero.

"- ¿Q-Que ocurre? – preguntó Tamao al ver que Ren miraba por encima de su cabeza."

"- Adivínalo -. Sonrió con cierta maldad al poner una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón."

Tragando con dificultad, ella se giró justo en el momento en que Hao se acercaba a toda prisa.

"- Tamao – llamó este al acercarse y tomar aire - ¿te encuentras bien?"

La joven lo miró de arriba abajo. Se detuvo en su rostro y un desanimo se dejó ver. Aquello había sido algo que no pasó desapercibido por un par de ojos dorados.

"- Estoy… estoy bien joven Hao – fingió sonreír con agrado para él."



"- ¿Cómo demonios pensabas avisarme? – preguntó Hao con severidad al mirar a Ren. Este sonrió con arrogancia y se encogió de hombros – ¡eres un…!"

"- Joven Hao, está bien, é-él no sabía cómo…"

"- Claro… - murmuró con seriedad para el Tao cuando su vista vagó por la peli rosa. Llevó una mano a su nuca y de pronto se sintió incomodo – vine por ti… tardaste demasiado y Pilika está preocupada."

"- ¿Pilika? – preguntó recordando porque estaba ahí desde un principio. No pudo fingir desagrado al escuchar su nombre pero pudo escuchar unos pasos tras ella. Ahora era Ren quien se estaba alejando - ¡Ren!"

"- Solo dejen de fastidiar. Ya perdí tiempo por estar jugando a la casería – exclamó al mirarla de reojo – lárgate de una vez."

Tamao permaneció en el mismo lugar con un pánico que no pudo descifrar. Si Ren se enfadaba con ella era probable que no volviese a recibirla y también que no pudiese verlo mientras Pilika permaneciera en la pensión.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo se apresuró a su lado y tomó su brazo.

"- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó molesto."

Tamao no supo que responder. Se quedó observándole rogando por algo que ella no comprendía ¿es que le pedía acaso que no la dejara? Estaba avergonzada pero, la idea de que él se sintiese desdichado por Pilika la molestaba.

Ren la miró directamente con sorpresa e incertidumbre ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora a la chica torpe? No parecía querer soltarlo y su mirada cariñosa… gruñó por lo bajo al sentirse incomodo con esa mirada.

"- Esta bien… - murmuró él sin saber que era lo que aceptaba. De pronto odio esa mirada suplicante en ella una cosa más a la larga lista."

Tamao comenzó a sonreír aliviada mientras Ren la observaba molesto.

"- Eres muy extraña – murmuró."

"-Aprendí del mejor – respondió sonriendo al referirse a él."

Tamao rió por lo bajo y Ren comenzó a sonreír ante las tonterías de aquella chica, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de ello frunció el ceño y se separó de la chica solo para darse cuenta que Hao le observaba meticulosamente.

Le miró desafiante mientras este mostraba más seriedad de la acostumbrada. Alzó una ceja arrogante y una idea cruzó su cabeza ¿es que Hao estaba desafiándolo?

"- Vaya… - murmuró este de pronto – veo porque insistes tanto en tenerla acá. Debe ser una buena relación ¿no es sí? – sonrió sabiendo que lo provocaría."



Tamao se giró de pronto sintiéndose avergonzada de haberse acercado demasiado a Ren y dejando a Hao a un lado.

"- Joven Hao… esto no es lo que… la verdad… - murmuró sonrojada – Ren y yo…"

"- No son nada – respondió ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la joven - ¿acaso crees que no me daría cuenta? Ni si quiera han fingido como debe ser."

"- P-Pero… - Tamao se avergonzó al haber pensado que su papel lo estaba llevando a cabo perfectamente, sin una sospecha."

"- No, definitivamente no pueden fingirlo aunque… - miró a Ren con una sonrisa maliciosa – veo que Tamao te gusta, de lo contrario no actuarias así."

Tamao casi caía hacía atrás ante las palabras de Hao. Si seguía fastidiando a Ren era muy probable que se desquitara con ella y aquello fue su temor, un solo temor hasta que Ren respondió.

"- ¿Lo estas suponiendo? – preguntó él con seriedad."

"- Lo afirmo – sonrió Hao con malicia."

"- Entonces…adivinaste – respondió sonriendo de la misma forma y con toda claridad - me atrae esta chica torpe que está a mi lado."

Tanto Hao como Tamao quedaron en silencio por un tiempo tal vez demasiado.

"-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al unísono mientras Tamao se sonrojaba completamente."

Debía ser una broma… debía serlo se dijo Tamao quien sintió que su corazón latía más rápido aun, ¿Qué era lo que planeaba Ren Tao? Se miraba tan seguro… tan convincente que…

Hao, quien había perdido la compostura, aclaró su garganta y miró con incredulidad a Ren. ¿Sería aquello posible? ¿Qué mas explicación había? Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

"- ¡Mas invitados! – exclamó con entusiasmo una voz tras ellos. – Ren, no seas descortés, debes invitarlos a pasar."

Hao alzó una ceja sorprendido. La joven hermosa que apenas había salido del apartamento y ahora les miraba, le parecía muy conocida. Sus cabellos verdosos y aquella sonrisa lo hicieron especular.

"- Tu eres… ¿Jun? – preguntó incrédulo."

La mencionada le observó por un segundo y poco a poco su expresión se transformó a una de alegría.

"- ¿Hao Asakura?"

"- Así es – sonrió con caballerosidad al reconocerla por fin. Había crecido bastante y se miraba aun más madura y elegante."



Jun Tao sonrió al acercarse y plantarle un beso en los labios dejando a Tamao boquiabierta.

"- Has crecido mucho – sonrió Jun al separarse de él dejándolo con una sonrisa forzada."

"- ¡Demonios! – murmuró Ren frunciendo el ceño y tocando su frente con exasperación – le he dicho que no haga eso…"

Tamao le escuchó y miró incrédula a la mujer de elegante porte ¿es que aquel era su saludo?

Apreció, sin creerlo aun, cuando Jun tomaba del brazo al Asakura para hacerlo entrar en el apartamento a toda prisa.

"-E-Es extraña… - murmuró hasta darse cuenta que Ren permanecía aun a su lado - ¡Lo siento! – respondió rápidamente."

"- Eso es cierto – respondió este sin ofenderse demasiado."

Tamao le observó de reojo justo para recordar lo que anteriormente él había confesado.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó este con maldad al verla de pronto tan nerviosa - ¿no me digas que te lo has creído?"

"- ¿E-Entonces no es verdad? – preguntó inclinando su cabeza. No se atrevía a mirarlo. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía si sentir felicidad o decepción- Y-Ya lo suponía..."

No escuchó respuesta y esto la obligó a levantar su mirada justo en el instante en que Ren la tomaba de los hombros hasta colocarla contra la pared.

"- No, no es una mentira lo que he dicho – confesó con una sonrisita maliciosa al ver como se sonrojaba – pero… ¿no me digas que eres tan tonta para confundir atracción con una palabra que involucra sentimientos fuertes?"

"- ¿Q-Que quiere decir? – preguntó mirándolo sin comprenderlo."

"- Nunca he dicho que en realidad me agrades ni muchos menos he mencionado amor – respondió con arrogancia – me atraes no lo negaré pero para una atracción común hay una cura sencilla."

Tamao no pudo responder. Estaba ahí estupefacta mientras Ren le plantaba todo aquello en cara.

"- Veo que quieres saber la cura – sonrió con cinismo al acercarse a sus labios. Pudo percibir que ella estaba por cerrar sus ojos como si esperase que la besara. Sin embargo, se acercó a su oído y comenzó a murmurar lo que para él era la cura."

Tamao sentía su cara arder pero no supo lo que era la vergüenza hasta que Ren Tao murmurase aquellas palabras.

"- ¡Pervertido! – gritó al golpear su brazo."

"- La señorita timidez si tiene un lado oculto, es muy violenta – la provocó reteniendo una risa burlesca."



"- ¡Eres un pervertido!"

"- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó divertido – eh sido sincero nada más. Solo te doy una opción."

Tamao aun le costaba creer que esto no era una broma de Ren Tao. Era obvio que su arrogante sonrisa afirmaba que disfrutaba provocarla.

"- Veo que te has quedado callada, supongo que nadie se ha atrevido contigo ¿no es así?"

"- ¡Ren Tao! – llamó para callarlo."

"- Y aun así esperas que Hao Asakura lo haga – dijo al tomarla del mentón – pues morirás esperándolo porque a él no pareces interesarle."

Justo cuando aquellas palabras mordaces fueron dichas, Ren Tao besó a la peli rosa sin preámbulos.

No fue un beso suave, pero Tamao cerró sus ojos con fuerza al saber que si él no se apartaba temía responderle.

Intentó empujarle pero este se presionaba más hacía ella logrando que el empuje se convirtiese en una sumisión en Tamao.

Cuando se separó comenzó a reír con arrogancia.

"- Eres muy ingenua – exclamó al colocar las manos en su bolsillo y encaminarse al apartamento – no huyas como una chiquilla avergonzada, primero debes despedirte de mi hermana si quieres marcharte – habló con su habitual seriedad."

Tamao aun permanecía inmóvil cuando Ren ya había entrado al lugar. Sus piernas temblaban y de pronto lo maldijo, por primera vez maldijo a Ren como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, lo maldijo porque ahora ella comprendía por aquel roce, que no sentía desagrado. No sentía desagrado por Ren Tao.

* * *

"- Esto no sabe lo suficientemente bien – se escuchó la octava queja de la rubia hacía Pilika."

Era la octava vez que preparaba aquel platillo y para Anna no era suficiente.

"- Pienso que ya es suficiente – murmuró Yoh con una sonrisa forzada."

"- No para mí."

"- Esta muy acostumbrada al estilo de Tamao – sonrió Lyzerg ante la escena – y no se puede culpar, ella sabe cocinar muy bien."

Pilika escuchó aquel comentario con un extraño sentimiento. Frunció el ceño y tomó nuevamente la bandeja.

"- Lo prepararé de nuevo."



"- ¿De nuevo? – preguntó Yoh sorprendido por el entusiasmo."

"- Lo haré mejor que ella – murmuró al retirarse."

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se preguntó cuando depositó la bandeja en la cocina ¿Por qué le había molestado el comentario? Al final se dijo que era solo cansancio pero, aun así lo haría, tenía que ser mejor en cocina que la misma Tamao.

Pilika se decía luego de algunos intentos que era más fácil decir algo que hacerlo. Tamao era muy hábil en cosas del hogar.

Ella le había enseñado un par de cosas pero aun así no podía superarla. Suspiró derrotada pensando que no se podía ser buena en todo.

Miró la pequeña ventana de la cocina y recordó un momento extraño, un recuerdo ya casi olvidado.

Rió por lo bajó con nostalgia al recordar cuando en una ocasión había decidido cocinar para Ren.

Era muy quisquilloso pero al final siempre comía su comida, siempre lo hacía por ella aunque supiese que la comida China no fuese su especialidad.

Recodó el momento y sintió una presión en el pecho. Lo amaba… cuando recordaba aquellas cosas sentía aquello pero… ¿lo seguiría amando?

"_¿Por qué lo dejaste atrás? ¿Por qué no regresaste con él como lo decías tan fervientemente?"_

"_-¿É-Él ya no te interesa?"_

"_Más vale que estés segura… si no es así le perderás y lo tendrías bien merecido."_

Recordaba cada palabra de la peli rosa. Se entristeció al saber que ella pensaba lo peor.

Tamao defendió a Ren como nunca se imagino y le había mirado indignada por su comportamiento.

Si, se dijo, tendría bien merecido si lo perdiera pero… ¿no lo había perdido ya?

"- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Lyzerg."

"- ¡Nada! – respondió de inmediato fingiendo el susto que le había dado aquella aparición repentina."

"- Estas… llorando – exclamó al extender su mano y limpiar las lagrimas que estaban saliendo."

"- ¿De verdad? – preguntó sorprendida al limpiarse ella misma con la manga de su camisa."

"- ¿Tan triste estas de no poder hacer un platillo similar a Tamao."

"- ¿Quién ha dicho que no puedo hacerlo? – preguntó con una sonrisa siendo secundada por Lyzerg."



"- ¿Me dirás lo que te pone tan triste? – preguntó con un acento encantador y una amabilidad inigualable."

"- Envido un poco su suerte… – murmuró sonriendo para él mientras seguía lavando los utensilios de cocina."

"- ¿Quién tendrá suerte?"

"- Tu novia ¿Quién más? – sonrió – eres muy atento."

"- No con todos – respondió enigmáticamente."

"- Claro que con todos – sonrió."

"- ¿Por qué estabas tan triste?"

"- No creo que te agrade escucharlo – murmuró desanimada."

"- ¿Por qué no?"

"- Porque…"

"- ¿Se trata de él? – preguntó con más seriedad."

Pilika permaneció en silencio afirmando así su respuesta.

"- Entiendo… - murmuró sin tono especial en su voz – creo que te hace falta madurar un poco – exclamó con una sonrisa educada – deberías aprender a valorar lo que tienes frente a ti."

"- Es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice – exclamó riendo para él – normalmente esa es mi frase para los demás, aun así… sé que he hecho lo incorrecto siempre."

"- Te puedo decir que es mejor que le digas la verdad a ella – exclamó – de lo contrario puedes perderla y has pasado mucho tiempo llorando."

"- Gracias… - murmuró – siempre me has ayudado, te lo agradezco."

"- ¿Para qué están los amigos? – sonrió de manera educada dejándola pensativa y silenciosa ante la pregunta."

* * *

"- ¿Quieres espiar? – preguntó en tono aburrido la rubia quien veía como Yoh se inclinaba un poco hacia el pasillo – eres un entrometido."

"- Claro que no – respondió el castaño con una seriedad no muy convincente – es solo que…"

"- Es mejor dejar que ellos arreglen sus problemas – cerró sus ojos – Hao ya debió de haber regresado con Tamao."

Yoh miró a la rubia por unos segundos y se sorprendió por su tono.

"- Es posible… ¿Qué la extrañes…?"



"- ¡Tengo hambre! – le miró con severidad – cuando regrese le haré preparar muchos platillos."

Yoh esbozo una sonrisa forzada y suspiró con pesar al pensar lo que le esperaría a Tamao cuando volviese.

"- ¿Tu la extrañas? – preguntó de presto la rubia."

"- Era buena compañía cuando no estabas – respondió."

"- Te extrañe… - murmuró la rubia mirando directamente el televisor frente a ella."

Yoh no pudo evitar sorprenderse aunque luego de eso rascó una de sus mejillas ruborizadas.

"- Yo también… – respondió al volver su vista al pasillo.

* * *

No podía controlarse. Presionaba sus manos una contra la otra. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Ren Tao le había dicho y sobre todo, aquel beso que le había dado.

Escuchaba desde su posición en el sofá como Jun hablaba animadamente con Hao mientras Ren estaba en otro asiento con brazos y piernas cruzadas.

Su porte era indudablemente atractivo y no pudo olvidar sus palabras.

"_-me atrae esta chica torpe que está a mi lado."_

Tras pensarlo un poco mejor ¿Por qué le decía a un torpe? Hasta recordarlo en ese momento, se había fijado en esa parte de su discurso.

Pero… ¿aun podía ser una broma? Sus ojos se quedaron muy fijos en el perfil de Ren Tao. Era muy apuesto pero…

En ese momento pudo ver como Ren le miró de reojo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante. Tamao se sonrojó completamente y desvió su mirada. De seguro se estaba burlando y eso era todo.

Hacia solo unos momentos había dicho que era una flacucha. Y siempre decía que no era su tipo así que la veracidad de aquellas palabras era nula.

Además… ¿ella pensando que no le era desagradable Ren Tao?, ¡si lo era!, se dijo tras fruncir el ceño y mostrar firmeza por sus pensamientos. Lo único que Ren le causaba era temor y dolores de cabeza.

Lo último que haría era fijarse en Ren cuando estaba segura que sentía algo muy fuerte por Hao.

Observó al castaño reír y sonrió con calma. Era agradable verlo así aunque pudiese distinguir que no era una risa verdadera.



"- Supongo que debemos irnos – dijo Hao al ponerse de pie y mirar a Tamao – ya hemos causado muchos problemas."

"- ¿Qué problemas? – preguntó Jun parpadeando."

"- Pues… - calló al ver que desde lo lejos, la mucama le hacía señales a los tres de no hablar – pues… de tenernos de invitados – sonrió."

Tamao miró a la mujer suspirar y supo que Jun no se había dado cuenta de nada.

"- Pensé que Tamao estaba de visita aquí – exclamó Jun confundida."

"- Solo era una visita corta – sonrió la joven mientras Ren se ponía de pie."

"- No hay problema, ella viene todos los días ¿no es así? – sonrió Ren desafiándola a decir lo contrario."

"-¡C-Claro! – respondió sonrojándose al verlo sonreír con cierta malicia. Sentía mucha vergüenza."

"- Eso es perfecto – sonrió agradada la peli verde al acercarse y abrazar a la chica – así puedo hablar de algo en especial contigo."

"- ¿Conmigo?"

"- Así es – sonrió Jun al soltarla."

"- Debemos irnos ya – soltó Hao al suspirar – Pilika aun debe estar preocupada."

Jun no pudo fingir su sorpresa al escuchar aquel nombre.

"- ¿Ella está aquí? – preguntó con seriedad al mirar a su hermano."

Este se encogió de hombros y se retiró del lugar dejando por terminada la conversación.

Tamao lo observó. En algún lugar recóndito de su cabeza, se dijo que prefería verlo alardear y ser arrogante que verlo con una expresión sombría.

La peli rosa volvió su vista a Jun. En una conversación anterior, Jun había mencionado a Pilika sin importancia pero ahora que sabía que estaba ahí… parecía tener ciertas reservas.

Hao notó aquello y solo calló haciéndole una señal a Tamao para que lo siguiera.

"- Ha sido un placer – sonrió Tamao como despedida."

"- Espero verte mañana."

"- D-De acuerdo – respondió nerviosa. Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y pudo ver por un momento una mirada desanimada en Jun Tao."

* * *

"_- Yo estaba esperando que apareciera alguien más en su vida para distraerlo de eso, era mejor que se encontrase a otra novia"_



Recordó su comentario y suspiró culpable al ver a su hermano menor inclinado en la terraza del apartamento.

"- Lo lamento… - murmuró – no sabía…"

"- Lo sé – respondió al mirar los autos desde esa altura - ¿no te parece cómica la situación? – preguntó con ironía."

"- Ren… esto no es cómico… - exclamó - ¿la has visto?... me refiero a Pilika."

"- Si."

"- ¿Y ella…?"

"- ¡Por favor!, no creas en finales felices – le respondió con más dureza – ella no vino a disculparse y dudo mucho que haya venido a dar una explicación."

"- Aun así Tamao… es muy parecida a ella – exclamó haciéndo que los hombros de Ren se tensaran y su postura fuera mas firme – por eso te gusta ¿no es así?"

Ren no supo que responder. Quedó pensativo por unos minutos hasta dar con su respuesta.

"- Si… así es – respondió en tono serio."

"_-Ren ahora está conmigo, eso ya es pasado y Ren piensa lo mismo ¿no es así?."_

Jun recordó la frase con la que había intervenido la peli rosa y suspiró con una sonrisa cansada.

"- Solo espero que ella no se encariñe mucho contigo – exclamó al querer retirarse."

"- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – preguntó con indiferencia."

"- Si ella lo hiciese, sería terrible enterarse que la tomas en cuenta solo porque en ella estás viendo a alguien más. A alguien que aun pareces amar."

Ren estaba a punto de replicar aquello cuando vio desaparecer a su hermana por la puerta. Volvió su vista al paisaje y llevó una mano a su frente.

Tal parecía que Jun Tao no había perdido su toque, se dijo tras analizar por sus palabras que no había creído nada de aquel supuesto noviazgo con Tamao.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/a: aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cap. Espero que les guste. Y ahora… contestar reviews porque no encuentro que poner XD**_

_**Conchito: naaa mami no te dará nalgadas XD porque yo se que pediste permiso, eres a la primera que puse amiga. Gracias por leerme espero te cuides igual y haber cuando hablamos por msn XD ando un poco ocupada ahora pero ya veré cuando entro.**_

__

_**Hitoki chan: tú eras unas de las primeras personas que leyeron mi primer fic o más bien cuando empecé aquí, me halaga saber que aun te gusta algo que yo escriba. Gracias chica.**_

_**Isuzu 92: hola!! Siii tu capitulo 14ya lo leí, y te deje comentarios o.o no te ha parecido?, pero de ahí no has actualizado nada chica. Actualizaaa plz! Hehehe. Gracias por leerme.**_

_**Assyle: gracias por leerme. Espero este cap te agrade igual.**_

_**Loka lulu: ¡la chica de las emociones escritas! Gracias por leerme como siempre chica. Y si tienes fics de estos dos… ¿Qué estas esperando para subirlos?? Waaa quiero leer mas de estos dos, y mira no digas eso de que no son tan buenos como los míos, todos tenemos un estilo de escritura y solo hay que descubrirlo, así que si tienes de estos dos o ponlos si?**_

_**Missume yoshikawa: bien! Ahora lo escribí bien hehe gracias por leerme y sip, pondré enfrentamientos de estos dos, solo te pido paciencia. Hehehe con los respecta a Yoh y Anna lo admito, me cuesta tanto escribir de esta pareja…. Y es que no la ubico, no se, trato de meterme sus personalidades y a veces no las ubico, por eso mis respetos a quien escribe de estos dos y lo hacen súper bien un ejemplo inmaculado es la escritora priss mis respetos a esa chica. En fin, hehe gracias por leerme.**_

_**Violet: gracias! No he hablado contigo últimamente para saber como estas, espero que bien y gracias por seguir pendiente de este fic.**_

_**Sora miyamo: hola chica mil gracias por leerme, con respecto a tu duda (que trato de vos) es mi acento, pero ese acento no me parece el correcto para escribir. Sinceramente no voy a poner: ¡hey vos! XD no viene al caso cuando lo correcto sería escribirlo como "tú". Hehe espero que tu duda haya sido aclarada amiga. Espero este cap te guste.**_

_**Minyooki-chan: obra?? O.o válgame me halagas en serio que si. Es el primero que lees donde la odia? Hehehe (bueno… en mis otras historias no pongo precisamente que Ren la ame XD) pero… ¿sí o no amamos a ese patán? o me encanta XD me halaga saber que lo has leído mucho, en serio que sí. Y sobre si él está sintiendo algo… no es precisamente amor, hehe cuídate chica.**_

_**Yoshton: muchisisimas gracias por tu apoyo y también me halagas con tu comentario, de verdad que sí. Espero este cap te guste.**_

_**Nass chan: heheh aquí está ya el otro cap. Espero te haya gustado y sobre de sentir algo…. Hehehe bueno sin comentarios hehehe cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme. Y gracias por leer mis demás locuras que llamo fics.**_

_**Creepy sura: soy genial? waaa como me levantas el ánimo chica, muchas gracias de verdad, espero este cap te haya gustado y tratare de poner el otro pronto. Cuídate y espero hablar contigo pronto.**_

_**Junengrey: gracias por tu comentario. Aquí está ya el cap espero te haya gustado.**_

__

_**Hasta luego.**_


	12. Motivos

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cáp.12: Motivos...**_

"

* * *

"

"_-Si realmente lo deseara solo te colocaría en posición horizontal en cualquier mueble cercano y calmaría de una sola vez mi supuesta atracción. Claro, eso influye el hecho que quieras aprovechar que toque los rincones más privados de tu cuerpo."_

Tan solo recordarlo, se dijo con vergüenza, tan solo con recordar aquellas palabras hacia que sus piernas temblasen y desease golpear al chico de cara arrogante. No podía sacar de su cabeza las perversiones que Ren Tao le había dicho aquel día.

Si Tamao esperaba que el resto de su camino junto a Hao fuera una de las experiencias mas encantadora de su vida estaba realmente equivocada.

Mordió su labio inferior y frunció el ceño No era nada nuevo imaginarse a un Ren Tao de aquella forma, sin embargo había algo más que la inquietaba.

Miró de reojo al Asakura y decidió rápidamente dejar de hacerlo.

"- Pareces molesta."

"-¿Ah?"

"-¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"- ¡Claro que no! – afirmó de inmediato ante el comentario de castaño."

¡Estaba caminando junto a la persona que mas quería! ¿Qué importancia tenia las palabras de alguien tan cruel y arrogante como Ren?

Miró de reojo a Hao y sonrió con calma. Quería un beso de él, se avergonzaba al pensarlo pero él era la persona que mas importancia tenía en su vida.

Ren no arruinaría el momento, se dijo luego de un rato, disfrutaría cada momento con Hao.

"- Tamao… - llamó el castaño captando la atención encantada de la pelirosa."

"- ¿S-Si?"

"- Deberías alejarte de él, no es bueno que te involucres demasiado."

"- ¿Él?… se refiere…"

"-Hablo de Ren ¿de quien mas? – preguntó extrañado."

Tamao permaneció en silencio un momento para luego suspirar completamente

derrotada. Conciente o inconcientemente Ren tenía siempre que entrometerse.

"- Deberías tomar precauciones."

"- Él no es peligro para nadie – exclamó con rapidez sin pensar realmente en las palabras del castaño."

"- ¿No le temes? – preguntó de pronto frunciendo el ceño."

"- En realidad… - murmuró de pronto pensativa – si lo hago."

Hao la estudió en aquel momento. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente.

"- No te fíes solo por la supuesta confesión de amor que te hizo."

"- ¿A-Amor? – preguntó apenada y sorprendida - ¡N-No mal interprete!"

"- No mal interpreto – sonrió de pronto al acariciar la cabeza de la joven – solo ten cuidado."

En aquel instante lo vio. Ni un solo atisbo de celos ni siquiera un poco de molestia por lo que él afirmaba ser una confesión de amor.

"- Apresurémonos… ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó al mirar una expresión desanimada en aquel rostro infantil."

"- Es verdad, debemos apresurarnos – sonrió con mas animo borrando de inmediato aquel gesto."

Estaba fingiendo pero bien valdría la pena si no desaprovechaba aquel momento, se dijo al caminar unos pasos mas cerca de él.

)

* * *

Pilika caminaba de un lado a otro a las afueras de la pensión. Ya estaba más que preocupada por el paradero de su amiga. Su angustia solo era opacada por el recuerdo de la peli rosa juzgándola.

En aquellos momentos Tamao pensaba lo peor sobre ella; no podía juzgarla, no cuando sabía que no había hablado honestamente con ella ni con Ren.

Su nerviosismo hizo que mordiera levemente uno de sus dedos. Dejó de hacerlo cuando a lo lejos divisó al Asakura junto a Tamao.

Se paralizó por un momento mientras apreciaba como su amiga lo hacía de igual manera.

"- Tamao…"

"- No se preocupe joven – trató de sonreír al escuchar el llamado de el castaño."

Tamao se acercó rápidamente a una Pilika cabizbaja.

"- Yo…lo lamento – exclamó la peli rosa con timidez."

"- No – respondió Pilika con una mirada firme – necesitamos hablar."

******)**

* * *

"- Veo que has decidió acompañarme."

Jun Tao había bajado la taza de sus labios mientras cruzaba sus piernas. A su lado la mucama sonreía y levantaba los dulces en una bandeja como si le avisase al recién llegado.

"- Los comeré luego. Gracias – respondió con total seriedad ganándose una sonrisa de la mucama y una mirada sorprendida de Jun Tao."

La mujer se retiró no sin antes mencionar que podían hablarle cuando ellos desearan.

Jun le miró marcharse y fue hasta que escuchó como la puerta se cerraba que decidió mirar con una sonrisa al Tao.

"- No puedo decir menos – sonrió al ver la cara suspicaz de Ren – ¿hablas con la servidumbre?, nunca has hecho tal cosa y de pronto un solo gracias…"

Jun Tao sonrió con alegría mientras Ren tomaba unos dulces y desviaba la mirada incomodo.

"- Deja de decir tonterías, Tamao ha dicho que yo debería...- se detuvo por su estupidez. Si, ella le había mencionado el ser más amigable con aquellas personas pero, le llenaba de rabia que al final estuviese obedeciéndola y para rematar, ahora Jun lo sabría."

"-Así que ella te dio un curso de buenos modales – señaló con una sonrisa satisfecha – me encantaría tenerla como cuñada…"

"- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡No digas estupideces! – gritó cuando casi escupía la leche que estaba tomando de un vaso."

"- ¿Por qué te asusta tanto la idea? – preguntó con una sonrisa mostrando unos ojos adormilados y astutos – alguna vez estuviste comprometido, me parece que siempre pensabas en esa situación."

Ren desvió la mirada completamente furioso. Claro que estaba dispuesto. Se había comprometido con Pilika sin importarle nada, nada en absoluto. Debía admitir que era un estúpido iluso, la iba a proteger de todo, todo lo que decía por ella lo ansiaba en serio pero…

De pronto, habían problemas familiares de por medio y él… él…

"- Mi padre los amenazaba, lo recuerdas ¿no?- Jun sabía que no debía pero ansiaba descubrir algo."

"- ¡Se lo había prometido!...pero ella no lo acepto- respondió él con aire sombrío."

)

* * *

"- Él… me prometía respetarme, amarme y protegerme – murmuró Pilika mientras sostenía sus manos enlazadas una en la otra- Oh Tamao ¡Hice demasiadas cosas de las que me arrepiento!."

"-Pilika…"

Tamao estaba sobre una cama mientras su amiga hablaba con ella desde una silla junto a la ventana del lugar. La peli rosa nunca imaginó que de pronto su amiga quisiese hablar, no después que pasase todo aquello.

En el momento que había ingresado a la pensión, Pilika estaba insistiendo en hablar con ella. Luego de explicar ciertas cosas a Anna y excusarse con todos ahí, accedió a seguirla al segundo piso donde habían entrado a su habitación.

Al escucharla mencionar las supuestas promesas de Ren, su primera reacción fue reír, claro que tuvo que reprimir aquella respuesta. No podía imaginarse a Ren diciendo con tanta firmeza aquello pero…

"- Continua – pidió Tamao."

"- Ren y yo… - murmuró con una sonrisa nostálgica mirando la ventana – nos conocimos por medio de mi hermano mayor…"

"- ¿El joven Horo Horo?"

"- Así es – sonrió – eran amigos aunque en realidad no lo parecieran, competían por cada cosa en su camino. Ellos se conocieron al ingresar a la misma escuela."

"- Nunca imaginé eso – murmuró Tamao pensativa. El hermano de Pilika era un chico sociable y muy amable, no podía pensar en él en una discusión con Ren - continua por favor."

"- Recuerdo que en una ocasión, por una pelea, Ren lastimó a mi hermano así que… - rió por lo bajo – decidí enfrentarlo y lo seguí por días tratando de que diera una disculpa, pero… un buen día… él solo se acercó a pedir disculpas no muy sinceras a mi hermano y a mí."

Tamao se sorprendió al saber aquello.

"- Luego volvía sin razón a acercarme a él… no lo sé – miró a Tamao – después de andarle siguiendo y pasar tiempo con él, ya no quería separarme y entonces lo supe. Me había enamorado de él."

Tamao no pudo más que tensarse y con un mal movimiento cayó de la cama.

"- ¡Tamao!"

"- E-Estoy bien – respondió al ponerse de pie rápidamente y acariciar su brazo por el golpe."

"- ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces… angustiada por algo."

"- N-No, no por favor continua."

"-¿Estás segura?."

Tamao trató de sonreír tratando de transmitirle a la peli azul que estaba bien.

En realidad no lo estaba. ¡Aquello era justamente lo que le había pasado con aquel ego maniaco de Ren!

Le temía, luego por el supuesto servicio debía pasar tiempo con él y de pronto… la idea de ya no visitarlo la inquietaba, como si desease volver a verlo siempre.

No, no, ella no era Pilika, se dijo. Ella no sentía nada más que un, tal vez solo un poco de estimación al Tao.

Después de todo, Pilika nunca le temió y ella sí. Sus razones eran totalmente distintas.

"- Ren tiene su encanto ¿no es así? – sonrió tratando de calmar a Tamao pero esta no respondió, solo sonrió."

"- Continua, por favor."

Pilika suspiró y observó el rostro la de la peli rosa. No entendía lo que le ocurría a su amiga pero si sabía que debía confesarle todo.

"- Pasamos muchas cosas. Al principio creo que él me tomaba como molestia, luego le pedí si podía seguir visitándolo."

Tamao no pudo más que sonrojarse hasta la medula. Era lo mismo que ella le había pedido. ¿Qué habría pensado Ren en aquel momento? ¿Se habría acordado de Pilika?, solo podía sentir vergüenza.

"- Luego, no sé porque pero de pronto y por varios incidentes – dijo sin querer entrar en detalles – él y yo aceptamos que sentíamos mucho el uno por el otro. Fue hermoso en su momento. Me sentía la persona más feliz pero…"

"- ¿Pero?"

"- Pero, la familia de él no aceptaba aquello y menos cuando Ren me había anunciado que sería su prometida. Al principio solo podía pensar que me estaba usando, luego todas aquellas personas me intimidaron… él prometía protegerme pero no confié en él… - dijo cabizbaja- su padre, específicamente, me dijo que Ren sufriría demasiado, que harían cualquier cosa para hacerle daño y hacerme daño… y fue entonces que temí por mi vida y supe que lo mejor era huir."

"- ¿T-Tu…Huiste?- preguntó sorprendida ante la confesión."

"- Fui una cobarde Tamao – exclamó comenzando a llorar – en aquel instante comprendí que temía mas por mi vida y la de mi hermano que por la de Ren."

Tamao no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"- Pero… Pero… ¡lo amabas!, ¿Qué sucedió con eso?"

"- N-No lo sé! De pronto… mi vida pareció más importante que todo eso…- observó a su amiga- me siento tan culpable, no quería que nada de esto pasara."

Tamao estaba a punto de mirarla con dureza pero luego sintió pena por ella. Se acercó hasta acariciar sus cabellos mientras ella lloraba por el recuerdo.

"-Ren se contactaba conmigo, me pedía que confiase en él…"

Tamao escuchaba y trataba de no pensar algo peor de ella. Jamás se imaginaria a Ren de esa forma ¿Cómo podía ella abandonarlo?.

"- Me dijo… que me protegería y yo solo pensaba en mi sin saber que él la estaba pasando peor. Al enfrentarse con su familia – siguió sollozando- de pronto lo habían desterrado pero para entonces yo estaba con demasiado temor por las llamadas de su padre."

"- ¿Su padre aun te amenazaba? – preguntó incrédula."

"- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo sin separarse del agarre de la peli rosa – de pronto un día… - murmuró con pesar – Ren fue por mi… y…"

Tamao permaneció callada. Y esperó.

"- Y… dijo que yo era todo para él pero…para ese momento estaba lyzerg a mi lado y mentí, para que Ren me dejase en paz, dije que estaba interesada en alguien más y que por eso…"

"- Por eso lo habías abandonado… - murmuró Tamao dolida por Ren - ¿Sabes que has sido muy cruel?"

Pilika la observó y de pronto pensó que ahora ella era una niña y Tamao su madre quien parecía reprenderla.

"- Nunca lo amaste… - murmuró con paciencia – parece que no fue así… cuando se puso al fin una prueba lo abandonaste…pero lastimosamente para él no fue así."

"- Tamao yo…"

"- He pasado estas semanas con él – sonrió con aire cómico volviendo a su pose tímida – no me puedo imaginar al Ren que me describes. Siempre parece tan seguro que es difícil de creerlo. Cuando comenzabas tu historia bien pude saber que era él pero… desde el momento en que lo abandonaste pareciera otra persona."

"- Oh, pero no mal entiendas – murmuró la peli azul – él siempre ha sido muy seguro y ha mostrado mucho carácter…pero eso que sucedió… nunca creí que él dijese todo eso y estuviese dispuesto a tanto…por mi…"

"- Puedo afirmar que lograste lo que creo que alguien jamás pudo… - dijo al suspirar – debo darte un poco de merito, Ren me parece alguien tan difícil y tenebroso que el hecho de hacer que él sienta algo tan fuerte por alguien es increíble."

"- Estas siendo muy amable y madura… -murmuró – perdóname."

"- Creo que debes disculparte con alguien mas."

"- Tamao…¿crees que tenga alguna oportunidad de hacerlo?"

"- Yo… no lo sé… él…"

"- Es verdad, no le conoces como yo – exclamó haciendo que el comentario molestase a Tamao por una extraña razón – perdóname… por meterte en todo este lio. Al haberme ayudado tienes que pagar… la que pagare seré yo"

"- Pilika…"

"- Ahora mismo él querría venganza y si no hago algo pueda que ambas salgamos perjudicadas."

"- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡él no ha hecho nada para lastimarte! – Tamao levantó el tono de su voz y se dijo que aquello no era del todo una mentira. Ren tuvo la oportunidad y no lo hizo- él… él… aun creo que siente algo por ti."

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Tamao mientras tanto pensaba en sus propias palabras, de pronto estaba molesta por los acontecimientos sucedidos pero, sabía que su amiga la necesitaba y no para ser juzgada.

"- ¿He hecho todo mal? – preguntó luego de un silencio prolongado."

"- Supongo… que si…"

"- ¿Me odias?"

"- Claro que no – exclamó – has hecho algo mal pero al final… no te puedo culpar por no haberle querido de la misma forma, pienso que deberías retribuirle siendo sincera con él."

"- Entonces… ¿puedo pedirte un último favor? – Exclamó limpiando su rostro – ayúdame a encontrar una manera de estar a solas con él y poder hablar."

"- P-Pero…"

"- Solo…ayúdame…"

Tamao de pronto se estaba asustando. ¡Siempre terminaba ella en medio! La pregunta era ¿debía decir un no?

* * *

No había dormido bien en toda aquella noche debido a la extraña charla con su hermana y ahora… estaba a esas horas de la mañana tratando de no dormirse de un solo cabezazo.

Siendo las siete de la mañana había decidido que ya era hora de ir a descansar. Estaba sentado en una silla del desayunador y se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a la habitación cuando escuchó el pequeño timbre de la puerta.

Sacudió sus cabellos, molesto pensando que la mucama había llegado muy temprano a hacer los quehaceres cuando en su lugar miró a una Tamao con un pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta como abrigo.

"-Demonios ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó con los ojos adormilados y claramente molesto."

Tamao permaneció en silencio. Había decidido salir temprano a sabiendas que en la pensión el día anterior fue una cascada de preguntas para ella y una reprimenda de Anna y luego Pilika…

Desde su conversación ayer con ella estaba nerviosa de verlo de nuevo. Pensar alguna vez que él se mostrase a sí con alguien y luego ella…

Pensó en su sufrimiento y unas ansias de llorar se mezclaron con una impotencia. Pilika era su amiga pero… aun así.

Tamao se acercó a él demasiado pero en un movimiento Ren se hizo a un lado y le miró de forma aburrida.

"- ¿Ahora quieres parecer una novia devota? – aun con sus ansias de dormir se notó arrogante y sonrió como siempre – a veces eres muy torpe- señaló cuando casi tropieza la chica al intentar acercarse a él."

Tamao suspiró. Si, era difícil imaginárselo de otra forma cuando se la pasaba burlándose de ella.

"- ¿Por qué has venido tan temprano?"

"- Hm… en la pensión me han interrogado demasiado. Si no salía lo antes posible era muy probable que la señorita Anna no me dejase hacerlo luego- dijo al suspirar e inclinarse – siento mucho el inconveniente."

"-Pues sentirlo es lo menos que debes hacer – dijo para fastidiarla como siempre – pero… ¿a qué vienes?"

"- La señorita Jun me dijo que tenía que venir – exclamó con aire ofendido porque él no parecía recordarlo."

"-Ah…eso – murmuró sin importancia – si hubiese sabido que eras tú no te dejaría entrar."

"-P-Pero… me disculpe."

"- ¿Y? – exclamó alzando una ceja – escucha, espera a mi hermana si quieres, iré a dormir."

"- ¿No ha dormido?"

"- ¿Acaso no se nota?- preguntón con fastidio y tanta molestia que Tamao sintió un escalofrió."

Definitivamente era imposible imaginárselo tan emotivo. Aquel chico era el mismísimo diablo.

"-M-Me quedare aquí."

Ren la observó tensa y como se sentaba en el sofá muy intimidada. Suspiró con fastidio.

"-¿Tienes hambre?."

"-N-No – exclamó de pronto incomoda analizando todos los líos en los que se hallaba."

"- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre ahora?"

"-¿Perdón?"

" Habla – exigió cruzándose de brazos."

"-N-No es nada es algo…tonto."

"-Déjame juzgarlo a mí. Si es tonto me iré – exclamó con seriedad."

Tamao por primera vez se mostro agradecida. No sabía porque pero él se estaba mostrando amable al preguntarle que le pasaba. Debía ser su somnolencia, se dijo.

"-E-En realidad yo… ansiaba pedirle un favor y… ¿Ren? – llamó esta en cuanto vio como el chico se estaba retirando."

"-Tienes razón, es muy tonto – exclamó antes de girar."

"-¡P-Pensé que me escucharía!"

"- No pienso hacer ningún favor y menos a ti – dijo sin más preámbulos."

"-¡E-Es usted demasiado malvado! – Levantó el tono de su voz justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerraba con fuerza."

Suspiró y se desplomó en el sofá. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a su amiga si Ren no deseaba escucharla?

Al final había cedido ante la petición de Pilika…al final, siempre terminaba convencida y eso significaba más inconvenientes para ella ya que no quería imaginar que haría Ren si supiese que ella estaba intentando "forzarlo" a hablar con Pilika.

¡

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_¡_

* * *

_N**/A: Bueno… yo también me quede o.o por aparecer de repente pero …wiii al fin volvi lo siento muchisisimo pero ya empece mis prácticas y pues no puedo darles fechas especificas de actualizaciones pero no quiero abandonar los fics eso si para nada, pero el deber llama hehehe. En fin actualice. Pause el otro porque en este avance un poco pero NO ABANDONARE NINGUN FIC QUE HAYA EMPEZADO que si soy haragana es otra cosa XD pero de verdad u.u he andado atareada. Quiero agradecer el apoyo de:**_

_**Junengrey.:Violet.:conchito.:loka lulu.:Minyooki chan.:yoshton.:ediyu.:hopesol.:creepy sura.:tinavb.:nass chan.:missune yoshikawa.:isuzu92.:sora the kid.:gaatixxa esme.:**_

_**Muchisisimas gracias por su apoyo y por estar pendiente de mis fics. Algunas de mis amigas me hablan aun por msn y no toy conectada T.T mil gracias por acordarse tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Espero que este cap sea de su agrado.**_


	13. La verdad marca el adios

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cáp.13:La verdad marca el adiós.**_

_**.

* * *

  
**_

"-¡Es una aprovechada! – se escuchó el gritó de Anna mientras Yoh trataba inútilmente de calmarla."

"-Estoy seguro que no ha de estar muy lejos…"

"- Ese Tao está tratando de acaparar a Tamao."

"-¿Por qué el escándalo? – se escuchó la pregunto del otro castaño quien parecía recién levantado

"- ¡Todo es por Ren Tao! – gritó la rubia ya completamente enfadada. – Tamao se ha ido de nuevo a visitarlo."

"- ¿Tan temprano ya? – Preguntó Hao sorprendido – le he dicho a Tamao que no se acerque demasiado."

Pilika, quien apenas bajaba las escaleras escuchó los murmullos y se acercó justo cuando escuchaba a Hao.

"- En ocasiones no la comprendo… - se dijo Hao – en primer lugar no debería estar cerca de Ren."

"- Creo que exageras Hao – exclamó un yoh con mirada serena – Ren no es tan peligroso, solo ha pasado un mal momento y…"

"- No lo creo – respondió cruzándose de brazos - Tamao no debió aceptar estar con él y menos intentar ser una pareja feliz."

En aquel instante Pilika abrió más sus ojos y escuchó incrédula aquellas palabras.

"- Pero… no es real – respondió Yoh quien, como todos los demás se daban cuenta rápidamente."

"- Pero nadie lo sabe en realidad – respondió Hao – además ayer escuche cuando le hacia una supuesta confesión de amor. Tal vez su relación está mejorando– llevó las manos a su cabeza y dijo aquello con sarcasmo."

Pilika dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Llevó una mano a su boca y recordó con incredulidad las palabras molestas de su amiga al hablar de su traición al Tao ¿era posible que Tamao estuviese enamorada del Tao? ¿Y él?

"- No, Ren aun no… - murmuró – me ha olvidado… - se dijo que estaba mostrándose arrogante ¿Qué le sucedía? De pronto se sintió enferma, ¿Tamao mantenía una relación con Ren y lo mantenía en secreto para ella?"

"- Buenos días Pili… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el peli verde que apenas había bajado las escaleras."

Ella lo miró tan solo un momento y frunció el ceño.

"- No ocurre nada, debo salir inmediatamente."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Tengo que salir."

"- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – dijo al tomarla del brazo justo cuando pasaba a su lado."

"- ¡Necesito saber algo de Ren! – respondió rápidamente antes de soltarse y subir las escaleras."

Lyserg quedó ahí de pie. Poco a poco sonrió con cansancio e incredulidad para luego presionar su puño. ¿Por qué era siempre Ren? ¿Por qué siempre alguien que para él no merecía la pena?

Pero… para ella valía demasiado, tanto que él se pregunto si podría competir ante un recuerdo absurdo de una relación fallida.

=

* * *

"- ¿Tamao?. – escuchó su nombre y miró hacia el frente."

"- ¡Señorita Jun! Buenos días – dijo levantándose rápidamente del sofá e inclinándose en una muestra de respeto – lo lamento estaba distraída y…"

"- ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? – preguntó la joven extrañada."

Había despertado, había tomado una ducha en su habitación y se había arreglado, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver en la sala a Tamao sentada en un sofá, cabizbaja y mirando sus manos muy pensativa.

"- He-He venido temprano, el joven… es decir, Ren estaba despierto y pudo atenderme…"

"- Pero…¿Dónde está Ren?"

"- Creo… que aun está dormido – murmuró en voz baja avergonzada – S-Si gusta, puedo venir luego y…"

"- ¿A qué venias tan temprano?"

"- Usted dijo ayer que…"

"- No Tamao – sonrió – quiero la verdad ¿A qué venias tan temprano?."

Tamao se llevó una sorpresa y su único pensamiento fue si aquella familia era descendiente de brujos o adivinos.

"-Créame… señorita… no es nada – mintió con más seriedad- solo vine porque usted me lo pidió."

"- Si es así – exclamó sonriendo – solo espero que tu problema se resuelva."

Tamao sonrió levemente, algo que Jun notó de inmediato.

" ¿Y bien?, ¿estás lista?"

"- P-Pero… ¿para qué?"

"- Necesito hacer algunas compras y hablar…. Solo un poco, claro – sonrió de pronto con una malicia que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Tamao."

=

* * *

"- Buenos… ¿días? – exclamó la mucama al mirar su reloj de pulsera y percatarse de la hora."

"- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Ren que sabía perfectamente que el saludo era para él."

"- Hm… creo que en este momento –exclamó al ver que su reloj anunciaba el medio día – creo que ya no es muy temprano para el desayuno."

Ren cruzó sus brazos con aburrimiento y se dirigió a la pequeña nevera al otro lado del salón. Abrió un envase que contenía leche y comenzó a beber.

"- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – preguntó luego de llegar al salón y no ver a nadie."

"- Esta aun con la señorita Tamao – sonrió – se han llevado bien."

En ese momento Ren casi traga mal un poco de leche. Lo que para aquella mujer significaba "llevarse bien" para él sabía bien que era…

"- ¡Hemos vuelto! – exclamó una sonriente y enérgica Jun quien entraba con unas cuantas bolsas de compras mientras, Tamao, quien estaba tras ella caía de rodillas al piso con mas bolsas en sus manos."

"- Jun - llamó Ren aburrido sabiendo que él no la acompañaba de compras por esa razón – deberías calmarte – dijo al acercarse a la peli rosa y levantar las bolsas que ella cargaba."

"- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo alguien puede mostrar tanta energía al ver tiendas? – exclamó cansada mirando a Ren."

"- Yo le aconseje a mi hermana que debías acompañarla – mintió Ren con una sonrisa para fastidiarla."

"- ¡E-Es un cruel! – exclamó con un puchero que hizo que la sonrisa arrogante de Ren se ensanchara más- mis pies duelen mucho."

"- Anda – exclamó al ofrecerle la mano – levántate."

"- ¿Eh? – preguntó extrañada ante el gesto."

"- ¡Apresúrate! – gritó exigiendo haciendo que le diera su mano rápidamente."

De pronto, sin aviso alguno este la soltó haciendo que la peli rosa cayera al suelo. Pensando que aquello era una broma de Ren, lo miró con cierto enfado aunque, el rostro del joven estaba más bien sorprendido mientras observaba el marco de la puerta.

Tamao volteó y se puso pálida de inmediato.

"- Pi-Pilika… - murmuró sorprendida."

"- Yo… - murmuró con seriedad y tristeza – quería cerciorarme… si era cierto."

"- Pilika…yo."

"- ¡Estabas teniendo una relación a mis espaldas! – le gritó dolida a su amiga mientras esta trataba de explicarse."

"- E-Es una mentira – dijo con voz suave ya que estaba muy nerviosa."

"- ¡Y pensar que me ayudarías a reunirme con Ren!"

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó el mencionado frunciendo el ceño completamente molesto y mirando a Tamao."

"- E-Esperen por favor…- exclamó Tamao ahora muy nerviosa."

"- Si – afirmó Pilika molesta – ella dijo que lo haría, porque necesitaba hablar contigo."

"- En primer lugar – dijo al mirar a la peli azul – no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, y en segundo lugar… - miró a Tamao con reproche. Sabiendo ella lo que le causaba la presencia de Pilika ¿quería reunirlos? – típico, eres una idiota."

Tamao, del nerviosismo y vergüenza quedó en silencio escuchando aquello. No se atrevía ni levantarse del piso para ella era tan incomodo aquello.

"- Necesito hablar… - pidió Pilika quien ya no miraba a su amiga ni el estado de esta – o... ¿Es verdad que mantienes una relación con ella? – exclamó molesta ante la idea."

Ren no la observó ni un minuto más bien miraba la cabeza inclinada de la peli rosa.

"- No mal entiendas – dijo con resentimiento – no me atraen las estúpidas y mentirosas… - luego la observó inculpándola también."

"- Tal vez lo pienses Ren Tao – dijo ella al retarlo como en aquella época – pero necesitamos hablar ahora."

Ren frunció el ceño de inmediato. No podía fingir que aquella actitud no le gustara pero… era ella. Estaba feliz y molesto.

"- Te daré diez minutos – dijo molesto y cediendo como siempre a Pilika."

Ren caminó y Pilika le siguió. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la peli rosa era como si fueran ellos dos de nuevo.

Al escuchar una puerta cerrarse y notar que ninguno de los dos estaba, se puso de pie rápidamente.

"-Tamao… - escuchó el llamado de Jun. Por el tono lastimoso supuso que había escuchado todo. Estaba tan avergonzada."

"- No se preocupe señorita Jun – fingió su mejor sonrisa – estoy más que bien."

"- Pero…"

"- Tal vez ellos arreglen sus problemas – dijo al sacudir su pantalón – lo mejor es que me vaya y no regrese mas – sonrió nuevamente – un placer conocerla señorita."

Jun no fue capaz de detenerle. La joven se encontraba demasiado apenada por todo, no quería incomodarla más. Miró la habitación y frunció el ceño ¿Qué estarían hablando aquellos dos?

=

* * *

Ren pidió a Pilika que tomara asiento y el permaneció de pie. Sintió algo demasiado extraño estando a solas con ella.

Le dejó hablar, y los diez minutos pasaron y no le importó. Le escuchó atentamente y miró detenidamente su rostro. Estaba decidida como siempre pero con cierto temor.

En otra época, se dijo, él la hubiese abrazado y…

"- Esa es toda la verdad – exclamó ella al mirar su semblante molesto. – yo… lo siento tanto."

Ren desvió su mirada. No debía dejarse llevar por recuerdos ni por lo hermosa que era, debía pensar y recordar todo lo que le hizo.

"- Además… yo le pedí a Tamao… que te pidiese reunirnos…"

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó esta vez sorprendido. – pero dijiste…"

Pilika inclinó su cabeza. No podía decirle que venía cegada por celos. Aunque cuando escuchó que Tamao no era nada para él se puso tan feliz que no desmintió los pensamientos de Ren.

"- Es decir que las dos son estúpidas."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó está sorprendida."

"- Tu por manipularla y ella – dijo al recordar lo que le había dicho – por ser demasiado leal."

"-¡Tu también la has manipulado! – le reprochó haciendo que Ren se sorprendiera. – Admítelo… - dijo con mas tristeza – Tamao es demasiado noble o tal vez demasiado boba al dejar que los demás la controlen… y es a veces tan inocente, está enamorada de Hao y tu y yo sabemos que él no le corresponde en absoluto."

"- Como amiga deberías decírselo."

"- ¿Crees que no lo sabe? – Preguntó nuevamente con tristeza – ella lo sabe bien pero a veces no se quiere dar cuenta, siempre dice que dará su mayor esfuerzo, que estará a su lado ayudándolo… Nadie es capaz de hacer lo que ella hace… ella pasa por malos momentos y yo…."

Se arrepintió de todo lo que vino a hablar pero… estaba tan llena de celos que no razono de inmediato.

"- La aprecias mucho ¿no es así?"

"- Es raro que una persona no llegue apreciarla – exclamó haciendo pensar a Ren lo mismo."

"- Puedes irte – murmuró."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Los diez minutos han pasado ya."

"- Pero yo…"

"-Vienes por una disculpa, si te la doy ahora no sería sincero así que déjame pensarlo."

"-Creo…creo que tienes razón… en todo, incluso en el de odiarme pero… - murmuró sonrojada, se lo diría, ya no tenía nada que perder – pero…aun siento algo por ti… tal vez en ese momento no pude verlo pero ahora… te amo"

Ren se sorprendió. Sintió esa misma felicidad, tristeza y resentimiento.

"- Puedes irte – murmuró ya cansando de todo aquello"

Pilika sonrió con sincera alegría al ver una expresión de hacía años en él. Se acercó a Ren puso las manos en sus hombros y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

Ren quedó petrificado. Qué extraño era sentir aquella suavidad nuevamente, era extraño mas no era algo vital como antes. Deseó abrazarla pero presionó sus puños, ya que no cedería ante aquella tentación. Había venido a pedirle disculpas, contándole todo lo que su familia hizo y no la culpaba pero… ¿Seria todo eso cierto?, no confiaba en ella.

"- Adiós… - murmuró antes de salir del salón rápidamente."

Permaneciendo él por más de cinco minutos ahí en el mismo estado en que lo había dejado Pilika, aunque de pronto salió rápidamente.

"- Pilika ya se fue – exclamó su hermana en tono de reproche."

"- Y…"

"- ¿Tamao?, bueno ella dijo que ya no necesitaba venir acá."

"- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ren molesto- ¿Se ha ido junto con Pilika?"

"-No, se fue antes – respondió."

"-Es una idiota – murmuró al dirigirse a la puerta principal."

"- ¿Iras a traerla?"

"- Si – respondió secamente."

"- ¿Para qué?"

"- Para disculparme – dijo luego de un momento tras pensarlo y sonrojarse levemente al decir abiertamente aquello."

"- si es una disculpa puedes hablar con ella sin traerla."

"- ¿Qué dices?"

"- ya se ha descubierto todo, ella no tiene por qué estar cumpliendo un trato aquí ¿ o sí?"

"- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- frunció el ceño. Aunque su hermana sospechaba que todo era una farsa, ahora parecía saber toda la historia."

"-Tamao me lo dijo."

"- Es una tonta – murmuró furioso."

"-En realidad es inocente – sonrió – le dije que la familia te golpearía por tener una novia y no presentarla como se debe, ella al creer eso, habló para que no te hicieran nada."

"- Tonta… - murmuró nuevamente el chico- ¿Cómo pudo creerse eso?"

"- Fácil – sonrió – comencé a contarle y mostrarle por historiadores familiares como son de… extrañas nuestras costumbres familiares."

Ren suspiró al saber lo capaz que era su hermana de conseguir la información que quería.

"- En fin – exclamó Jun al sentarse elegantemente en un sofá – Tamao ya no tiene por qué estar aquí, y menos ahora que Pilika mostró cierto interés en ti."

"- Solo vino a hablar – dijo molesto porque sus asuntos personales fueran presenciados."

"- No puedo creer que no distingas a una mujer celosa – sonrió- esa clase es peligrosa ya que… es capaz de traicionar a su propia amiga."

"- No sé de qué hablas – respondió como si tratase de defender aquel punto en contra de pilika."

"- Todo se vale en el amor, no lo dudo pero… dime Ren Tao ¿Tamao sería capaz de eso por celos?, Tamao puede ser de las chicas que no luchen demasiado pero no es tan cruel para hacer aquello. Si debes disculparte hazlo como se debe y no la fastidies mas."

En un movimiento brusco, se levantó y se fue dejando a Ren con la duda si debía disculparse o dejar las cosas de esa forma.

=

* * *

Lo días pasaban para Tamao. Su vida había vuelto a un estado más o menos cotidiano. Hacía deliciosos platillos para todos y soportaba las exigencias de Anna, trataba de estar cerca de Hao cada vez que podía, mas sin embargo no era muy buena la relación con Pilika.

Aquel día que había regresado, se disculpó con todos, preparó la comida y se fue a su habitación sin decir más nada.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, ni Hao podía alegrarla como antes mientras que Pilika, trataba inútilmente de disculparse. Tamao le sonreía pero no se comportaba como en otras ocasiones.

Se sentía tan avergonzada por todo que había pensado incluso marcharse, pero al final se dijo que sería muy cobarde, demasiado.

Notaba que Pilika salía debes en cuando y que Lyserg entristecía cada vez mas. , le enfadaba tanto saber que Pilika no se preocupaba como se sentían los demás, y por sus andadas suponía que era con Ren con quien se veía.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y un buen día se cansó de ver a Lyserg de esa forma.

"- ¿Hay algún platillo en especial que sea de su agrado? – preguntó acercándose al patio donde él estaba sentado."

"- La comida que preparas es deliciosa – respondió con galantería- no es necesario que te preocupes."

"- L-Lo veo un poco triste – exclamó apenada- si me dice un platillo podría preparárselo."

Lyserg lo pensó por un minuto y luego sonrió.

"- Me gustaría mucho un pie de frutas."

".- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó aliviada que pudiera preparar esa clase de postres."

Al verlo sonreír, supo que había pedido aquello por que Tamao sabía algo. Definitivamente era una persona muy amable y por ello sospechaba sobre si aquella sonrisa ¿sería real?

"- B-Bueno… iré de compras – sonrió – de paso traeré las cosas para la cena."

"- ¿No será una molestia? – preguntó de pronto."

"- Para nada – exclamó – los jóvenes Yoh y Hao no están y la señorita Anna está tomando una siesta, es probable que despierte pronto – sonrió con temor haciendo reír a Lyserg – así que matare dos pájaros de un tiro."

"- señorita Tamao"

"- ¿Si? – preguntó esta quien estaba haciendo cuentas mentales."

"- Gracias."

Tamao se sonrojó y se fue asintiendo con la cabeza. No sabía si era una sonrisa real o amablemente falsa pero aun así era agradable.

Tomó dinero y salió de la pensión. Se dijo de pronto que tanta era su distracción que había desaprovechado tiempo con el joven Hao. Al analizarlo se puso triste de forma infantil.

Al caminar un buen rato notó un auto de color oscuro. Este de pronto frenó de forma agresiva haciéndola retroceder asustada mientras caia sentada al suelo. Este se detuvo mientras una nube de polvo se levantaba y alguien salía de la puerta del conductor.

Tamao estaba pálida ¿Qué clase de loco conducía esa clase de cosas?, su respuesta fue claramente respondida al ver a Ren Tao de pie frente a ella.

"- Deberías tener más cuidado – dijo en tono arrogante."

"- ¿Yo? – Preguntó incrédula - ¡Casi me mata! – le reprochó asustada."

Ren no pareció escucharla, solo la observaba.

"- Ya no visitas a mi hermana."

Tamao pensó que era una extraña forma de decir que ya no iba a su apartamento.

"- L-La señorita Jun no me necesita... pero… - preguntó distraída al ponerse de pie – no debería conducir así, podría matarse."

"- Eres una aguafiestas como siempre – exclamó haciendo que Tamao siguiera su camino sin mirarle – oye, te estoy hablando."

"- N-No me interesa lo que diga – exclamó al recordar su vergüenza – déjeme sola."

"-Espera – dijo al tomarla del brazo – yo, solo… - exclamó molesto sin saber que decir."

"-¿Usted qué?"

"- ¡Maldita sea quiero disculparme! – dijo rápidamente."

"- Ya veo… - exclamó está sorprendida mientras se soltaba – debo ir de compras."

"- ¡Ya me disculpe!"

"-Ya lo escuche – respondió - ¿Qué quiere que responda?"

"- Vaya… no era mentira – exclamó- Pilika me ha comentado que no pareces perdonarla. Supongo que solo eres una amargada..."

Aquello le enfado enserio. ya estaba candada de esos dos, ya no podía más. Jamás había sentido tanta furia como en ese momento. Se acercó para proporcionarle una bofetada tan fuerte que le dejó una buena marca.

"- !Ustedes son muy parecidos! – reclamó la chica - ¡Son unos egoístas! ¡No saben más que pensar en ustedes! ¡Espero que sean felices!"

Luego de gritar aquello se marcho. Ren permaneció aun ahí sorprendido ¿era ella Tamao? Toco su mejilla. Desde aquella ultima vez había tenido citas esporádicas con la peli azul, tratando tal vez de recobrar el tiempo perdido aunque no hablaban nada de eso.

Pilika había comentado en una ocasión de la actitud de Tamao, en realidad no le había creído nada pero tal parecía que poco a poco Tamao se había enfadado más pero… ¿Por qué los llamaba egoístas?

"- ¡Oye tu! – le gritó justo cuando la había alcanzado y tomado del brazo."

"- ¡Ande, regrese con ella! ¿No lo está esperando? – exclamó al tratar de soltarse."

"- ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Solo nos estamos viendo, no va nada enserio entre los dos solo…! – cayó en cuenta que estaba dando demasiadas explicaciones."

Tamao pareció sonrojarse al pensar como estaba actuando. Parecían más una pareja.

"- Yo… - murmuró ella."

"- Solo venía a disculparme – exclamó un Ren Tao incomodo – lo mejor es que no vayas a visitarnos nunca."

"- Descuide joven Tao, no planeaba eso – respondió cabizbaja. Se sentía extrañamente triste por aquellas palabras."

"- Te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre – dijo este desviando la mirada, extrañado por la formalidades de la chica."

"- Creo que no es necesario ya – respondió al soltarse suavemente e irse de ahí."

Ambos lo pensaron en un momento ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué parecían despedirse como si les afectara todo? Ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión. _"debo estarme cansando demasiado."_

_-

* * *

  
_

_**Continuara….**_

_**-

* * *

**_

_**n/a: y miren quien apareció??? XDD lo siento tanto me habían mandado varios msj pero noooo, no he abandonado ninguno de mis fics. Ando muy atareada en la universidad asi que tratare (espero sea verdad) de actualizar los domingos como en la noche o tarde bueno no tendre horario establecido XD. Agradezco siempre a las personas que siguen la historia que son amables en acordarse de ella a pesar del tiempo sin actualizar pero ya arreglando las cosas. Ya he vuelto wiii y ahora siii ¡Hasta el otro domingo!**_


	14. final de una ilusión

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cáp.14: Final de una ilusión.**_

_**.

* * *

.

* * *

  
**_

"-¿Por qué pareces más triste a medida que pasan los días? – preguntó un buen día el mayor de los hermanos Asakura al ver a la peli rosa moviendo lo que parecía ser un estofado con un cucharon- veo que ya no comes mucho."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañada Tamao, al girarse se sonrojó totalmente – N-No sé de qué habla joven."

El joven sonrió de manera tranquila, casi como su hermano gemelo, mientras miraba por la ventana de aquella cocina.

"- Todo ha estado muy extraño desde aquel día que visitaste a Ren."

"-¿U-Usted cree? – preguntó ella sirviendo la sopa en un tazón mostrándose incomoda ante las afirmaciones de Hao."

"- ¿Cómo te lo explico? – Dijo pareciendo distraído – aquella ultima vez, no saliste de tu habitación hasta el día siguiente, Pilika volvió de pronto extraña. Ahora pareces ignorarla completamente sin mencionar que Lyserg está con el mismo estado de ánimo que el tuyo."

"- ¡E-El joven Lyserg tiene sus razones! – Explicó rápidamente - ¡Él ha perdido a Pilika y por eso…!"

"- ¿Esas salidas extrañas son citas con Ren? – preguntó extrañado haciéndola asentir - ¡quién lo diría!"

"- No parece muy sorprendido – murmuró."

"- Lo sospechaba un poco- quedo en silencio durante un momento – en realidad Anna lo hizo."

"- Pero… ni usted ni nadie han dicho nada en absoluto."

"- No han tenido la confianza para hablarlo ¿para qué entrometernos?."

Tamao se sonrojó ante lo dicho.

"- Lo lamento joven… yo…"

"- Y dime Tamao, si Lyserg esta triste porque porque ha "perdido" a Pilika ¿a quién perdiste para estar en ese estado?"

Tamao le miró extrañada. Tras pensarlo detenidamente dejó caer el tazón que tenía entre sus manos.

"- Ah! – dijo al mirar el desorden en el piso – Lo siento"

"- No has respondido – sonrió el chico sin dejarse distraer de su pregunta"

"- N-No mal entienda! – Levantó el tono de su voz – A-A mi no me interesa nadie, fue un problema un poco incomodo… - exclamó inclinándose una y otra vez en señal de disculpa – A-Además… yo no estoy interesada en el joven Ren – murmuró sonrojándose al pensar en la persona frente a ella."

"- No te preocupes –sonrió divertido ante la actitud de la peli rosa – siento mucho si te incomode con esta repentina conversación pero debes admitir que has estado extraña y nos tenias preocupados a todos."

"- ¿Preocupados? – Levantó su cabeza y le miró con un brillo esperanzador - ¿Ha-Hasta usted? – se arrepintió de inmediato y se puso completamente roja. Se puso de cuclillas en el piso y comenzó a recoger los trozos de lo que quedaba del tazón."

En un instante notó que Hao se había puesto de cuclillas y le ayudaba tranquilamente.

"- Si – sonrió despreocupado – yo estaba muy preocupado."

Tamao levantó los trozos sin dejar de mirarle con ojos brillantes y un sonrojo que no ocultaba la alegría que aquella respuesta le había producido.

"- En realidad… estaba pensando – exclamó mientras rascaba su mejillas de forma distraída – si deseas ir al festival de verano conmigo."

"- ¿Fe-Festival? – preguntó extrañada que hubiese alguno cercano."

"- Estabas muy distraída ¿no es así? Mañana es el festival."

Tamao se sorprendió. Ella siempre estaba enterada de cada cosa pero parecía que había perdido la noción del tiempo de un día para otro. Al pensarlo un poco mejor, ella se sentía completamente extraña desde su último encuentro con Ren.

Al recordar aquello entristeció. Ya habían pasado más de diez días desde aquel incidente y recordaba a una Pilika más ansiosa de arreglar las cosas con ella y por supuesto notablemente más feliz; de un Lyserg más resignado y una Tamao… ¿estaba realmente triste por no seguir viendo a aquel arrogante?

Lo quisiese o no, de pronto lo había tomado como a un amigo, alguien que pareciera ocultar su desamparo con mal humor todo el tiempo…

"- ¿Entonces es un sí? – Preguntó Hao – estas sonriendo, por lo tanto supongo…"

"- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo tal vez con demasiado animo. Pensó estar loca por un momento ¿Cómo podía pensar en Ren cuando Hao le ofrecía una pequeña cita por preocupación hacia ella? Sonrió con total sinceridad. ¡Su querido Hao Asakura la invitaría al festival!"

=

* * *

Nuevamente la veía de lejos. Se había comportado tan mal con ella que no le extrañaba que no la perdonara.

Perdió a una amiga por celos injustificados. Se sonrojó al pensar de forma grosera que Tamao no tenía oportunidad frente a ella.

A pesar de todo, de pronto, Ren parecía soportarla, él había decidido que salieran juntos y ambos parecían perdidos en viejos tiempo donde no hablaban más que de recuerdos.

En ella de pronto había nacido la esperanza de reiniciar, de tal vez volver a estar juntos para siempre…aunque cuando lo pensaba de esa forma le parecía algo tan lejano. Ren no era el mismo, siempre sacaba a relucir su desconfianza.

Había herido a tantas personas que no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas.

De pie en el jardín, miró hacia el segundo piso y se sintió aun más cruel. Sus recuerdos vinieron de la noche anterior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_-¡Lyserg necesito…! – entró demasiado alegre y se detuvo al ver las maletas del joven_ - _¿Qué ocurre?"_

"_- Pilika… - murmuró – estaba arreglando mi equipaje – sonrió."_

"_- ¿Arreglándolo?"_

"_Si, me iré pronto – dijo con serenidad."_

"_- Pero… no, no puedes irte – exclamó angustiada – estaba por relatarte lo maravilloso de estos días."_

"_- ¿Maravilloso? – preguntó con calma que solo era dedicada a ella – Tamao parece no perdonarte por algo y…"_

"_-Lo sé pero… estoy segura que conseguiré su perdón – dijo con mas entusiasmo – pero, estos días con Ren…"_

"_- Por eso debo marcharme ya – exclamó con una sonrisa triste."_

"_-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué insistes tanto en marcharte? – Murmuró triste – Hemos pasado muchas cosas, pero tal vez haya alguna oportunidad… Ren puede…"_

"_- ¿No puedes entender pequeña, que le odio demasiado? – dijo al acercarse al fin a ella y acorralándola contra la pared mientras la peli azul le miraba indefensa - ¿No entiendes que te he amado desde hace mucho y que desearía arrancarle la cabeza a Ren de una buena vez?"_

"_- ¿Qué…? – preguntó incrédula mientras su pulso se disparaba."_

"_- Ya me escuchaste – sonrió divertido, fingiendo que todo estaba bien – si me disculpas preparare mi equipaje."_

"_- Lyserg… - dijo con admiración de que pudiese articular palabra."_

"_- Por favor, déjame un momento – pidió al darle la espalda."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Había salido tan rápido de la habitación como pudo.

La amaba… eso había dicho aquel joven y la idea de verlo nuevamente hacía que su nerviosismo creciese.

Había siempre imaginado el cariño de Lyserg hacia ella, pero no uno tan fuerte… y ahora él se iría. No quería que aquello ocurriese.

De pronto se sintió angustiada, deseaba evitarlo. No deseaba perder a alguien tan importante para ella.

Pilika frotó uno de sus brazos y pensó en alguna idea para poder convencerlo más sin embargo; la pregunta era ¿sería capaz de verle a la cara como antes?

Pasó toda la tarde pensativa, tanto así que llamó la atención de todos en especial de Tamao y Lyserg quienes la habían observado durante la cena.

Parecía meditar más y comer menos. Tamao no se atrevió a preguntar nada, por ahora no se sentía con la suficiente capacidad de olvidar todo; sin embargo… Lyserg si podía hacerlo y lo haría.

La noche anterior se había arrepentido de decir todo aquello. Pilika ni siquiera se veía incomoda, actuaba como si no le hubiese importado aquello, aunque tristemente eso no le sorprendía del todo, deseaba por una vez saber en que estaba pensando.

Marcando el reloj las diez de la noche, decidió entrar a la habitación de la joven peli azul.

"- ¡Lyserg! – dijo sorprendida por el repentino encuentro."

El joven la observó. Estaba de espaldas sentada en un pequeño escritorio en el que parecía esconder algo.

"- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó recibiendo como respuesta una expresión extrañada de la joven. Lo mejor sería haber preguntado ¿habrá un día qué no ocurra algo? Sonrió ante sus palabras pero debía admitir que estaba nervioso."

"-No quería que me descubrieras aun – murmuró la peli azul desilusionada."

"- ¿Qué?"

Pilika suspiró y se puso de pie mostrando así, aquello que escondía.

"- Deseaba darte una postal divertida… - murmuró al mirar su tarjeta y los dibujos poco elegantes – supongo que en manualidades no soy muy buena."

Lyserg miró el objeto y al ver aquel rostro avergonzado sonrió con amabilidad.

"- Es… un buen regalo de despedida."

"- Definitivamente eres amable… - murmuró suspirando ante los buenos modales del muchacho – pero… no es un regalo de despedida."

"- ¿No lo es? - `preguntó extrañado."

"- Lyserg… no veo necesario que debas marcharte… - exclamó tratando de calmar su respiración."

"-¿Hay alguna razón en especial? – preguntó mirando la extraña postal."

"- Ren… Ren y yo no vamos por algo permanente – mintió. Mordió su labio inferior - solo… solo está tratando de perdonarme…- No podía creer aquello ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo? Ella sabía perfectamente que aquella podía ser la oportunidad de oro para una posible reconciliación con el Tao; sin embargo… no deseaba que Lyserg la abandonara en aquel sitio ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba, tal vez porque era la única persona después de Tamao que le apoyaba de todas las formas posibles, pero… ¿no estaba siendo cruel al fingir con aquellas palabras que podría haber alguna oportunidad con Lyserg?"

"- ¿Qué…intentas decir? – exclamó sorprendido."

"- Lyserg… no puedo responder a tu confesión… pero… no mal interpretes mi supuesto acercamiento con Ren."

"- No quieres que me marche – murmuró él con una mirada tierna poniéndola triste y culpable por aquella expresión."

"- Así es… - exclamó con calma y cierta vergüenza- solo necesito arreglar algunas cosas... te suplico tengas paciencia."

"- ¿Volverás entonces conmigo a Inglaterra? – preguntó extendiendo su mano con más seriedad."

Pilika dudo al ver su palma extendida dudó tanto que la mirada de Lyserg se hizo cada vez más severa, se sentía tan culpable que suspiró antes de extenderla y aceptar el gesto.

Lyserg miró la mano seriamente y luego sonrió con amabilidad al levantar su rostro a ella.

"- Entonces… - murmuró el peli verde – que así sea."

=

* * *

Tamao sonrió al mirar las luces de aquel festival de verano. Su felicidad se incremento al ver a la persona a su lado.

Hao Asakura miró a su emocionada compañera y sonrió con amabilidad al notar la feliz sonrisa que adornaba aquel rostro.

Por un momento la pequeña Tamao pereció olvidar timidez alguna al sonreír y mirar cada presentación del festival. Portaba una falda color rojo con pequeños encajes mientras que su chaqueta azul oscuro y sus zapatillas del mismo color la hacían lucir encantadora. Su cabello suelto hasta los hombros tomados algunos de un extremo por una peineta mientras portaba un pequeño bolso que colocaba de forma diagonal en su pecho eran sin duda ciertos detalles que la hacían destacar.

Hao la miró una y otra vez. Tamao estaba creciendo y estaba seguro que sería una mujer hermosa.

Suspiró al pensar que su vida hubiese sido menos problemática si se hubiese fijado en Tamao y no en… aquella que le hacía sentirse de aquella forma tan melancólica.

Miró a las personas del evento y luego a lo que parecía ser parejas de enamorados. Se preguntó de pronto si era posible alguna vez salir con "ella", rió al imaginarse tal situación con una chica tan práctica como Jeanne.

"- ¡Joven Hao! – Llamó una muy emocionada Tamao a lo lejos. Se había alejado y ahora se acercaba al joven corriendo mientras en sus manos sostenía un bolso de color purpura con golosinas."

Sintió que chocó con el hombro de alguien más. Cerró sus ojos y se inclinó una y otra vez en señal de disculpa.

"- Como siempre, eres una torpe – escuchó la voz que la paralizó e hizo que mirara frente a frente a aquella persona.-"

"- ¡Tamao! – se escuchó la voz de una Pilika sorprendida por encontrarla ahí. Aquello no le gustó demasiado y se regañaba a sí misma por esos pensamientos."

Tamao notó que la chica iba tomada del brazo de Ren y aquello por alguna razón la entristeció.

"- Disculpen solo…estaba llamando al joven Hao."

"- ¿Hao? – preguntó Ren quien le miraba de arriba abajo."

Tamao no quiso señalar en qué dirección estaba el joven de cabellera castaña. Solo aquello le faltaba, que llegase algo a arruinar esa noche maravillosa.

Ren notó que la joven inclinaba la cabeza y parecía rehacía a hablar. Notó su vestimenta y se dio cuenta de algo… ¡Estaba usando las vestimentas especiales que se habían escogido especial para cuando ellos fingían ser pareja!

"- Veo que tratas de impresionar al Asakura – exclamó despectivamente."

Tamao se avergonzó al suponer acertadamente lo que Ren pensaba, pero… se había puesto aquel conjunto teniendo en mente que él no estaría presente, se asustó al pensar que él diría algo en voz alta.

"- Yo-Yo…"

"- No importa ya – murmuró molesto."

"- Te ves hermosa Tamao… - intervino una Pilika quien no dejaba de observar a esos dos extrañada."

"-Gra-Gracias."

Pilika notó extraño que Tamao no evitara hablarle como en otras ocasiones.

"- ¿Dónde está Hao? – preguntó ella."

"- Ha-Hacia allá – señaló forzada por el tono de su amiga."

"- ¿No te parece correcto ir a saludarlo Ren?"

"- Como quieras – fue la respuesta del joven al notar la insistencia de Pilika y la palidez de Tamao."

La peli rosa no tuvo más opción que caminar con ellos hasta el castaño. Miraba una y otra vez como esos dos parecían muy unidos.

"- ¿Por qué te separaste de Hao? – preguntó Pilika."

"- Co-Compre… algunas golosinas para él… - murmuró sin mirarla ahora."

Pilika suspiró tristemente por la actitud de ella mientras Ren solo observaba.

Al ver de cerca al Asakura, Tamao apresuró algunos pasos hasta estar a su lado.

"- Joven Hao – exclamó con más alegría aunque lo notase perdido en sus pensamientos – le traje…"

"- ¿Qué ocurre Jeanne…? – Dijo él saliendo de sus pensamientos y luego darse cuenta de su error. Se sorprendió y pareció rectificarse – Tamao – sonrió- ¿Es para mí?"

Ren rió para sus adentros ¡El tonto del Asakura confunde a Tamao con Jeanne! La observó en aquel momento para burlarse de ella con su mirada pero de pronto frunció el ceño.

De pronto aquella vitalidad y brillo en los ojos de la joven había desaparecido. La había visto desde lejos y le había sugerido a Pilika acercarse a aquella zona de dulces solo para poder darse cuenta que demonios hacía ella ahí.

"- De nada joven Hao – sonrió tan fingidamente que se sorprendió que Pilika no lo notase."

Ren lo notó y se enfado mas ¿era tan tonta? ¿Se rendía tan rápido?

"- Vaya Hao ¡eres tan idiota! – exclamó en un suspiró - ¿Confundes el nombre de la chica sabiendo que está loca por ti?"

Pilika y Tamao le miraron boquiabiertos ¡Ren se había vuelto loco al declarar aquello abiertamente!

"- Ren – dijo Hao en tono de sentencia sabiendo lo que había hecho y sabiendo a quien se refería – no es el momento de…"

"- Solo eres un iluso – exclamó este colocando una mano en su bolsillo y mirándole con una sonrisa arrogante – dime ¿Qué ganas pensando solo en Jeanne sin hacer nada en lo absoluto?"

"- ¡Cállate! – sentenció nuevamente Hao levantando el tono de su voz."

"- Eres tan tonto como la chica que está enamorada – exclamó al mirar a Tamao quien estaba pálida y temblorosa."

"- ¡Ren!"

"- Anda – sonrió – Admite tu incompetencia. Te vuelves tan débil que ahora te descontrolas por un par de palabras."

"- ¡No es incompetencia! ¡Yo no le correspondo – miró a Tamao – y ella lo sabe!"

Un momento de silencio… uno tan grande que Ren le miró sorprendido. Había decidido fastidiarlo al ver su guardia baja y al hacer algo tan incompetente como el haber confundido a Tamao pero nunca imaginó que llegaría tan lejos. Miró a la peli rosa que ahora estaba pálida.

Hao le miraba sorprendido y Pilika de igual forma. Tantos problemas… tantos aprietos, todos mirándole con lastima… sintió que no podía enfocar bien y todo se volvía oscuro.

.

* * *

"- Haber señorita – escuchó una voz cuando una luz se posaba en sus ojos – no temas pequeña ya es hora que despiertes."

"- ¿Q-Que? – exclamó desorientada y sin fuerzas."

"- Por los exámenes – exclamó al mirar su libreta y notar a la joven sobre la cama – has comido muy poco, según tus hermanos, parece que solo has sufrido decaimiento nada grave."

"- ¿Dónde…?.-Murmuró sin prestarle atención a la palabra hermanos."

"- Pequeña, estas en el hospital – sonrió el hombre de cabellera rubia quien en aquel momento Tamao podía enfocar mejor – soy el doctor Fausto, un placer en conocerte."

"- Mucho… gusto – dijo adormilada."

"-Veo que tienes buenos modales a pesar de tu estado. Tus hermanos estan muy preocupados."

"- ¿Hermanos?"

"- Si, tu hermano mayor viene a verte en un momento – exclamó sonriendo – espero que no les vuelvas a dar un susto así."

El doctor salió de inmediato dejando ver a la otra figura que ingresaba a la habitación. Estaba adormilada, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero le miró molesta.

"-¡Usted no es mi hermano!"

"-Claro que no – exclamó un Ren Tao acercándose a la cama - ¿estás bien?"

Colocando las manos en la cama y mirándola de arriba abajo, por supuesto que no estaba bien.

"- ¿Q-Que quiere? – preguntó desviando la mirada distraída."

"- ¿Ni siquiera preguntaras que haces aquí?"

"-Si tuviera fuerzas… lo golpearía – exclamó dolida - ¿Por qué es tan cruel conmigo?"

"- Eres incorregible – dijo como si estuviese a punto de perder la paciencia - ¿No te das cuenta que todo lo que haces para él es una pérdida de tiempo?- la observó que se sentaba con dificultad mas no decidió ayudarla – si que causas problemas, tuvimos que hacernos pasar por tus hermanos para que nos dejaran pasar rápidamente."

"- Joven Hao… - murmuró"

"- Él decidió hablar por teléfono a los demás. Pensando que era el mayor decidieron que pasara primero – murmuró sin mencionar que él se había ofrecido ser el primero."

Estaba molesto y arrepentido, todo era tan complicado con esa chica que al escuchar el sollozo se enfadó aun más.

"-¡Por favor! – exclamó como si era lo último que deseaba."

Tamao no podía evitar recordar todo y como aun sabiendo que tal vez era una pérdida de tiempo siempre deseó tener alguna oportunidad con el castaño, pero… escuchar de los labios del castaño que todo era inútil la hizo llorar aun mas.

"- ¡Deja de llorar!"

"- ¡Es su culpa! – le gritó en medio de un sollozo – El joven Hao… por su culpa él dijo cosas terribles y…"

"- ¿Aun lo defiendes?- preguntó con más calma y mirada penetrante – oye, tal como explicaste, siempre quisiste estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Tu lo sabías, y él también."

"-No, eso no puede ser – dijo sorprendida y asustada que aquello fuera cierto."

"- Te aseguro que si lo sabía – dijo al mirarla con seguridad – pero tú no quisiste entenderlo, sabiendo que él no piensa en ti."

"- ¡Esta noche iba a hacer la mejor! – respondió molesta sin dejar de derramar lagrimas - ¡Usted la arruino toda!"

"- ¿Así fue? – preguntó de brazos cruzados – o ¿Fue Hao quien lo hizo?"

"- N-No sé de qué habla – desvió su mirada ante las palabras reales de Ren."

"- Puedes negarlo nuevamente pero, sabes que es cierto – exclamó furioso – estabas tan feliz y de pronto el muy idiota te bajo de las nubes fantasiosas de tu cabeza."

"-No…"

"- ¡Eres tan tonta que no te das cuenta que lo que le dije al idiota lo tenía merecido, pero no pensé que llegaría tan lejos al hablar!- calló de inmediato y desvió su mirada molesto."

Tamao siguió llorando por sus crueles palabras hasta ese momento. ¿Ren estaba afirmando que la había ayudado? Analizó sus palabras y comprendió que él se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo, que aquella pelea comenzó desde la equivocación de Hao y que de seguro… Ren había entrado primero por aquella razón.

"- No es la forma más correcta de ayudar… - murmuró- pero… gracias."

"- No te lo digo para que…"

"-Lo sé – le interrumpió – solo quiero estar sola. No quiero visitas."

"- No digas tonterías."

"-Basta – dijo levemente – ya no quiero más aprietos – sus ojos y su voz se notaban ya muy cansados – solo quisiera irme…"

"- No querrás que venga el Asakura – murmuró – y por lo que veo tampoco Pilika."

"- No, nadie por favor."

"- Yo no soy nadie – dijo al mirarla de forma altanera – yo vendré por la mañana."

"- ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrán aquí? – preguntó asustada."

"- Solo es por esta noche, mañana vendré por ti."

"- Pero… ¡N-No quiero!"

"-Me importa poco lo que quieras – frunció el ceño – no mal entiendas. Siento que tengo una deuda nada mas."

Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensó la peli rosa, solo obtenía lastima de los demás.

"- ¡E-Es un …. E-Es un!!!!"

"- ¿Tu? ¿Decir algo que no haya escuchado de los demás? – Preguntó con malicia – vendré mañana por ti."

"- ¿No se cansa de todo? – Preguntó en pequeños sollozos – arruinó todo lo que tenía con Pilika y el joven Hao… ¿No se cansa de ser tan cruel?"

"- En realidad – exclamó al mirarla de reojo – no hice nada que nadie mas no hiciera."

"- E-Es un cínico – murmuró - ¡No venga mañana por mí!"

"- Claro que lo hare – exclamó en tono amenazante – lo quieras o no."

"- ¡No iré con usted! ¡Salga de aquí! – exclamó con toda sus fuerzas tanto así que cayó hacia atrás hacía la cama hasta que sintió que algo la sostenía."

"- Eres una tonta – murmuró al depositarla suavemente en la cama."

"- Váyase – dijo con sus pocas fuerzas y leves sollozos."

"-Por ahora – sonrió arrogante – mañana vendré por ti."

"-No…"

"´-El personal sabrá que no quieres visitas, estas muy cansada – dijo seriamente – avisare a los demás de mañana."

"- Es un malvado… - murmuró cansada."

"- Y tu una delgaducha que no tiene suficiente masa muscular ¿es que no comes nada de lo que preparas?"

"- Es tan cruel… - murmuró – le devolveré toda la ropa…"

"- Me da igual – respondió – además sería una perdida ya que pareces una chica de verdad con esa clase de faldas."

Tamao cerró sus ojos queriendo responderle con la mirada pero quedó profundamente dormida. Ren la observó por un momento antes de salir de ahí.

"-Tonta… - murmuró al cerrar la puerta de la habitación."

.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/a: Ta, Tan!! Lo prometido es deuda XD y no conchito lo bueno es que estoy bien wiii gracias por preocuparte amiga.**_

_**Mil gracias por sus comentarios: kirye sama:,: mitzuki:;: conchito:;:meli:;: loka lulu:;: yresu:;: yuki minyooki chan:;: tinavb.**_

_**De verdad gracias por acordarse de este fic que estaré actualizando los domingos, cuidence mucho y conchito!!! Espero hallarte un día de estos en el msn (si es que me meto) tengo mañana examen T.T.**_

_**En fin gracias por todo y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**_


	15. Todo a causa de ella

**_Venganza innecesaria._**

**_Cáp.15:Todo a causa de ella._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó una angustiada Pilika cuando Ren hizo aparición en el pasillo."

"- No creo que debas, se ha quedado dormida – suspiró sin apartar la mirada de Hao quien estaba sentado en una banca mirándole con la misma intensidad – nadie debe entrar- exigió."

"- Le avise a los demás – Hao se puso de pie y le miró desafiante – ¡es todo tu maldita culpa!."

". ¿Yo la obligué a desmayarse? – preguntó cínicamente sintiendo luego como era sujetado por el cuello de su camisa."

"- ¡¿Qué planeabas?! – dijo Hao con peligrosa calma mientras Ren parecía esperar una señal para golpearlo."

"- ¿Por qué no ha estado comiendo? – exigió Ren al apartar con brusquedad la mano que lo sujetaba."

Hao notó a su alrededor. Pacientes, niños, enfermeras, decidió no continuar y responderle por ahora al Tao.

"- No lo sé, de pronto estaba desanimada, de bajo peso – dijo al mirar a Pilika y a Ren – lo que paso entre ustedes tiene algo que ver. No me refiero a su relación – acentuó esa última parte al ver la cara de sorpresa de ambos – más bien, algo hicieron."

Pilika inclinó su cabeza en señal de arrepintiendo. ¿Tamao podría estar así por su tontería aun? Le parecía extraño que su encuentro le afectara a tal punto de no cuidar su salud. Admitía que había sido cruel, pero algo no le quedaba del todo muy claro.

"- Con más razón, debo hacer las paces con ella."

"- No vayas – exigió Ren – dije que estaba dormida, no son oportunas las visitas, en especial – miró a Hao – la tuya por obvias razones."

"- No tienes derecho a hablar, ni siquiera debiste entrar – amenazó el Asakura – amenos claro, que algo de culpa se haya quedado."

Tanto Ren como Hao se miraron con recelo. Hao comenzó a sonreír al ver que aquellas palabras eran ciertas y Ren de pronto le fastidiaba ver la cara del sujeto. ¿Por qué estaba con la chica de cabellos rosados si no estaba interesado? Le enfadaba aquella estupidez y más aun la actitud de Tamao que era capaz de aceptar migajas.

"-Lo que paso ahora – hablo con falsa calma – es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a la tonta en la camilla. Me voy ahora – dijo cuando comenzaba a retirarse mientras Hao presionaba su puño."

"- No te le acerques – sentenció cuando estaban ambos de espalda."

"- ¿Eres su niñero? – preguntó sarcástico."

"- No, pero tienes razón – sonrió con malicia – tal vez ya es hora que olvide a Jeanne, Tamao me ayudara."

"- ¿La usaras como pañuelo? – preguntó presionando su puño. Cuanto ansiaba golpearlo no sabía por qué pero deseaba partirle la cara en dos y que Tamao no tuviese ganas de verlo nunca más."

"- pero… ¡¿Qué dices?! – Exclamó Pilika al escuchar el disparate - ¡No puedes usar a Tamao! Sabes bien lo que ella siente por ti."

"- No la usare – respondió – hablaré con ella y dejaré que todo fluya. No le mentiré al respecto."

"- Eres un idiota – le miró de reojo – lo que haces se llama lastima y ella se dará cuenta como siempre."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- ¿Acaso nunca te fijaste en su expresión? – preguntó sonriendo con maldad - ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello y pretendes darle una especie de trato en el cual puede salir perdiendo."

Ren rió al mirar la expresión extrañada de Hao y comenzó a retirarse.

"-Ren… - llamó Pilika tristemente al recordar ciertas cosas en su relación. Las mismas que indicaban que ella al principio sentía más lástima que cariño hacía él."

"- Los sentimientos…- murmuró antes de salir del hospital – son una enorme estupidez."

* * *

"- ¿Qué es lo que le sucedió a Tamao? – preguntó Anna de brazos cruzados al mirarlos con seriedad aquella mañana en el comedor."

"- No ha comido mucho – respondió Pilika al ver la mirada culpable de Hao – tuvo una pequeña recaída. Iremos por ella ahora…"

"- ¿Qué la pudo poner en ese estado? – preguntó Yoh aunque al ver a Pilika y a su hermano decidió no decir mas."

"- Está estable – dijo Pilika una vez pasados algunos minutos de silencio."

"- Eso es buena señal – dijo el peli verde que miraba preocupado a Pilika – pero ¿a qué hora irán por ella?"

"- En una hora – respondió."

"- Me gustaría acompañarte – su mirada se mostró amable para ella y esta respondió sonriendo."

"- ¿Hao?... ¿aun deseas ir?– llamó esta."

"- Por supuesto que iré – fue su respuesta vehemente. No sabía si Tamao le recibiría pero debía hablar con ella arreglar las cosas… y evitar que Ren volviese a cercársele, no permitiría que las estupideces de Tao lastimaran mas a la chica."

* * *

"- ¡N-No iré! – se escuchó el fuerte grito en la habitación."

Ahí estaba Tamao a plena mañana tirando almohadones y cualquier cosa para evitar que el visitante en la habitación la tocase.

"- Señorita, su hermano viene a traerla – habló una enfermera junto a Ren quien intentaba calmarla."

"- ¡No iré! ¡Se lo dije ayer, no lo acompañare!"

"- Apenas entro y ni siquiera da los buenos días – murmuró a la enfermera como si no la escuchase. Había esquivado más de tres almohadones, en realidad se sorprendía de la actitud de aquella joven."

"- ¡Váyase! – pidió en un puchero infantil."

"- Señorita, su hermano…"

"- ¡él no es mi hermano! – dijo con una mirada triste pidiéndole ayuda con ello."

"-Tiene razón – respondió el Tao con galantería - somos hermanastros."

"- Entiendo – respondió la enfermera quien se sonrojaba por la buena apariencia del joven. Aunque fuese muy serió eso solo hacía aumentar su atractivo."

"- N-No caiga, puede ser muy guapo pero ¡Es la maldad pura!"

"- Ya veo – sonrió con malicia – mi hermanastra me cree atractivo."

"- ¡Va-Vayase! – Gritó apenada al cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y notar la mirada de la enfermera."

"- Dime – dijo ya cansado de aquella actitud - ¿Quieres que Hao venga por ti?"

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"-Él dijo que vendría por ti."

Tamao palideció. No deseaba verlo, estaba tan avergonzada, tan dolida… estaba dolida con todos, no quería ver a nadie y menos a Hao.

Ren miró como Tamao flaqueaba y aprovechó el momento para acercarse a ella.

"- Vámonos ahora."

"- ¡No iré! – dijo al querer alejarse moviéndose a un lado de aquella cama."

"-¡Bien! – exclamó furioso al notar la insensatez de la chica. La tomó de las caderas y la puso sobre uno de sus hombros."

"-¡Bájeme! – exclamó avergonzada al sentirse un saco de granos y notar la mirada divertida de la enfermera."

"- Le avisaré al doctor – exclamó la mujer sonriendo – debe recuperarse señorita, espero coma lo necesario."

Tamao casi se echa a llorar al ver que Ren siempre manipulaba a todos y como estos no se acercaban a ayudarla.

Pasaron por el pasillo principal y la peli rosa no tuvo el valor de gritarle algo a Ren y llamar más la atención, de pronto algo se le vino a la mente ¡Ella usaba falda!

"-Ba-Bájeme por favor – murmuró poniendo una mano en su trasero rogando así que la falda no se levantara – lo acompañare… pero…"

Ren notó a su lado la mano de la joven, la quitó y levantó su falda haciéndola gritar y sonrojarse.

"-¡Bah! solo son bragas de niñas, nada anormal – rió al recordar un detalle – patitos y encajes."

Tamao se sonrojó completamente y le pegó en la espalda hasta salir del hospital y hasta que fue colocada en el auto del joven.

"- ¡E-Es un pervertido y un mal educado!! – dijo cuando lo vio sentado a su lado, en el volante."

"- Me has hecho pasar demasiados problemas."

"- ¡N-No le he pedido que venga por mí y es usted quien me ha hecho pasar vergüenza!"

Ren sonrió y le miró antes de girar la llave del motor.

"-Parece que tienes carácter bajo esa facha de tímida. Me parece que es mejor verte así."

"- Juro que he tratado de tenerle paciencia pero ¡Con usted se pierde todo rastro!"

Ren rió y le observó detenidamente poniéndola incomoda.

"- Patitos… - murmuró haciéndola sonrojar toda."

"- ¡Es tan cruel! ¡Le odio!"

"- Dime algo que no sepa – murmuró en tono aburrido mientras conducía."

Tamao le miró molesta ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico? ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Era tanta su lastima?

Suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás, de pronto notó que tras ella habían almohadones ¿era probable que Ren hubiese preparado eso para ella?

"- ¿Qué es lo que miras? – preguntó bruscamente al mirarla de reojo y notar que ella le estudiaba."

La joven volvió a suspirar resignada, ¿Ren? ¿Haciendo algo para ella? Eso sí que era imposible.

Permanecieron callados durante minutos de trayecto y la joven miró a lo lejos la pensión. Todos los músculos se le tensaron y actuó sin pensar. Colocó sus manos sobre la que Ren tenía en la palanca de velocidades y le miró con una expresión de suplica.

"- Por favor… no me deje ahí."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó este al frenar a unos metros del lugar."

"- Por favor… - murmuró inclinando su cabeza."

"- No seas tonta, debes…"

"- Por favor – pidió sollozando- por ahora no…."

"- ¡Diablos! ¡No empieces a llorar!"

Tamao colocó ambas manos en su rostro y derramó mas lagrimas.

"- Déjeme en algún sitio, solo… quiero pensar y… - dijo al volver a tomar su mano en señal de suplica."

"-Estúpida – murmuró furioso poniendo en marcha el auto y haciendo que Tamao inclinase su cabeza resignada de regresar."

Notó que pasaba de largo la pensión y como esta se quedaba atrás. Le miró sin habla, sorprendida del acto.

"- No te atrevas a hablar. – Ren amenazó mirando al frente sin decir más nada."

Tamao limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió levemente, lo cual, en su idioma era un "Gracias".

.

* * *

"- ¿Se ha ido? – preguntó un muy incrédulo Hao."

"- Lo siento joven, su hermano vino por ella."

"- No es su hermano – respondió este cansado."

"- Oh, es cierto, tiene razón – sonrió al creer que se refería a hermanastros."

Hao le miró sorprendido. Actuaba como si aquello no tenía nada que ver.

"-Hao – llamó la joven peli azul – de seguro… Ren la ha llevado a la pensión…"

Trató de tranquilizarlo pero ciertamente le desconcertaba que Ren se hubiese encargado de llevarla ¿Por qué? Todo aquello le asustaba, Ren actuaba muy raro frente a Tamao y viceversa.

"- ¿Pilika? – Lyserg estaba junto a ella."

"-Es mejor que volvamos – sonrió sabiendo que no debía dejar que sus pensamientos se reflejaran. Lyserg no era ningún despistado y se daría cuenta que… se moría por estar nuevamente con Ren."

"- Creo que tienes razón – exclamó Hao resignado y preocupado – volvamos, ella seguro estará en la pensión."

.

* * *

Ahí se encontraba ella. Sonrojada, nerviosa y uniendo ambos dedos índices en señal de impaciencia. Miró un poco hacía arriba y miró el rostro de Ren.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Ren, sin decir palabra alguna la tomó en brazos y tomó el ascensor sin soltarla ni una sola vez. Tamao no se atrevía a decirle nada, no después del favor que le hizo.

Entristeció al recordar a Hao y todo lo ocurrido, se preguntaba si estaría preocupado, sentiría lastima o si trataría de actuar como si nada pasara.

"- Pensar en el Asakura no te pondrá de mejor humor."

"-L-Lo sé pero… - calló al levantar su mirada y notar que este la observaba – No-No pensaba en él."

"-Claro. Tu cara no lo delata – respondió sarcástico – llegamos – exclamó al bajarla con cuidado y abrir la puerta de su apartamento."

"-Joven Ren… yo…"

"-Te he dicho que sin formalidades – exigió al haber entrado primero y darle la espalda - pediré algo en recepción, te sugiero comas algo antes de dormir."

"-No-No se preocupe yo solo…"

"-Escucha – se volteó y le miró amenazante – si no estarás en la pensión, estarás aquí a menos que quieras quedarte en la calle."

Tamao miró el piso. Ren no era la compañía que siempre deseó pero parecía que a su manera estaba tratando de ser amable… aunque…

"- Deje de fingir por favor – murmuró en tono cansado – debe ser la persona que mas pena le he causado para comportarse así."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Usted es cruel, y lo sabe perfectamente, sin embargo… no es necesario que se comporte así por lastima. Eso me enfada- desvió su mirada, se sentía de pronto tan incómoda."

"- Escucha ahora chiquilla tonta – dijo al acercarse peligrosamente – si, es culpabilidad, eso no se puede refutar, pero lastima – la miró con más seriedad – no digas tonterías, lo único que me da lástima de ti es tu forma absurda de esperar algo que nunca tendrás y aun así quieres ser incondicional, lo único que pienso de ti es que eres débil."

Tamao le miró sorprendida y ciertamente dolida.

"- Pero yo siempre creí…"

"-¿Qué te aceptarían tal como eres? – concluyó riendo – admitámoslo ¿Quién podría hacer eso?"

"- Y-Yo lo hice…."

"-¿Qué?"

"-Conocí cada detalle del joven Hao, bueno y malo, conocí sus gustos y sus desagrados – dijo con nostálgica sonrisa mientras miraba el piso – incluso… sabía que amaba a alguien más y yo…- se echó a llorar nuevamente."

"-Maldición – murmuró el Tao al sacudir sus cabellos – escucha, eres tonta por saber algo y no resignarte sin embargo…"

Tamao le observó aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

"-Tienes razón… creo que si lo hiciste."

"-¿Lo hice?"

"- Aceptaste a un idiota, supongo – miró el techo incomodo – que no eres tan débil."

"-No tiene por qué decir cosas para que me sienta mejor… yo…"

"-¡Idiota! – dijo molesto – yo no necesito adular a nadie ni hacer que te pongas mejor, ponte a llorar si quieres."

Ren se dirigió al teléfono y llamó a recepción.

"- ¿Qué quieres comer? – preguntó sin mirarle"

Tamao lo estudió. En realidad no podía entenderlo. Era sincero, por lo tanto sus palabras dolían mucho pero a su manera trataba de remediar las cosas.

Se acercó temblorosa al teléfono y respondió mientras miraba a Ren quien le daba la espalda y miraba la ventana. Comprendió que aquella era la faceta generosa del joven y que Pilika no había mentido al describírsela.

Cuando hubo ordenado con cierta vergüenza colgó el teléfono.

"- Comes muy poco."

"- N-No tengo apetito."

"-Te hace falta un poco de grasa – miró los pechos – tal vez demasiada"

Ren de pronto esquivó un almohadón de sofá.

"-¡¿Qué tienes con los almohadones?!"

"-¡¿Qué tiene usted con mi peso?! Y no admita que no mirada mis pechos ¡es un pervertido!"

"- ¡No tienes nada ahí!"

"-¡Es tan insoportable! – inhalo y exhaló al sentir que su pulso se aceleraba."

"- Aun estas débil y te la has pasado gritando – movió su cabeza de un lado al otro."

"-¿Cómo quiere que reaccione? – dijo al sentarse y sentirse cada vez peor – todo este tiempo… no ha salido bien ni una sola situación en mi vida…"

Ren permaneció callado. Tal parecía que Tamao había llegado a su límite, por eso estallaba con facilidad. Dedujo que aquella era una de las razones por la que no quería ir a la pensión, la verían fuera de su control y a eso era lo que ella le temía.

Callaron durante algunos segundos hasta que Tamao, apenada tomó la palabra.

"- Todo está vacío… ¿Dónde están…?"

"- Jun, cumple un negocio – dijo sin más detalle – La mucama pronto subirá."

"- Un lugar tan grande, es una lástima que solo viva una persona acá."

"- Veo que te afecta tu estado ¿verdad?"

"- N-No es eso – murmuró sonrojada – pe-pensé que ahora con la señorita Pilika intentarían…"

"- Te dije que no va enserio nuestros encuentros."

"- No tiene porque decírmelo – se sonrojó desviando la mirada."

Ren se cruzó de brazos, se sentó en el sofá y cerró sus ojos.

"- Pero quieres saber – respondió arrogante."

"-Cla-Claro que no."

"- Aunque lo niegues es así – dijo al abrir sus ojos y mirarla. Ella estaba frente a él en el sofá."

"- ¿Por qué me da explicaciones?- contraataco la joven sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello."

Ren frunció el ceño ¿Qué clase de conversación estaban teniendo? Comenzó a enfurecerse.

"- Puedes quedarte unos días, pero cuando te recuperes quiero que te vayas."

A Tamao aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Ren era muy cambiante, demasiado, ¿Por qué de pronto se enfadaba tanto con ella?

"- Y si lo quieres saber de una buena vez, aunque no hemos llegado algún lado con Pilika, solo es por ahora."

Tamao no respondió, inclinó su cabeza, se sentía tan extraña al escucharle decir eso que no supo que responder.

"-Haré algunas llamadas – exclamó poniéndose de pie."

"- Yo…"

"- Sugiero que comas, si quieres reponerte- le miró de reojo – regreso en seguida."

.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

.

* * *

**_N/A: Bueno, no se que pasara pero cada vez que subo un documento me marca error. lo que hice para actualiar ahora, solo es un truquito. Con otra amiga nos pasa eso asi que... ojala se arregle pronto. En fin hoy quiero responder algo de una amiga _**

**_Missume yoshikawa: tu comentario chica no me ofende ni lo tomo a mal para nada n_ n pero me sorprendió mucho eso de que no te gustara el cap. No me creas arrogante por favor, se bien que no me comparó a escritores de talla yo más bien escribo solo fics XD pero me sorprendió eso de que no te gusto porque Ren se pasa de la raya… amiga mía dime ¿Cuándo no he puesto a Ren como un patán sexy? XD Tal vez sientas que se pasa hm… ni idea heheh siento que lo pongo igual de hermosamente patán que antes. Sinceramente el talle de Ren no lo cambiaré pero espero que este cap. te guste y no hay problema siempre he dicho._**

**_"TODA PERSONA PUEDE CRITAR MI FIC POR ORTOGRAFIA, POR LO QUE NO LE GUSTA NO ME ENFADO MIENTRAS NO DIGAN QUE LA PAREJA ES FEA" _**

**_Hehehe ahí ta para que todos sepan mis términos y si escribo mal, por favor háganmelo saber de verdad, recuerden que uno debe mejorar siempre y las criticas ayudan mucho n _ n_**

**_Gracias a mis demás amigas también por apoyarme: sama:.:gabe logan (que como siempre es honor que me lea ya que es bien exigente XD) missume yoshikawa:.:yuki minyooki:.:mitzuki:.:akary:.:shi no hime._**


	16. Amistad

**_Venganza innecesaria._**

**_Cáp.16:Amistad_**

**_

* * *

_**

Aquello era el colmo. Hao presionó su puño furioso ¡Ren no había llegado con la peli rosa! Al darse cuenta de ello por la cara sorprendida de los demás, su enojo creció.

¿Qué planeaba hacer Ren con Tamao?

"- Iré por ella – dijo cuando todos le observaron."

". ¿Cómo sabes donde esta? – preguntó Pilika que de pronto se sentía demasiado insegura con aquella situación."

"- Si no está en su apartamento, ya pensaremos en algo."

"- Lo mejor sería esperar – su hermano había intervenido al fin."

Este no respondió. Salió de la pensión furioso dejando a algunos preocupados, otros cansados y a una con una sonrisa.

"- Hao matara a Ren – sonrió Anna – esto se pone interesante."

"- No digas eso por favor – exclamó Pilika preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar – tal vez debería…"

"-Nadie más se atreva a salir – ordenó – no sé qué ha sucedido entre Hao y Ren pero dejemos que ellos arreglen sus propios problemas."

"-Pero…"

"- ¿Quieres ir y defender a Ren? – preguntó Anna quien dejó de mirar su té y se dirigió a Pilika."

"- Yo… - observó a Lyserg – yo no…"

"-Le conoces un poco supongo – dijo con arrogancia – Ren Tao no es ningún idiota. Ya deberías saberlo."

Pilika asintió sin dejar de preocuparse. Era increíble el control de Anna sobre sí misma.

.

* * *

La mujer que servía en esos momentos miró a ambos jóvenes unos sentado frente al otro en la mesa. Desde su llegada no dejo de sorprenderse al encontrarse con Tamao, saludándola amigablemente.

Ella respondió de la misma forma pero se le notaba cierto cansancio en su mirada sin mencionar que parecía más delgada de lo normal, ahora los observaba, era como si ambos esperasen una razón para hablar.

Ren había mencionado algo de no volver a recibir visitas de aquella joven pero ella no se disponía a preguntar qué sucedía.

"- Espero que le agrade – dijo la mujer sonriente al mirar el desgano de Tamao."

"- Parece que no le gusta tu comida – habló Ren quien sorbía poco a poco leche de un vaso."

"- Eso no es cierto – lo dijo rápidamente para evitar que la mujer pensara aquello – todo esta delicioso."

"-¿Cómo puede decir eso si no lo ha probado?"

"- L-Lo hare… - murmuró con desgana."

"- Mira esa actitud- se reclinó para mirarla con ojo entrecerrados – no quiere hacerlo."

"-¡Ren! – llamó la atención Tamao al ver que estaba provocando que la mujer presente pensara que a ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto – le ruego me disculpe, he tenido… problemas y…"

"-No se preocupe señorita – sonrió – espero coma, los dejare solos."

"-D-De acuerdo…"

Guardaron silencio hasta que la mujer salió de ahí.

"- Eso no ha sido correcto – le recriminó la joven."

"-No se ha ofendido – aseguró al mirar su vaso – sospecha que algo raro debe estar pasando por el simple hecho que estas acá."

"- Supongo, pero…"

"- Tu no tenias porque volver, me encargué de dejárselo claro a ella y a mi hermana."

"-Lo sé… - murmuró al ver su plato sintiendo de pronto ganas de echarse a llorar – lo siento – murmuró cabizbaja al sentir una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla."

Ren no respondió, Se puso de pie y salió de la sala. Era obvio que detestaba escucharla llorar pero ella no podía evitarlo, si pudiera, estaría lejos de todos para dar rienda suelta al llanto.

Al limpiar sus ojos vio ante ella una taza humeante.

"-Esto es… - murmuró sorprendida al ver quien le extendía la taza."

"-Es Té relajante – dijo al desviar su mirada - ¿lo tomaras a o no? – preguntó molesto al notar la mirada en él y no en la taza."

"-Gra-Gracias… - murmuró maravillada por el gesto."

"-No mal interpretes – murmuró al tomar asiento nuevamente en la silla – no soporto escuchar llantos."

Tamao no respondió, sabía de antemano que aquello no era más que la verdad. Bebió poco a poco el té y se maravillo del sabor y el aroma.

"-Esta delicioso."

"-Es una hierba que cultivan en China, mi hogar."

"- Es delicioso ¿tiene alguna otra clase de hierba? – preguntó de pronto olvidando todos su males – creo que puede usarse en la cocina."

"- Muchas – respondió sin importancia al inclinarse más en la silla y mirar el techo."

"- ¿Co-Como es China? – preguntó de presto avergonzada. Quería mantener aquella platica amena y evitar por todos los medios recordar y llorar."

"-Grande – respondió."

"-No hablo de eso, hablo de sus alrededores."

"-Aburrida – respondió cansado."

"- Habla como si lo le gustase su propio hogar."

"-¿En serio? ¿Qué te dio esa impresión? – preguntó sarcástico."

"- ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que alguien odie su hogar? – preguntó por lo bajo."

"- ¿Por qué no te preguntas lo mismo? Ahora, por ejemplo, no deseas estar en tu hogar."

Tamao se impresionó un poco y entendió que se refería a ciertos problemas.

"-Ya veo… ¿era tan malo?"

"- ¿Hm? – preguntó de pronto distraído al beber de su vaso."

"- ¿Nunca sintió ese lugar como su casa?"

"- Un padre estricto, una madre que actuaba como si no existieras y de pronto te quitan todo lo que alguna vez deseaste – murmuró al observar distraídamente la bebida en su vaso."

"-Lo lamento – exclamó apenada al mirar los ojos del chico. Parecían vacios y resentidos, se preguntó de pronto ¿Qué clase de infancia podía tener alguien como él? – estaba solo…"

"-¿Qué?"

"- Estaba muy solo ¿verdad?– murmuró con pesar y lastima haciéndolo enfurecer."

"- ¡Escucha! ¡No he necesitado de nadie nunca! – había dicho cosas tan personales que furioso, golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie– No necesito la lastima de una persona que la causa mucho mas y que acepta recibirlas..."

"-¿Co-Como? – preguntó incrédula y sorprendida porque él supiese aquellos pensamientos tan escondidos."

"- Ah – sonrió con arrogancia - ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Eso es lo que recibes de los demás ¿no es así? – trató de burlarse de ella pero, al mirar lo ojos cristalinos de la joven maldijo por lo bajo."

"- Y-Yo tampoco necesito de nadie – murmuró tratando de retener las lagrimas. Se apenaba sentirse tan vulnerable pero… recordar los días anteriores, recordar a Hao, la hacían entristecer."

"-No digas tonterías – dijo al acercarse a la ventana – Claro que necesitas de alguien mas."

"-Claro que no – murmuró sin ánimo de discutir."

"- Eres muy… llorona – respondió mirándola de reojo – no eres de las que pueda vivir sola."

"-¿Acaso cree que usted si?"

"-Las personas tienden a acostumbrarse – fue su única respuesta."

Tamao le miró con cierta tristeza, estaba admitiendo que en realidad se sentía solo. ¿Confesión? No podía creerlo."

"-Entonces me acostumbrare- respondió observándole."

"-No me hagas reír."

"-E-Entonces… - Apenada, completamente roja decidió decir lo primero que le vino a la mente – Y-Yo estoy sola, usted lo está… nos podemos hacer compañía… ¿verdad?"

Ren se volteó impresionado. Luego de un minuto de silencio se escuchó lo que parecía ser una risa. ¡Ren estaba riendo!

Tamao mas que ofenderse quedó boquiabierta al verlo reír, era la primera vez que lo veía tan relajado y despreocupado, parecía otra persona. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, no se atrevió a perderlo de vista.

"-¿Qué clase de proposición es esa? no quiero ninguna aventura contigo."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó para luego darse cuenta a que se refería haciendo que se sonrojara completamente - ¡N-No era eso lo que estaba tratando de decir!"

"- ¿Ah no? – preguntó de pronto volviendo a su pose arrogante."

"-S-Solo decía que…"

"-Te daré un consejo – sonrió con malicia aun recordando sus palabras – eres demasiado ingenua. Sola, con un chico, no te sugiero proponer esas cosas."

"-¡E-Es un pervertido!"

"-Y tu una tonta ingenua ¿podemos cambiar ambas cosas?"

Tamao pareció hacer un pequeño puchero y desvió su mirada. ¡Ella que solo trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor!

Ren notó su expresión y rió por lo bajo con arrogancia. Volvió a su asiento y le miró detenidamente.

"-Te diré que es lo que vamos a hacer."

"-¿Vamos? – preguntó intrigada esfumándose de pronto su pequeño mal humor."

"- Ya que me diviertes tanto, haremos un acto de solidaridad. Nos haremos compañía."

Tamao se dio cuenta que se estaba burlando, pero se dijo que no le importaba. En realidad ella se sentía muy sola después de todo lo ocurrido. Era extraño como en medio de tantas personas podía llegar a sentirse tan sola. Eso sí que era decepcionante.

"-Así será entonces – sonrió."

"-Espera un momento, yo solo estaba…"

"- Tengo un amigo ahora ¿no es así?"

Ren frunció el ceño ¿era tan tonta para no entender que se estaba burlando? La observó y notó que aquellos ojos parecían suplicantes al mirarlo. Aclaro su garganta y desvió su mirada.

"- No insinúes tonterías. Tómalo como quieras – respondió haciéndola ampliar su sonrisa y sin decir una palabra más, empezó a comer."

Aquello le parecía tan extraño. De pronto estaba comiendo junto con ella y no parecía afectarle y sentirse enfermo. Se había reído ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se reía limpiamente? Todo su estrés había desaparecido.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

"- Yo me encargo – se ofreció Tamao al verlo de pie."

Se apresuró y giró la perilla justo para encontrarse frente a frente con Hao Asakura retrocedió dos pasos inconscientemente, su respiración se aceleró y sintió enormes ganas de salir huyendo.

Inclinó su cabeza, no se atrevía a mirarlo nuevamente.

"-Tamao… - llamó este sorprendido de encontrársela tan rápidamente."

"- Veo que tenemos visitas – se escuchó la voz de Ren quien a unos metros tras Tamao observaba todo con manos en los bolsillos."

"-¡Tu! – Amenazó el Asakura con su mirada - ¡¿Por qué diablos te la llevaste?!"

"-¿Llevármela? – preguntó con fingida inocencia haciéndolo enfurecer mas."

"- J-Joven Hao no es…- trató de intervenir la joven mas la mirada furiosa de este la calló de inmediato."

"-¡Estuvimos preocupados! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?!"

"-Joven… - murmuró sorprendida la chica."

"- He venido por ti – habló el castaño con más seriedad – debemos hablar…"

"- ¿En serio? ¿Le propondrás algo a medias? – preguntó Ren alzando una ceja con arrogancia. Sonrió con malicia – esto supongo que lo hablaran a solas."

Tamao se volteó rápidamente, le rogó con la mirada que no la abandonase, no ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable.

"-Demuéstrame que eres fuerte – dijo con total seriedad al darle la espalda – no necesito amigos débiles."

Hao se sorprendió por las palabras y más aun al verlo partir y notar a Tamao pensativa.

"- Ese idiota – murmuró pasando rápidamente, dispuesto a golpearlo cuando fue halado de su brazo."

"- Él… no tiene nada que ver… - murmuró – yo le pedí que no me llevara a la pensión."

"- ¿Qué?"

=

* * *

Entró a su habitación y cerró de una vez la puerta. Recordó aquella mirada tímida y suplicante ¡No iría en su auxilio! Se dijo después de sentirse incomodo, no, lo haría ella, debía aprender a cuidarse.

Rió con desgana luego de pensar en sus palabras "_Demuéstrame que eres fuerte, no necesito amigos débiles" _¿Qué clase de premio era ese? ¿Por qué se mostraría fuerte ante la persona más importante para ella solo para preservar una amistad nacida de la desesperación?

Se arrojó a su cama, puso las manos tras su cabeza y miró el techo. Frunció el ceño al sentir impaciencia ¿Qué le estaría diciendo Hao? ¿Qué respondería ella? ¿Aceptaría migajas?

Frunció aun más el entrecejo al pensar que ella aceptaría tal cosa ¡no podía hacerlo!, no, no le creía tan tonta y desesperada. De pronto pensó ¿Por qué estaba tan metido en sus asuntos? ¿No debería dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera?

Al final se dijo que si podía evitar que una persona tonta arruinara su existencia bien lo haría pero… ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba así por los demás?

Los minutos pasaban y su cabeza no hacía más que ponerlo furioso. Se dijo al final que todo era una estupidez y aquello no era de su incumbencia.

"- Jo-Joven Ren… ¿puedo…pasar? – escuchó la dulce voz tras la puerta. Era Tamao pero ¿acaso ya había acabado todo? ¿Cuántos minutos había estado meditado todo aquello?"

"-Adelante – fue su respuesta, lo más seria posible."

La joven ingresó al lugar tímidamente, notándolo en la cama. Se puso nerviosa y permaneció en el marco de la puerta.

"- Joven…"

"-Sin formalidades – ordenó tan furioso que la chica obedeció."

"-Ren… yo…"

"- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó sin mirarla ni una vez. Miraba el techo de su habitación - ¿Qué te ha ofrecido?"

Tamao se sorprendió. El hecho que supiese de un ofrecimiento la dejaba pasmada. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Recordó que con la llegada de Hao, Ren dijo algo sobre una "proposición a medias" ¿Por qué sabía aquello? Decidió responder al notar que Ren estaba furioso y expectante.

"- Me-Me ofrece… - desvió su mirada – intentarlo… no me promete amor pero sí cariño y respeto…"

"-Y aceptaste – afirmó."

"-N-No…"

"-¿Qué? – preguntó al observarla por primera vez desde que había entrado ahí."

"-No… - murmuró mirando el piso. Miró sus manos y luego levantó su cabeza poco a poco – no lo hice."

"-¿Cómo que no lo hiciste?"

"-Y-Ya me escucho – dijo cuando levantó su mirada dejando notar sus ojos cristalinos y el simpático sonrojo que adornaba su rostro."

"- ¿Se supone que lo amas? – sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, pero no podía salir de su asombro."

"-Claro – afirmó – lo amo… pero… quiero que él me ame… no quiero algo a medias. A-Además ahora soy su amiga… dijo que no necesita amigos débiles."

Ren le observaba impresionado tanto así que se puso de pie de inmediato. Se acercó y la observó tan minuciosamente que la joven se puso más nerviosa.

"- ¿Vale una amistad de hace unos minutos más que el amor que desde hace años profesas?"

"-¡Ya se lo dije! – exclamó al cerrar sus ojos – usted y yo estamos solos, podemos hacernos compañía… además… no me rendiré con el joven Hao…"

"- ¿Ah no? – ahora le miraba divertido, no sabía porque pero la chica había mostrado una determinación y una extraña lealtad que ciertamente le sorprendían. Ahora sabía porque pilika deseaba tanto conservarla como su amiga - ¿Seguirás tras Hao aunque sea caso perdido?"

"- Me pidió disculpas… - murmuró recordando – hablo… tan bien que…!quiero volverme más bella para él! Quiero que él me mire sin lastima alguna."

Ver de pronto determinación y una leve sonrisa lo hicieron suspirar tranquilo. La chica parecía estar bien y estaba más animada que antes.

"-Pensé que te ofendería una proposición como esa."

"-En realidad… me puse muy feliz – respondió – pero al mismo tiempo… me decepciono un poco… sin embargo- dijo tras una sonrisa – me dio cierta esperanza sin mencionar…que acabo de ganarme su amistad."

"- ¿Mi amistad? – preguntó de forma altanera."

"- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Usted…!"

"-Dijo que mis amigos no deben ser débiles, jamás dije que tu lo serías."

"- ¡Ren! – Le llamó exaltada - ¡He decidido hacerle frente a esto! ¡¿Acaso no es suficiente el no haberme ido con él?!"

"-¿Qué?"

"- ¡Sí! – Respondió – N-No iré a la pensión… por unos días… solo hasta tomar valor y seguir en pie con todo…."

"-Escucha no mal entiendas amistad con "quedarte" con los amigos. – respondió aunque estaba sorprendido y extrañamente agradado que la joven no hubiese seguido al castaño por primera vez. Debía haber sido algo muy duro para alguien como ella, sin embargo... se sentía de pronto estresado por todo."

"- Pero… usted dijo…"

"-Escucha – dijo al fin cuando tocaba su frente fastidiado – solo serán por unos días. No quiero que estés todo el tiempo encima."

"- ¿E-Entonces es un sí?"

"- Solo no fastidies – murmuró haciendo masajes circulares en su frente."

La observó sonreír, asentir con la cabeza, hacer una reverencia y salir de la habitación. ¿Qué había pasado con Hao? ¿Qué habían hablado para que este decidiera irse sin ella? ¿Desde cuándo tenía aquella determinación la chica? ¿De verdad había sido solo para tener una amistad con él? Aquella chica, se dijo, era la persona más extraña que había conocido.

.

* * *

**_Continuara…._**

**_.

* * *

  
_**

**_n/a: ehhh hola!! aqui ando de nuevo con todo esto en fin, XDD em alegra que el nuevo fic les haya agradado y les haya "agradado" la nueva pareja de Ren XDD ni modo pero amo a takei si que hizo algo loco XD esa si fue una sorpresa grande. bueno quiero agradecerle a las personas que siempre me leen y me apoyan, gracias chicas!! y chico!! XD_**

**_missume yoshikawa::slaya::mitzukii::gabe logan::conchito:: meli::kirye sama::junengrey::yuki minyooky::loka lulu._**

**_pd: no me ofenden que me pongan san, chan, bang XD bromas pero naa no me ofende.  
_**


	17. Tres días

**_Venganza innecesaria._**

**_Cáp.17.: Tres días._**

**_

* * *

_**

Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose cuando encontró en su interior a su hermano, sentado en la silla del pequeño comedor mientras, Tamao le extendía una bandeja con galletas.

"- ¡Tamao! – llamó con alegría la peli verde acercándose hasta abrazarla haciendo apenar a la joven."

"- Debes controlarte mas, hermana – murmuró Tao negando con la cabeza y mordiendo una de aquellas galletas."

"-Vamos- rió – no me he olvidado de ti."

Dejó en paz a Tamao y se acercó lo suficiente hasta besar los labios de Ren y haciendo que este se atragantara con el pequeño mordisco.

"- Se-Señorita Jun! – habló Tamao avergonzada por la escena y preocupada al ver a Ren toser de esa manera."

"-¡Cuantas veces he dicho que no hagas esas cosas! – sentenció el chico quien aun tosía cuando Tamao se acercaba a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda."

"- Nadie me dijo que estabas aquí – dijo Jun al notar la familiaridad con la que Tamao parecía tratar a Ren - ¿Cómo ha pasado?"

"-Y-Yo… me he quedado… por algunos días – respondió apenada al alejarse de Ren."

"- ¿Algunos días? ¿Cuántos exactamente?"

"-Pu-Pues…"

"- Tres días – habló Ren al fin dejando de toser – y tu, tardaste demasiado."

"-¡¿Han estado solos tres días?!- dijo tratando de desviar las palabras de Ren."

"-¡N-No es lo que piensa! – se explicó rápidamente la peli rosa."

"-Te lo explicaré luego – Ren la miró con más seriedad – están deliciosas – se dirigiría a Tamao con seriedad – como siempre."

Jun notó como en el rostro de Tamao se iluminaba con una sonrisa encantadora.

"-Señorita Jun ¿desea usted también algunas?"

Jun se dio cuenta que aquella era una oportunidad para hablar a solas con Ren.

"-Claro – sonrió – me encantaría probarlas."

"-De acuerdo – asintió sonriendo."

Al mirarla desaparecer por la puerta de la mini cocina que Ren solo tenía como un adorno casero, se dirigió a él. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mostrando sus encantadores atributos y sonrió con malicia.

"- Parece que me he perdido de varias cosas…"

"-Yo igual – le miró con seriedad - ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?"

"-¿Es eso preocupación? – sonrió encantadora para su hermano."

"-Jun – sentenció el chico quien tomaba una galleta - ¿Por qué tardaste?"

"- Respóndeme primero – exclamó al tomar una galleta - ¿por qué Tamao está aquí?"

.

* * *

Sonrió al ver por la ventanilla del horno que sus galletas estarían listas en pocos minutos. Limpió sus manos con el delantal mientras se agradaba al recordar nuevamente la aprobación de Ren.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de Hao y sonrió al pensar que el chico se contactaba todos los días con ella por medio del teléfono.

No sabía si era interés, pero se alegraba de aquellas llamadas. Ren por otro lado siempre salía de la habitación cuando estaba hablando y se enfada por la actitud que ella tenía con el castaño, según él, demasiado amable y sumisa.

Justamente era la razón por la cual había iniciado su "producción" de galletas. Rió al recordar la primera expresión de Ren al verlas. Parecía gustarle demasiado, a tal punto que le felicitaba en cada ocasión.

En tan solo tres días se había acostumbrado a los extraños halagos con la cocina y por primera vez en toda su vida agradeció su don para ello.

Se dijo también que aunque esos días habían sido extraños y a veces divertidos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría al volver a la pensión.

.

* * *

_"- Él… no tiene nada que ver… yo le pedí que no me llevara a la pensión."_

_"- ¿Qué?"_

_"-A-Así fue joven…"_

_"-¿Por qué? ¿Te das cuenta de la preocupación que causaste? – su tono se volvía severo."_

_"- No tenía idea… yo… - inclinaba su cabeza – solo no quiero volver."_

_"- Perdóname – soltó tan rápido que ella le miró sorprendida – me enfadé, no sabía que…"_

_"-No se disculpe… por favor – pidió avergonzada – es lo que usted siente. No debe…"_

_"-Puede que no sienta lo mismo que tú – dijo haciendo que la poca fortaleza de la joven estuviera a punto de perderse – pero… puedo asegurarte que me gustaría hacerlo."_

_"-Joven Hao no le he pedido…"_

_"- Tamao – le miró seriamente acercándose solo un poco mas – me gustaría sentirlo, no miento en ello."_

_"- ¿De qué habla joven? – preguntó al sentir que él deseaba decirle algo más. No estaba diciendo aquellas cosas por lastima ¿o sí?"_

_"- Me gustaría… intentarlo, conocerte, verte de otra forma…"_

_Tamao le miró impresionada. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido mientras esperaba que continuase hablando._

_"-No es el mejor momento ni lugar pero… es eso o golpeo a Ren – murmuró."_

_"-Ren no ha hecho nada malo – defendió esta haciendo que Hao notara el pequeño cambio."_

_Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, notaba como Hao se enfadaba de aquella forma, parecía…_

_"- No lo defiendas, no vale la pena y deberías dejar de tratarlo con tanta confianza.- desvió su mirada y en Tamao se formo una pequeña esperanza ¿celos en Hao Asakura?"_

_"-N-No lo defiendo… solo estoy diciendo la verdad – aclaró rápidamente."_

_"-¿Sientes algo por él? – preguntó tan de repente que le hizo abrir sus ojos aun mas."_

_"-¡Cla-Claro que no! – explicó rápidamente – él… me ha ayudado y…"_

_"-él no ayuda a nadie – explicó – lo único que puede sentir es culpa. Él fue el culpable de esto en primer lugar."_

_Tamao permaneció en silencio algunos segundos y le analizó. Ren podía haber provocado la reacción del castaño pero… ¿no era Hao quien no sentía lo mismo por ella? Por un minuto, por su cabeza pasó el pensamiento fugaz que Hao intentaba encontrar un culpable ante lo sucedido._

_Tamao suspiró decepcionada no esperando ver esa faceta en el joven castaño. Sonrió y le miró de forma cansada._

_"Dice que… le gustaría sentirlo… pero no puede – dijo tratando de parecer fuerte. – lo acepto joven."_

_"- Entonces…- comenzó incrédulo - ¿aceptarías estar…?"_

_"-No – se apresuro a responder – no deseo nada de esa forma…"_

_"-Tamao – comenzó tratando de persuadirla – admiro cualidades tuyas. Eres amable, cariñosa, te respeto y estimo ¿no es suficiente eso?"_

_"-No me quiere – respondió como algo obvio haciendo que Hao la observara y desviase su mirada afirmando el dolor de la joven – estaré unos días… por favor déjeme pensar."_

_"-Tamao yo…"_

_"-No se preocupe joven – sonrió todo lo que pudo – por favor, pídale perdón a la señorita Anna y a los demás. Solo necesito unos días…"_

_Hao asintió y cuando ella estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta él la detuvo de inmediato._

_"- Si pudiese cambiar las cosas… -murmuró mas luego suspiró – estaré pendiente de todo."_

_.

* * *

  
_

Tamao recordó la forma en que había tratado de retener las lágrimas al darse cuenta con más claridad que aquel joven no le correspondía de ninguna forma, pero, por lo que parecía ser culpabilidad, intentaba hacerla permanecer a su lado.

Había llorado aquellas dos noches desahogándose todo lo que podía mientras Ren con una expresión aburrida le ofrecía la misma cura. Una taza de té humeante y era más el gesto que el liquido lo que en realidad la aliviaba.

Ren era una persona muy callada y apartada, varias veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo sería su comportamiento con Pilika? Ella era tan jovial, divertida y encantadora que de pronto suspiró y entendió porque Ren la amaba.

Pilika era una persona que no podía ver su suerte cuando estaba frente a ella. Ren podía llegar a ser rudo y hasta cierto punto muy arrogante pero en el fondo era un buen chico, ahora estaba segura de ello.

En aquellos dos días solo él había estado con ella. Cuando la había visto llorar no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, parecía que de alguna forma estaba tratando de no incomodarla más, incluso había sugerido un paseo por la noche, sorprendiéndola y tranquilizándola.

Habían caminado intercambiando pocas palabras y luego en silenció hasta regresar a los apartamentos y no podía creer lo bien que se sentía. Desde la noche anterior había preparado con más ánimo sus famosas galletas, lo que para ella era un gracias con toda sinceridad.

Sonrió al ver que sus galletas estaban listas. Colocándolas en una bandeja decidió salir de la cocina.

Se preguntó de pronto qué pensaría Jun sobre su forma de cocinar. Suspiró al desear que fueran de su agrado. Empujó un poco la puerta justo cuando escuchaba murmullos de ambos hermanos.

"- Si… tal vez, lo mejor sea que regreses a casa – miró su bandeja – sabes bien que si lo haces no te dejaran regresar nunca más."

Tamao escuchó con total sorpresa aquellas palabras. ¿Qué significaba que Ren volviese a casa? ¿Es que se marcharía?

"- Si me aceptan de nuevo, lo mejor será que regrese – dijo al reclinarse más en su asiento- no tengo nada que me mantenga aquí y no tengo por qué volver."

"-¿Qué hay de Pilika? – exclamó Tamao saliendo de su escondite y mirando a ambos con bandeja en mano."

"-¿Estabas escuchándonos? – preguntó Ren molesto mientras Jun se ponía de pie y tomaba la bandeja."

"-Gracias Tamao."

"-D-De nada señorita – respondió apenada."

"-¿Qué tanto escuchaste? – preguntó furioso mirando como su hermana actuaba como si nada."

"- E-Escuché que se marcharía… - murmuró casi con tristeza."

"-No seas entrometida – amenazó el chico quien se había cruzado de brazos."

"-¡N-No lo soy! Pero… ¿Por qué se marchará?"

"-No te importa."

"-¡¿Dejará a Pilika?! – preguntó indignada aunque no quería autoanalizarse por qué no estaba pensando mucho en Pilika."

Jun sonreía. Sentada en el sofá despreocupada, comiendo galletas mientras observaba a ambos discutir.

"-Escucha bien – dijo hartó de las palabras de la chica – eso es asunto mío, yo lo arreglare a su debió tiempo."

"-¿De verdad quiere marcharse?- preguntó de nuevo como si estuviera retándolo."

"-¡¿Y si así fuera?! – gritó molesto."

"- ¡N-No puede!"

"-¿Por qué demonios no puedo?"

"-Pu-Pues… Pilika…"

"-Dije que lo arreglaría."

"-El joven Yoh y…"

"-Ellos saben que me marcho con frecuencia."

"-E-El joven Hao…"

"-¡Vamos! ¿No tienes algo más que inventar? – le miraba con completo fastidio."

"-¿Q-Que hay de mi? ¿M-Me dejara sola? – murmuró apenada mientras inclinaba su cabeza."

"-¿Qué? – preguntó este sorprendido."

"-Vaya, se pone interesante – murmuró Jun ampliando su sonrisa."

"-Hermana – sentenció este al escucharla."

"-¡¿M-Me ha escuchado?!- interrumpió Tamao"

"-¡Claro que sí! Por un demonio… - murmuró."

"- ¡R-Respóndame!"

"-¿Cómo diablos quieres eso? – desvió su mirada a su hermana y metió la manos en el bolsillo – tú no te metas."

"-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo hermano? – preguntó con fingida inocencia."

"- ¡Ren! – llamó Tamao esperando que hablase y haciendo que Jun sonriese con picardía al notar que la chica ya no era tan formal con su hermano menor."

"-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!"

"-¿S-Se marchará?- preguntó con mas timidez al sentirlo tenso."

"-¡Demonios! ¡No, no me marcharé! ¿Contenta?"

"-¿E-Es enserio?"

"- ¡He respondido! ¡No sé qué demonios te ocurre pero no debes meterte en estos asuntos!."

"-E-Es mi amigo… no quisiera que se fuera para siempre… – respondió con mas tristeza."

"-¡No soy tu amigo!"

"-¡Cla-Claro que sí! ¡Lo ha prometido!"

"-¡No he prometido absolutamente nada!"

"- Claro que lo hiciste, Ren – intervino Jun riendo."

"-¡Tú ni siquiera estabas aquí!"

"-Me he perdido de muchas cosas ¿verdad?"

Notó la mirada burlona de su hermana y la extraña mirada acusadora de Tamao. Desvió su mirada enfadado y después de maldecir la existencia de las mujeres salió del apartamento.

"- ¿A dónde irá? – preguntó Jun al escuchar la puerta cerrarse."

"-No lo sé… - murmuró suspirando – siempre sale cuando está enfadado o cuando algo parece desagradarle."

"-Veo que en estos días han tenido peleas – sonrió de forma maliciosa."

"-N-No es lo que piensa, sinceramente – murmuró mirando sus manos – creo que le causo muchos problemas. No quería ser molestia."

"-Sin problemas, la vida es aburrida – rió por lo bajo – y hacía mucho que no miraba enérgico a mi hermano."

"-¿Qué?"

"-Te aseguro que no le molesta tu presencia – sonrió al ver que Tamao le miraba esperanzada."

"-¿U-Usted lo cree así?"

"- Mi pregunta es… - miró la bandeja y entrecerró los ojos al levantar sus ojos y observarla - ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que se quede?"

"-Él… ha sido muy amable conmigo… escuche que decía que si se marchaba no volvería – le miró con tristeza – perdería a un amigo…E-Es decir, no soy la única que pensaría eso, Pilika..."

"-No dudo de tu amistad con Pilika pero… ¿es por ella tanta insistencia? – Notó como Tamao desviaba su mirada avergonzada y decidió torcer un poco el tema - ¿Es cierto eso de la amistad con él?"

"-Pa-Para mi si, aunque Ren lo niegue."

"- Eres encantadora pero… - colocó la palma en su mentón y le sonrió con calma – ¿Sabes que Ren viene de una familia muy poderosa en China?"

"-Ha-Había escuchado algo de eso pero… - recordó las cosas que había dicho Pilika y ciertamente le asustaban."

"-Ren será el nuevo líder del clan… dentro de algunos años – exclamó al mirar la sorpresa en la chica – es obvio que si se marcha no volveremos a saber de él."

"-Pero… ¿Por qué?"

"-Tenemos una extraña familia – miró las galletas en la mesa – y todo lo que quieren es a mi hermano, por lo tanto lo tendrían confinado."

"- ¡Eso es terrible! – dijo indignada y con un rostro infantil - ¿Ren no puede hacer nada…?"

"-Nada más que aceptar – respondió Jun suspirando – No justifico a Pilika pero… en esta clase de casos hay que tener mucho valor para estar al lado de Ren."

Tamao permaneció en silencio… todo era cierto. No debía juzgar tanto a su amiga, ella en su lugar de seguro hubiese hecho lo mismo aunque… si analizaba mejor las cosas ella no estaba enamorada del Tao.

Pensó un minuto en Hao y se dijo que lo haría, no sabía porque pero si él estuviese en aquella situación lo haría. De pronto se dijo que ella estaba huyendo de cosas tan pequeñas en comparación a otras personas…

"-Pero… - murmuró apenada – Ren ya ha dicho que no irá."

"-¿Y en verdad le crees? – preguntó la peli verde haciendo que Tamao dudase."

.

* * *

Golpeó fuertemente una lata en medio de la acera. ¿Qué se estaba creyendo aquella chica? Unos días con él y actuaba como si tuviese derecho a hablar.

Recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Ella estaba tan deprimida y estaba tan cansado de oírla lloriquear que le había ofrecido un pequeño paseo por la ciudad sin embargo la chica no dejaba de derramar lagrimas ¿Es que el Asakura valía tanto para que ella no parara de auto compadecerse?

_"-¿Q-Que hay de mi?"_

Todavía rondaba en su cabeza las palabras y el rostro desolado ¿Por qué diablos había dicho que se quedaría cuando sabía que era imposible? Golpeó un cubo de basura llamando la atención de transeúntes.

Esa chica hacía que perdiera los estribos, era totalmente distinta a las mujeres que conocía sin mencionar que no era su tipo, no señor, la chica era sin lugar a dudas fastidiosa, y demasiado débil.

_"¿M-Me dejara sola?"_

¿Porqué le había dicho que se quedaría si no era cierto? Recordó su caminata en la noche anterior, sobre las cosas que le fastidiaban, sobre cada momento antes de esos tres días y se dijo molesto que lo hacía para no verla lloriquear otra vez.

Estaba molesto ¿desde cuándo le importaba si se echaba a llorar o no? La última vez que había hecho algo así era por Pilika…

Se detuvo cerca de un árbol a las afueras de la calle y permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Pilika? Pensó en ella y en momentos junto a ella cuando de pronto ya estaba camino al apartamento.

Subió el ascensor y caminó por el pasillo y al mirar la puerta de su apartamento pudo notar a Tamao con ambas manos hacia atrás mientras se reclinaba en la pared.

"-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño."

"- E-Esperarlo… - murmuró apenada."

Ren presionó su puño y se dijo que le enfurecía, le enfurecía que durante aquellos días, siempre que él se enfadaba ella salía a esperarlo fuera del apartamento.

"- Deja de hacer eso – exclamó ya harto de aquella forma tan…no tenía forma de nombrarlo - ¿Cuándo te irás? – preguntó nuevamente, como lo había hecho durante esos tres días."

"-Ahora – respondió haciendo que él la mirase sorprendido."

"- Ya veo – respondió extrañado por su propia decepción."

"-Ren…"

"-¿Qué quieres?"

"-Pro-Prométame algo – la vio inclinar su cabeza y luego levantarla con clara muestra de preocupación haciéndolo enfurecer – No se irá ¿verdad?"

"- ¡Escúchame bien, si lo deseo me voy cuando lo desee! ¿Me entiendes?"

"- ¿E-Entonces si lo hará? – preguntó de pronto conteniendo las lagrimas."

"-¡Maldición! ¡Deja ya de lloriquear!"

"- ¡No estoy llorando! – dijo antes de sentir las lagrimas."

"- ¿Por qué demonios haces esto? – preguntó al fin cruzándose de brazos – he dicho que no soy tu amigo y lo único que haces es estar encima."

"-E-Es que… yo…"

De pronto la observó detenidamente ¿Qué clase de persona es ella que no le guardaba rencor por las cosas que había hecho? De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Si alguna vez quiso verla sufrir ¿no era suficiente todo lo que le estaba pasando? Sin mencionar que le parecía demasiado extraña que llorase por todo… incluso por él.

"-Solo prometo… que tratare de hacerlo – desvió su mirada – no más."

"-¿Es eso…?"

"-No prometo mas – se mostró severo, notando que la leve sonrisa de la chica se dejó ver. Ella limpió su rostro y le observó de una manera que le hicieron sentir incomodidad – suerte con el Asakura."

"-Suerte con Pilika – exclamó sonriéndole con mas familiaridad."

Aquella noche, Tamao se fue de ahí no sin antes hacer un par de galletas que la hicieron sonreír al recibir otro halago de aquel chico.

Justó cuando se despedía de Jun observó a Ren de brazos cruzados mientras ella le agradecía por todo. Este desviaba su mirada y le dejó escuchar aquella frase que la hizo sonreír de regreso a casa… en realidad le había hecho sonreír la última frase.

_"-Deja de hacer estupideces. Regresa cuando quieras."_

Él había salido de la habitación y ella se encontraba ahora sonriendo de oreja a oreja frente a la pensión. Suspiró antes de entrar. Ahora debía armarse de valor para todo lo que la esperaba.

.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

**_.

* * *

_**

**_n/a: bueno he aqui otro cap hehehe aunque el trama va un poco lenta es por una buena razon, quiero que los papeles se inviertan un poco. gracias como siempre por el apoyo, de verdad lo valoro muchisisimo. cuidence y espero que les guste este cap._**

**_AVANCE:_**

_"- ¿Que diablos haces aqui? - preguntó cuando miró como a su lado, Tamao casi golpeaba la cerca de la cafetería al aire libre."_

_Tamao los observó. tanto Ren como Pilika mirandole desde aquella mesa, mientras que la mano de Ren se posaba sobre la de Pilika. se sintió avergonzada ¿porque debía avisarle de algo tan importante si no le creía en lo absoluto?_

_"-Tamao... - murmuró Pilika asustada. solo deseaba que su amiga no abriese la boca."_

_"-L-Lo lamento- exclamó Tamao justo antes de salir huyendo del lugar."_

_"- !Oye! - gritó Ren al ponerse de pie."_

_"-Ren, espera por favor."_

_"- Tu amiga esta muy extraña - la miró de reojo - ¿no deberías ir con ella?"_

_"-Eso... puede esperar- desvió la mirada con culpabilidad- mi respuesta...Iré contigo a china!"  
_


	18. Secretos

**_Venganza innecesaria._**

**_Cáp.18: Secretos._**

* * *

"-Ho-Hola… - murmuró sonrojada e inclinando la cabeza al encontrarse frente a frente con Hao. Tenía ganas de golpearse a sí misma, no esperaba encontrárselo de aquella forma repentina aunque… ¿no debía ya esperárselo?"

"-Tamao… - murmuró este sorprendido."

"-He decidido volver… - fue su única respuesta. Levantó su rostro y observó como el chico comenzaba a sonreír tan guapo como lo había sido siempre."

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, se dijo, embobada por aquella sonrisa y de pronto lo supo con certeza. Tenía que hacer su mayor esfuerzo, debía hacer que Hao Asakura la quisiese porque estaba segura que ella no dejaría de amarlo.

"- ¿Estas mejor? – preguntó haciéndose a un lado cuando dejaba espacio para que ella pasara."

"-S-Si…"

"- Tamao – llamó este al hacer que la joven lo observase – quiero…"

"- ¡Tamao! – llamó una voz autoritaria poniéndola nerviosa de inmediato."

"-Se-Señorita Anna."

"-¡¿Por qué diablos has tardado tanto?!"

"-Y-Yo… - de pronto sus ojos se pusieron graciosamente llorosos mientras su rostro lleno de temor se dejaba ver."

Mientras Anna parecía dar un sermón largo sobre la tardanza de Tamao, Yoh se acercó a saludarla mas no pudo hacerlo bien por la cara furiosa de su prometida. Era bien sabido que no debía interrumpirla.

Pilika escuchó las voces y bajó del segundo piso. Cuando notó a la peli rosa se sorprendió y sonrió.

"-¡Tamao! – llamó con sincera alegría acercándose hasta abrazarla sorprendiendo a todos ahí."

"-Pilika…"

"- Te sientes mejor ¿no es así?"

Tamao lo notó. Aquella sincera preocupación hacía de Pilika un encanto de persona, por lo tanto era buena para Ren.

Se sonrojaba al pensar de pronto que deseaba una buena persona para él. Ella no aceptaría menos y comprendió que Pilika era la afortunada; sin embargo… notó la presencia desapercibida de Lyserg. El joven sonrió como muestra de bienvenida y Tamao le sonrió de igual manera.

Se preguntaba si Lyserg se sentiría bien con todo, a pesar que Pilika estuviese enamorada de Ren.

"-Si – dijo al separarse un poco de ella y sonreírle como solía hacerlo en tiempos anteriores – estoy bien."

Pilika asintió agradecida por aquel gesto mientras todos volvían a escuchar las palabras estrictas de Anna.

Tamao se dijo que aunque la mayoría en la sala – contándose ella e Yoh- tuviesen miedo de Anna todo parecía como antes. Reían, disfrutaban de la compañía y la comida, ya que por órdenes de Anna, Tamao tuvo que cocinar el doble.

Tamao sonrió al mirar a sus espaldas como los demás parecían pasarlo bien, pero ahora ella debía preparar unos bocadillos antes de que Anna la regañase. Suspiró y los miró a todos nuevamente, ¿Ren se llevaría así con todos? Jamás lo había presenciado pero la compañía- se dijo- le haría muy bien a su humor.

Al pensarlo detenidamente sonrió, de pronto desde la sala notó una mirada sobre ella una tranquila que le sonreía y era la de Hao Asakura- Sonrojándose completamente giró nuevamente a la cocina, su corazón palpitaba mucho.

El chico de cabellos castaños por su parte sonrió sin atisbo de malicia, Tamao no cambiaba en lo absoluto, y aquello le agradaba y hasta cierto punto le gustaba de la joven pero… no sabía si podría sentir más. Sin mencionar que aunque le costaba admitirlo, parecía que la estancia con el Tao le había hecho bien.

Cuando Tamao sirvió, no se atrevió a mirarlo y pudo escuchar los halagos que hacía Lyserg a su forma de cocinar mientras Pilika se levantaba y seguía a la peli rosa a la cocina.

"- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hao quien no parecía comprender la actitud de Pilika."

"- Creo… que no lo sé – murmuró el peli verde levemente sorprendido."

.

* * *

"- ¿Q-Quieres cocinar? – preguntó Tamao cuando Pilika la había seguido a la cocina."

"- Si – fue su respuesta sin dar más explicaciones."

Tamao le dio paso y recordó que esta era la segunda vez que Pilika actuaba así por un halago de Lyserg, ¿es que su amiga estaba celosa?

"-Pilika…"

"-Dime – respondió mirando lo que comenzaba a preparar."

"-E-Estas muy concentrada – sonrió con dificultad al notarla decidida- pe-pero estoy segura que al joven Lyserg le gustara todo lo que prepares."

"- ¿Tu lo crees? – preguntó mirándola de reojo y luego sonrojándose por mostrar tan abiertamente lo que quería- yo…"

"-Pilika… ¿El joven Lyserg y tu…?"

"- ¡No! – Respondió rápidamente – él es un amigo muy querido, yo… amo a Ren."

Lo había dicho tan claramente que en Tamao se formó un sentimiento extraño.

"-No juegues con él… - murmuró mirando la cocina – no te atrevas a lastimarlos."

"-¡Yo no lastimaré a nadie! – respondió un poco molesta por las palabras de su amiga que no eran más que la verdad y eso era precisamente lo que le afectaba – además… ¿Por qué Ren te llevó a su apartamento?"

"-Y-Yo… - murmuró sonrojada, no deseaba que la chica mal interpretara las cosas – no me sentía bien… le pedí a Ren que me llevase algún otro lugar y me ofreció el apartamento."

"- Por eso… solo pude recibir llamadas de él… no acordó cita."

Tamao le escuchó sorprendida. Recordaba que Ren salía a la terraza del apartamento o iba a su habitación cuando hacía llamadas. Ren debía estar siempre preocupado y pendiente de Pilika y ella de seguro lo estaba él.

Observó a su amiga. Nadie era perfecto y comenzaba a sentir que Pilika estaba diciendo la verdad.

Con extraña melancolía se dijo que eran el uno para el otro. Sonrió todo lo que pudo y tomó las manos de su amiga.

"-Tenias razón – dijo sorprendiéndola – él en realidad es una persona única, y en el fondo no es mala, te pido por favor que lo cuides."

"-Tamao…"

"- La ha pasado muy mal – dijo al mirar el piso apenada - creo que merece que vuelvas hacerlo sonreír."

"-Tamao… es posible…"

"- ¿Hm?"

"- ¿Ren… te atrae?"

Tamao parpadeó varias veces antes de sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza de forma infantil tanto así que hicieron reír a Pilika, quien le creyó.

"- Lo haré – sonrió – haré lo que pueda y trataré de hacer que confié en mi de nuevo."

Tamao la notó decidida y supo que lo lograría, siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, Ren estaría bien y feliz y eso con toda sinceridad la pondría alegre, después de todo, era su amigo.

Luego de terminar los bocadillos y disfrutar con todos en la sala, trató de no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba al lado de Hao, este por su parte sonreía amigable y no hablaba nada incomodo y en cierta forma Tamao le agradecía aquello.

Cuando hubieron terminado y todos decidieron ir a dormir, Tamao decidió limpiar un poco aunque cuando Hao se había ofrecido en acompañarla la dejó tan paralizada que Pilika se ofreció en vez de él.

"-Gra-Gracias – exclamó aliviada mientras lavaba los platos – N-No sé que hubiese hecho si nos hubiésemos quedado solos…"

"- Sé lo que te ha pasado – murmuró – y sé que no sería cómodo."

"- Gracias – repitió con sinceridad – y… perdón si…"

"-La que debe disculparse soy yo – dijo al mirarla y sonreír – por todo, debo pedirte disculpas."

"- No te preocupes – sonrió con agrado – me alegra saber que he recuperado a Pilika."

La joven rió por la forma que hablaba Tamao de ella, pensó un momento si confesarle todo lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento… la observó y recordó las palabras de la joven.

_"-Tenias razón, él en realidad es una persona única, y en el fondo no es mala, te pido por favor que lo cuides."_

Si le confesaba todo, estaba segura que no la comprendería y que la juzgaría duramente aunque… ¿no se estaba juzgando ya duramente así misma? Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y guardó silencio, no podía, ella no podía decirlo.

"- Tamao… prometo ayudarte mañana – murmuró- tengo mucho sueño."

"-No te preocupe yo… - la chica estaba saliendo de la cocina rápidamente haciendo que Tamao la observase extrañada - ¿ocurre algo?"

"-Nada – sonrió lo mejor que pudo – permiso."

"-Pilika… - llamó por lo bajo al verla tan angustiada, de pronto se sintió muy mal. Pilika debía tener problemas y ella no había hecho más que ignorarla."

Se dijo que limpiaría el resto así Pilika no tendría problemas mañana aunque… miró a su lado y miró algunos bocadillos que Pilika había dejado. Sonrió al pensar que sería una excusa perfecta para ir a verla y hablar – si es que lo deseaba- con ella.

Ya era tarde pero, se dijo que valdría mucho la pena intentarlo, después de todo ella le había ayudado con Hao.

Subió sigilosamente y pudo ver la puerta de Pilika un poco abierta haciéndola acercarse con más confianza.

"- ¿En que estas pensando? – se escuchó la voz de Lyserg haciendo que Tamao detuviese su paso ¿es que siempre iba a terminar escuchando conversaciones? Se sonrojaba al pensarlo pero, era bien sabido que era muy curiosa."

"-Lyserg, no es lo que piensas, ya he dicho que solo deseo hablar con Ren."

"- Hablar con él… ¿estás segura que no lo amas?"

Tamao escuchó aquello y entristeció al saber la respuesta que Pilika le diría. Decidió mejor marcharse, puede que Lyserg saliese muy dolido y se lo encontrase.

"- Ya dije ¡Que no… lo amo! Solo deseo… disculparme."

Tamao abrió sus ojos, esta vez fue de completa sorpresa ¿Qué estaba diciendo Pilika?

"- ¿Estas completamente segura? – preguntó Lyserg acercándose hasta tocar sus hombros – sabes lo que siento… si aun deseas…"

"-Te suplico me esperes… solo deseo disculparme con él y seguir adelante- ella tocó su mejilla y se acercó hasta rozar sus labios."

Tamao dio dos pasos hacia atrás inconscientemente ¿Qué diablos era eso? Aquella no era Pilika, se dijo, no podía ser la misma que le había dicho tan fervientemente que amaba a Ren.

No podía creerlo ¿es que quería lastimar a Ren de nuevo? Salió de ahí rápidamente tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, no deseaba seguir viendo aquella escena.

.

* * *

Hao la observó esa mañana. La noche anterior parecía estar nerviosa y ciertamente jovial junto a él pero ahora, lo había saludado demasiado pensativa, tanto así que había llamado la atención su actitud.

"- ¿Pasa algo? – fue su pregunta directa haciendo que casi arrojara el agua que llevaba en una olla."

"-Jo-Joven Hao – dijo suspirando al ver que él le había ayudado a sostener el objeto – pe-perdone – murmuró nerviosa – solo iba a…"

"-Ibas a caer. Estas muy extraña esta mañana."

"-¡E-Estoy muy bien! – exclamó ciertamente alegre al verlo interesado – solo…"

"- Adelante – dijo obligándola a seguir."

Tamao abrió sus labios y le observó. Sentía sus mejillas mas tibias y no pudo articular una buena frase. De pronto comprendió que a pesar que afirmaba amarlo ciertamente no sentía que fuese correcto conversarlo con él. ¿Le creería? ¿Le apoyaría?

Él le gustaba y mucho, no podía cambiar las cosas pero a pesar de todo, no sabía si debía hablar con él de algo así.

"- Joven Hao…."

"-¿Si?"

"-Gra-Gracias por preguntar… - murmuró sin querer entrar en detalles haciéndolo entender de inmediato mientras suspiraba."

"- Si decides al final hablar, puedes hacerlo conmigo – fueron sus únicas palabras antes de retirarse, logrando así una sonrisa sincera de la joven."

¿No debería estar aprovechando la situación y hablarlo con él? Se preguntó luego de que el joven no estuviese.

Tamao Tamamura no podía controlar aun su timidez y más en presencia de alguien como Hao que hacía que se volviese más torpe aun; sin embargo el presenciar la escena de la noche anterior aun la perturbaba y esta fue aun más grande cuando salía de la cocina y escuchaba en la sala como Pilika atendía el teléfono.

"- ¿Hablar conmigo? – Dijo la voz dulce de ella - ¡claro que puedo!"

Tamao colocó una bandeja con té y miró a Pilika. No, su amiga no era de aquella forma, debía haber escuchado mal ¡Pilika no era una mala persona! Observó a los lados en busca de Hao pero este no parecía haberse quedado en la sala.

"- ¿Tamao? – dijo la peli azul al teléfono mientras la peli rosa se sorprendía – ella… está bien pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

¿Alguien preguntando por ella? ¿Era posible que fuese…? Pudo ver como Pilika apartaba un poco el teléfono de su oreja.

"-Ren Tao, sé que no preguntaste por ella, pero lo insinuaste – negó con su cabeza y decidió cambiar el tema- estaré ahí en quince minutos."

Tamao se sorprendió ¡Era Ren! De pronto se puso nerviosa y miró a Pilika directamente.

"-¡Tamao! – llamó esta alegremente – buenos días – dijo al colgar el teléfono."

"-Bu-Buenos… días – murmuró inclinando su cabeza."

"- ¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"- ¿Te reunirás con Ren? – soltó tan rápido que Pilika notó que algo andaba mal."

"-Así es pero… Tamao, no me parece correcto que escucharas mi…"

"-No me parece correcto que engañes a Ren."

"-¿Disculpa?"

"-No me parece correcto que le engañes – exclamó tratando de mostrarse segura mientras su miraba la recriminaba."

Pilika abrió sus ojos aun más para luego palidecer y quedarse sin habla durante algunos segundos. ¡Era ella! Se dijo mentalmente al recordar que la noche anterior algunos pasos se dejaron escuchar cuando estaba con Lyserg.

"-¿Qué?- Trató de guardar calma y mentir."

"-Pilika… dime la verdad ¡Le estas engañando! ¿No es así?"

"N-No sé de que hablas – respondió desviando su mirada y tartamudeando un poco."

"- Pilika… ayer yo escuche…"

"- ¿Qué escuchaste? – preguntó con más seriedad algo que Tamao nunca había visto."

"- Pilika…¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿De verdad quieres hacerle daño?"

"-No comprendo – mintió."

"-Ayer escuche como hablabas con Lyserg…"

"-¡Eso no significa nada!"

"-¡L-Le besabas! – soltó tan rápido que la peli azul se sintió atrapada."

"-¡No le haré daño a nadie! – respondió molesta tanto así que Tamao se intimidó un poco."

"- ¡Cla-Claro que sí!"

"-No lo haré y tu no hablaras – sentenció con tanta seriedad que Tamao no podía creer que fuese ella."

"-Pilika…"

"-¡Sé lo que estoy haciendo, no debes entrometerte!"

"- ¡Estas lastimando a…!"

"-Míralo de este modo – dijo al cruzarse de brazos con seriedad – si hablas , lastimaras mas a Ren – ni ella misma creía como se estaba comportando pero… actuaba así ante la desesperación de ser descubierta – y cuando menos, piensa en esto ¿a quién le creerá? ¿A ti o a mi?"

Tamao permaneció en silencio mientras la chica pasaba a su lado y se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta principal.

"-Perdóname… pero debo hacerlo- su tonó fue bajo."

"-Quien te deberá perdonar será Ren y el joven Lyserg."

"-Lo tengo planeado… si no hablas te aseguro todo saldrá bien y…"

Tamao se giró a ella y le miró con tristeza y enojo mezclados. ¿Cómo era que una dulce joven como Pilika se hubiese hecho tan insensible?

Pilika miró al piso con culpabilidad y salió de la pensión rápidamente. No deseaba mirarla ya que bien sabía que su amiga y su conciencia estaban atormentándola.

.

* * *

Se apresuró hasta el sitio de encuentro acordado con Ren. Lo encontró sentado en las mesas de una cafetería al aire libre mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

"-Lamento… llegar tarde – exclamó al acercarse y tomar asiento – tuve… un percance."

Ren Tao tomó la taza que se encontraba frente a él y antes de beberla la miró detenidamente.

"-Tamao habló conmigo, por teléfono – dijo – justo antes de salir de casa, dijo que debía hablar algo conmigo."

"-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó asustada, tanto así que hicieron que Ren frunciera el ceño."

"-No lo sé, le colgué – se encogió de hombros – le dije que tenía una cita y me atrasaría."

Pilika suspiró con tanto alivió que Ren se inclinó en la mesa.

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"-E-Es algo sobre Hao – sonrió – tal vez quería comentártelo pero… ¿Qué deseas decirme?"

El joven frunció el ceño aunque cuando escuchó la preguntó desvió su mirada con seriedad mientras un leve sonrojó le acompañaba.

"- ¿Ren?"

.

* * *

Tamao había salido corriendo de la pensión. ¡No importaba lo que pasara, debía avisarle a Ren o por lo menos intentar advertirle! Escuchó el llamado de Hao tras ella pero no deseó prestarle atención, solo recordaba las palabras de Ren por el teléfono.

_"- ¡Ren! ¡Al fin responde! Debo…"_

_"- No creí que sabría noticias de ti tan rápido."_

_"-¡Ren! Yo debo…_

_"-Tengo prisa ¿Qué ocurre?"_

_"- ¡Tengo que hablar con usted!"_

_"-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – se escuchó en tono aburrido – tengo una cita y…"_

_"- Con Pilika ¡lo sé!"_

_No se escuchó nada durante unos segundos dándole la oportunidad de hablar._

_"- Ren, Pilika esta…"_

_"- Tengo que hablar con ella – suspiró – supongo no me debe sorprender que ella te dijera de la cita si eres su amiga pero…"_

_"- ¡E-Escúcheme!"_

_"- Tengo que irme"_

_"- ¿Dónde se reunirán?"_

_"- ¿Qué?"_

_"- Dígame, debo…"_

_"-Escucha, iremos a la cafetería de la ciudad, luego de esto podrás decirme lo que desees."_

Había escuchado cuando le colgaba y ella lo hizo de forma rápida y molesta ¿Es que no la escucharía? Lo más probable era que no, debía ir personalmente y encontrarse con él.

Miró las calles y se apresuró lo más que pudo y notó a lo lejos la cafetería al aire libre cercada y se apresuró.

"- Quiero que regreses conmigo a China – Ren lo había dicho tan seriamente que Pilika le pidió que le repitiera – ya hable de por qué debo hacerlo, ahora es tu decisión."

Pilika llevo una mano a su boca y se sonrojó al pensar en algo.

"-Ren… ¿es que quieres que…?"

"-No sé lo que quiero – respondió desviando su mirada y poniendo su mano poco a poco sobre la de ella – pero necesito que me acompañes."

Pilika sonrió, sonrió como no lo había hecho antes pero a unos metros notó a Tamao acercándose y se horrorizó.

"-Ren…pero… ¿Qué pasará con todos?"

"- Ya sabes la respuesta, ya no puedo regresar. No te obligaré a quedarte si no lo deseas."

"- Pero… ¿Qué pasa con Tamao?"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Ella es…"

"- Esto es entre nosotros además no tiene importancia aquí ¿o sí?"

"- ¿Ella te importa? ¿Confías en ella? – preguntó con la clara intención que la chica escuchase."

"- ¿A qué viene eso? – Frunció el ceño – lo que me importa ahora es lo que responderás. Y cuando te refieres a confianza ¿no creerás enserio que confié en alguien como ella?"

"- ¿A-Alguien como yo? – escuchó aquella voz que lo hizo paralizar y girarse hacia la joven."

"- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? - preguntó cuando miró como a su lado, Tamao casi golpeaba la cerca de la cafetería al aire libre."

Tamao los observó. Tanto Ren como Pilika mirándole desde aquella mesa, mientras que la mano de Ren se posaba sobre la de Pilika. Se sintió avergonzada ¿porque debía avisarle de algo tan importante si no le creía en lo absoluto?

"-Tamao... - murmuró Pilika asustada. Solo deseaba que su plan funcionase y que su amiga no abriese la boca."

"-L-Lo lamento- exclamó Tamao justo antes de salir huyendo del lugar."

"- ! Oye! - gritó Ren al ponerse de pie."

"-Ren, espera por favor."

"- Tu amiga está muy extraña - la miró de reojo - ¿no deberías ir con ella? – él se preguntó ¿habría escuchado todo? ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que debía decirle para que la peli rosa hubiese ido hasta ahí?

"-Eso... puede esperar- desvió la mirada con culpabilidad- mi respuesta…Iré contigo a china!"

.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

**_.

* * *

_**

_**N/A:**__** buenos bueno talvez puse los eventos un poco apresurados, pero quería dar la idea para explicarla en mi proximo cap y centrarme en algunos personajes como Lyserg.**_

_**esta vez... no doy avance XD no lo he terminado, espero que el cap guste de quien desee leerlo, gracias por sus reviews perdon si no agradezco por nombres pero ya es tarde y como mañana no podre entrar decidí hacerlo a esta hora XDD **_

_**cuidence todas, gracias nuevamente por su apoyo y hasta el otro domingo. y una cosita mas no, no odio a Pilika es mas! el personaje es uno de los mas lindos y divertidos que hay pero trato de ponerla como alguien confundida osea una chica inmadura cof cof B-I-T-C-H cof cof XDDD broma broma.  
**_


	19. Descubrimiento

**_Venganza innecesaria._**

**_Cáp.19.: Descubrimiento._**

**_

* * *

_**

Ren se apresuró, revisó los alrededores y preguntó a algunas personas en el parque.

Se molestó al tener que separarse de Pilika, más en un momento tan crucial.

_"- ¿Iras? – preguntó tan sorprendido que la joven se sonrojó y asintió acercándose a él."_

_"- Te acompañare… y si esta es una oportunidad para ambos, creo que es lo mejor."_

_Ren permaneció algunos segundos en silencio mientras Pilika miraba la dirección donde Tamao había desaparecido._

_"- ¿Quieres ir por ella?"_

_Pilika lo observó de tal modo que lo sorprendió. Es como si por un momento él hubiese mal entendido aquella mirada. Era como si Pilika no desease encontrarse con ella._

_"-Separémonos…- murmuró ella desviando la mirada. Parecía decirlo por mera obligación en vez de preocupación – puede que haya ido directamente a la pensión."_

_"-No lo parece – miró la dirección – pero averigüemos de todas formas."_

_"- Ren – le llamó cuando este estuvo a punto de seguir su camino- espero que esta vez no hayan problemas… no debemos dejar que nada interrumpa este viaje."_

_Ren la observó y notó aquellos ojos, aquel rostro que tanto recordaba. Asintió con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. No, esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de que Pilika conociese sus capacidades de protegerla._

Se había separado a medio camino y ahora Ren se dirigía por los alrededores del parque. Recordó cierto accidente en aquel lugar y tenía la sospecha de que ahí la encontraría.

Sonrió con arrogancia ante sus intuiciones correctas cuando, al preguntar a un grupo de mujeres, estas habían dicho que una joven corría hacia los tocadores públicos a las afueras del parque.

Se acercó a estos y cuando estuvo a punto de empujar la puerta para entrar escuchó las risitas de un par de jóvenes un poco mayores que él.

"-¿Entraran? – preguntó tratando de mostrarse serio mientras las chicas lo miraban de arriba abajo."

"- ¡Que chico tan guapo! – dijo una de ellas acercándose."

"-¡Míralo! Se sonroja aun ¿Qué edad tienes?"

Ren aclaró su garganta. No había que presumir pero, aquello casi siempre pasaba, y debía admitir que tanta atención lo ponía nervioso, aunque por aquella ocasión podía usarla en su conveniencia.

"- ¿Entraran? – repitió pero esta vez sonriendo de forma galante."

* * *

Tamao se miraba al espejo del tocador de forma pensativa. Ren no confiaba en ella ¿por qué debía avisarle si la creería una mentirosa? Solo estaba expuesta a quedar en ridículo mientras que Pilika había ganado y lo único que lamentaba es que su amiga no razonara como era debido.

"- ¡Oye, se que estas ahí a dentro!"

Escuchó, y se sorprendió. Se dijo que aquella voz la reconocería en cualquier parte pero… ¿Cómo diablos sabía que ella estaba ahí?

"- ¿Quién esta gritando? – preguntó una chica junto a Tamao que recién había entrado."

"-No lo creerás, pero creo que es el chico guapo que conocimos – rió otra joven al asomarse un poco en la puerta."

Tamao abrió un grifó en el lugar tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. ¿Qué hacía él gritando así? no pensaría que llamando la atención ella saldría corriendo ¿o sí? Se sonrojó aun mas ¡Ren se había vuelto loco!

"- ¡Oye tu! – se escuchó la voz de Ren y parecía que hablaba con la chica que apenas se había asomado - ¿hay una chica paliducha de cabello rosado ahí dentro?"

"- ¿Pa-Paliducha? – repitió Tamao indignada."

Ambas jóvenes la observaron y sonrieron.

"- ¡Sí! – respondieron sonriendo mientras Tamao trataba de callarlas."

"- Díganle que salga – dijo o más bien ordeno en tono serio."

La joven en la puerta rió por lo bajo y miró la expresión de Tamao.

"-No tiene buenos modales pero, parece que te busca."

La joven peli rosa tragó saliva y frunció el ceño aun sonrojada a causa de la vergüenza.

"-¡N-No saldré! – se escuchó la respuesta del otro lado de la puerta."

Ren alzó una ceja y escuchó las risitas de aquellas dos jóvenes. Este sonrió de forma maliciosa como si hubiese ganado un juego.

"-Si así lo quieres – murmuró arrogante para luego alzar la voz – ¡Perdóname! ¡Cambiaré lo juro!"

"- ¿Q-Que? – preguntó Tamao incrédula ¿de qué estaba hablando?"

"- ¿Cambiar? – Preguntó una de aquellas jóvenes - ¿es que son pareja?"

"- ¡Pa-Para nada! – respondió Tamao al notar la mirada de ambas chicas."

"- ¡Podremos hablar! – dijo mientras sonreía con malicia al escuchar murmullos - ¡Además, sabes que aunque no podamos tener un hijo aun podremos casarnos y seguir intentándolo!"

"- ¡¿Hi-Hijo?!- Tamao escuchaba incrédula."

"- ¡¿Hijo?! – repitieron las jóvenes."

"- ¡No es cierto! – explicó a la jóvenes quienes la miraron de arriba abajo."

"- ¡Dios! ¡Son tan jóvenes y ya empezaron con la producción de bebes!"

"- ¿Y se casaran? ¡Dios! Parecen aun muy jóvenes para eso."

Tamao se sonrojó completamente mientras se apresuraba a salir de aquel tocador con su rostro muy rojo.

"- Vaya – sonrió con malicia tratando de ocultar sus ansias de reír."

"-¡R-Ren tao! – dijo en un puchero infantil al acercarse a él - ¡Como se atreve a…!"

Ren suspiró y la tomó de la muñeca en un instante.

"-E-Espere – dijo al escuchar detrás las voces de las chicas quienes, habían salido del tocador."

"- ¡Invítanos a la boda chico guapo, recuerda que te hemos ayudado!"

"-¡No lo olvidare! – respondió Ren sonriendo de forma arrogante."

Tamao las observaba y luego a Ren. ¡Tenía ganas de golpearlo! ¡Todo parecía haber sido planeado!

"-¡Le-Les ha dicho que estamos intentando tener un bebe!"

"- ¿Y? – preguntó sin dejar de halarla."

"- ¡R-Ren!"

"- Si no hacía algo tu no saldrías y necesitamos hablar."

"-N-No es forma de conseguir las cosas."

"- Todo se vale cuando deseo conseguir algo."

"- ¡E-Es un ego maniaco!"

Ren se encogió de hombro como si aquello no le importase. La soltó cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente.

"- Muy bien, habla."

"-¿Qué?"

"- ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué has salido corriendo? – se cruzó de brazos y esperó una respuesta."

"- ¡Una persona como yo! – repitió mientras sobaba su muñeca - ¡Que cruel!"

"- Escucha – dijo al desviar su mirada sin un atisbo de culpa – dijo eso para…"

"- N-No me interesa – dijo haciendo el mismo puchero – es mejor que vuelva con Pilika, tal vez reparta el tiempo entre usted y Lyserg."

"- ¿Qué?-"

Tamao mordió su labio inferior. ¡Era una boba! No debería haber abierto la boca y ahora de seguro quedaría como una mentirosa. Luego de pensarlo se sonrojó, estaba tan molesta con él ¡No era justo que ella tratando de ayudarle y él diciendo esas cosas!

"- Dímelo – ordenó en tono más serio acercándose."

La joven desvió su mirada. No quería hablar y escuchar claramente que no le creería.

"- Dímelo."

Tamao seguía reacia a decirlo.

"-¡Habla! – dijo al fin molesto."

"- ¿De verdad quiere saberlo? – preguntó con una mirada tan seria que Ren admitió que debía ser grave para ponerla así."

* * *

Pilika se apresuró a buscar. Rogaba a los cielos que fuera ella quien la encontrase primero. ¡No podía perder la oportunidad única con Ren! No, no podía aunque si eso significaba acabar con la amistad de Tamao.

Preguntó a varias personas y cuando decidió ir por el camino que había tomado Ren los vio a lo lejos.

El pánico la inundó. Pudo apreciar como Tamao movía sus labios y Ren se miraba cada vez más furioso. ¡Tenía que pensar rápido!

Analizó por un segundo su situación. Si llegaba de improviso, Ren le obligaría a escuchar aquello y no deseaba que notase su expresión, no era conveniente. Miró a su alrededor y decidió acercarse a solo uno metros y ocultarse tras unos árboles.

"- ¡¿Que tonterías estás diciendo?!"

Tamao lo observó detenidamente y decidió dar media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse.

"-¡Oye! Te estoy hablando."

"-Sabía que no me creería – dijo al girarse y observarlo."

"- ¿Por qué demonios has inventado eso?"

"- ¡¿Inventado?! – repitió molesta. A pesar que sabía que respondería aquello, no pudo evitar ofenderse - ¿Por qué querría inventarlo?"

"-Eso es lo que me pregunto – dijo al cruzarse de brazos y mirarla detenidamente – lo más seguro es que estés celosa."

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"-Pilika, siempre es y será mejor que tu ¿son eso los celos?"

"- ¡¿Cómo puede hablar así?! – le dijo con toda sus fuerzas tras luego de segundos de silencio. Estaba avergonzada y furiosa de que él pensase de aquella forma ¡Y pensar que lo ayudaría."

"- Te reto – dijo al mirarla sin atisbo de burla – prueba que es cierto."

Tamao estaba molesta y ofendida pero se sorprendió al mirar una extraña expresión de él. Estaba molestó pero al mismo tiempo parecía inseguro. Sintió de pronto tristeza por él. Debía amar mucho a Pilika y naturalmente no deseaba creer que todo fuese cierto y aunque para ella fuese lo correcto no debía volver a hablar sobre eso por el extraño instinto de querer protegerlo.

Miró sus manos. Las apretó una contra la otra por el nerviosismo, permaneció en silencio y decidió voltear y marcharse.

Ren permaneció ahí de pie mirándole partir. ¿Tamao estaba tratando de advertirle? O ¿solo era una trampa? Además… ¿desde cuándo había vuelto a confiar ciegamente en Pilika?

"- ¿Ren? – llamó la voz conocida tras él."

"- Pilika."

"- ¿O-Ocurre algo?"

La notó nerviosa y él presionó su puño. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle lo mismo nuevamente? Notó su real preocupación y aunque sus pensamientos eran de duda se decía que no tenía pruebas contundentes para culparla de algo.

* * *

Limpió su rostro cuando sintió un par de lágrimas. Se sorprendió que estuviese tan afectada por que el Tao no le creyese, aunque atribuyó su reacción a simple vergüenza.

¡Bobo! Dijo mentalmente cuando analizaba mejor la situación. Ella estaba ahí tratando de advertirle, tratando de que el joven ya no sufriera y él… ¡culpándola por celos!

_"-Pilika, siempre es y será mejor que tu ¿son eso los celos?"_ ciertamente aquella aclaración le había dolido pero… ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Es que sería cierto?

"-¿Tamao? – escuchó la voz de Hao Asakura."

Al mirarlo en la entrada de la pensión, mirándole de forma preocupada no pudo resistirlo. Se acercó a él rápidamente hasta abrazarlo. Tal vez, se dijo que luego sentiría vergüenza pero ahora no quería pensar en ello.

Le observó y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Aunque se sintiese agradable sentirlo no sentía cosas extrañas como con Ren… Se sonrojó violentamente y paró sus pensamientos ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo al pensar en él?

"-Pe-Perdóneme… - murmuró cabizbaja."

"- ¿Por qué te marchaste?"

"- Joven Hao… - murmuró al limpiar un poco su rostro y sorprendiendo a este - ¡Solo quería ayudar a Ren!"

"-Tamao…"

"-N-No lo haré mas, es una persona cruel, malvada y…"

"- ¿Te importa mucho?"

"- ¡N-No! – Dijo sonrojándose – quien me interesa es usted y… - no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ante lo que acababa de declarar – lo lamento…yo…"

Hao sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la joven.

"-No te avergonzare. En realidad… - murmuró cuando Tamao levantó la cabeza y le observó – me agrada que te intereses por mí."

Tamao sentía que estaba soñando. ¡Hao le había dicho que aceptaba sus sentimientos! Tal vez no aceptaba que sintiera lo mismo por ella pero el que no le incomodaran la hacía realmente feliz.

Después de aquella intervención de Hao, sin olvidar su amabilidad para con ella, quedó tranquila aunque no miró a Pilika a los ojos cuando llegó a la pensión y la joven en respuesta entristeció.

Pilika subió a su habitación y se sintió cansada por todo lo que había sucedido. Ren la miraba con más atención pero no de la manera que quería ella, sino más bien con más desconfianza.

No deseaba hacerle daño pero…

"- hay algo que simplemente no tolero – dijo la voz del chico quien la esperaba de brazos cruzados – siempre regresas y nunca avisas cuando lo haces."

"-Lyserg – llamó con alegría. El chico al ver la expresión suavizó sus facciones. Ver que ella se alegraba con su presencia era sin duda reconfortante - siento no haberte avisado… ni siquiera cuando salí pero, Ren…"

"- ¿Qué es lo que quería?"

"-Bu-Bueno… no lo sé – mintió sintiéndose peor que antes – que hablemos un poco mas y…"

"-Has estado nerviosa y distante ¿Qué ocurre?"

"-Nada… es solo cansancio. Todo esto es muy estresante."

"-Pilika, confiaste en mi muchas ocasiones ¿Por qué no puedes decirme esto?"

"- No tengo nada que ocultar – inclinó la cabeza."

"- Si tienes algo que ocultar tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz, nada queda enterrado mucho tiempo."

Ante la frase, Pilika enmudeció y se paralizó. Eso significaba perder el apoyo de Lyserg. Estaría sola y él estaría odiándola siempre.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera comenzó a llorar haciendo que el joven cortésmente y con una sonrisa tratase de calmarla.

Se miraba gracioso e infantil, tanto así que ella sonrió encantada. Lyserg era único en su estilo. Un chico educado encantador que le había confesado su amor y ella… ella… ¿Qué es lo que sentía por él exactamente?

* * *

Tamao suspiró tomando un rodillo. Aplanando la masa comenzó a recordar a Ren y sin darse cuenta estaba ya presionándola demasiado con dicho objeto.

Con un puchero recapacitó y suspiró nuevamente.

"- ¿En quién piensas para tratar así a la pobre masa? – dijo una voz tras ella."

"- ¡En Ren! ¿En quién más? – lo dijo tan rápido que se sonrojó al girarse y mirar a Hao – Lo-Lo siento joven, perdone yo…"

"-Tamao han pasado tres días, creo que es mejor dejar que él se hunda si eso quiere."

Tamao miró el rodillo y se giró de nuevo a la masa. Se había dignado a contarle todo a Hao gracias a la amabilidad y sincera preocupación que mostraba con ella. Se sonrojaba al pensar que por un momento estaba haciendo avances con él acosta de problemas ajenos.

Se dijo que aquella forma no era correcta pero… no podía estar tranquila y pensar en ello. Pilika había salido últimamente con Ren y Lyserg no parecía darse cuenta de nada. No podía creer que aquella joven hubiese sido alguien tan dulce y gentil con los demás.

"- ¿De nuevo secreteando? – Preguntó Anna al entrar a la cocina - ¿están listas las galletas?"

"-E-En un momento señorita – sonrió con nerviosismo."

Anna alzó una ceja al mirar a Hao negando con su cabeza.

"- Mas vale te comportes, no debes dar falsas esperanza a nadie."

"- Anna – Hao frunció el ceño molesto por el comentario."

"- Y tú – dijo dirigiéndose a Tamao – trata de esperar que Ren abra los ojos. El no es tan idiota."

"-S-Señorita… - murmuró Tamao impresionada. ¿Es que Anna sabía algo?"

"- A comparación de ti, puedo darme cuenta de las cosas sin necesidad de meterme en asuntos ajenos – se cruzó de brazos – cada quien hace su destino."

Y diciendo estas palabras se retiró dejando a Tamao sin habla por unos segundos.

"- No le da la impresión… - murmuró captando la atención de Hao – que a veces ¿parece que leyera las mentes?"

Hao la contempló para luego reír por lo bajo.

"- Muy sobrenatural para creerlo ¿no te parece?"

"-L-La verdad es que si – rió – es solo que a veces me da esa impresión."

"- Y hablando del rey… - se escuchó cierta ironía en la voz de Anna captando rápidamente la atención del Asakura y la peli rosa."

Se asomaron y se sorprendieron al ver en la entrada a nada más y nada menos que Ren Tao.

El chico observó a Anna quien se comportaba de forma aburrida frente a él y luego se fijó en Hao saliendo de la cocina junto a Tamao.

"- No hay pérdida de tiempo ¿verdad? – se refirió a Hao y con una sonrisa maliciosa provocó que este presionara su puño."

"- ¿A-A que ha venido? – preguntó Tamao interviniendo al ver a Hao molesto."

"-Necesito hablar. Ahora."

"- No – fue la respuesta seca de Hao mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la peli rosa."

Debido a la sorpresa, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y notar de pronto que Ren endurecía su expresión.

"- Solo necesito hablar."

Tamao pensó que aquella era un oportunidad única para negarse y de cierta manera, que él pagara su crueldad con ella pero… recordó que en la pensión estaban Lyserg y Pilika y si le descubrían…

Palideció y se inclinó a Hao, murmurándole su temor.

"- ¿Qué demonios hacen? – preguntó Ren molesto."

"- Andan secreteándose – sonrió maliciosa Anna – últimamente lo hacen seguido."

Ren miró de reojo a la rubia y luego a la pareja. Se estaba enfureciendo cada vez mas ¿no se suponía que Tamao se pondría difícil para Hao?

"- ¡Oigan…! - estaba a punto de seguir cuando Tamao se acercó de inmediato."

"-Hablemos – dijo rápidamente – afuera."

El chico parpadeó sorprendido y lo estaba aun más cuando se dio cuenta que la había seguido al exterior de la pensión.

"- ¿Qué fue eso?"

"- ¿El qué?"

"- ¿Ya tienes la intima relación que deseabas?"

"- ¿D-De que habla? – preguntó sorprendida al verlo tan molesto."

"- Como sea – dijo cruzándose de brazos – necesito preguntar algo."

"- ¿Qué es?"

"- Sobre Pilika y…"

"- ¡No! – dijo rápidamente."

"-¡Ni siquiera he terminado la pregunta!"

"- ¡N-No deseo hablar con usted!"

"- ¿Entonces por qué demonios saliste de la pensión conmigo?"

"-Pa-Para sacarlo rápidamente – exclamó sabiendo que se metía a terreno peligroso."

"- ¡Escúchame bien chiquilla yo…!- guardó silencio y su expresión se volvió más oscura pero esta vez no miraba a Tamao sino, que miraba por encima de ella."

La joven giró en dirección a la pensión y se quedó estupefacta al ver en la puerta a Lyserg acompañado de Pilika quien, había perdido los colores de su rostro. Tal parecía que ambos saldrían.

"- Vaya, vaya – murmuró alejándose de Tamao y acercándose – ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"- Lo mismo digo Tao… - respondió Lyserg alejándose a su vez de Pilika quien de pronto le tomó de brazo – no te preocupes – sonrió como lo hacía solo para ella."

Ren notó la mirada íntima entre ambos y presionó su puño furioso acercándose más rápidamente.

"-Esto se pone interesante… - murmuró una voz tras ella. Podía ver a Anna acompañada de Hao, quien suspiraba derrotado – no te culpes Hao, no podías detener este encuentro."

"-¿Por eso no querías que saliéramos? –preguntó Pilika al recordar que hacía segundos Hao había puesto un par de pretextos."

"-No mal entiendas, nada me gustaría más que partieran en dos al Tao pero… Tamao fue la de la idea."

"-¿Qué? – Pilika miró en dirección a la peli rosa quien preocupada, miraba la escena. ¿De verdad no quería que se encontraran? ¿Aunque pudiese probar ante Ren que ella no se equivocaba? De pronto lo notó. Tamao realmente deseaba que Ren no se lastimase de nuevo."

Inclinó su cabeza. Todo era su culpa y había perdido la confianza de la mayoría a su alrededor y solo Lyserg era quien estaba con ella sin importar nada.

Cuando lo vio a solo unos pasos de Ren su corazón comenzó a latir, solo rogaba que Ren se controlase y no lo lastimara.

"- Ah decir verdad detesto esto… ¿A dónde ibas con Pilika?"

"-Creo que es algo que al final no te incumbe – respondió Lyserg del mismo modo hostil."

"- ¡Ingles estúpido!"

"- ¡Idiota!"

Ren se alteró y su furia creció aun más cuando tuvo que mover su rostro a un lado debido al puñetazo que Lyserg le había propiciado.

De inmediato lanzó uno de igual magnitud haciendo que un hilo de sangre se dejara ver en la boca del peli verde.

"-¡Actúas como si te perteneciera y no es así, ya no!- gritó al propiciarle otro golpe y esta vez en las costillas mientras su otro puño se dirigió al rostro."

Ren se hizo hacia atrás mientras tocaba la zona costal lastimada.

"-¡Basta! – fue la intervención de Pilika que había sido ignorada."

Tamao miraba estupefacta la pelea. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían? Hasta ella sabía que sería inútil tratar de detenerlos.

"- ¡Eres un estúpido! – gritó justo cuando estiraba su pierna para propiciarle un golpe justo bajo las costillas mientras su brazo derecho se dirigió a la boca del estomago."

El chico de verdes cabellos cayó de rodillas al piso mientras escupía sangre. Aquel había sido un golpe fuerte y fue tan rápido que ni siquiera había puesto una simple defensa a sus órganos básicos.

Ren estiró su brazo una vez más. Aunque el chico ya estaba en el piso estaba tan furioso que… sus ojos se abrieron cuando de pronto frente a él estaba Pilika con ambos brazos abiertos.

"- ¿Qué diablos…?"

"- ¡Basta! – Gritó cerrando sus ojos - ¿no te ha parecido suficiente? ¡Le has lastimado!"

Lo había dicho con tanto rencor que Ren bajó su brazo y observó impresionado como ella se inclinaba hacia el peli verde.

El chico de cabellos violáceos inclinó su cabeza y su rostro se volvió sombrío. Limpió con su puño un hilo de sangre de su boca y se giró en sentido contrario.

"-Soy el mayor idiota del mundo – murmuró. Algo que Pilika y Tamao escucharon."

"- ¡Ren! – llamó Pilika alarmada."

"- Haré el viaje solo- respondió al mirarla de reojo con profundo rencor."

Pilika se paralizó. No deseaba que él mal interpretase pero… notó que Lyserg la observaba mientras trataba de respirar mejor.

"- ¿Qué…viaje?.- preguntó entrecortadamente."

En aquel instante tuvo ganas de llorar. Decidió de pronto quedarse donde estaba, con Lyserg, él la necesitaba más que Ren…pero… ¿si podía decirle que era todo un mal entendido tal vez él…?

Cuando estuvo a punto de pararse Tamao la miró por primera vez con ira. Se sorprendió tanto de ver aquel semblante que se quedó donde estaba mientras esta sin decir palabra alguna se marchó tras Ren quien a paso lento, ya había salido completamente de la propiedad de los Asakura.

Hao notó aquello y frunció el ceño.

"-Calma – habló Anna al notarlo tan confundido y molesto- ella te ama a ti después de todo ¿no?"

Hao no respondió y paso a su lado en dirección a Lyserg.

"- ¡Al fin! – gritó la voz de Yoh Asakura quien ya estaba a las afueras de la pensión con bolsas de supermercado – encontré el curry que… - guardó silencio al ver a Pilika, a un Lyserg herido en el piso y a su hermano y Anna tras ellos.- ¿ha pasado algo?

* * *

"-¡Ren! – llamó la chica mientras el joven frente a ella apenas caminaba erguido."

Ren no respondió pero el dolor en sus costillas era en verdad terrible lo cual, le obligaba a parar y reclinarse en la pared más cercana.

"-¡Ren! – llamó preocupada inclinándose – Ren ¿estás bien?"

"- ¿Te parece que lo estoy? – preguntó molesto mientras sentía otra punzada de dolor – maldito ingles, pensé que no podía pelear."

"- Ren… - murmuró negando con la cabeza y sonreír levemente - ¿es por eso que le retaste a pelear?"

"- ¡¿Quién me crees?! – Gritó para luego observarla en silencio - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? No deberías estar con el Asakura."

"- Estas lastimado… y…"

"- ¡Lo sé! – Gritó frustrado - ¡maldita sea! Tuviste razón."

Tamao abrió sus labios e inclinó su cabeza.

"-No quería tenerla… Ren pero…ya sufriste demasiado ¿no lo entiendes? – preguntó con tanta preocupación que el chico la miró sorprendido.- mírate… estas lastimado y nadie está a tu lado… - comenzó a sentir ganas de llorar y Ren la miró como si fuera un bicho extraño."

"-Me han golpeado ¿y tú eres la que llora?"

"-¿Llo-Lloraria usted?"

"- ¿Bromeas verdad? – su rostro arrogante la hizo limpiar un par lagrimas que se habían escapado."

Tamao permaneció callada y notó que el inclinaba la cabeza mientras sus ojos se ocultaban por sus cabellos.

"-Ren… - llamó preocupada."

"- Estoy bien – dijo en tono fastidiado – y ya me disculpe por no creerte."

"-N-No se ha disculpado."

"- ¿En serio? – Preguntó sin importancia – entonces tómalo como una disculpa."

"- ¡E-Es increíble!"

"- Lo sé – dijo al tratar de caminar."

"-No lo dije en el buen sentido – se explicó al tratar de acercarse."

"-Si no te importa, trato de caminar- se dirigió a ella molesto."

"-Al paso que va se quedará aquí hasta mañana – murmuró suspirando."

"- ¡¿Qué es lo que te interesa?! – dijo al fin explotando - ¡lárgate!"

Tamao se mostró nerviosa y algo temerosa pero, notó el estado del chico y decidió tomarle un brazo y hacer que lo pasase por su hombro.

"-Vamos, intente sostenerse de mí."

"- ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño y la miró tan penetrantemente que la hizo sonrojar."

"-N-No puede llegar solo al apartamento… po-por lo tanto deberá apoyarse en algo."

Ren permaneció por algunos segundos callado y en la misma posición, logrando así que Tamao comenzara a temer que fuera a desmayarse.

"-No puedo comprenderte – murmuró con aquella voz que amenazaba constantemente en estallar – la verdad es que me pareces demasiado extraña."

"- ¡Q-Que cruel! A-Además ¿Por qué desearía comprenderme?"

"- En realidad me molesta pensarlo… - dijo haciendo que Tamao le observase intrigada."

"- ¿Qué quiere decir con…?"

"- ¡¿Te quedaras quieta o me ayudaras a regresar al apartamento?! – preguntó de nuevo molesto."

"-¡Q-Que forma de pedirlo, le hago un favor y usted…!"

"-¡Ja! Como si lo necesitara."

"- ¡Pues no está en buena posición para decir eso!"

De pronto ahí se encontraba discutiendo con la chica tímida. Y sintió que aquella era una forma entretenida de olvidar por un momento ciertas cosas que le habían ocurrido y evitando así un incomodo silencio.

Durante los días en que no la había visto, se preguntaba si todo lo que ella le había confesado era cierto. Al descubrir que así era, no hizo más que sentirse atrapado y un verdadero estúpido que había caído dos veces con la misma trampa.

Pero de pronto… se encontraba de regreso a su apartamento con la chica que no paraba de abrir la boca y quejarse de su carácter.

La observó detenidamente cuando él se reclinaba en una pared mientras ella estiraba su brazo cansado.

"-E-Es pesado…"

"-No – Respondió de forma altanera – tu eres muy delgaducha y débil."

La joven comenzó con un puchero mientras el observaba sus facciones, su forma infantil y su extraña manera de comportarse. Ella le había ayudado en múltiples ocasiones y trataba de cuidarlo, lo cual, no comprendía.

La observó tanto que entrecerró los ojos mientras lo analizaba todo. Al fin llegó a una conclusión… le gustaba, ¡Dios! ¡La delgaducha le gustaba! Frunció más el ceño mientras aquella revelación lo dejaba sorprendida mente molesto. Se dijo que no era tan chiquillo como para negar cierta atracción pero, aclarárselo a sí mismo le hacía enfadar

"- ¿Po-Porque me mira así? – preguntó de pronto al caminar hacia él y tropezar haciéndola caer de trasero al piso - ¡Duele!"

Ren llevó una mano a su rostro y negó con su cabeza. Podía ser que estuviese dolido y que aunque lo odiase admitir, sentía cosas muy fuertes por Pilika y eso nada lo cambiaría, pero… le sorprendía saber que por primera vez desde Pilika, había una chica que le atraía realmente ¡Y era la peor de todas!

.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

**_.

* * *

_**

**_N/A: Bueno ¿que decir del cap? XDD un solo "desvergue" como decimos por aca. hehehe espero chcias y chico (que solo hay uno que me lee XD) que les guste esste cap y que sea de su agrado hehehe. agradezco sicneramente a:_**

**_yuki minyooki chan:.:gabe logan:.:kirye sama:.:ryuzaki chan:.:conchito:.:K:.:mitzukii:.:shi no hime ( y no te preocupes, terminare el fic de Jun xHoro no me olvido n _ n)  
_**

**_gracias por su apoyo y espero que el cap sea de u agrado y hoy si un avance del proximo hehehe :_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

_"-Delgaducha, hablantina, entrometida y debilucha- Ren enumeró cada uno de sus defectos y frunció mas el ceño."_

_"- ¡No ha parado de insultarme! – exclamó ofendida mientras caminaba junto a él siendo ella su apoyo al posar él su mano sobre el hombro de esta mientras trataba de caminar - ¿Qué le ocurre?"_

_"- ¡Es que no lo creo aun! – respondió molesto mirándola y captando la atención de esta. Desvió su mirada mientras se sonrojaba y maldecía por lo bajo !Ni siquiera era su tipo!."_


	20. Realidad 1 parte

**_Venganza innecesaria._**

**_Cáp.20.: Realidad (Parte1)_**

* * *

Pilika miró sus manos mientras tomaba asiento cerca de la cama donde Lyserg se encontraba sin camisa alguna mostrando así los vendajes en su pecho.

Este presionó con fuerza las sabanas que ahora se encontraban en su cintura al tomar asiento en la cama.

"- Entonces… - murmuró sin que sus ojos denotaran lo que sentía- todo estaba planeado."

"-Lyserg… - murmuró Pilika al verlo así. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar al contarle todo lo que en realidad había planeado y como el rostro de él pasaba de la estupefacción, al dolor y luego a la frialdad."

"-Déjame solo – ordenó sin mirarla. Fijo su vista al frente."

"-Pero… Lyserg yo…"

"-¡Vete!- gritó al fin sorprendiéndola y haciéndola salir rápidamente."

¿Qué había hecho? Se repetía al tapar su boca mientras lagrimas ya cubrían su rostro. ¿Qué había hecho?

No se atrevió a decirle lo que en aquel encuentro con Ren había comprendido. ¡Lo amaba! Y por confusión y estupidez lo había perdido.

¡Tonta! Se dijo mentalmente al apresurarse a su habitación pero en el camino chocó con Hao Asakura.

"- Pilika ¿Qué ocurre?"

"-Nada… - respondió entrecortadamente para luego seguir huyendo."

Llegó a la habitación y cerró rápidamente. Se reclinó en la puerta y lloró de dolor sabiendo que él la odiaba y para el colmo no podía decirle cuanto lo amaba ya que él no le creería.

Por un momento lo pensó; Ren también estaría sufriendo sin embargo… no podía evitar pensar que aunque en alguna ocasión afirmó amarlo, no se comparaba con la angustia que sintió por Lyserg o como le estaba doliendo el rechazo de este.

Corrió a su cama y comenzó a desahogarse. Se sentía tan culpable.

.

* * *

"-Delgaducha, hablantina, entrometida y debilucha- Ren enumeró cada uno de sus defectos y frunció mas el ceño."

"- ¡No ha parado de insultarme! – exclamó ofendida mientras caminaba junto a él siendo ella su apoyo al posar él su mano sobre el hombro de esta mientras trataba de caminar - ¿Qué le ocurre?"

"- ¡Es que no lo creo aun! – respondió molesto mirándola y captando la atención de esta. Desvió su mirada mientras se sonrojaba y maldecía por lo bajo."

"- ¿Qué es lo que no cree? – preguntó ingenuamente obteniendo como respuesta silencio del chico. Tamao mal entendió el gesto y pensó en lo que había ocurrido con Pilika – Sé que no es el momento correcto pero… ella no es tan mala."

Ren se sorprendió al escuchar que se refería a Pilika y una sombra cruzó su mirada. Presionó uno de sus puños y no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

Cuanto había planeado tratar de que todo volviera a hacer como antes, se dijo con ironía. Al principio lo negaba pero se dijo que era un verdadero idiota al volver a ilusionarse con ella.

Tamao miraba preocupada el cambio en el rostro del chico. Tristeza y odio, eso era todo lo que había.

Desesperada, intentó animarlo con una conversación a base del clima, claro que la idea fue mala ya que Ren la ignoró aun más.

"-Llegamos al fin – murmuró este con más seriedad y cierta incomodidad."

Tamao no supo porque aquella expresión en él, aunque tuvo que esperar poco ya que al subir al apartamento se encontraron con Jun Tao quien esperaba con brazos en su cadera con cara de pocos amigos.

"- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó tras luego de sorprenderse de ver a Tamao - ¿Qué has hecho?"

"- É-Él no ha hecho nada… - comenzó Tamao a defenderlo pero este se separó de ella y se mantuvo de pie como pudo no sin antes hacer un gesto para que la joven callara."

"-Tenias razón… - murmuró adolorido tras sentir como se tambaleaba."

"-Déjame ayudarte – dijo Tamao preocupada pero este se negó alejándose."

"- ¿Qué hiciste Ren? – preguntó Jun con brazos cruzados."

"- Ya lo sabrás… - fue la respuesta de él al inclinar su cabeza mientras una sonrisa cínica se dejaba notar. Colocó una mano en su costado y pasó junto a ella - ¿Qué mas esperas que te diga? ¿Saltaras de alegría?"

"- Bien merecido te lo tienes – fue la respuesta seria de la joven."

Tamao notó la mirada desafiante de ambos y como Ren desviaba su mirada y presionaba sus puños. Aquello debía ser humillante para alguien como él.

"- N-No es justo – intervino con lo primero que se le vino a la mente – no puede culpar a Ren. Él no hizo nada malo."

"- No te metas – fue la orden de Ren tras suspirar."

"- Claro que sí – Dijo con tanta convicción que ambos hermanos Tao la miraron extrañados – él hizo lo que creía correcto. ¡Él solo intentaba estar con ella!"

Ren alzó una ceja levemente sonrojado. En realidad ella lo estaba avergonzando más.

"- Eres de verdad muy tonta – murmuró dejándose caer en el sofá."

"-¡S-Solo le estoy ayudando! – exclamó como era habitual desde que lo conocía. Estaba indignada."

"- Vaya – sonrió Jun – debo tener cuidado, mi hermanito tiene quien lo proteja."

"- Jun – amenazó este molesto por el comentario – tu – dijo refiriéndose a Tamao – puede irte ya."

Tamao le observó con un puchero. ¡Ella que solo estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor!

"- ¡Claro que me voy!"

"- Estoy esperando – Exclamó con una mirada amenazante."

"- ¡Me voy! – repitió molesta al tomar la perilla de la puerta."

"-Espera – de pronto le hablaba de nuevo – quiero que me hagas galletas. Luego de eso puedes irte."

Lo había dicho con tanto cinismo y arrogancia que aquello la hizo sonrojarse de enojo.

"- ¡E-Es insoportable!"

"- Querías ayudarme – dijo mirándola fijamente."

"- N-No quiere mi ayuda – murmuró nerviosa ante la mirada dorada."

Jun miró divertida la escena y sonrió al pensar en algo.

"-Tamao, tus galletas son deliciosas ¿te molestaría prepararnos algunas?"

"- Y-Yo…"

"- ¿Te negaras? – preguntó Ren tan aburrido y arrogante que la joven volvió a molestarse."

"-Lo hare, pero solo para la señorita Jun."

Ren Tao negó con su cabeza y no la perdió de vista hasta verla entrar a la cocina

"-Vaya, vaya – se escuchó la voz que lo paralizó de pronto – quien lo diría."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó con demasiada seriedad."

"- ¿Algo te ha interesado de pronto?"

Ren frunció tanto el ceño que Jun sonrió con malicia.

"- Vamos Ren, ya no eres un niño para negar ciertas cosas."

El joven no respondió y desvió su mirada. Le fastidiaba la idea que de pronto se notase su extraño interés, claro, se dijo, era algo que consideraría pasajero aunque por ahora debía tener cuidado, su hermana era demasiado perspicaz.

"-Yo no tengo tiempo de…"

"-¿Qué ha sucedido? – soltó tan rápido la pregunta que sorprendió al joven- dímelo ahora ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"-Te saltas temas con demasiada rapidez."

"- Créeme – sonrió de forma enigmática – de verdad ansiabas que cambiara la conversación."

.

* * *

Tamao suspiró una vez que estuvo frente a los ingredientes de las galletas. Se decía así misma que Ren Tao era una persona desesperante aunque estuviese pasando por un mal momento.

No podía entender a Pilika. Ella nunca había demostrado ser cruel y menos con Ren. Cuando hizo memoria solo podía ver a una joven completamente enamorada y feliz ¿era posible que fuera más que solo una ilusión? Después de todo, no pudo permanecer al lado de Ren.

Tamao comenzó a preparar las galletas una vez que decidió dejar de pensar en ello y se sorprendió de no encontrar azúcar.

Decidió salir y preguntar; fue entonces cuando vio a ambos hermanos Tao darse cuenta de su presencia y guardar silencio.

"- ¿O-Ocurre algo? – preguntó nerviosa de haber interrumpido algo."

"-Ya terminábamos de hablar – fue la respuesta de Jun al mirar de reojo a su hermano quien desviaba su mirada furioso – después de todo ha aprendido la lección."

Tamao observó al chico. Y se mostró preocupada, tal parecía que Jun estaba siendo muy dura con alguien que estaba sufriendo.

"- ¿Qué tanto miras? – fue la brusca pregunta de Ren que logró sacarla así de sus pensamientos."

"- Estaba preocupada – fue la franca y molesta respuesta de la joven."

"- ¿Por quién demonios te preocupas? – preguntó sin mirarla presintiendo bien cuál sería su respuesta."

"-P-Por usted, claro está."

Ren no respondió. Trató de acomodarse sintiendo de pronto un profundo dolor en su costado.

Su sorpresa se incremento al ver a Tamao preocupada acercándose demasiado a él, obligándolo así por naturaleza, querer alejarse lastimándose más por ello.

"- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hazte a un lado!"

"- P-Pero… esta herido."

"- ¡Estoy bien! – dijo molesto al desviar su mirada y sentir el aroma de la joven. Con anterioridad lo había percibido, era algo dulce como ciertas rosas sin embargo como siempre le parecía incomodo."

Jun notó algo extraño y miraba en ambos algo que podía divertirla. Claro, se dijo, solo sería para divertirse porque no dejaría que Ren cometiese el mismo error que cometió con Pilika. A Jun no le gustaba verlo sufrir y sabía bien que su hermano aunque no lo aparentase tenía un corazón muy puro.

"- ¡E-Es tan cruel! Solo trato de ayudarle, déjeme vendarle…"

"-Escucha, deja de acercarte tanto – amenazó y luego ideó una manera para que la chica se alejara – a menos que quieras tirarme tu pecho plano ¿Qué edad dices que tienes? ¿No deberías estar ya con un par de montículos ahí?"

Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que coloco la mano entre los pechos de la joven obteniendo a cambio un empujón de la chica completamente coloreada del rostro y un par de gritos indignados.

Ren hizo un gesto de dolor aunque se dijo que estaría bien si eso la mantenía alejada. No podía pensar con calma estando ella tan cerca.

"- Vaya –Murmuró al final tratando de salirse con la suya. Miró su palma mientras abría y cerraba su puño – parece que tienes algo, aunque pequeño."

"-¡P-Pervertido! – exclamó tras empujarle de nuevo hacia el sofá y dirigirse a la cocina."

"- ¡Ten cuidado! – gritó molesto al sentir otra punzada de dolor."

"- S-Se lo tiene merecido – murmuró al entrar a la cocina mas luego salió de inmediato y se acercó tímidamente a una Jun con una mirada seria– disculpe señorita… ¿sabe dónde está el…?"

"- Puede tener el corazón puro pero definitivamente no es su cabeza… - murmuró pensativa."

"-¿Perdón?"

"-Nada – sonrió – dime Tamao ¿te gustaría ser más atrayente para Hao?"

Lo había soltado tan rápidamente que la frase había tomado por sorpresa a Tamao y Ren quienes la observaron intrigados y más aun por el cambio radical de la conversación.

"- Dime ¿no te gustaría? – su sonrisa se alargó aun mas."

"-Yo…"

"-Claro que no estoy negando que eres atractiva es solo que no la sacas a relucir mucho."

"- Hermana ¿Qué estas…?"

"-¿Te molesta? – preguntó Jun haciendo que Tamao mirase a Ren sin comprender el comentario y obligándolo a fruncir el ceño y desviar su mirada."

"-Bah!, solo estaba por decir que es imposible lo que dices."

"- Bien – sonrió la joven ignorándolo – como sabes Tamao, Jeanne es muy elegante y educada ¿no quisieras ganarle en ese campo?"

Al principio Tamao deseó decir de manera educada que no estaba interesada pero le impulsaba el comentario de Ren.

Aunque ¿no deseaba verse mejor para Hao? Cuando lo pensaba mejor, le dominaba más el deseo de callar la boca de Ren para que este dejara de hacer comentarios dolorosos. Sabía bien lo que tenía y lo que era, pero él era demasiado rudo y cruel.

"- S-Si usted gusta… quisiera…"

"- Si es un sí, arreglaremos las cosas luego de que hagas las galletas."

"-Si pero, de eso necesitaba hablar…"

Jun comenzó a hablar interrumpiéndola y entrando junto a Tamao quien sonreía nerviosa por la extraña mirada de la chica peli verde.

Ren las observó mientras se reclinaba más en el sofá. ¿Ganarle? No sabía porque la idea que su hermana resaltara los dones de Tamao le molestaba mucho.

"-Pilika… - murmuró cuando su mirada se perdió y vino una imagen de ella. Su hermana había tenido razón al tratar de impedirle su loca idea de que la joven lo acompañara a China y más en ese momento."

Miró de reojo la cocina y escuchó la voz de su hermana muy animada. No podía negar que Tamao tenía cierto parecido con Pilika ¿sería por eso la atracción? Era la respuesta más probable pero…pensó en la peli azul de nuevo y en la humillación que de nuevo le hacía pasar. ¡Era un verdadero idiota!

.

* * *

Tamao se despidió de Jun no sin antes mirar un par de veces a Ren.

"-Estoy bien – repitió este por quinta vez logrando que Jun riese por lo bajo."

"-N-No le estoy preguntando eso – exclamó girándose y saliendo del apartamento."

¿A quién engañaba? Se dijo al caminar de regreso a la pension. Estaba muy preocupada por él y este solo le hacía comentarios desagradables y parecía que de pronto su cercanía no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Se preguntaba porque de pronto había tomado esa actitud, tan extraña. Tras pensarlo un momento miró sus manos y las llevó a sus pechos, mientras pensaba si de verdad estos eran pequeños.

"- ¿Tamao? – Escuchó una voz conocida que la hizo mirar al frente - ¿Qué estas…? – el joven de cabellos castaños señalaba sus pechos."

"-¡Jo-Joven Yoh! No, no es lo que parece – quitó sus manos rápidamente colocándolas tras ella sonriendo de forma nerviosa."

El chico le miró con inocencia y de forma extraña.

"- Lo- Lo siento – exclamó sonrojada y tratando de excusarse."

El chico rió al verla tan nerviosa y decidió esperarla y entrar a la pensión junto a ella.

"- ¿Dónde está el joven Hao? – preguntó al observarlo."

"- Veras – exclamó con calma- cuando volvía de hacer las compras me encontré con un pequeño desorden – la miró sonriendo y la chica se sonrojó al imaginar que sería lo que encontró el joven de cabellos castaños."

"- Joven Yoh, eso fue…"

"-Ya estoy enterado – dijo en medio de un suspiro – mi hermano si no mal recuerdo estaba con Lyserg."

"- ¿Con el joven Lyserg?"

"- Lo estaba – dijo asintiendo – según lo que escuchó Lyserg se irá a Inglaterra tan pronto se sienta con fuerzas suficientes."

Tamao abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras el chico rascaba su cabeza de forma frustrada.

"- ¿Y… que hay con Pilika?"

"- No ha salido de su habitación. Tal parece que está muy deprimida."

Pensó erróneamente que podría deberse a Ren. ¿En el fondo le amaría? Pero si fuese así ¿Por qué hacerle daño de esa manera?

Tamao miró los escalones de la pensión. Tuvo un impulso súbito de subir e ir ayudar a su amiga pero… no estaba segura. Por primera vez, se dijo que no lo haría.

Para cuando se encontró con Hao este le hacía un interrogatorio sobre Ren y ella. Tamao no podía estar más complacida al ver cierto interés y preocupación en él haciéndola pensar que había sido genial aceptar la propuesta de Jun, claro que ahora debía ocuparse de otras cosas.

Al día siguiente sirvió el desayuno y observó como todos lo tomaban, claro, todos menos Pilika.

Tamao se había atrevido a preguntar por ella y notó cierta tensión en el peli verde que se encontraba completamente serio, con aire sombrío y con poco apetito.

La joven miró las escaleras y decidió subir pero, Anna le detuvo con una orden diciendo que en nada ayudaría. Solo le recordaría lo que había hecho y eso la pondría peor.

Tamao obedeció pero en el segundo día, decidió subir llevando una bandeja de alimentos. Tocó tres veces y al no recibir respuesta entró.

Miró la habitación, estaba casi a oscuras ya que no habían corrido las cortinas y pudo apreciar un bulto en la cama.

"- ¿Pilika? – preguntó al acercarse a la ventana y hacer que la luz entrase."

Tamao le miró con preocupación al ver a la joven acostada, con marcas de no haber parado de llorar y de no haberse levantado desde el accidente.

"-¿T-Tienes hambre? – fue lo único que pudo articular."

"- No… gracias – su respuesta breve hizo que la peli rosa suspirara de alivio, por lo menos era consciente de su alrededor."

"-Necesitas comer un poco…"

"-No – fue la respuesta suave de la joven."

Tamao dejó la bandeja en una mesilla y la observó detenidamente.

"-S-Si no haces algo… se irá."

Miró como la peli azul reaccionaba y nuevas lágrimas caían.

"- Me odia…"

La chica se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Pilika. ¿Sería cierto que sentía algo tan fuerte por Lyserg? Cuando le había mencionado que él se iría era porque le creía un compañero muy especial para ella pero…

"- Cuando… ¿Cuándo se irá? – continuo."

"-No lo sabemos… pero puede ser en cualquier momento."

Sus palabras parecieron asustar aun más a Pilika. Miró como se sentaba en la cama y como miraba sus manos.

Sin mediar palabras, Tamao le extendió la bandeja con alimentos. Sonrió aliviada al ver que su amiga parecía reaccionar sin embargo, no fue capaz de alentarla, no después de todo lo que había hecho.

Decidió al final dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

"-Tamao… - escuchó el llamado que la hizo detenerse en el marco de la puerta – lo… lamento."

La peli rosa suspiró triste por ella y triste por todo lo que había sucedido. Sin responder palabra alguna salió de la habitación.

Después de todo, ella no era capaz de apoyarle como antes, estaba incomoda a su lado aunque sin saberlo Pilika le observaba con completa tristeza.

Días después no fue necesario llevar la comida a la joven peli azul. Bajaba y comía con los demás aunque Lyserg parecía ya no soportar estar un segundo más con ella.

Tamao miró preocupada la situación cuando pudo observar como Lyserg se marchaba del comedor haciendo que el humor y apetito de Pilika fuesen en picada.

.

Se desmoronó completamente al escuchar que el chico se marcharía el día siguiente.

Anna se mostraba apartada pero siempre estaba atenta a lo que ocurría, Yoh por su parte hablaba con Lyserg tratando así de retenerlo mientras Hao observaba como los ánimos de la joven peli azul se hundían más y mas.

Pilika miraba con dolor el desdén del peli verde y como este trataba de ignorarla. Trató inútilmente de hablar con él pero este sin tratar siquiera de discutir, se marchó logrando con ello que la chica llorase hasta no poder más.

Tamao pudo enterarse más tarde que el joven se había marchado y que Pilika nuevamente se había encerrado en su habitación y no había querido salir.

Al contar los días anteriores, estos habían sumado una semana desde la última vez que vio a Ren y apenas dos días desde la partida de Lyserg.

Tamao y los demás ya estaban realmente preocupados por ella. Salía de la habitación pero casi no hablaba, no comía y ciertamente detestaba el hecho de que hablasen del joven ingles.

Harta al fin, decidió recurrir con el último recurso, algo que sin duda sería la solución pero al mismo tiempo un problema.

.

* * *

"- agh!– fue la respuesta rápida del Tao quien con una toalla en la cabeza se dirigía hacia la puerta debido al incesante llamado."

"- R-Ren – dijo inclinándose en el marco de la puerta para tomar aire."

"-Vaya – exclamó alzando una ceja – hasta que decides aparecer."

Había sonado tanto a un reproche que una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios mas luego negó con su cabeza y decidió mirarlo directamente.

"-Ren… necesito… algo…"

"- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó de brazos cruzados mientras analizaba el por qué de su prisa."

"- E-Es Pilika."

Instantáneamente, al escuchar el nombre, Ren frunció el ceño y se giró dándole así la espalda tratando de ignorarla.

"- ¿Acaso vienes a hacerle otro favor? – soltó de una vez sorprendiéndola."

"-¡Claro que no! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!"

Ren guardó silencio ante sus palabras y movió su toalla tratando de que sus cabellos dejaran de estar húmedos.

Tamao se sonrojó al verlo nuevamente solo en pantalones. Era de verdad atractivo.

"- ¿Qué miras? – escuchó lo que pronto la hizo reaccionar."

"- ¡La señorita Pilika! – gritó sin sentido. No deseaba que se diera cuenta que le encontraba atractivo sin camisa. Ya hasta parecía una pervertida, se dijo – Lo que quiero decir es…"

"- Escucha, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con…"

"- ¡Puede morir! – gritó tan rápido que notó como Ren se tensaba y le miraba con ojos muy sorprendidos."

"- ¿Qué has dicho?"

"-Pilika está muy mal… no podemos sacarla de su depresión."

"- ¿Cuál depresión? – preguntó con una extraña duda, algo que conmovió a Tamao sin embargo, lo decepcionaría."

"-E-El joven Lyserg se ha marchado… y ella no ha salido de su depresión, no ha comido en dos días y…"

Ren no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura y frialdad. Por un segundo había pensado que la causa de todo podría ser él pero, tal parecía que solo estaba haciendo el papel de tonto. Un tonto sin remedio que cuando escuchó que Pilika parecía estar sufriendo no podía evitar preocuparse.

"- ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Tamao lo estudió y se dio cuenta que le ayudaría, debía admitir que se llevó una gran sorpresa al saberlo. Después de todo lo que Pilika le había hecho… debía amarla mucho no había más explicación que esa. Pronto le sorprendió sus pensamientos cuando algo que no pudo ocultar salió de sus labios.

"-No me gusta…"

"- ¿Qué?"

"-No me gusta esto – le miró tristemente – Pilika es una persona muy querida para mi… pero aun así no quisiera que se encontraran para que una vez más ella…"

Calló al sentir una mano en su cabeza. Ren Tao se había colocado junto a ella y sacudió sus cabellos como si lo hiciese a un niño.

"-No digas tonterías – murmuró con cierta frialdad – si de verdad quisieras eso no estarías aquí. Además – sonrió con toda la arrogancia que le caracterizaba sin siquiera mirarla - ¿Por quién me tomas? Sé cuidarme perfectamente y déjame decirte que pondré a Pilika en su lugar. Si sacarla de su letargo es todo lo que tengo que hacer será sencillo."

Se apartó y comenzó a alejarse dejando a Tamao sorprendida por cómo él pudo deducir lo que quería pedirle y eso era tratar de hacer que Pilika entrara en razón.

Era una persona increíble, se dijo mentalmente al mirarlo y asentir cuando este le había pedido que la esperara. Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo tanto que se sorprendió al verlo tan rápido de regreso.

"- Vamos – murmuró al tomar su chaqueta del perchero."

"- E-Esta bien pero… - miró por encima de él - ¿La señorita Jun esta…?"

"-No está ahora – fue la respuesta cortante del chico haciéndola asentir y con eso quedarse callada el resto del camino hacia la pensión."

.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

**_.

* * *

  
_**

**_N/A: que mas puedo decir? Ahhh si! XD "desvergue" en mi lenguaje (ósea palabra inventada de mi patria) significa: desorden, parranda en una fiesta o caos total XDDD es como se use._**

**_Espero que el cap guste de quien desea leerlo, y sinceramente por primera vez siento que voy muy lenta en un trama que es este XD suponía yo, que para este capítulo Ren estuviera… jeje no digo pero ya me di cuenta de eso. Espero no moleste que el fic sea larguito cuando mi intención es que solo tuviese 23 caps XDD pero resulta que no será así, no calculé (aunque esto ya lo había sospechado desde que volví a escribirlo, pero ahora lo aviso) bien esto, algo que sinceramente se me escapó pero en fin gracias a los que siguen leyendo mis locuras._**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de:_**

**_-Gabe logan -kirye sama _**

**_-conchito - gaatixxa esme_**

**_-yuki minyooki chan - tinavb_**

**_ -Missume yoshikawa (tu fic ta lindo chica)_**

**_-ryuzaki chan_**

**_-shi no hime_**

**_-mitzuki_**

**_-poly_uchiha_**

**_-junen grey (que significa esa frase mujer? ¡Esta buena! XD)_**


	21. Realidad parte 2

**_Venganza innecesaria._**

**_Cáp.20.: Realidad (Parte2)_**

* * *

"- R-Ren… - exclamó tratando de tomar aire mientras se reclinaba en el marco de la puerta. Ren Tao se había apresurado tanto que Tamao se sorprendió de su rapidez. No había podido seguirle el paso."

"-No te quejes – fue la respuesta del Tao al mirarla por encima de su hombro – ya estamos aquí, iré a hablar con ella."

"-Si, e-está en su habitación…- inspiró un par de veces antes de observarlo - ¿E-Esta seguro que todo estará bien?"

"- ¿Por quién me tomas? – preguntó al entrar a la pensión sin mirarla ni una vez – solo la haré entrar en razón y…"

"-No hablo de ella – fue la respuesta que logró que Ren se detuviese en el primer escalón y se girara para observarla de reojo.

"- ¿E-Estarás bien?"

"- Sé cuidarme – su breve respuesta logró que una sonrisa calma adornara el rostro de la peli rosa. Ren suspiró con cierto fastidio y siguió su recorrido al segundo piso."

Tamao le observó hasta que subió por completo. Mordió su labio mientras se repetía que no sería correcto seguirle aunque… estuviese preocupada.

"- Tamao – se escuchó la voz que la hizo sonreír, acercándose al dueño de esta."

"-Joven Hao – murmuró - ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?"

"- Están en el segundo piso pero dime – exclamó con más seriedad - ¿Ren esta…?"

"- ¡Vino conmigo! – Exclamó con total alegría - ¡Accedió a hacerlo!"

"- Me sorprende solo un poco – suspiró al mirar hacia los escalones – Anna tenía razón."

"- ¿Tenía razón?"

"-Afirmó que si Pilika estaba en problemas el no dudaría en regresar por ella."

Tamao parpadeó con rapidez y lo pensó durante unos segundos. Aquello era por lógica cierto aunque había pensado que Ren se negaría por un posible rencor hacia Pilika, en realidad estaba preocupado por ella.

"- ¿Subirás?"

"- ¿Eh?"

"-Todos están allá, deberíamos subir."

"-R-Ren dijo que lo haría… no creo que sea correcto…"

"-Solo subir, no entrar a la habitación ¿No estás preocupada por Pilika?"

La joven lo observó, asintió y le siguió. Era cierto, todos estaban preocupados por ella, era natural que desearan verla y saber si Ren era la solución a todo.

.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y cerró con rapidez. Su respiración estaba un poco agitada mientras su ceño fruncido y su mal humor no ayudaban mucho.

"- ¡¿Dónde estás?! – gritó al fin viendo la habitación en oscuridad."

"- ¿Ren? – escuchó la suave voz que le hizo suspirar."

Se acercó a una ventana y corrió las cortinas. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Pilika sentada en la cama con expresión sorprendida mientras su rostro decaído y con notables ojeras le hicieron presionar su puño.

"-No me veo bien, lo sé- dijo la joven al desviar su mirada y tomar conciencia de el examen visual del Tao."

"- ¿Te das cuenta que tuve que forzar la puerta? – preguntó con aire arrogante al tomar una silla cercana. Se sentó en ella con brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos – Primero, Yoh me hizo un interrogatorio, luego esa "prometida" dijo que no se marcharía hasta verte fuera de aquí y luego ¡No tienes las pocas neuronas para abrirme!"

"- ¡No sabía que eras tú! – respondió retándole- además, eso no cambiaría nada, no te abriría."

"- Vaya forma de tratar a tus visitantes cuando en realidad todo ha sido tu culpa."

Ren pareció dar en la llaga. Pilika le miró en medio de lágrimas mientras llevaba las manos a su rostro.

"S-Se que no hice lo correcto, que te hice daño y merezco lo que estoy pasando pero por favor, déjame sola…"

Ren no pudo negar que verla llorar le hacía sentir cierta debilidad pero sabía que debía sacarla de aquel hoyo en que se había metido.

Ren la observó. Tal vez estuviese un poco delgada y su rostro estuviese pálido pero debía admitir que ella era Pilika y aun así se miraba hermosa.

Aclaró su garganta al recordar por qué estaba ahí.

"- Escucha, deja de auto compadecerte. Estas así por el ingles ¿no es así?"

La expresión de profundo dolor y sorpresa de la joven fueron su respuesta logrando que el rostro de Ren se ensombreciese por un momento y luego le mirase sin emoción alguna.

"- Ya veo."

"-Ren… yo no he querido…"

"- ¡Escúchame bien! No quiero repetirlo y solo he venido porque Tamao insistió – desvió su mirada sabiendo la mentira – además todos están preocupados."

"- ¿Tu también? – preguntó incrédula."

"-No te odio como para desear tu muerte – contestó sin comprometerse a la pregunta – levántate e intenta regresar con el ingles."

"-Tu no entiendes, él no desea verme, me odia y…"

"-Créeme – rió con un cinismo que la hicieron callar – entiendo eso."

Pilika miraba con arrepentimiento a Ren. Estaba ahí porque sentía un poco de preocupación hacia ella mientras ella solo podía auto compadecerse. Debía admitir que era porque estaba insegura.

"-Lo siento…"

"-Deja de disculparte – ordenó con frialdad – escucha, él te perdonara, solo debes esforzarte."

"- ¿Cómo… lo sabes?"

"- Porque yo lo hice en una ocasión – exclamó llevando las manos a sus bolsillos y logrando que los ojos de Pilika se posaran en su rostro."

"-Ren… tu…"

Se interrumpió cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de un golpe mientras Yoh caía al suelo junto a Tamao.

La joven se sonrojó tanto que se puso de rodillas rápidamente mientras hacía una inclinación.

"-L-Lo lamento – dijo rápidamente mientras Yoh rascaba su cabeza sonriendo - joven Yoh, usted también debería…"

"- Vaya, ¿aprendiste a espiar o ya te es costumbre?- fue la pregunta de Ren. De pronto sintió alivio por la interrupción."

"-¡Cla-Claro que no! S-Solo fue accidente… - murmuró avergonzada."

"-Todos… estas aquí – exclamó Pilika al ver tras ellos a Anna y Hao – pero…"

"-Te dije que estaban preocupados – suspiró Ren – ahora, solo trata de levantarte y esforzarte si de verdad lo quieres así."

Pilika notó que el Tao no la había mirado ni una sola vez desde que los demás entraron. No podía creer lo que Ren estaba haciendo por ella.

"-Gracias… - murmuró con una sonrisa sincera."

Tamao suspiró aliviada, todo había salido bien y Pilika había sonreído de nuevo. Ahora solo debía asegurarse que Ren estuviese cómodo con todo.

Este la observó directamente y se acercó a ella.

"-Prepararme galletas – ordenó."

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"- Ya me has oído – dijo al pasar de largo y salir de la habitación."

"-¡E-Espera! – fueron las palabras de Tamao antes de seguirlo."

Hao frunció un poco el ceño y decidió seguirlos dejando a la joven peli azul con Yoh y Anna.

"-Yo… lamento las molestias…"

"- No te preocupes – sonrió Yoh mientras Anna daba un paso al frente."

"-Creo que Ren mostró el máximo de tolerancia hacia ti – comenzó – te sugiero no desperdicies eso, toma un baño. Te esperaremos abajo."

"- Anna…"

"- Solo date prisa – exclamó al girarse hacia la puerta."

." Gracias por preocuparse y…"

"- Baja, come y empieza tu viaje – fueron sus palabras antes de retirarse junto a Yoh."

La peli azul les miró sorprendida. Todo pasaba como si ella no hubiese hecho nada, como en los viejos tiempos cuando estaban juntos. No pudo evitar sonreír y derramar un par de lágrimas. Al final aunque no hubiese amado a Ren como debía, este parecía soportarla e incluso le estaba dando ánimos.

Anna tenía razón, se dijo al levantarse de la cama, él se había esforzado por hacer eso por ella y todos estaban preocupados, ahora tenía que dar lo mejor de sí.

.

* * *

"- Tome – fueron las palabras de Tamao el poner sobre la mesa un vaso de leche tibia."

"- No te he pedido esto – Ren le miró con frialdad mientras colocaba un codo sobre la mesa."

"-P-Puede que no, pero siento que lo necesita además… - le observó logrando que este frunciera el ceño – gracias por ayudar."

"- No lo he hecho por ti – respondió al tomar el vaso de leche y comenzar beber."

"- Se que no lo ha hecho por mí, no tiene que decirlo de esa forma – se formó un puchero y se dirigió hacia el chico al lado del Tao - ¿D-Desearía galletas joven Hao?"

El castaño le sonrió y estaba a punto de responder cuando Ren colocó con fuerza el vaso con leche sobre la mesa.

"- Le harás otras. Esas son mías."

"- ¡¿Q-Que dice?!"

"- Vaya ¿te enfadas por una galletas? – preguntó Hao con una sonrisa que hizo enfurecer a Ren."

"- No, es solo que me aburre el intento lastimoso de llamar tu atención."

Tamao supo que se refería a ella y se sonrojó hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Excusándose de forma torpe se fue rápidamente a la cocina captando la atención de ambos chicos.

"-¿Acaso te molesta?"

"- ¿Qué me molesta? – preguntó Ren sin mostrar importancia a la huida de la joven."

"- ¿Estas interesado en Tamao?"

"- Que estupidez – su respuesta fue rápida y sin emoción alguna."

"-Perfecto - sonrió con astucia – así ella será…"

"- ¿Tuya? – Preguntó con una risa cínica – déjame adivinar ¿será antes o después de Jeanne?"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Quiere hacer negocios con mi familia – le miró con arrogancia – Jun debe estar con ella ahora, por lo tanto, ella se quedará por algunas semanas en la ciudad."

Pudo notar como las facciones de Hao cambiaban de sorpresa a una extraña preocupación. Ren no pudo evitar burlarse y encogerse de hombros como si nada.

"- Dime ¿Cuándo tendrás tiempo para la torpe que está en la cocina?"

.

* * *

Tamao sacó las galletas colocándolas en un pequeño plato y supo que debía separar las de Hao con Ren.

¡Era tan infantil! ¿Cómo podía armar un alboroto por unas galletas? Y el colmo fue decir esas cosas frente a Hao que no hizo más que avergonzarla. Ren podía ser una buena persona pero aquellos casos eran muy pocos.

De pronto recordó haber observado una expresión sombría y sin ánimo en el Tao ¿En qué estaría pensando? De seguro era algo sumamente difícil, por ello, en un impulso decidió llevarle un vaso con leche.

Salió y se reunió con los demás mientras se sorprendía como después de un rato Pilika bajaba arreglada. Se noataban un poco sus ojeras pero era sin dudar alguna una chica encantadora.

"- Tengo que irme- fueron las palabras del Tao quien sorprendía a todos."

"- ¿No te quedaras? – preguntó una Pilika insegura."

"- No tengo por qué hacerlo – su respuesta cortante hizo que la joven peli azul mirase al piso, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Ren, al pasar a su lado, colocaba una mano sobre su hombro – es mejor que prepares el viaje y la excusa correcta."

"- Ren…"

"- Después de todo no te será nada sencillo – concluyó sin mirarla – me voy."

"- ¡Ren! – llamó Tamao de pronto, sonrojándose al ver que los demás se extrañaban por el llamado- pe-permiso."

Se apresuró a salir sin querer mirar a Hao. Ya estaba imaginando que podría pensar de ella pero… estaba demasiado preocupada.

"- ¡Ren! – llamó nuevamente al salir de la pensión al seguirlo."

"- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con ambas manos en sus bolsillos."

"- ¿De verdad se encuentra bien?"

"-Te dije que puedo cuidarme – frunció el ceño – no es necesario que siempre…"

"- ¡Tengo que hacerlo!, tan solo mire lo que ha hecho por ayudar a alguien."

"- ¿Debo tener ganado el paraíso? – su pregunta fue tan cínica que Tamao le miró con más seriedad."

"-Usted… es una buena persona"

"- ¿Qué?"

"-Lo es, y mucho."

"- Creo que deberías dormir un poco – murmuró hastiado."

"- Ren, usted es…"

"- Escucha, me importa poco tu opinión – le miró con clara hostilidad – lo mejor es que vayas e intentes conquistar a Hao- lo había dicho con aun mas molestia, tanto así que Tamao lo notó."

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"- Jeanne está en la ciudad y se quedará."

Tamao abrió sus labios levemente y una expresión de sorpresa y miedo se mostró.

"-¿Qué?"

"- ¿Aparte de torpe eres sorda?"

Tamao le volvió a observar tras haber inclinado su cabeza y su expresión fue tan inocentemente preocupada que Ren desvió su mirada.

Parecía que estaba más concentrada en digerir la noticia que el pensar en los insultos del Tao.

"- Te sugiero que comiences."

"- ¿Servirá de algo? – murmuro luego de un rato – n-no podré competir con ella…"

"- No puedo mentir que tienes las de perder – aunque intentaba decir algo que la animase, logró soltar aquel insulto al pensar que la peli rosa se subestimaba mucho sin embargo aunque le hubiese animado le fastidiaba que ella rogase por un poco de atención por parte de Hao."

Tamao entristeció y no pudo evitar sentir como todas sus ilusiones caían al suelo.

"- Oye, si de verdad quisieras…"

"- No funcionará – fue su respuesta al girarse y dirigirse a la pensión."

Ren frunció el ceño y le siguió hasta tomarle del brazo. La hizo girar y esperó su reacción.

Se miraba tal y como el día que la conoció. Sumisa, débil, desanimada, definitivamente aquello le molestaba.

"-¿Tanto te importa?"

"- ¿C-Como?"

"-¿Tanto te importa ganarle a Jeanne y quedarte con Hao?"

Tamao inclinó su cabeza sonrojada y desanimada. No se sentía capaz de hacer tal cosa.

"-N-No puedo… él la ama y…"

"- Cobarde – exclamó al tomarla del mentón mientras sonreía con arrogancia – eres una estúpida cobarde."

Como respuesta obtuvo lo que no había visto en días. Tamao comenzó a derramar lágrimas haciendo que Ren la soltase de forma despectiva.

"- Ya he visto suficiente lagrimas por ahora. Deja de hacer eso."

"-M-Me equivoque… - murmuró al limpiar su rostro sin levantar su mirada – usted es malo."

"-Malo – repitió este al ver por encima del hombro de la joven a un cierto espectador. Pensó en algo rápido – deberías agradecerlo."

"- ¿Por qué debería agradecer … - calló al sentir como Ren se inclinaba y le besaba. ¡Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo! Después de tanto tiempo, no podía creer que estaba extrañando el roce."

Notó como Ren le tomaba de la cintura para acercarla aun mas mientras sus ojos se cerraban con agrado y alivio.

Ren le observaba y lo que comenzó como una escena que debería callar ciertas dudas por parte del espectador, terminó en una idea maquiavélica que cruzo su mente. Le demostraría a la tonta algo importante.

Su cuerpo cálido y sus labios dulces eran sin lugar a dudas un manjar que se negó a seguir disfrutando al no querer dejarse llevar por el momento.

Le soltó un poco agitado y notando como la joven le miraba aun embelesada. Decidió desviar el asunto antes que la chica le preguntase la razón.

"- ¡Vaya amor por Hao! – ironizó."

"- Ren… - llamó extrañada saliendo de su letargo - ¿Por qué…?"

"- Dime – se acercó hasta murmurar en su oído haciendo que un nuevo escalofrío bajara por la espalda de la joven - ¿Cómo quieres pelear por Hao cuando disfrutas que te esté besando otro chico?"

"- ¿Q-Que? – preguntó asustada tapando su boca y alejándose - ¡N-No digas eso!"

"- ¿Por qué negarlo? – preguntó con tanta arrogancia sabiendo que no quería responder el por qué del beso. ¿Debería decirle que desde algunos días tenia atracción por ella? ¿Debía decirle que sus labios le estaban tentando? Rió un poco y le observó avergonzada. No era tonto, primero deseaba saber si la chica se sentía atraída y no pudo evitar suspirar con cierto alivio al ver que así era."

"- ¡Po-Porque no es cierto! – gritó avergonzada."

"- ¿Porqué no hacemos un trato? – preguntó tras acercarse y callar a la chica colocando una mano sobre sus labios."

Tamao le observó intrigada y asustada por las extrañas palabras de Ren. ¿Le estaría afectando demasiado lo de Pilika?

"- Mi trato es – sonrió con cierta malicia – si puedo demostrar que no te atrae Hao lo suficiente como para rechazarme, entonces, dejaras de perseguirle."

La joven le observaba sorprendida y no respondió ni cuando este le soltó

"- Sí puedes demostrarme lo contrario, prometo quitar a Jeanne de tu camino."

"- ¿Q-Quitarla?"

"-No la mataré claro está, pero sin ella ¿Acaso no tendrías oportunidad con Hao?"

Lo analizó y pensó que aquello debía parecerle algo tan sencillo de realizar pero…

"- ¿Po-Por qué hace todo esto?"

"- Digamos… que intento probar que tan "buena persona" soy – se giró y su rostro se mostró serio al ver a la persona que había observado toda la escena, luego volvió a girar y comenzó a marcharse – piénsalo."

"- ¿Co-Como voy a pensar algo así? ¡N-No lo entiendo! ¿Qué gana con todo esto?"

"- No lo sé – miró al cielo de forma arrogante y despreocupada – tranquilidad de mi parte y tal vez tu virginidad, en realidad nada importante."

"- ¡¿Qué?! – Tamao creyó haber escuchado mal ¿él había dicho….? De pronto todo le estaba dando miedo - ¿Qué pasa Ren? No comprendo…"

"- Solo quiero acabar con esto – murmuró al pensar que deseaba dejar de sentir atracción por alguien como ella. Si bien su plan tenia éxito, la tendría y su pequeña atracción terminaría."

Tamao mientras tanto seguía con su temor. Ren era tan extraño. En los días anteriores había parecido tan calmo en algunos aspectos y de pronto volvía a ser el sujeto que apenas había conocido. No le gustaba aquello.

"- Ren, si algo te preocupa puedo…"

"-Me sorprende que con lo que dije no intentes evitarme – exclamó al ver como la chica lo sujetaba del brazo – pero eso pronto terminará, en cuanto te tenga."

"- ¿Qué? – le soltó lentamente y el chico le miró directamente a sus ojos tímidos."

"-No sé si llamarte lenta o inocente."

"-Ren."

"- Una vez lo insinué como una broma, pero ahora – murmuró al mostrarse más serio – quiero tu cuerpo."

"- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que quiere que haga algo?, puedo ayudarle sin que se comporte de esta forma tan extraña."

Ren le miró con extrañeza. ¿Qué clase de mujer mal interpretaba una declaración tan obvia?

"- Eres muy tonta – negó con su cabeza absteniéndose de reír."

"- ¡Que cruel! ¡Solo intento…!"

"-Ayudarme, lo sé – terminó por ella. Se acercó y le tomó del mentón nuevamente – me gustas."

"- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó al sonrojarse y mirarle incrédula."

"- Ya te dije que dejes de imaginarte cosas estúpidas – exclamó seriamente.- Ahora te explicaré que clase de gusto es – se inclinó y comenzó a susurrar todo sin soltar su mentón."

Al terminar, Tamao se alejó y le miró de una nueva manera, algo que a Ren le regaló una satisfacción masculina. La joven estaba echando humo al haberse sonrojado hasta la raíz e inclinaba la cabeza y tal como Ren lo había imaginado, Tamao era demasiado inocente en eso.

"- Va-Váyase – murmuró sin quererlo observar – N-No entiendo que le sucede pero ¡E-Esto es de muy mal gusto, solo váyase!"

"- Es algo natural además, yo nunca he tenido que obligar a hacerlo- lo decía con total sinceridad."

"-¡M-Me lo imagino! – murmuró con clara molestia."

"-Vaya, un poco de celos…- respondió sarcástico aunque la joven no pareció comprenderlo."

"-¡N-No estoy celosa! ¡Estoy indignada que mi amigo este…!"

"- Y aun crees en eso – se cruzó de brazos y su mirada fue aun más severa."

"- ¡E-Es un disparate!"

"- Lo quieras o no hay un trato."

"-Ta-Tal vez está confundido, lo que ha pasado con Pilika… ¡No he dicho que hay trato!"

"- Como quieras – se encogió de hombros."

Tamao de pronto se notó en desventaja. Aquello le asustaba, pero… era el mismo Ren Tao ¿no es así? No debía ser tan malo y ella amaba a Hao ¡no debería haber inconveniente! Ren le ayudaría y Hao podría quizá al fin sentir algo por ella.

Tal vez dijo cosas que le asustaron y acaloraron pero, debía admitir que no le creía capaz de aquello.

"- ¿En realidad me desea? – preguntó cuando terminó de arreglar sus pensamientos mientras que sus palabras ponían a Ren en alerta. – respóndame."

"-¿No te lo explique suficientemente claro?"

Tamao se sonrojó al recordar con que "claridad" se lo explicó hacía un rato.

"- S-Si es así… - suspiró al analizar una y otra vez sus palabras, solo podía pensar que Ren estaba confundido y dolido - ¡L-Lo hará bien!"

"- ¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"-Seré su novia, si quiere mi cuerpo ¡Se lo tendrá que ganar!"

Por primera vez la expresión de Ren era sumamente graciosa ¿Qué disparates estaba diciendo la peli rosa? ¡Quería su cuerpo nada más! Y ¿le estaba ofreciendo una relación?

"- ¿Desde cuándo te ofreces con rapidez? – preguntó al tratar de analizar la actitud de ella."

"-N-No lo hago, le demostrare que no me necesita y que no soy su tipo."

"- ¡Por supuesto que no eres mi tipo!"

"- ¡Pero me desea!"

Ren sabía que daba en el clavo, pero aquello era una estupidez. Incluso sabía que Tamao podría estar pensando igual y que debido a su timidez, a ella le resultaba difícil.

"- ¿Por qué haces esto si amas a Hao?"

"- Lo amo – dijo con tanta seriedad que hizo enfadar aun mas al Tao – pero quiero ayudarte, todo esto es por Pilika."

"- ¿Qué pasa si logro mi objetivo? – preguntó sin desmentir las palabras de la chica tratando así de aprovecharse de la situación."

"-Tendrá lo que quiere de mi – fue su respuesta seria."

"- ¿Qué pasaría contigo? – preguntó con una extraña preocupación al saber que lo lograría."

"-Nada, porque no lo conseguirá."

Ver aquella actitud en ella de pronto le hizo sonreír. Era obvio que la tonta se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Tamao por su parte deseaba meterse en algún hoyo y no salir jamás. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? … muy simple; la idea que Ren apartara a Jeanne era agradable. Confiaba en sí misma, no podía perder y le demostraría a Ren que tal vez solo estaba pensando demasiado en Pilika aunque recordar las palabras que le había susurrado la hicieron sonrojar de vergüenza y temor. Inocentemente pensaba que debía quitar ese pensamiento inapropiado de Ren.

"- Q-Quitara a Jeanne de mi camino… - se sonrojó al repetirlo – y deberá ser un buen novio."

"- No digas tonterías."

"- Pues lo será si quiere ganar."

"-Veremos quién es el que gana – negó con su cabeza por lo que él creía la profunda estupidez de la joven. - ¿novios? – preguntó Ren tras extender su mano."

"-N-Novios – repitió al estrechar su mano con la de él. Puede que fuese una ingenua y que por la sonrisa de Ren la tratase como una boba, pero él no sabía de lo que era capaz. ¡Su moral era primero y se lo demostraría!"

.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

**_.

* * *

_**

_**N/A: **__**buenos sinceramente en primer lugar decir lo siento, no actualice el domingo por la senmcilla razon de que tuve examenes esta semana y se me olvido ponerlo en el cap anterior XD **_

_**la verdad vuelvo a escribir este cap y me da risa puesto que siento por primera vez que he desnaturalizado un fic XD no soy presumida no mal entiendan, sino que siempre he tenido planeado lo que haré y como llegar al trama con mis fics pero esta locura XD `pues tambien tengo el trama y todo pero me da cierta frustracion saber que me tardo mucho en llegar a algo, ahora por lo menos avance un poco y hare los caps mas largos para continuar con los otros fics. claro, siempre teniendo en cuanta el trama que planeee para el fic aunque no se porque diablos me cuesta XD bueno tambien es que ando pensando en otras cosas ya.**_

_**en fin agradezco a los que siempre me leen. espero que este cap les guste, y si no pues gracias de todas formas por leer XD**_


	22. Nuevas reglas

**_Venganza innecesaria._**

**_Cáp21:Nuevas reglas._**

**_

* * *

_**

No pudo evitar seguirlos y desde lejos pudo apreciar como Ren Tao besaba a Tamao.

Se había sorprendido tanto y más al sentir que él parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia aunque bien podía haber sido su imaginación.

"-No es correcto… - murmuró al pensar en lo extraña que se sentía presenciar aquello."

Observó a Tamao y pudo notar nerviosismo, vergüenza y enfado por lo tanto, supuso, Ren actuó a la fuerza, sin embargo pudo percatarse como Tamao observaba al Tao y se dijo que aquello podía ser un error.

Luego se fijó en que ambos parecían estrechar su mano para luego Ren diese la impresión de querer marcharse, claro, eso fue hasta cuando dirigió su mirada a ella, directamente.

"-Ah… eres tú."

Se sorprendió como sus palabras la desanimaron. Sabía que sentía cosas fuertes por Lyserg pero deseaba cosas imposibles al querer que Ren le tratara como antes. Se acercó tratando de estudiar la expresión fría en él.

"-Perdona – murmuró al notar a Tamao tímidamente cabizbaja aunque no pareciera triste, más bien parecía tensa - ¿Tamao? – preguntó al colocar una mano sobre su hombro."

"- ¡D-Dime! – fueron sus rápidas palabras cuando al levantar la cabeza rápidamente se dejó notar el color de su rostro."

"- Tamao – exclamó sorprendida para luego mirar al Tao con seriedad - ¿Qué le has dicho?"

"- ¿De qué hablas? – mintió entrecerrando los ojos al recordar lo suspicaz que podía llegar a ser aquella chica. Notó la mirada impresionada de Tamao al sentir que ella pensaba de la misma manera sobre Pilika."

"-Tamao está demasiado roja dime, ¿Qué has dicho?"

"- Nada importante – se encogió de hombros – debo irme."

"-Espera Ren."

"-No tengo tiempo de hablar."

"-Pues, ahora lo tendrás – exclamó poniéndose delante de él con brazos extendidos - ¡Te agradezco por todo! – soltó con seriedad y rostro firme – perdóname nuevamente, no soy la persona correcta… para ti – murmuró lo ultimo con tristeza y culpabilidad."

"- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que me doy cuenta cuanto vales? Aun así, bonita forma de repetírmelo – exclamó sarcástico."

El comentario, como siempre daba en el clavo. Tamao notó el rostro de Pilika y se acercó hasta colocar una mano sobre el brazo del Tao.

"- No lo hagas – murmuró."

Tanto Ren como Pilika le observaron sin comprender. Ren presionó su puño al pensar en el tacto de aquellas manos.

"-P-Por favor… - pidió al sentirse cansada por todo aquel ajetreo."

"- ¡Como sea! – murmuró entre dientes al desviar su mirada."

"- ¿Ren? – llamó Pilika extrañada por aquella mansedumbre."

"- Acepto tus disculpa – entrecerró sus ojos molesto por tener que ceder - más vale hayas escuchado bien ya que no lo repetiré. Además, me has dicho ya varias veces las mismas palabras– exclamó tenso al alejarse de la peli rosa y acercarse aun mas a Pilika – lárgate de una vez o harás esperar aun mas al ingles."

"-Ren… - murmuró Pilika al ver como comenzaba a alejarse."

"- Adiós – exclamó sin girarse mostrándose aburrido y cansado. Al final se marchó dejando a Pilika confundida mente triste por aquella despedida."

"- Pilika ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tamao acercándose un poco."

"-Si… - respondió sin dejar de mirar el camino que Ren había tomado al irse – por cierto – murmuró saliendo de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

La pregunta la sobresaltó, miró el piso e intentó ocultar su vergüenza.

"-N-Nada."

"- Tamao…"

"-Deberíamos entrar y…"

"-Lo tranquilizaste."

"- ¿P-Perdón?"

"-Hace unos minutos, cuando estaba diciéndome esas cosas… le tranquilizaste."

"-N-No es así – mintió al haberse dado cuenta como Ren cambiaba su reacción al tocarlo. Se sonrojaba al pensar en ello – S-Siente cosas por ti… es normal que…"

"-Tamao."

"-Dime – murmuró levantando su cabeza solo un poco."

"-Ten… mucho cuidado."

"- ¿D-De que tendría cuidado? – preguntó rogando que la peli azul de verdad no supiese nada."

"-No lo sé – murmuró – pero pareces muy asustada por ello."

"- Yo…"

"- Solo ten cuidado ¿sí?"

"-P-Pilika…"

"-Me iré dentro de poco a Inglaterra, pero… debo agradecerte todo."

"- ¿A-Agradecerme?"

"- Te encargaste de traer a Ren ¿no es así?"

"- Yo, bueno…"

"- Muchas gracias – sonrió levemente con total sinceridad – gracias por ayudarme."

Tamao la observó y una culpabilidad se formó junto con un peso en su pecho. Cuando Pilika se encaminaba de nuevo a la pensión decidió soltar al fin sus palabras.

"- Te equivocas."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó con suavidad al girarse a ella."

"- En realidad – se sonrojó – aunque me preocupases un poco… solo podía pensar en la tristeza de Ren si te perdía… para mí – desvió su mirada – E-Eres una egoísta."

Pilika abrió sus ojos aun más por la sorpresa y luego una sombra cubrió su rostro. ¿Acaso no se lo esperaba? Era muy cierto, solo pensaba en ella y Tamao no le perdonaría fácilmente, sin embargo…

"- ¿Por qué lo proteges?"

"- ¿C-Como?"

"- Proteges demasiado a Ren – exclamó mirando como ella desviaba su rostro – Acaso… ¿te has enamorado de él?"

"- ¡Claro que no! – respondió rápidamente al sentir vergüenza que Pilika llegara a esa conclusión pero… ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?"

"- No mal entiendas mis palabras – murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos – pero… Ren puede lastimarte."

"- ¿Lastimarme? – preguntó con miedo."

"- Un consejo. No te enamores de él – miró el piso con rostro nostálgico – Ren me amó y aun siente algo por mí."

"- N-No seas arrogante."

"- Soy realista – respondió al observarla con tranquilidad – respóndeme con sinceridad ¿estoy o no en lo cierto?"

Tamao abrió sus labios mas estos no pronunciaron palabra alguna. Miró como Pilika se alejaba y como el comentario la había enfadado.

¿Acaso ella no tenía razón? Se dijo luego de algunos segundos de meditación, llegando a la conclusión de ¿a quién le importaría? Después de todo, ella no estaba enamorada de Ren, ni siquiera estaba interesada en él.

.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se arrojó a su cama colocando un brazo sobre su frente mientras miraba el techo del lugar como si fuera algo en realidad muy interesante.

Frunció el entrecejo y lo único que recordaba era como Pilika espiaba su extraña conversación con la peli rosa. En aquellos momentos se detestaba, hubiese deseado no decir nada y dejar que ella misma se hundiera en su depresión pero… en realidad no podía hacerlo.

Después de todo él "salvo el día de nuevo" y Pilika iría tras el ingles. Definitivamente, se dijo, era muy estúpido.

Al haberla visto espiar, él dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente aunque aquel plan con respecto a Tamao ya estaba desde hacía días sin embargo no lo pondría en práctica o por lo menos eso pensaba. Se sentía tan irritado y estresado consigo mismo que solo deseaba dejar de pensar en Tamao de esa manera.

Era muy molesto estar así cuando al final… era a otra persona a la que quería a su lado y sabía que no podría ser. Presionó sus dientes y se dijo que había quedado en ridículo y un hazme reír. La detestaba, detestaba a Pilika por hacerlo sentir de aquella forma.

"- ¿Pensando en algo productivo?"

Ren Tao se sentó rápidamente en la cama y miró a su hermana de brazos cruzados reclinada en el marco de la puerta.

"- ¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"- Muy bien, claro hasta que escuche el rumor que habías salido."

"- ¿Me tienen tan vigilado? – preguntó sarcástico al saber que cada movimiento, al salir del apartamento, era registrado."

"- ¿Fuiste a la pensión?"

Ren volvió a acostarse y miró el techo sin querer responder. Aquello fue la respuesta de Jun.

"- ¿Era tan importante?"

"- Eso creo… - murmuró con frialdad."

"- ¿Quieres cenar algo? – preguntó cambiando el tema y tratando de suponer por qué Ren estaba tan deprimido."

"- No tengo apetito, dormiré un poco."

"-De acuerdo – respondió al tomar la perilla de la puerta y tratar de cerrar tras ella."

"- ¿Llegaste a un acuerdo? – fueron las palabras de Ren que la hicieron detenerse."

"- Es buena para los negocios, pero si hablas de Hao parece que le afecta mucho."

"-Entiendo – murmuró."

"- Buenas noches – Jun cerró la puerta y luego lo observó. No quería ver de nuevo a su hermano deshecho, pero era inevitable que él sintiese cosas por aquella chica de cabellos azules."

.

* * *

En los días siguientes Tamao no podía sacar de su cabeza todo lo que había ocurrido sin olvidar las palabras de Pilika quien no se había marchado aun. Ella estaba dispuesta a esperar una semana y se sonrojó al pensar que deseaba que se fuese de una vez.

Hao había acordado salir con ella y ahora avergonzada se encontraba en el apartamento de los Tao por una invitación de Jun.

"- Vaya que estas nerviosa – exclamó Ren en tono burlón cruzándose de brazos y mirándola sentada en el sofá frente a él. No se había atrevido a mirarlo desde que había llegado - ¿Acaso crees que me tiraré sobre ti?"

Notó como la joven se sonrojaba mas, haciéndolo reír con arrogancia.

"- Te has vuelto una pervertida ¿eh? ¿En qué diablos piensas?"

"- ¡E-En nada! – respondió totalmente apenada y esperando que Jun Tao saliese pronto de su habitación. Se había marchado de la sala con la excusa de haber encontrado algo apropiado para ella, pero estaba muy incómoda con Ren ahí."

Se había pasado torturando todo aquel tiempo. Estaba preocupada por él pero no se lo diría, se sentía incomoda y ciertamente solo había ido ahí por la insistencia de Jun.

"- Escucha, si hago algo me aseguraré que te guste."

"- ¡B-Basta ya! – exclamó avergonzada poniéndose de pie y mirándole con una graciosa expresión – e-eso está mal, usted está confundido y…"

"- No –exclamó mirándola de forma aburrida – he dicho que me gustas y tengo suficiente experiencia como para entender eso."

Tamao sintió como su corazón palpitó más rápido. No sabía porque pero que le recordara aquella confesión la hizo calmarse aunque decidió quedarse de pie.

"- N-No tendrá nada de mí."

"-Eso lo veremos – murmuró – mejor dime ¿Qué ha pasado con Pilika?"

"- Deberías preguntárselo usted – exclamó un poco irritada por el cambio brusco de tema."

Primero decía que ella le gustaba y ahora parecía estar pensando en Pilika, Ren era increíble.

"- Pareces molesta – su burla fue muy notable."

"- ¡Cla-Claro que no!"

"- Ya veo, pero solo preguntaba por su viaje."

"-N-No sé cuando viajará pero puede que sea dentro de unos días, además no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso, me preparo para mi cita."

"- ¿Qué cita? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño."

"- Tengo una cita… con el joven Hao, por eso la señorita Jun se ofreció a elegirme un atuendo."

"- No iras – ordenó mirándola directamente."

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"-No iras con nadie a una cita."

"- ¿Por qué no?"

"- Te recuerdo que estás conmigo."

"-¡E-Eso no tiene nada que ver con…!"

"-Eres mi novia ¿lo recuerdas? – exclamó con irritación"

"- ¡Claro que lo soy! – Respondió algo molesta - ¡y tengo que pasar escuchando como habla de Pilika!- soltó tan rápido que tapó sus labios rápidamente."

"- Así que es ese el problema – murmuró con algo de sorpresa."

"-No hay problema, s-solo es una apuesta y… - calló al sentir que él se acercaba rápidamente tomándole de una mano."

"- Ya estas tomando enserio esto ¿verdad? – preguntó con arrogancia – bien – exclamó al colocar una mano alrededor de su cintura – déjame mostrarte como le tomo importancia."

Comenzó a besarla nuevamente de forma rápida. Tamao trató de empujarle pero al poco tiempo dejó de hacerlo. Sintió sus piernas temblar y como su respiración se agitaba por como el chico la estaba besando y como le acariciaba la cintura.

¿Qué era aquella extraña reacción que sintió? Era un escalofrió agradable, demasiado agradable. Sonrojándose completamente y haciendo lo primero que su mente le obligaba a hacer, trató de salir de aquel trance en el que Ren la había sumergido.

"- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Ren apartándose rápidamente - ¡eres torpe hasta para besar! – gritó al mover su pie, tal parecía que Tamao le había pisado con mucha fuerza."

"-¡S-i se atreve a tocarme, lo-lo patearé de nuevo! – respondió avergonzada por su violencia, pero estaba dispuesta a pelear con él y demostrarle que no le sería fácil"

Deseaba mostrar que estaba segura, que nada le había afectado pero al notar la sonrisa arrogante del Tao se asusto.

"-Bien, no sería divertido si fuese tan sencillo aunque perderás. – murmuró."

Tamao supo que con su acto, había logrado que Ren tomara con más seriedad el asunto. Le asustaba que intentase más cosas. No le conocía en ese aspecto pero fácilmente se indicaba que Ren no era inexperto.

"- Tonta – murmuró al colocar las manos en su bolsillo."

"- Demonio – respondió esta a la defensiva."

Ren le miró desafiante, jamás hubiese pensado que la tímida chica tuviese convicciones de aquel tipo, claro que aquello le resultaba aun más divertido.

"- Oye – habló sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿aun estas molesta con Pilika?"

"- L-Lo estoy si es que eso le preocupa – respondió desviando su mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarla? Además ¿Desde cuándo ella le tomaba tanta importancia a ese asunto? En parte, se dijo, lo atribuía a la arrogancia que Pilika había mostrado la última vez que habían hablado, sin mencionar el daño que había causado."

"- No me preocupa – respondió como si nada – volviendo al tema, no saldrás con nadie."

"- ¡T-Tengo que hacerlo! – exclamó angustiada – e-es…"

"- ¿Es?"

"- E-Es… - se sonrojó notablemente – la primera vez que me pide una cita, él mismo dijo que sería una cita fuera de lo normal."

"- Ya veo – alzó una ceja sentándose nuevamente en el sofá."

"- Eso significa… - exclamó aliviada."

"-Significa que no saldrás."

"-P-Pero…"

"- Si tanto quieres una estupidez como esa, estoy dispuesto a soportarte."

"- ¡Que cruel! A-Además no quiero una cita con usted – respondió sonrojándose ante la idea de quedarse a solas."

"- ¿Quien ha dicho que yo quiero una cita? – preguntó con total frialdad y arrogancia."

"- ¡N-No puede impedirme salir con él! – protestó cambiando el tema."

"- Ah, así que… ¿no le has dicho nada? – una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en sus labios – quieres que le diga ¿Por qué estás conmigo? O mejor aún, para evitar esa vergüenza y sepa algo así ¿será bueno que él piense que eres una cualquiera?"

"-N-No soy una cualquiera."

"-Si lo pones bajo mi punto de vista… - sonrió con arrogancia – das mucho que desear, ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que somos pareja?"

"- N-No lo somos."

"- Lo seriamos si quisieras."

"- ¡N-No quiero ser esa clase de parejas! – protesto sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello al comprender a qué clase de "parejas" se refería Ren."

"- La que decide, es tú."

"- ¡N-No le diré nada!"

"- Entonces, lo haré yo y no saldrás con él."

"- ¡N-No puedes hacerme eso!"

"- ¿Por qué no?"

"- ¡Ren Tao! – le llamó exasperada."

"- ¡Aquí está! – se escuchó la voz que interrumpió de inmediato la acalorada pelea – creo que será perfecto para ti."

"-E-Esta bien – respondió agradecida que apareciera."

"- Te prohíbo esa cita – ordenó Ren cuando pasó a su lado."

"- ¡No puede! – protesto la joven haciendo que Jun los mirase con más seriedad."

"-Muy bien, ahora ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"- Escógele algo – exclamó Ren al ponerse de pie – la llevare a mi reunión."

"- ¿Qué? – se escuchó al unisonó de ambas chicas."

"- Jun, llevaré a mi novia a esa reunión."

"- ¿Este es otra apuesta? – preguntó Jun extrañada."

"- No, esto es personal – murmuró interrumpiendo a Tamao que seguro diría que se trataba de un juego – iras, quieras o no."

"- Pero se suponía que ahora yo… ¿De que reunión habla?"

"- Dile que saldrás conmigo – sonrió con cierta maldad omitiendo la pregunta y refiriendose a Hao – te aseguro que lo entenderá."

Tamao miraba impotente como Ren la ignoraba y salía de la sala. Se enfadó tanto que fue hasta aquel momento en el que al fin notó la mirada calculadora de Jun Tao.

"- Muy bien, más vale me expliques esto – exclamó haciendo que el escalofrió natural que sentía con Ren se sintiese ahora junto a Jun. Definitivamente eran hermanos."

Explicó varias cosas, omitiendo ciertos detalles sobre de ganar su cuerpo. Se avergonzaba que supiese algo así; explicándole luego que le seguía el juego solo porque estaba confundido y dolido.

Jun parecía dudar ante sus palabras y se avergonzó mas cuando con claro sentido común, Jun preguntó cuál sería la motivación real de Ren para hacer todo aquello.

Al permanecer callada, Jun suspiró y le advirtió que algún día tendría que hablar. Tamao se sintió agradecida cuando la joven dejó el tema y se puso de pie.

"- Toma – dijo al extenderle el teléfono."

"- ¿Eh?"

"- Deberás hablarle a Hao ¿no es así?"

"- No puedo – exclamó en tono preocupado – para Ren es un juego, lo sé créame, no puedo perder esta oportunidad con el joven Hao."

"- Para serte sincera – la miró con seriedad – no me gusta para nada esta relación."

"- S-Señorita… - murmuró extrañada."

"- Tamao, necesito tu palabra."

"- ¿Mi palabra?"

"- Te ayudaré y tratare al mismo tiempo de convencer a mi hermano, pero te pido no te metas con él. No te enamores, que esta relación no pase a mas de esta supuesta apuesta."

"- Pero, eso es lo que he tratado…"

"- Si algo llegase a pasar, me tomaré la obligación de llamar a la familia y obligar a Ren a regresar más pronto."

"- ¿Pronto?"

"- Lo recuerdas ¿no? Al finalizar este año, Ren se irá para siempre de aquí."

Tamao volvió a sentir aquel extraño presentimiento de temor. ¿Ya no verlo? Recordaba la conversación sobre la partida de Ren pero… ¿no verlo más?

Ya estaban a medio año era decir, que prácticamente dentro de diez días cumpliría años.

"- Tamao – le miró con suplica y seriedad – Te lo he rogado, espero tomes en cuenta mi advertencia."

Tamao la miró un buen rato y luego asintió. Estaba dispuesta a dejarle claro que ella no sentía aquello por Ren pero era normal que siendo Jun su hermana, estuviese preocupada.

Sintió ternura a ella y murmuro un _no te preocupes_ para calmarla de inmediato. Sabía muy bien que a Ren trataría de hacerlo entrar en razón y nada terminaría mal.

Miró el auricular y suspiró. Ahora, solo debía hablar con Hao y… explicarle que su ahora "Novio" le prohibía su acordado encuentro.

.

* * *

_**Continuara**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A: **__**bueno solo avisarles que casi no actualizo. tengo como mascotas a dos conejos albinos y uno de ellos tenia una hernia, lo han operado y he andado preocupada por eso waa lo siento sinceramente u.u sino hubiese escogido medicina me metiera a veterinaria. **_

_**al final hasta aqui llegue con el cap, se suponia que lo haría mas largo pero lo lamento, ando hasta deprimidita con eso.**_

_**con respecto a lo que me dices gabe logan XD no, no quiero ponerla tanto como kobato, kobato me parece mas un goku XDD que casi no entiende nada. **_

_**y por una preguntilla por ahi de mi amiga alexa133 no, shaman king no es el uncio anime que he visto, (aunque lo parezca porque solo de esta escribo y amo a Ren) la cosa es que fue el primer anime en que me enamore de un personaje XD tenia por ahi 14 años XD y me encanto demasiado he ahi porque no se me pasa, pero de animes he visto muchisisismoss!!! los que me hacen falta sinceramente que no he visto mas de 5 caps es one piece que esta bueno naruto que ya me hice bolas con el manga pero naa, nadie me cautivo tanto como Ren aunque hay parecidos nunca iguales XDDD**_

**gracias por leerme y gracias en especial a:**

**-gabe logan**

**- poly uchiha**

**-kyrie sama**

**-violet (heyy haber cuando hablamos chica) ahhh y Tamao tiene 15 aunque ya pronto los 16 XDD**

**-tinavb**

**-conchito (haber igual cuabndo hablamos mujer, hey!! tengo que leerme tu fic de bleach aunque me hace falta ver mas de esa serie XD)**

**-mitzukii**

**-yuki minyooki chan (desnaturalizar, mas bien es arruinarlo o salirse del rumbo eso intente decir hehe pero que bueno que te gusto el cap)**

**-shi no hime**

**-loka lulu (quien mas que yo desearia una vida loca XD pero gracias)**

**epsero que el cap les guste y bueno, hasta el proximo domingo.  
**

**-  
**


	23. Nuestro primer evento

**_Venganza innecesaria._**

**_Cáp22: Nuestro primer evento._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Contemplo los números en el teléfono y colgó de inmediato.

"- ¡N-No puedo! – casi lloró al expresarlo de aquella manera."

"- Tamao – negó con su cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas – has estado diciendo lo mismo desde hace quince minutos."

"- S-Señorita Jun, ¿sabe cuánto tiempo eh esperando algo así? ¡No puedo!"

Jun Tao no puedo evitar llevar una mano a su boca y reír por lo bajo. Tamao se veía realmente graciosa en aquel momento sin olvidar que era adorable.

"-Puedes suspender la cita para mañana – sonrió."

"- Pero si lo hago…tarde o temprano Ren terminara por decírselo y ya no podré estar con el joven Hao."

"- ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga mi hermano? – Jun lo preguntaba más bien bromeando y se sorprendió al ver a la peli rosa pensarlo."

"- P-Pues… Ren un poco amable… tal vez un poco apuesto, pero…"

"- Se que te atraigo, no es necesario decirlo en voz alta."

Tamao giró asustada y avergonzada al ver a Ren Tao sonriendo de forma casi maligna por aquellas palabras.

"- N-No me atrae solo he dicho…"

"-La verdad – respondió arrogante al tomar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar."

"- ¿A quién le hablas? – preguntó Jun extrañada."

"- Asakura Hao, claro está."

"- ¡N-No puede hacerlo! – protestó preocupado."

Ren alzó una ceja indiferente y miró hacia otro extremo al saber que le habían respondido del otro lado de la línea.

"- Escucha – exclamó de una sola vez haciendo que Tamao le mirase con mas temor - no se te habrá olvidado que día es ahora ¿verdad?"

"- ¿Eh? – parpadeó Tamao sorprendida y miró a Jun en busca de respuestas pero esta solo suspiró."

"- Sí, ahí estaré y sí ahí estará ella – sonrió de forma arrogante al escuchar palabras de la otra línea – ah, una cosa más, Tamao irá conmigo, no podrá estar para ti."

"- Ren – llamó esta con sus pensamientos dirigidos al fin a su peor pesadilla."

"- No podrá, después de todo la presentaré como mi novia."

* * *

"- ¡Novia! – Repitió Hao molesto caminando de un lado a otro – se supone que hoy tenemos la reunión ¡Y al idiota se le ocurre fingir otro noviazgo!"

"- Si lo conocemos bien – murmuró Anna en tono aburrido – supongo que necesita sacar algo de provecho con esa invención."

"- Además, lo bueno de esta reunión es que puedes verla de nuevo – sonrió su hermano menor, mas cuando notó como el chico quería fulminarlo con la mirada calló de inmediato."

"- No voy a eso."

"- ¿Entonces por qué? – Preguntó Anna quien no mostraba el menor temor hacia el mayor de los Asakura - ¿quieres ver quién se casará con ella?"

"- No lo aceptara – respondió desafiante."

"- Estas muy seguro – sonrió Anna con malicia haciendo que Yoh tratara de calmarla."

"- La conozco como para saber que no lo hará."

"- ¿Quién no hará qué? – se escuchó la voz que los interrumpió. Todos observaron a Pilika quien miró a cada uno de ellos - ¿Qué ocurre?"

"- Perfecto – murmuró Hao sonriendo de forma calculadora – Pilika."

"- ¿Hm?"

"- ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja para la reunión este día? Tienes experiencia en esto y resulta… que tenemos conocidos en común."

"- ¿Reunión? ¿Qué reunión?…"

* * *

"-¡Ren! – siguió protestando ante los actos del chico - ¿Cómo has podido…?"

"- Te hago un favor – soltó al colocar una mano en su bolsillo – ese tonto te llevaría al mismo sitio que yo."

"- ¿Qué?"

"-Solo prepárate – le miró arrogante – tal vez lo veas por ti misma."

"- Necesito que sea más claro – murmuró con cierto recelo."

"- Jun – llamó este ignorando a Tamao y haciendo una señal a su hermana, logrando así que esta suspirara y asintiera."

"-Muy bien Tamao, es mejor que nos vayamos- exclamó la peli verde."

"- P-Pero…"

"-Solo será una reunión, creo que no será demasiado formal – sonrió empujándola a su habitación – solo será un pequeño arreglo."

Jun Tao cerró la puerta y luego la observó detenidamente.

"- Cuando dije que te echaría una mano con Hao no tuve en cuenta conseguirte algo formal."

"-No se preocupe señorita, no será necesario, no iré."

"- Pensaba lo mismo pero dudo mucho que mi hermano acepte, conociéndolo es capaz de llevarte a rastras."

"- ¿U-Usted de verdad lo cree?"

"- ¿Tú no?"

Al escuchar la pregunta, Tamao recordó el disparate de Ren cuando la había sacado del hospital sin olvidar el accidente en el parque en donde había hablado tantas tonterías que la habían avergonzado.

Tras analizar su situación, decidió acceder en vez de volver a pasar por algo así.

"- C-Creo que lo mejor es que lo acompañe."

"-Supongo que no hay otra forma – sonrió Jun tratando de animarla."

Tamao le miró impotente. Al final Ren ganaba de nuevo y ciertamente le molestaba que hubiese intervenido en su cita con Hao, aunque sus pensamientos recordaron las palabras de Ren, aquellas que le decían que Hao la llevaría al mismo sitio pero… ¿Cuál sería la razón?

Había escuchado la palabra, reunión, pero ¿acaso Ren y Hao asistían a los mismo eventos?

"- Bien, ahora mírate al espejo – sonrió Jun."

Tamao asintió y obedeció. Ahí estaba frente al espejo y se sorprendió al ver su vestido que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, era de un color gris oscuro de mangas costar y de un cinturón en su costado. Era una tela suave y cómoda y miró su par de botas oscuras que hacían juego.

Parecía un abrigo, pero debía admitir que le había encantado el estilo mientras Jun se había encargado de arreglarle el cabello y agregarle un poco de lápiz labial muy suave.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que cada vez que Jun ordenaba un "_prueba esto"_ no se había dado cuenta realmente a que se refería.

"- Te aseguro – sonrió Jun al colocar las manos sobre los hombros de la joven – cuando crezcas un poco más, serás la envidia de cualquier mujer."

"- ¿U-Usted lo cree? – preguntó apenada."

"-No te subestimes – dijo dándole una palmadita – te aseguro que serás encantadora."

Tamao tocó su mejilla y se sonrojó al mirarse nuevamente. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacia un cumplido de esa forma y no hizo más que hacerla feliz.

"-Muy bien, salgamos ya – suspiró – lo más seguro es que Ren este ya de mal humor."

La peli rosa asintió y acompañó a Jun a la sala y pudo ver a Ren concentrado con el teléfono.

Se sonrojó al verlo en ese traje. Le molestaba que Ren fuese guapo porque definitivamente no era muy caballeroso.

Suspiró, aquella chaqueta color gris le quedaba tan bien, se dijo, y aunque no llevase corbata se miraba aun más atrayente.

"- Se pueden ir al infierno – dijo al teléfono antes de colgar."

"- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Jun adelantándose."

"- ¡Solo era…! – calló de pronto al ver a Tamao. Recordaba haberla visto con sus cabellos sueltos y algo femenina pero nada en comparación con aquella imagen."

Tamao notó que la observaba e inclinó la cabeza avergonzada.

"- ¿Tienes algo que decir? – preguntó Jun ante el silencio."

"- Buen trabajo –se limitó a responder – vámonos."

Tamao no supo si la había decepcionado o le había enfadado. ¡No había dicho nada! Y ella que esperaba… ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? Por alguna razón deseaba la aprobación de aquel chico presumido.

Hizo memoria al pensar en su confesión cuando iban ya en el auto, mientras ambos estaban ya sentados en el asiento trasero.

Se sonrojó. Ren le había dicho que ella le gustaba y le atraía pero… ¿Cómo era posible? Siempre se burlaba que le faltaba peso, sin olvidar la talla de sus pechos ¿Qué era lo que le había atraído?

Lo pensó rápido y una idea se le vino de pronto ¿y si era otra venganza? Si todo se trataba de otra artimaña ¿la odiaría tanto aun? ¿Sería para vengarse con Pilika? Todo era probable y aquel miedo e inseguridad reafirmaron el hecho que Ren no obtendría nada de ella.

¿Cómo podía pensar que Ren era buena persona cuando actuaba así? Ren tal vez era solo bueno con cierta clase de personas.

"- Estas muy callada – murmuró sin siquiera mirarla."

"- No… estoy con muchos ánimos."

"- ¿Tanto te duele haber perdido tu cita?"

"- Si – mintió desviando su mirada."

"- Ahí estará Jeanne – exclamó haciendo que el rostro sorprendido de la joven lo observase – No lo sabías ¿verdad?"

La joven negó con su cabeza y aquel semblante inocente le hizo suspirar.

"- Entonces tendrás que atar los cabos por ti misma."

"- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó pero se interrumpió ella misma al sentir como el auto paraba."

"- Bueno, llegamos – murmuró al dirigirse al chofer – hablare cuando estemos listos."

El hombre adelante asintió y Tamao observó asombrada como Ren bajaba del auto y le ofrecía su brazo.

"-Apresúrate – ordenó."

"-Era demasiado amable para ser verdad."

"- ¿Qué?"

"-N-Nada – respondió tras tomar su brazo y sostenerlo."

Se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio que se presentaba delante de ella y se sorprendió que aunque este daba la apariencia de un hotel era más bien una biblioteca inmensa en su interior.

Habían libros y estantes elegantes y luego una gran puerta al fondo de ese enorme pasillo.

"- Señor Tao – murmuró uno de los sujetos quien se encargaba de abrir la gran puerta al final del pasillo – le están esperando."

Ren solamente levantó su brazo libre y aquello pareció suficiente señal para que el hombre hiciese una reverencia antes de abrir.

"- E-Eres muy frio – murmuró por lo bajo esperando que abriesen completamente la puerta."

"- Es solo servidumbre."

"- ¿C-Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó levantando el tono de su voz sin quererlo realmente."

"- ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó un sujeto de etiqueta acercándose desde atrás."

"-Ninguno – respondió Ren frívolamente – Mi novia está un poco nerviosa."

"- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó incrédula."

"- ¿Desea que le traiga algo de beber?"

"- Muchísimas gracias – exclamó inclinándose con respeto – pero estoy bien."

El hombre la miró extrañado y el Tao suspiró llevando una mano a su cabeza.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó dudosa por ambas miradas pero Ren la tomó del brazo caminando rápidamente al interior de aquella habitación."

"- Escucha, no es normal que aquí se le muestre tanto respeto a la servidumbre."

"- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó extrañada y ciertamente algo indignada."

"- Aquí son muy tradicionalistas en algunas cosas. La mayoría son familias con grandes dinastías o clanes."

"- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – preguntó casi con inocencia."

"- Maldita sea – murmuró fastidiado – eres la peor compañía que he tenido. Ni siquiera sabes cómo se debe comportar una dama."

"- ¡M-Me lo puedo suponer! – exclamó extrañamente ofendida – no entiendo porque quiere seguir con esto, en primer lugar, ni siquiera me agrada."

"- Maldición – murmuró al notar que estaban llamando la atención. Tamao por su parte parecía no haberse dado cuenta de los espectadores."

"- ¡Ah sido tu culpa! – Exclamó ya nublada por las lagrimas mientras se frustraba cada vez mas - ¡Lo ha arruinado todo!"

Se dio media vuelta y Salió corriendo rápidamente pidiendo un tímido permiso a los sujetos que se encargaban de abrir la puerta.

"-Vaya, vaya – murmuró una voz que le hizo mirar de reojo a la chica que se había acercado a él – Ren Tao haciendo una escena – sonrió con tranquilidad y cierta malicia."

"- Iré por ella – exclamó de presto."

"- Adelante, no quiero que te pierdas mi compromiso."

"-Claro – sonrió de forma arrogante – solo estas esperando al Asakura."

"- Como siempre, la insolencia es tu don – murmuró con más seriedad la elegante chica de cabello platino."

"- Ya que aun no ha empezado, iré por mi pareja."

"-Adelante – dijo sin importancia haciendo una señal con su mano – Muy bien, todos, es solo una pelea de enamorados – murmuró a sus invitados haciendo que estos soltaran una risita cómplice."

Ren alzó una ceja y observó a Jeanne sonriendo en forma de venganza. Por ahora lo dejaría así, se dijo, después de todo luego vería como vengarse.

* * *

"-¡Q-Que vergüenza! - dijo al estar sentada en aquella banca cubierta de cuero mientras miraba la alfombra roja y la escasa luz del recibidor."

En realidad, pensó al mirar hacia los lados, le parecían un recibidor aquel sitio.

Suspiró luego de pensarlo y analizar que había hecho una escena y que de seguro más de alguno lo notó hacía solo unos minutos. Se había dejado llevar y estalló, algo que por cierto se estaba haciendo común estando con Ren.

Se sentía tan apenada que decidió ponerse de pie y tratar de buscar la salida de aquel extraño lugar.

"- ¿Necesita algo? – se escuchó una voz firme que la hizo girar."

"- N-Nada – sonrió rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo sujeto de etiqueta que se había encontrado al entrar- E-En realidad si, desearía salir de aquí – murmuró tras pensarlo."

"- ¿No cree que el señor Tao se molestará?"

"-L-Lo dudo mucho – exclamó desviando su mirada – a él no le importará."

"- No lo creo así, después de todo es su novia."

"- ¡N-No lo soy!"

"- ¿Ya no lo es?"

"- B-Bueno… - exclamó tras pensarlo, después de todo, prácticamente era verdad su relación – si, así es."

"- Entiendo, supongo que es algo que debe arreglarse entre ustedes."

"- No se preocupe por eso – contestó amable - ¿podría indicarme la salida?"

"- Claro señorita, por aquí – exclamó al sacar de su bolsillo un paquete alargado."

"- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó de repente y sonrojándose en el instante – L-Lo lamento."

"-No se preocupe, son solo unos volantes – exclamó al levantar la tapa – debo ponerlos en cada estante con libros."

"- ¿En cada uno? – murmuró al recordar la cantidad de estos."

"-Así es – sonrió."

"- E-Es mucho trabajo."

"- Pero es mi trabajo, no se puede quejar de él."

Tamao limpió el resto de sus lágrimas y sonrió. Aquellas palabras eran las mismas que utilizaba cuando alguien criticaba lo que ella hacía.

"- Señorita, déjeme decirle que se ve muy linda cuando sonríe."

"-Gra-Gracias – respondió apenada ante el sujeto mucho mayor y muy amable."

"- ¿Está segura que no desea encontrar al señor Tao?"

"-Estoy segura de ello pero… - murmuró tras pensar que si salía del lugar no podría regresar por sí sola a la pensión. Lo mejor sería esperar que saliese de aquella reunión y regresar con él. Le gustara o no – hm… ¿puedo ayudarle?."

"- ¿Perdón?- parpadeó varias veces."

"- E-Es mucho trabajo… si gusta puedo ayudarle."

"- Creo que no es correcto señorita."

"- ¿Por qué?"

"- Bueno… - sonrió después de analizarlo un poco - ¿de verdad desea ayudar? O ¿solo desea tiempo?"

"- B-Bueno… creo que algo de ambos – unió ambos dedo índices y se sonrojó aun mas."

El hombre no puedo evitar reír y luego tras hacer una reverencia la observó.

"- Después de usted."

Tamao sonreía aliviada que no hubiese hecho de nuevo algo extraño y que el hombre tan gentilmente accediera.

Se preocupó al escuchar que él usaba una escalera para alcanzar los estantes más altos y ponía extremo cuidado en cada advertencia y regla al colocar aquellos volantes.

La joven sonrió en forma agradecida y con mucho respeto cuando se detenía para oír alguna anécdota de aquel sujeto.

Todo marchaba en orden y pronto, todo rastro de desanimo desapareció hasta que escuchó como alguien entraba al salón.

"- Así que aquí estabas – murmuró con peligrosa frialdad haciendo que la joven se escondiese tras el hombre de etiqueta."

"- Lo lamento señor, ella solo estaba ayudando – sonrió al notar el temor de la joven."

"-Ayudando – repitió sarcástico."

"- ¡N-No tiene nada de malo! – respondió desde atrás."

"- Claro, ¡No eres tu quien anduvo buscando a alguien estúpido por más de media hora!"

"- N-No le he pedido que lo haga – respondió nerviosa y agradecida que de verdad el chico la estuviese buscando- Y no soy estúpida."

"- ¡No demuestras lo contrario!"

"- ¡Es tan malvado! – protestó ante el mal humor."

"- Esta bien – sonrió el hombre – parece que el señor Tao ha perdido los estribos. De seguro solo estaba preocupado."

Ren aclaró su garganta al saber que estaba perdiendo el control ahí. Miró a Tamao y entrecerró sus ojos.

"- Volvamos."

"- N-No quiero…"

"-Maldita sea – murmuró y luego se dirigió al hombre ahí – quiero que nos deje a solas."

"- Si es lo que desea…"

"- ¡No! – murmuró Tamao al tomarle del brazo."

"-Entonces espere fuera de la habitación – exclamó Ren al fin hastiado - ¿contenta?"

Tamao dudó pero el sujeto le dio un par de palmaditas antes de sonreír y hacer que la joven lo soltara.

"- Muy bien – dijo al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba tras él. – Hay reglas que debes seguir."

"- No quiero hacerlo, no quiero estar aquí. Este lugar no es agradable – soltó sin siquiera acercarse a él."

"- Creo que tienes razón – dijo después de un rato al cruzarse de brazos y reclinarse en uno de los estantes."

"- ¿La tengo?"

"- Todo esto es una estupidez."

"- E-Entonces… ¿detestas esto también? – preguntó haciendo que el chico suspirase en forma de respuesta - ¿entonces porque viene?"

"- Obligación familiar – murmuró con rencor – además puede que sea la última vez que asista."

"- ¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"- Me marcharé a finales de este año – respondió como si nada."

"-E-Es cierto… - exclamó por lo bajo recordando que solo faltaban algunos meses."

"- Escucha – dijo con incomodidad clara- no tenias porque echarte a llorar."

"- ¡No era de tristeza!"

"- ¿Ah no?"

"- ¡No! ¡E-Estoy enfadada contigo!"

"- Ya veo, ¿Por qué no gritas y te enfadas entonces? Espera – exclamó sarcástico – en lo de gritar casi no se te dificulta."

Tamao no hizo más que avergonzarse.

"- ¿De quién crees que es la culpa? ¡E-Eres muy estresante!"

"- Hay una cura para el estrés."

"- ¿Cura?"

"- Yo te la ofrezco pero parece que no la deseas por ahora, claro está – sonrió con arrogancia haciéndola sonrojar –Vaya que eres pálida."

"- ¡¿Lo ve?!"

"- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver? – preguntó alzando una ceja."

"- ¡¿P-Porque hace todo esto?! ¿Es otra venganza no es así?"

"- ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño extrañado."

"- No quiero acompañarlo – respondió."

"- ¿Qué es lo que diablos te ocurre?"

"- No soy bonita, ya lo sé – respondió a la defensiva y avergonzada – pero usted insiste en seguir con todo…"

"- Dije que eras torpe – murmuró al acercarse y haciéndole retroceder hasta hacer que la joven se detuviese en la pared – dije que eres tonta, sin pechos, delgaducha y pálida. No te viste femenina y no tienes carácter."

Tamao desvió su mirada. Claro, ahora ella había imaginado las cosas cuando él le enumeraba cada defecto. Se sentía tan avergonzada de ello.

"- Sin embargo, te ves preciosa así."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó ahora ella frunciendo el ceño y asustándose al escuchar algo así de él."

"-Me gustas – repitió colocando una mano en la pared acorralándola – sinceramente no eres mi tipo, pero eres atrayente."

"- D-Debe estar equivocado… - murmuró tratando de huir."

"- Entonces déjame probarlo."

"- ¿C-Como?"

"- Dame lo que quiero, y todo acabará."

"- ¡N-No puede hablar enserio!"

"- Tu tienes la decisión – sonrió con maldad al ver como la chica parecía meditar su propuesta – no puedo creer que estuvieses considerándolo siquiera."

"- ¡No es eso! – respondió completamente roja al saber que era cierto."

"- Esto será más fácil de lo que creí – murmuró sin dejar de sonreír."

"- E-Es un cínico. Habla de aprovecharse y lo hace como si nada."

"- Te aseguro que obligarte no está en mis planes, pero si cedes no habrá problema."

"- ¡No lo haré!"

"- Te aseguro que sí – respondió con seriedad – vamos ahora al salón."

"- Pero… - murmuró flaqueando y haciendo que Ren sonriera vencedor."

"- Hao debe estar ya ahí."

"- ¿E-El joven Hao?"

"- Lo más seguro es que te esté buscando – murmuró ya no muy ansioso de usar a Hao para hacer acceder a la peli rosa."

"- ¿Lo cree así? – preguntó con demasiado entusiasmo – ojala note que yo…"

"- ¡Espera! – escuchó como Ren se notaba mas frio – ahora estás conmigo, compórtate como buena novia y no coquetees con otros."

"- Y-Yo no coqueteo – respondió sin comprender el mal humor."

"- Más vale que sea cierto. Eres tan delgaducha que solo coqueteando llamarías la atención."

"- ¡A-Acaba de decirme que me veo…!"

"- No sé en qué pensaba – respondió rápidamente justificando su comentario."

"- ¡Lo detesto! – respondió haciendo un puchero."

"- El sentimiento es mutuo."

Tamao comenzó con su letanía de mencionarle cuan cruel era con ella mientras él respondió refiriéndose a su torpeza.

No supo luego como el chico la convenció de regresar tomados del brazo y como si nada, aunque se dijo que bien pudo calmarla aquel beso sorpresivo de él y como de pronto, él parecía – sin darse cuenta – haber admitido que estaba preocupado al no encontrarla.

Se maravillo al mirarlo de reojo y rió por lo bajo al pensar que Ren sacaba a la luz una personalidad que ella no sabía que tenía. Era tan tímida que imaginarse pelear así con el joven Asakura era sumamente imposible y de pronto lo supo. Aunque pelease con Ren se sentía cómoda a su lado.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**N/A: me tarde un día mas pero es que tengo ya muchas cosas que hacer, vere si actualizo la otra semana en este mismo día o el domingo. por cierto gracias por los buenos deseos a mi conejito pero ese mismo día fallecio T.T al final, el pobre no aguanto la operación y me desanime mucho waaaa T.T mi pobre conejito, luego que ha pasado una emergencia nacional por las lluvias y no habia inter osea solo he tenido "dias felices" pero bueno me regalaron un conejito que esta bien descuidado XD pero lo estoy poniendo gordo.**_

_**y despues de este tema tan importante de la muerte del conejo (XD) (bueno para mi lo es T.T) bueno he de hablar de que entre el 14 y 17 de diciembre será mi ultima actulización del año y no actualizare hasta finales de enero o febrero del otro ¿porque? por huevona XDD estare de vacaciones y sinceramente no quiero hacer nada de nada solo pasare hechada viwendo la TV XD naaa pero no quiero hacer nada así que bueno espero que el cap les guste y gracias a:**_

_**gabe logan.:.:kyrie sama:..:loka lulu:.:violet:.:conchito:.:matilda de large (bueno Ren aqui tiene 18 XD en realidad es dos años mayor que Tamao):.:junen grey:.:akari**_

_**mil gracias a las lectoras y lector. cuidence.  
**_


	24. Reciproco

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cáp.24: Reciproco.**_

_**

* * *

.

* * *

  
**_

"- Espero esta vez no huyas – murmuró Ren Tao al entrar al salón nuevamente."

"- Y-Ya dije que tú me…"

"- No lo decía por eso – se volvió a mirarla con más seriedad haciendo que la peli rosa parpadease sin comprender – mira al frente."

Obedeció de inmediato y pudo apreciar como el elegante joven de cabellos castaños saludaba a algunos invitados. Noto que a su lado, estaba Pilika y que a unos pasos de ellos Jeanne los observaba con claro mal humor.

Un pensamiento la inundo y este se repetía una y otra vez, ¿es que acaso las cosas no podían empeorar?

Vagó la mirada de Hao a Pilika y la observó tan hermosa como siempre ¿porque había venido? ¿Qué planearía ahora?, mordió su labio inferior e inclinó su cabeza ¿Por qué de pronto estaba molesta de la llegada de la joven? ¿Sería por Hao? Y tras preguntarse aquello observó al chico de cabellos castaños sintiendo un cariño casi nostálgico mas su mirada parecía concentrarse en el chico a su lado.

Sintió sus mejillas tibias y se preguntó si alguien más en aquella sala se miraría más guapo que aquel chico arrogante.

Su respiración se aceleró y se sintió extraña al pensar que tal vez Ren estuviese pensando en Pilika… de pronto le importaba y era que… él le atraía y no de una forma simple, de verdad le agradaba y aun así era más que eso era…

"- Recuerda con quien has venido – murmuró con frialdad al malentender aquel nerviosismo de la joven como una admiración para Hao."

"- Lo sé… - murmuró con mas timidez inclinando su cabeza. No deseaba mirarlo por tanto tiempo y avergonzarse de lo que acababa de descubrir en sus pensamientos."

Sentía amor por Hao y una simple atracción por el Tao pero de pronto le incomodaba más el hecho que Ren estuviese a su lado que la presencia de Hao.

"- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?"

"- Nada – murmuró rápidamente al levantar su mirada y observarlo por un largo rato notando como este le miraba sin bajar su mirada- yo…"

"- ¿Te asusta?"

"- ¿A-Asustarme? – preguntó completamente roja al pensar que se refería a su mirada."

"- Hablo de Hao."

"- N-Nada de eso… - murmuró casi con alivio."

"- Escúpelo – ordenó sin una pizca de amabilidad."

"- ¿E-Escupir?"

"- No me hagas perder la paciencia – murmuró molesto."

"-¿N-No sé de qué habla?

"-Tamao…- amenazó sin darse cuenta que el hecho de llamarla por su nombre la hacía sentir un cosquilleo extraño."

"- D-Dime, ¿Pilika no te afecta en lo absoluto?"

Ren frunció el ceño y dejó que la chica continuara.

"- Contéstame – exclamó tomando confianza."

"- ¿Importa? – alzó una ceja."

"- Mucho – respondió desviando su mirada."

Mordió nuevamente su labio y se arrepintió de aquel extraño arranque de celos. ¿Ren lo notaria? No podía dejar de estar ansiosa, Ren no debía saber aquello. Si pensaba que enamorarse de Hao era imposible con Ren Tao era un sacrilegio.

Paró un minuto al pensar nuevamente en aquella palabra ¿Enamorarse? ¿De él? ¡No creería tal cosa! O… ¿aquella era la respuesta a todo?

"- No me afecta – respondió al mirar al frente y notar como Jeanne comenzaba a acercarse."

"- Q-Que bueno… - dijo por lo bajo al ver que efectivamente la joven se acercaba a ellos."

"- ¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"- N-No puede afectarte – le miró con extraña decisión – no puede porque eres fuerte, pero no dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño."

Ren no pudo evitar aquella expresión de sorpresa. Le parecía tan extraño que alguien dijese aquello que quedó mudo incluso cuando la joven de cabellos de plata se acercó e hizo un comentario irónico sobre su persecución a la peli rosa.

"-Veo que hay muchas personas en la luna – Jeanne cruzó sus brazos y observó a la pareja mientras prestaba cuidadosa atención en Tamao."

Ren notó el sonrojo de Tamao al inclinar su cabeza. Volviendo en sí, miró de reojo a Jeanne y luego se centró en Hao y la recién llegada.

"- Creo que nos iremos ahora mismo."

"- ¿Qué? – murmuró Tamao sorprendida."

"- ¿Huyendo? – Preguntó Jeanne- la verdad esto me hará muchos problemas...."

"-¿A qué te refieres?"

Jeanne pareció pensativa y luego suspiró.

"- Parece que esto tendrá que esperar, luego lo comentaré contigo."

Ren frunció el ceño. Jeanne podía ser muy manipuladora cuando se lo proponía pero bien era conocido que de nada serviría preguntarlo en aquel momento.

"- ¿Por quién me tomas? No estoy huyendo – murmuró arrogante mientras miraba a Tamao – pero me iré ahora mismo."

Jeanne alzó una ceja sorprendida y entonces comprendió la timidez de aquella chica. Ciertamente recordaba haberla visto siempre preocupada por Hao, en aquellos días cuando ella era una visita en la pensión Asakura.

Volvió su vista a Ren y se preguntó si sería por aquella chica quien hacia el gesto o tal vez sería por huir.

Tras analizarlo por algunos segundos suspiró sabiendo que aquel chico tenía demasiada arrogancia como para huir por algo como aquello aunque Pilika lo hubiese sido todo para él. Por alguna razón siempre sintió comprender a Ren sabiendo que pasaban por la misma situación.

"- Has lo que creas mejor – haciendo un gesto indiferentemente elegante dio media vuelta y se marcho."

"-Ren… - llamó Tamao sin comprender."

"- Si haré esto lo haré solo, no te meteré en esto."

"- Pero… se supone que debemos estar aquí…"

"- Tú no eres fuerte, supongo que no quiero que te hagan daño – lo decía con una sonrisa arrogante, con cierto sarcasmo pero aquello tenía algo de verdad cuando la sacó de aquel salón."

Tamao lo observó y su respiración se acelero. Era un sentimiento tan distinto al de Hao… comparado con él, Hao parecía un sentimiento menor por extraño que le pareciese en ese momento.

Se detuvo antes de abordar el auto que les esperaba en el exterior.

"- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó casi con exasperación."

"- N-Nada – respondió rápidamente sonrojándose - ¿Por qué no puedes tener paciencia?"

"- Bah! – fue la respuesta cuando la subió al auto y se subía él también."

Ella sonrió levemente pero tan pronto como apareció esa sonrisa se desvaneció. Se supone que estaba enamorada de Hao y por aprendizaje propio sabía que era un amor imposible pero… ¿y Ren?

Su pecho se encogió y la aflicción comenzó a ejercer ¿de qué servía estar enamorada de Ren Tao cuando era el mismo caso? Incluso, su tristeza fue mayor al comprender que en realidad lo amaba…

Había sufrido por Hao, pero tras pensarlo, tras pasar con Ren todos aquellos momentos ¿Cómo podía diferenciar ambos sentimientos? , suspiró al analizar lo fácil que era. Todo giraba en torno a él, podía sentir celos por él, podía incluso tener pequeñas discusiones con él.

¿Estaría sacando conclusiones apresuradas sobre sus sentimientos? Cuando estaba cerca de Hao no podía evitar sentirse feliz pero con Ren era inseguridad y nerviosismo por haberla escogido.

"- No creo… que sea correcto marcharnos."

"- ¿No te parece algo tarde para decir eso? – murmuró irónico mirando a través la ventana del auto."

"- Pero…"

"- Escucha, no vengas ahora con que deseas quedarte allá – respondió fastidiado."

"- No es eso – respondió para luego sonrojarse – a-además sé que lo hizo por mí."

"-No alardees por algo así – dijo en tono aburrido."

"- No lo hago – respondió más nerviosa sin perderlo de vista aunque claro, el chico ni siquiera la miraba – Ren… - mordió su labio inferior y se sonrojó completamente ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, justo se preguntaba aquello cuando se armó de valor – S-Si alguien… cercano… es decir…"

"- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó al girarse a ella y mirarla con seriedad – desde hace algunos minutos estas demasiado extraña."

Tamao no deseaba que la observase en aquel momento, era tan vergonzoso sin olvidar que estaba a punto de decir una estupidez.

"-Si alguien… estuviese… bueno – se sonrojó aun mas y juntó ambos dedos índices – si se enamorara accidentalmente de ti ¿Qué es lo que…? – se detuvo justo cuando escuchaba una pequeña risa sarcástica - ¿Hm?"

"- ¿Qué diablos se te ha metido en la cabeza? ¿Enamorar dices?"

"-¡S-Solo pregunto poniéndote en un caso similar al del joven Hao! – dijo rápidamente tratando de salvarse a sí misma."

Ren sin embargo frunció su ceño y de pronto pareció molesto con la idea.

"-Ese alguien seria una idiota."

"-¿De verdad? – preguntó tratando de no sentirse ofendida - ¿Por qué?"

"- Pues, si fuese accidentalmente supongo que debió haberme conocido y si es así sabrá lo de Pilika – fue su respuesta tratando de decir con aquello que había quedado curado de todo ese asunto del amor."

Tamao por su parte había tomado aquella frase con completo desaliento. Todo concordaba que Ren nunca olvidaría a Pilika y nadie ocuparía su lugar pero ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Pensando que tendría oportunidad? Con Hao en realidad jamás se había imagino que él la aceptase pero por un momento… con Ren fue distinto y lo peor de todo es que sentía que aquello oprimía su pecho.

Qué final más triste para su amor no correspondido. Aunque pareciera el segundo amor de pronto lo había sentido como la primera vez.

Ren la observó con seriedad y tras suspirar, miró de nuevo por el cristal del auto y murmuró ciertas palabras.

"- Pero… si de verdad estuviese enamorada, supongo que debería intentarlo, no hay nada más aburrido que una chica derrotista."

La observó de reojo y notó como sus palabras hicieron que los ojos de la joven se iluminaran por un momento y que sonriese con timidez y un leve sonrojo.

Ren mientras tanto negó con su cabeza con una leve sonrisa y siguió mirando al exterior. Aquello debía de darle aliento a la chica, y se había puesto a él en el ejemplo como sentido figurado hacia Hao.

Ahora que analizaba la felicidad de la chica se maldijo por abrir la boca y dejarla pensando aun más en el Asakura.

En cuanto a Tamao, era otro asunto. Asumiendo que se refería enteramente a él, un extraño alivio la invadió ¿debía intentarlo? Se avergonzaba con solo pensarlo. Sabía que la diferencia ahora era que a él le atraía ella y era un punto a su favor ¿entonces?... y fue entonces cuando ciertas palabras fueron recordadas:

"_Te ayudaré y tratare al mismo tiempo de convencer a mi hermano, pero te pido no te metas con él. No te enamores, que esta relación no pase a mas de esta supuesta apuesta."_

¿Qué sucedería, si había aceptado las palabras de Jun Tao? Además ¿Por qué se apresuraba tanto? Entendiendo que sentía algo fuerte por Ren ¿Por qué la insistencia tan pronto? Tuvo una respuesta clara luego de recordar que el chico se iría y… no volvería a verlo.

* * *

"- Tal parece que se marchó – murmuró Pilika una vez tomaron asiento con Hao – pero tu pareces muy interesado en alguien – rió al ver a la chica que Hao observaba."

"- Tamao vino con él – respondió tratando de cambiar el tema."

"-Lo sé… - murmuró con una sonrisa decaída – pero no tienes que fingir que eso te importa."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Has venido por Jeanne."

Hao frunció el ceño mirando al frente donde se encontraba la hermosa joven de cabellos platas.

Como si hubiese sentido su mirada, la joven volvió su vista y ambos se observaron. Hao no apartó la mirada sabiendo muy bien que la terca chica pensaría que había ganado aquel juego de miradas.

Pilika parpadeó varias veces y observó a ambos sorprendida. Se preguntaba como personas tan competitivas habían sido pareja un tiempo atrás.

Jeanne se acercó sin dudar ni una sola vez. Colocando las manos sobre su cadera lo observó.

"- Veo que te interesaba el anuncio."

"-Soy una familia miembro – murmuró sonriendo como si nada - ¿Por qué debería faltar a este evento?"

"- Si, claro – murmuró mirando a todas las personas a su alrededor – en realidad, quise aprovechar este evento para un anuncio."

Hao presionó un poco su puño pero apartó su mirada como si nada.

"- ¿A si? Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces?"

"-Aveces para sobresalir hay que unir dos fuerzas o fortunas – sonrió – como sea."

"- ¿Hm? – haciendo un pequeño ruido la observó con mas seriedad."

"-Me conviene hacer esto, pero lastimosamente él no está."

"- ¿Él?"

Jeanne frunció levemente el ceño y sus labios se movieron formando un nombre que en aquel momento hizo que Hao se sorprendiera.

* * *

"- Que bueno… - suspiró aliviada al llevar una mano a su pecho y ver como Ren giraba la perilla de la puerta."

"- Eres muy melodramática a veces – exclamó sin mucho importancia al entrar al apartamento."

"N-No es así – respondió – es solo que…"

"- ¡Ren Tao!"

Ambos escucharon como la voz de Jun se escuchó más severa y como frente a ellos mandaba una mirada sumamente airada.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el joven dubitativo."

"- Vas a una reunión – murmuró tomando el auricular del teléfono inalámbrico - ¿Y te comprometes como si nada con Jeanne?"

"- ¿Qué? – se escucharon el unisonó de Tamao y Ren."

"- Jeanne acaba de hablar – murmuró extendiendo el auricular – dijo que quería concordar detalles para una boda."

"- ¡B-Boda! – repitió Tamao al observarlo."

"- No digas tonterías."

"-No son tonterías, ella acaba de decirme todo."

"- ¡Ni siquiera he pensado en…! - calló al ver la mirada de su hermana y desvió su mirada- en fin, no pienso mas, en esa estupidez."

"- Ella habló de un compromiso y un matrimonio en tres años. Muy típico de ella – exclamó suspirando fastidiada – solo faltó programar el día."

Ren se acercó hasta tomar el auricular. Aquello era un disparate.

"- Hablaré con ella – miró los números y marcó, esperando solo unos segundos abrió sus labios - ¡Ven a mi apartamento ahora! – tras el arranque de ira colgó sorprendiendo a las mujeres ahí."

"- Creo que no era forma de hablarle – murmuró Tamao."

"-Puede ser – exclamó colocando el teléfono en su sitio – Estará tan furiosa e insultada que no tardará en aparecer."

"- Esto se está complicando demasiado - dijo Jun al mirar a su hermano con seriedad – si ese es el caso parece que tendremos que regresar más pronto de lo planeado."

Tamao escuchó con terror la noticia. Sintió la preocupación y la tristeza de aquellas palabras.

"- Escucha – dijo molesto al mirar a Jun – no he hablado, no le he pedido, ni siquiera he demostrado planes de querer hacerlo."

"- No es lo que ella dice."

Ren permaneció callado por un momento. ¿Sería aquel el comportamiento extraño de Jeanne al marcharse de la reunión? O como siempre ¿trataría de burlar la atención pública hacía ella?

Hao había llegado y era probable que él fuera su ruta de escape.

"- Cuando venga hablaremos – fueron las palabras tangentes del chico antes de girarse y querer marcharse de la sala pero justo al dar tres pasos se detuvo - ¿Dormirás aquí? – preguntó con cierta hostilidad a la peli rosa."

Tamao se había sorprendido del tono tan repentino. Decepcionada y triste negó con su cabeza. De seguro si Ren hablaba con la hermosa chica terminaría accediendo la petición de esta. Fuera conveniente o no, Jeanne siempre tenía las de ganar. Se sonrojó al sentir celos de ella.

Hao la amaba y Ren de seguro lo aceptaría de inmediato ¿Quién era ella allí?

Ren notó la extraña expresión de la chica pero permaneció callado. Estaba actuando más extraña de lo normal y supuso que era el hecho de haber salido de ahí sin hablar con el Asakura y sobre todo por el hecho que Jeanne fuese su rival más fuerte.

Fastidiado por aquel pensamiento ordenó de inmediato que alguien fuese a dejarla a la pensión y justo antes de salir de apartamento notó como la expresión desalentadora de su rostro se marcaba más.

La siguió hasta la salida y la observó seriamente.

"-Hablaremos mañana – habló con frialdad – iré por ti."

"- No será necesario."

"- Mañana temprano – repitió como una orden ya furioso, sospechando que la chica estuviese pensando solo en el idiota Asakura."

Tamao no quiso murmurar mas nada y subió al auto. Se dijo que la persona más boba del mundo era ella y si mañana Ren aparecía en la pensión le daría batalla. ¡Ya no obedecería!

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**n/a: esta vez el cap fue muy pequeño, perdon tuve mucho que hacer y tengo que leerme 5 capitulos de una libro para mi examen XD !esta horrible eso!**_

_**pero trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y hacer el cap mas largo (ese es mi plan) gracias a los que me leen y por sus comentarios, si no agradezco por nombre ahora es porque ando apuradita y gracias por los buenos deseos al conejo XD resulta que era macho y congenio con mi coneja y ayer me cayó la sorpresa que tuvo 5 crias!!**_

_**todo un espectaculo la verdad. **_

_**gracias de antemano de verdad espero que este trocito les guste dejaría una avance pero solo he escrito 5 paginas del otro (quiero poner cositas en un solo cap) tratare de actualizar en cuanto pueda. **_

_**gracias por leer hasta aqui (jeje) hasta luego.  
**_


	25. No correspondido

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cáp.25: No correspondido.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sentía su cuerpo pesado mientras miraba a su alrededor. Niebla y arboles que parecían sacados de los peores libros de horror.

Caminó solo un poco y pudo verlo frente a ella. Este se giró y se acercó.

Tímidamente le observó mientras el joven sonreía y abría sus labios pronunciando algo que ella no comprendió. Tamao se asustó al no poder escucharlo pero, cuando él colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y la acercó hacia él, pudo sentir su aliento.

Lo estudió. Era tan testarudo, arrogante y egocéntrico pero…

"- Eres lo que amo… - murmuró ella sin poder controlar su boca."

El chico de cabellos violáceos sonrió con cierta burla y se alejó mientras ella trataba de detenerlo y fue entonces que sintió el golpe cuando cayó al piso desde su cama.

Todo parecía haber sido un sueño. Tamao se recompuso rápidamente tocando su mejilla que debía estar roja en aquel momento.

Encogió sus piernas, acarició su mejilla de un lado al otro y recordó aquel sueño. Tocó su pecho por un momento y sintió los latidos fuertes de su corazón.

Apenas la noche anterior había creído comprender sus sentimientos, claro que los tomó como algo precipitado pero…

Tamao cerró sus ojos y pudo visualizar a Ren Tao.

"- No puede ser… - murmuró como si se tratase de la peor maldición en su vida- No él…"

¿Es que era tan inestable? Hace unos días afirmaba amar a Hao y ahora ¿tan rápido cambio de parecer?, lo pensó solo un poco y no supo que responderse.

Debía estar confundida, se dijo al fin cuando todo se lo debió al rechazo de Hao.

Se levantó, tomó un baño y se vistió para bajar a preparar el desayuno.

Miró el reloj que apenas marcaba las seis de la mañana por lo cual nadie estaría despierto. Ahora su pregunta era ¿estarían Hao y Pilika ya en la casa? Sin mencionar el detalle que la tuvo angustiada toda la noche… Jeanne se había comprometido con Ren.

¿Qué haría? ¿Prepararía los alimentos o trataría de detener una boda?

Sus pensamientos la escandalizaron negando con su cabeza, sintió su cara arder y decidió salir al patio a tomar un poco de aire.

Deseaba quedarse y ver si Pilika y Hao habían regresado pero de pronto sentía que le faltaba aire, que quería huir de todo.

Hacía mucho que no pasaba en la pensión pero es que… había vivido tanto con Ren que…

Volvió a respirar con dificultad al recordarlo, intentó salir directamente por una pequeña puerta que conducía al exterior de la casa y fue entonces que choco con él.

No pudo evitar hacer una expresión de profundo horror.

"- Vaya, igual me alegro verte – frunció el ceño sarcástico."

"- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? – soltó nerviosa al verlo. Era demasiado apuesto, era demasiado arrogante, era demasiado presumido, era…lo que a ella más le importaba - ¡Dios, no! – dijo en voz alta cubriendo su rostro."

"- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó molesto al acercarse a un más."

"- ¿A-A que has venido? – Preguntó tomando fuerza y tratando de no verle a la cara."

"- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?"

"- ¡Yo pregunte primero! – miró a otra dirección – ayer dije que no teníamos nada de qué hablar."

"- Solo una tonta pregunta sabiendo la respuesta."

"- ¿Ha-Has venido a hablar?"

"- Te lo dije ayer."

"- ¿Sabías que puedes encontrarte con Pilika si sigues aquí?"

"- No me importa – se encogió de hombros."

"- ¡Cla-Claro que si te importa! – soltó frustrada sorprendiéndose y sorprendiéndolo."

"- Escúpelo."

Tamao le ignoró.

"- Dímelo – repitió – ¿Qué demonios te sucede?"

"- Yo…"

"- ¿Es todo esto por Hao? ¿Es que te sientes menos que ella?"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Jeanne."

Tamao se sintió incomoda y miró por encima del hombro de Ren que estaba estacionado su auto color negro.

"- Iré a ver a esa psicópata – soltó refiriéndose a Jeanne y sacudió sus cabellos con una mano mientras la otra estaba en su bolsillo."

"- E-Es tu prometida ahora…"

"- No porque lo quisiese."

"- ¿Por qué vienes? – preguntó casi con angustia. Estaba aterrada de la cantidad de sentimientos que tenía por él."

"- Acompáñame – ordenó."

"- No… no puedo…"

"- ¿No quieres acompañarme si no hay algo bueno a cambio? – la miró con frialdad – pues bien, escucha esto, tengo una idea para evitar que Jeanne se acerque al Asakura."

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"- Implica que me comprometa con ella…"

Al escucharlo, el corazón de Tamao detuvo su nerviosismo. ¿Ren aceptaría?

Tamao no pudo evitar sentir como su mundo se venía abajo. Se sentía… dolida, pero su expresión cambio a una de terror cuando Ren la empujó a una pared cercana, dejándola acorralada.

"- Es el mismo gesto de ayer…"

"- R-Ren… - le llamó asustada de la cercanía y la mirada fría y calculadora."

"- Ya lo he notado antes ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"- N-Nada – balbuceó inclinando su cabeza."

"- Cuando te veía hacerlo me hacía una idea equivocada, y ayer en el auto pensé que hablabas de Asakura – sonrió con burla haciéndola palidecer – pero cuando supiste lo de Jeanne tu expresión cambio al igual que ahora. Dime, ¿es que has cambiado de modelito?"

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"- ¿Sigues amarrada al Asakura?"

"- Ren, basta… -intentó huir pero el chico se acercó aun mas."

"- ¡Dime! – Ordenó – necesitaba hablar y estudiar esa expresión nuevamente. ¿Quién te atrae ahora? ¿Quién es la persona por quien suspiras? – preguntó harto."

"- E-Es… yo… es, Hao – dijo dudando."

"- ¡Dilo ya! – gritó haciéndola cerrar sus ojos de temor – No me digas que has sido tan idiota."

Tamao cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Era seguro, él lo sabía y antes que ella.

"- Ren…"

El mencionado frunció el ceño furioso y entonces Tamao lo miró, triste, cansada y derrotada.

"- N-No quiero que te comprometas… yo… me gustas- tartamudeó con ansias de llorar – T-Te quiero… - no se atrevía a decir un te amo cuando aun dudaba, sin embargo esas simples palabras le quitaron un peso de encima y agregaron vergüenza y humillación a su persona."

Ren la miró con frialdad.

"- ¡Maldita seas! – gritó soltándola de inmediato."

"- T-Tú querías respuestas… - se defendió."

"-Lo había sospechado, pero no creí que fueses tan idiota."

Tamao escuchó con horror la reacción de Ren. Hubiese esperado sorpresa y no enojo.

"- Sabes que no te correspondo ¿no es así? – la miró de reojo – me atraes pero no de esa forma."

"- ¡Ya lo sé! – dijo buscando una salida a su humillación – No quería que… yo no sabía que sentía esto…"

"- Eres demasiado inestable – dijo justo lo que ella había pensado – divulgas amor por el idiota ese y ahora me lo dices a mi ¿es porque te rechazó? ¿Te presté atención en el momento adecuado?"

"- ¿Acaso te importa? – preguntó triste – solo me quieres para una cosa…"

"- Y no lo olvides – terminó por ella."

"- A-Actúas como si fuese el fin del mundo… - intentó ser fuerte – no espero nada de ti"

"- No, pero aun tengo que lidiar contigo."

"- ¡No tienes porque hacerlo!"

"- Te quiero para algo, debería conseguirlo antes que me marche, pero ahora necesito ayuda.- dijo tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola aunque Tamao daba lucha."

"- ¡N-No me toques!"

"- ¿A quién engañas? – la acercó con arrogancia, asustándola – eso es lo que más deseas que haga contigo ahora – la tomó en brazos llevándola directamente al auto."

"- ¡D-Dejarme! – le intentó golpear pero el chico la había metido en el auto y rápidamente se colocó él en el asiento del conductor."

"- Ayer no fue mi noche, y este no ha sido mi día – dijo amenazándola – primero, casi se me termina mi tiempo, mi hermana no paró de fastidiarme por mi supuesto compromiso dejándome mucho en que pensar, toda la noche pasé atando cabos – la miró tratando de hacerla sentir culpable – y cuando lo sospecho y vengo confirmo tu enorme estupidez."

"- Es una estupidez – repitió ella – es… es odioso…"

Ren se sentía frustrado se detuvo de improvisto y recordó la pelea con su clan la noche anterior. Eso era algo que Tamao no sabía.

Colocó su cabeza en el volante frustrado y fue cuando escuchó sollozos.

Tamao inútilmente cubría su rostro mientras el miedo y la vergüenza salían a relucir.

Ren golpeó el volante furioso.

"- Oye…"

"- ¡No digas nada! – le gritó sorprendiéndolo cuando salía del auto rápidamente haciendo que él la imitara – No he querido que pase… no espero nada…"

Ren se acercó a ella furioso por sus problemas y molesto por la tontería en que lo había metido.

"-¿Te molesta decir que sientes eso por mi? – preguntó ."

"-¡Sí!- respondió sin dejar de llorar."

"- Escucha – dijo con seriedad y más calma colocando ambas manos en su bolsillo – ayer recibí una llamada de China."

Tamao se detuvo de improvisto y le miró sin limpiar su rostro.

"- Tengo poco tiempo antes de que esos idiotas me encuentren – frotó su cuello tenso – he estado furioso desde ayer y necesito hablar con Jeanne para que detenga esto."

Tamao le observó callada.

"-Tu también has estado nerviosa – la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica – no me has tratado con formalismos desde que te vi."

"- Y-Yo…."

Ren Tao borró su sonrisa y se acercó colocando ambos brazos en el auto acorralándola nuevamente.

"- ¿Me quieres?"

"- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirlo? ¡E-Eso no se pregunta! – dijo al sentir toda su cara roja, su respiración acelerada y temblando del nerviosismo."

"- Eres una chiquilla – se burló sin sonreír. Era la primera vez que miraba a alguien como un libro abierto. Cuando Pilika le decía aquello, actuaba con madurez y esta chica parecía derretirse con solo acercarse a él- No lo vi antes…"

Tamao le observó sin comprender.

"- ¿Desde cuándo crees que me quieres?"

"- ¡Ren!"

"- Contesta – ordenó."

"-Yo… no lo sé,… ayer…"

"- ¿Por eso me preguntaste toda aquella estupidez ayer por la noche?"

Tamao se volvió a avergonzar. Se sentía tan frustrada.

"- Solo estas confundida – diagnosticó – te presté un poco de atención y ya crees que…"

"- Míralo por el lado que quieras… - murmuró dolida."

"- Por supuesto que lo hago – alzó una ceja - ¿sabes que puedo obtener de ti lo que quiero con lo que acabas de decirme?"

Tamao le miró con pánico. ¿Cómo es que de una día para otro la situación se había complicado? No debió haber sido tan obvia… debió soportar más y…

"- No lo haré- dijo separándose un poco – no me interesas así – soltó dejándola libre – me marcho en dos semanas."

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"-Ya me escuchaste – miró su reloj de pulsera – Me veré con Jeanne y quiero que me acompañes."

"- ¿Por qué?"

"- Es el ultimo favor que te pediré – la miró con intensidad – luego de eso. No quiero que te acerques al apartamento."

Lo había dicho con toda la dureza que pudo, pero ver la expresión ofendida de Tamao casi le hace flaquear. No, no quería que aquellas tonterías de la chica pasaran a más. No le creía y no lo haría. Ya tenía suficiente con su vida.

"- ¿Para qué quieres que te acompañe? -. Preguntó inclinando su rostro"

Ren supo que su tono había cambiado y presionó su puño. Maldijo al saber que la deseaba y se maldijo mas por estarla protegiendo. Ahora que la tonta afirmaba sentir cariño a él no querría involucrarse físicamente ya que aquello traería consecuencias graves.

La noche anterior alteraron todo su mundo con aquella amenaza….

"- Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novia una vez más- sentenció – solo una vez más…"

Le enfureció ver como la chica asentía derrotada.

"- ¡¿Lo aceptaras así como así? – soltó - ¡Esa es otra de las razones por la cual no eres mi tipo!"

Estaba furioso pero Tamao solo le decido una sonrisa cansada y con cierta calma.

"- Te quiero… - dijo como respuesta."

Esta vez, la confesión lo había desarmado completamente. Aquella simple respuesta le había hecho callar y enfurecer.

Desvió su mirada.

"- Vámonos."

Tamao asintió y abrió la puerta del auto.

"- Tamao… - llamó este con calma – luego de esto no quiero verte de nuevo."

La joven escuchaba cada palabra como si un puñal le lastimase. Sonrió nuevamente, como siempre lo hizo y lo miró escondiendo sus sentimientos.

"-Entonces… que así sea – abrió mas la puerta – hagamos nuestro último acto como pareja."

Ren Tao manejó lo más rápido que pudo para arrancar alguna reacción en ella. No hubo más.

Sorprendiéndose de sus propios pensamientos, se preguntó qué era lo que de verdad deseaba de ella.

Lo único que sabía es que la virginidad de la chica estaba más que segura con él ahora.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/a: hola hola, me disculpo por la enorme tardanza, explico: **_

_**Tengo la historia hecha (en una libreta como todos mis fics, excepto un nuevo que hago) pero cuando lo paso quiero arreglarlo, le agrego cosas y sinceramente me ha dado pereza DEMASIADA escribir ya de esta pareja. **_

_**Créanme son ocho años escribiendo de lo mismo ya era hora que me cansara jejeje. Ahorita ando escribiendo otro fic que al igual que cuando empecé los de shaman King, me tiene emocionada escribiendo solo de él, pero vi este solo y los demás y pues tengo que terminarlos y para ello debo volver a escribir y que me den ganas por eso este cap es muy corto. Que no les parezca sorpresivo porque ya está planeado pero pensaba escribir mas… sin embargo me dio hueva XD**_

_**Le echaré ganas, no solo por el compromiso lo terminaré y explicaré mejor lo que sucedió la noche anterior (un flash back de Ren) en el otro cap. Trataré de actualizar para la otra semana siguiendo con eso el orden y terminando este y los otros dos de shaman King que me hacen falta. **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia espero este cap les guste y espero escriban mas de esta pareja que aunque al final ya no escribiré, me pasaré (cuando tenga tiempo) a leerme todo lo que pongan de ellos *o* **_


	26. Dias contados

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cáp.26: Días contados.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bajó las escaleras mientras estiraba sus brazos y palideció al ver a Anna rígida en la cocina.

"- Anna…"

"- De nuevo… -comenzó conteniendo su ira algo que asustó al recién llegado - ¡Se ha ido!"

"- Pero… ella regresó anoche ¿no es verdad?"

"- Ese Tao…"

La chica estaba molesta e Yoh sonrió con dificultad. Desde que todo aquel embrollo empezó, Tamao nunca estaba en casa y el responsable parecía ser siempre Ren.

"- Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella – amenazó."

* * *

Tamao tapó su boca cuando estornudó y Ren la miró de reojo solo un momento mientras seguía conduciendo.

"- Esta muy temprano, es normal que te enfermes si no traes ni un miserable abrigo."

"- N-No es necesario… algo debió darme alergia – supuso."

"- ¿Has desayunado?"

"- N-No tengo apetito – respondió sin dejar de ver al frente."

"- ¿Esa es la forma de negar una invitación del chico que quieres?"

Tamao le miró atónita mientras su cara enrojecía.

"-¡B-Basta!"

"- Ah, así que con eso puedo sacarte una reacción – sonrió con malicia – Que inútil eres para ocultar las cosas."

"- Si le parece tan inútil, no diga esas cosas."

"- Volvemos a los formalismos."

"- No tengo porqué tratarlo de otra forma."

"- ¿Ni porque pareces temblar cuando me acerco?"

"- ¡Ren! – le llamó avergonzada - ¡Eres un….!"

"- Anda – dijo al ver un estacionamiento adelante – dilo, así por lo menos no actuaras como autómata."

Tamao desvió su mirada estaba tan avergonzada y molesta que se sorprendió cuando el chico se detuvo y salió del auto para dirigirse a ella y abrirle la puerta.

"- Comeremos."

"- No tengo apetito."

"- Come un poco – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo – eres demasiado delgaducha."

"- S-Solo dice cosas crueles… - murmuró mirándolo cansada - ¿Por qué lo hace?"

"- Te deseo y ando frustrado – se encogió de hombros como si nada."

"- ¿Qué respuesta es esa?"

"- Querías saberlo – sentenció cerrando la puerta del auto."

La joven no podía creerlo. Respiró hondo y le miró con seriedad.

"- Hágalo."

"- ¿Hacer qué?"

"- Me desea, entonces hágalo."

Ren se tensó y la miró de reojo.

"- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?"

"- Si todo se debe a eso, hágalo – le miró lo más segura que pudo – lléveme a su apartamento, hagámoslo de una vez y así todo esto terminara."

"- No para ti."

"- Olvide al joven Hao – su seriedad sorprendió al chico – Puedo olvidarlo a usted."

Ren presionó su puño y se acercó a ella.

"- Puedo tomar enserio tu proposición."

"- Hazlo."

La forma en cómo sus ojos se entrecerraron y como se tensaba su cuerpo…

Definitivamente a Ren le gustaba mucho de esa forma. Frunció el ceño. La chica le estaba dando todo en bandeja de plata y él…

"- Vamos a comer – decidió huir."

"- Entonces... alguien lo hará."

Sabía que lo estaba provocando y lo había logrado. Se había enfurecido tanto que la miró de arriba abajo.

"- No lo harás. – sentenció."

Tamao abrió sus labios dispuesta a responder pero estaba molesta y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Estaba cansada. Con Ren nunca llegaría a nada, solo quería echarse a llorar.

Se dio cuenta como se acercaba mas a ella, poniéndola nerviosa y haciéndola retroceder, algo por lo cual lo notó sonreír con presunción.

"- Comamos."

Tamao no respondió, decidió al final seguirlo para evitar más problemas y fue entonces que Ren eligió una mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

"- ¿Q-Que ocurre? – preguntó mirando el menú, huyéndole con la mirada."

"- No me di cuenta antes."

"- Es que antes no había nada – respondió molesta sabiendo muy bien de que hablaba."

"- Dime, cuando supiste estar enamorada de Hao ¿te pusiste igual de agresiva?"

"- ¡No soy agresiva! – colocó con fuerza el menú haciéndolo reír."

"- Claro que no lo eres – respondió – pero estas demasiado nerviosa."

"- Ya sabe por qué."

"- Trata de hablarme sin formalismos frente a Jeanne – se mostró más serio – no quiero que piense lo peor. En realidad, el hecho que estés interesada en mi me quita un peso de encima, no tendrás que fingir."

"- Según lo que usted dice, yo solo estoy confundida – dijo molesta por la actitud de Ren – en cuanto se marche… me curaré."

"- ¿Así lo crees? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño."

"- Le he ofrecido la cura para su atracción…"

Ren sintió que de pronto estaba hablando con una Tamao más sofisticada, algo que le hacía perder terreno.

"- Puede que tengas razón pero no me quiero arriesgar."

"-. ¿Arriesgar? – preguntó molesta – lo ofrezco y me rechazas."

"- Ten cuidado donde pisas – le miró frio- puede que te arrepientas luego y yo no estaré dispuesto a aceptarlo."

Tamao guardó silencio y lo pensó con más calma ¿Qué rayos le estaba ofreciendo? Se ruborizó al pensarlo, estaba tan dolida que habló de más.

Lo miró tímidamente ¿y si Ren lo hubiese aceptado? Palideció al imaginarlo, lo que menos deseaba era perder el control con él.

Al pasar los minutos Ren ordenó algo y pidió por ella al ver que no pediría nada.

"- ¿Qué es lo que hablará con la señorita Jeanne?"

"- Sin formalismos – ordenó y luego suspiró – Preguntar exactamente porque inventó todo y que ganaría si acepto."

"- ¿A-Aun… piensas en aceptar?"

Ren pudo observarla, estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario mordaz pero la notó débil y cansada. Mordería su lengua en algún ocasiones y no la fastidiaría… después de todo no tenía que volverla a ver.

"- No es eso – dijo con calma sorprendiéndola por el tono que él usaba – puedo fingir con ella un compromiso para mi beneficio, si eso hace que me quite a los Tao de encima."

"- ¿Les temes? – preguntó tímida."

"- De ninguna manera – respondió con seguridad."

"- Pero… necesitas de otros para…"

"- No les temo – repitió – pero son muy poderosos, tienen influencia y harán lo que sea para que tome el mando de… - calló, bebió la taza de leche que le habían traído y desvió su mirada."

Tamao miró con cautela la taza de té que ahora tocaba con ambas manos. Ren no confiaría en ella tan fácilmente.

"- Ren… - le llamó captando su atención – pase lo que pase… quiero que te cuides. Si algún día puedes deshacerte de ellos… puedes visitarnos en la pensión…"

Ren la observó sorprendido ante sus palabras mientras la chica enrojecía del rostro y le miraba suplicante.

"- Solo cuídate…"

"- Pensé que preguntarías mas."

"- No me lo dirías…"

Ren guardó silencio y bebió de su taza nuevamente.

"- Cuídate… - repitió – por favor…"

"- ¿Tanto te importo? – soltó sin contenerse, ya sentía que su pulso estaba aumentando por la expresión de la chica."

"- Siempre ha sido así… - aceptó mirándolo con cierta adoración – y ahora… mucho mas…"

"- Esto te traerá problemas – dijo suspirando tratando de controlar su respiración – No siento lo mismo…"

"- Ya lo sé… - dijo inclinando su rostro y sonriendo levemente – pero… eso no importa."

"- ¿Es que quieres ser una santa? – soltó harto – nadie hace cosas sin querer algo a cambio."

"- ¡Te he pedido que te cuides! – respondió molesta de sus palabras - ¿no te basta con eso?"

"- ¡Estás loca! – soltó haciendo que la joven se pusiese de pie rápidamente.- ¿a dónde vas?"

"- A-A un lugar lejos de usted – respondió antes de salir."

Ren maldijo, dejó dinero rápidamente en la mesa y salió tras ella. Solo aquella chiquilla le hacía pagar con semejante escena.

"- Ayúdame y te dejaré en la pensión – dijo cuando la alcanzó aunque la chica seguía caminando."

"- No, búsquese a alguien mas."

Ren negó con su cabeza. En primer lugar la chica no se decidía si hablarle con formalismos o no y en segundo, ella caminaba sin saber siquiera donde estaba.

"- ¿A quién quieres que busque?"

"- Si la señorita Jeanne le hace una buena oferta, usted aceptará, de nada sirve que vaya."

"- ¿Quieres algo a cambio?"

"- ¡Nada!"

Ren la alcanzó hasta un pequeño callejón de la zona.

"- Todos tienen precio, habla."

"- ¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso?"

Ren guardó silencio, sabía bien que Tamao no estaba tras esas cosas. La miró intensamente.

"- Favor, merece favor, dime qué quieres."

"- Nada."

"- Habla – siguió insistiendo."

"- ¿Quiere saberlo enserio? – preguntó deteniéndose."

Ren se acercó a ella esperándola.

"- Quiero… que me trate bien, que sea amable conmigo – comenzó casi echándose a llorar – que no se burle por lo que siento, que se cuide, que…- Un sollozo escapó de su boca – quiero… quiero ir a casa…"

Tapó su rostro. Todo en su vida se había complicado y necesitaba por lo menos que el chico la comprendiese. Él se marcharía y la dejaría dolida.

A punto estuvo de decirle que la dejara en paz también cuando el chico se acercó hasta abrazarla de la cintura dejándola a ella con las manos en su pecho.

Su calor la puso nerviosa y su aroma la estaba dejando sin aliento. Saber lo que de verdad sentía por él hacía incluso mejor aquel contacto, muy distinto a todos los demás.

Sin poder resistirse correspondió el gesto tranquilizándose inmediatamente, algo que Ren notó de inmediato.

Se separó y la observó. Ella le miraba impresionada.

"- Si eso quieres, eso tendrás – fueron sus palabras."

"-. Ren…"

"- Vamos – dijo al girarse y comenzar a caminar."

"- ¡Q-Quiero algo más! – dijo rápidamente deteniéndolo."

Tamao no escuchó respuesta de él por algunos segundos y decepcionada creyó que se negaría pero su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando el chico la miró de reojo.

"- Pídelo."

"- Yo… - comenzó con la respiración agitada – prometa… que se despedirá de mi…el día que se marche."

Ren frunció el ceño.

"- Prométalo – continuó – y haré lo que quiera."

"- Solo será este favor, no te obligaré a nada mas…"

"- No me obligaría… lo haría con gusto… - dijo rápidamente ruborizándose al comprender que las palabras se podrían tomar de otra forma."

Ren sonrió sarcásticamente y con una mano en su bolsillo le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

Tamao no pudo más que maravillarse con el resto del viaje. Ren estaba tranquilo y hablaba en un tono bajo, casi con tranquilidad como si la presencia de ella le fuese agradable.

Sabía que solo era un favor para ella pero… no le importaba, se sentía muy bien con él ahora.

Por su parte, Ren miraba sorprendido como un simple cambio en su tono y omitir ciertas cosas hacían que Tamao sonriese más y maldecía que se viese tan bien cuando lo hacía.

Miró la carretera, sabía que mirarla tanto le haría chocar con algo.

Ren pudo notar a lo lejos la mansión de Jeanne y decidió estacionar frente a esta.

"- ¡Es increíble! – dijo Tamao con total inocencia al ver el lugar."

"- Ella es extravagante en sus gustos – le explicó."

"- ¿Le conoces mucho?"

"- Desde algunos años."

"- Ella es preciosa… ¿nunca te ha…? – se detuvo avergonzada cuando Ren la observó, por un segundo creyó que diría algo cruel pero este solo se acercó a ella."

"- No – fue su respuesta seca cuando entrelazó su mano con la de ella- Habrá que fingir esto también."

"- R-Ren…"

"- Solo me atrae una ahora – le susurró haciéndola enrojecer mas."

"- L-Lo haces a propósito... ¿verdad? – preguntó intentando ocultar su rostro."

Ren sonrió con malicia, había costumbres que no podía cambiar por una promesa.

"- Entremos de una vez."

* * *

"- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó al ver a Anna furiosa y a un Yoh tratando de calmarla."

"- Tamao no está –fue la respuesta del menor de los Asakura."

"- ¿No está? – se escuchó la voz de Pilika que al igual que Hao, se había acercado."

"- ¿No se supone que había regresado?"

"- Así es pero…"

Hao no tuvo que esperar la respuesta de Yoh. Lo que le había dicho la noche anterior Jeanne le dejaba una clara idea de su paradero.

Pilika lo observo detenidamente.

"- ¿Crees que está con él? – fue el susurro de la peli azul."

"- Es lo más seguro."

"- Pero si Jeanne se ha comprometido con él ¿Por qué querría reunirse con Tamao ahora?"

"- No tengo idea – respondió con la mirada perdida."

"- Deberías hablar con Jeanne, y decírselo todo."

"- ¿Y tú?"

"- ¿Yo?"

"- Ren se marchara ¿no hablaras mas con él?"

"- Lo intentaré solo una vez más… - inclinó su cabeza – él no es capaz de perdonarme."

"- Pues esa es una clara señal que aun siente algo por ti."

"- Lo he pensado pero…"

"- Pilika ¿lo has decidido ya?"

"- Si… - dudó un poco – ahora me preocupa Tamao…"

"- Iré a ver a Jeanne."

"- ¿Ahora?

"-Entiendes tan bien como yo que el compromiso de esos dos solo es mentira. Ella necesita la expansión de su familia y Ren necesita tener más influencia para salir de sus problemas."

"- Pero… lo más probable es que lo logren al estar juntos…"

"- Jeanne no tiene tanta influencia y mi familia es más poderosa. Solo cometerán un error."

"- Hao… - llamó Pilika sonriéndole con cariño – A ellos les convendría, pero el error sería que la dejaras hacerlo."

"- ¿Tu dejarías que Ren lo hiciese?"

"- No – respondió sincera – pero…ya no me escucharía…"

"- ¿Te quedaras entonces de brazos cruzados?"

"- Tu intervendrás – respondió – Jeanne solo puede detener esto y es por ti, si lo haces, Ren se detendrá."

Hao la observó. Pilika parecía completamente resignada pero podía notar una expresión extraña cuando hablaba del Tao ¿sería solo culpabilidad?

"- ¿Qué tanto murmuran? -. Se escuchó a la rubia quien les miraba con frialdad."

"- Nada – sonrió Pilika con naturalidad y elegancia – Prepararé el desayuno."

Yoh miró con agradecimiento a la chica mientras Anna solo les observaba desconfiada.

* * *

"- Creo… que es suficiente – murmuró Tamao cuando habían pasado las cámaras de seguridad – Ya habrán visto… - dijo refiriéndose a sus manos tomadas."

"- Tienes razón – respondió el Tao como si nada, soltándose de una vez y haciendo suspirar a la chica- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"- N-Nada – desvió su mirada. La había soltado demasiado rápido."

Se ruborizó. Actuaba ahora como una novia ofendida.

Ren no la perdió de vista ni un momento. La expresión en otro momento le hubiese dejado desconcertado mas sabiendo los sentimientos de aquella chiquilla no dudaba sobre lo que estaba pensando.

Se dijo que no tenía más tiempo que perder. El consejo le había hablado la noche anterior y debía regresar de inmediato le gustase o no.

"_- Regresa o atente a las consecuencias…hemos visto a ciertas personas a tu alrededor…"_

Recordar aquellas palabras le enfureció. Habían amenazado a Pilika tiempo atrás y ahora de seguro habrían visto a Tamao merodeando junto a él y quien sabe lo que podría ocasionar si se quedaba más tiempo.

Aquella chica tonta debía agradecer que la estuviera protegiendo, sacrificando los pocos días de libertad que le quedaban.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__bueno creo que si no calculo mal unos 4 o 5 caps mas y acaba el fic, si no calculo mal y si no quiero separar caps. Muchísimas gracias a:_

_**Stellar BS**__: wooo creo que he hecho un buen trabajo cuando hago llorar a alguien naaa mentira jeje ya veras como Ren luego sufre por… bueno no cuento pero casi casi jeje gracias por leerme._

_**Gabe Logan**__: juela un año mis respetos, yo siento incomodidad si espero tanto jeje aunque casi casi llego a tu record pues con respecto a estar frescos creo que como no me gusta cambiar la personalidad de los personajes me quedo en lo mismo no me gusta hacerlo porque no son creación mía por eso me encantan los fics que respetan eso, pero jeje gracias por tu compresión espero este cap te guste._

_**Heln: **__muchas gracias por creer que mi fic es bueno pero si puedes hablar con mis amigas de por aca, me conocen que jamás jamás abandono un fic, que me tardo si, pero no abandono fic. Espero este cap te guste._

_**Tinavb: **__seee actualice milagro verdad? Jeje gracias por seguirme leyendo, espero que este cap te guste._

_**Akeemi-chan: **__pues aun estoy viva XD lo que pasa es que ando estudiando y no tenia ganas de digitar nada jeje me parece bien que actualices tus fics el fin de semana me pasare a leerlos me di cuenta que hay varios nuevos *o* y pues sobre los lectores… yo agradezco muchisisimo que me lean pero escribo porque me gusta y no tanto por la gente u.u si me gusta releerlo entonces es que lo publico jejeje._

_**Ryuzaki –chan: **__waaa mi amiga muchisisimas gracias como siempre de leerme jeje espero este cap te guste que hoy si vengo con todo para acabarlo._

_**Lucci: **__jejee mucho de no leerte muchisismas gracias por tu apoyo sip lastimosamente ya no escribiré mas de ellos pero fue lindo y divertido sin mencionar que ahora si hay fics de ellos no como antes jeje ufff estar leyendo solo yaoi de Ren ang no era mi estilo XD._

_**Junengrey: **__jejeje me halago lo que pusiste de verdad es que si te mato es buena señal broma, broma pero me alegro que te haya gustado y creeme el estúpido de Ren tendrá su merecido en veamos… uno o dos caps si no calculo mal._

_Bueno al final es recordarles que estudio medicina que llevo mi quinto año y que cada 4 días tengo turno ufff mi vida esta horrible ahora y suelo escribir para distraerme pero me he propuesto a terminar esto, más bien solo a pasarlo a la compu jejeje. Cuidence, hasta la otra semana._


	27. La partida

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cáp.27: La partida.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"- Señorita – llamó un hombre de buen vestir – la esperan en la sala."

"- ¿Son ellos? – preguntó mirando la ventana con seriedad."

"- Si señorita."

La joven de cabellos color plata se cruzó de brazos y decidió seguir a su mayordomo por los pasillos de aquella mansión. Esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del Tao pero nunca hubiese imaginado que venía acompañado.

Caminó solo un poco mas hasta ver a los lejos a un Ren Tao que no la perdía de vista y a su acompañante quien le miraba tímidamente.

"- Vienes a aceptar mi trato, supongo – lo observó con altanería – no quiero perder mi tiempo."

Tamao la miró sorprendida, debía estar muy molesta con Ren, Jeanne actuaba como él.

"- ¿Por qué lo anunciaste?"

"- Sabes perfectamente por qué tuve que tomar una medida tan drástica – respondió la hermosa chica caminando a su alrededor."

Tamao no podía creer que a Ren no le atrajese aquella chica, que a la luz del día se miraba sumamente preciosa con su vestido de encaje en sus mangas largas y en su cuello, dejándola ver adorable con su cabello largo.

"- ¿Era por el Asakura?"

La pregunta pareció enfurecerla pero poco a poco mantuvo el control.

"- Mi familia necesita la expansión antes que termine este año."

"- Deben tener muchos problemas economicos – ironizó Ren no tomándole mucha importancia, haciendo a Tamao suspirar."

"- Eres su novia – preguntó Jeanne a la peli rosa."

"- ¿Y-Yo?"

"- Di algo – casi ordenó poniéndola nerviosa."

"- ¿Acaso crees que mi novia te dirá que está de acuerdo con este matrimonio?- pregunto Ren molesto con la chica que parecía no tener sentido común."

"- Sabes bien que no es enserio – dijo con más calma – solo necesito ese favor y a cambio podríamos intervenir con tu familia."

"- Pensé que tendrías otras propuestas en mente – la miró con frialdad – la que dices no pasa de lo común."

"- ¿Qué pensabas entonces?"

"- Si te casaras antes con alguien y te divorciaras, tendrías la mitad de sus bienes, y luego si lo haces conmigo se agrandaría la influencia."

Tanto Tamao como Jeanne le observaron incrédulas. Ren Tao era un disparate andando.

"- No digas…"

"- Piénsalo, esa sería nuestra única opción."

"- ¡Es una tontería!"

"- Entonces mi respuesta es no."

Jeanne deseaba matarlo con la mirada.

"- No tengo ni veinte años ¿Y esperas que me haya divorciado a esta edad?"

"- En realidad, por la edad, no deberíamos ni hablar de este asunto."

".- En nuestro ambiente es normal – justificó."

"- Entonces toma normal mi propuesta."

Tamao escuchaba la conversación más irracional de su vida.

Jeanne estuvo a punto de responder cuando el hombre de aspecto elegante volvió a aparecerse avisándole la llegada de alguien más.

"-Esto no ha terminado – amenazó saliendo de la sala."

Tamao no la perdió de vista y hasta cerró sus ojos al escuchar como cerraba la puerta del salón con fuerza.

"- Solo la estas provocando."

"- ¿Te lo parece? – preguntó sarcástico."

"- No puedes pedirle algo así."

"- Hasta yo sé que es algo imposible – comenzó – pero Jeanne es de esas personas a las que no se les puede negar nada, así que hay que dejar que ella se rinda."

"- Es como tu – murmuró."

"- Exacto, pero la diferencia – sonrió con cierta maldad – es que soy mejor que ella."

Tamao reflexionó un momento sobre aquel sujeto. Ren Tao era increíblemente cínico en algunas ocasiones.

"- ¿Y qué esperas… que te responda?"

"- Que se niegue al fin."

"-Pero…"

"- Mi familia estaría gustosa que me casara con ella, pero antes que llegue a oídos de ellos debo evitar que ella me vea como partido."

"- Entiendo…"

"- Ahí es donde entraras tu."

"-¿Y-Yo?"

"- Dirás que estamos enamorados y que no podemos separarnos – cerró sus ojos sin importancia – algo tonto como eso."

"-¡E-Eso no es tonto!"

"- ¿No lo es? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos causándole un violento sonrojo a la chica – no hace mucho, dijiste estar enamorada del Asakura y cuando este te rechazó te comportaste como una bebe ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?"

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"- Te he rechazado y no parece afectarte."

"- Yo… - desvió su mirada, no estaba dispuesta a confesarle algo que le avergonzaba."

Ren se acercó lo suficiente hasta que esta sintió su calor, algo que la puso nerviosa.

"- Dímelo – murmuró acercando su rostro al de ella."

"-E-Es porque me deseas…- respondió al cerrar sus ojos con fuerza avergonzada de no poder empujarlo."

Ren no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia. Sin duda alguna nunca había sido rechazado por una mujer pero, que esta se comportase tan entregada a él era nuevo y debía admitir que le agradaba demasiado.

Tamao se sintió desfallecer cuando terminó de hablar. Supondría que Ren se daría cuenta de su tonta esperanza con él al saber que podía atraerlo físicamente.

"- Si te deseo – respondió este al fin al separarse y mirarla con seriedad – pero no podemos terminar lo que ambos queremos."

"- ¿A-Ambos?"

"- No soy tonto – dijo al atraerla con suavidad – si me lo propongo terminaremos en el piso y no me rechazarías."

Escucharlo la acaloró y avergonzó haciendo que inclinase su cabeza.

"- ¿E-Es que se puede hacer en el piso?"

Ren la miró como si fuese un bicho raro. ¿Era tan ingenua? Estudió el rostro de la joven y al darse cuenta se echó a reír, algo que no había hecho hace mucho.

Tamao observó maravillada como aquella risa suavizaba sus facciones. Pensó que si él sonriese mas, fuese aun más atractivo.

El chico negó con su cabeza y la miró pensando que estaría molesta por burlarse de su pregunta pero la notó mirándolo con adoración haciéndolo carraspear, enrojecer levemente y con ello, desviar su mirada.

"- ¿Qué tanto miras?"

"- Es que te ves tan bien…- calló, tapó su boca con una mano y se avergonzó de sus palabras."

El Tao la estudió y tras pensarlo por algunos segundos se acercó a ella hasta poder acercarse a su oído sintiendo como el cuerpo de la joven se tensaba.

"- También me parece que te ves bien, por eso me gustas – dijo y tras finalizar, se separó rápidamente de ella y colocó las manos en su bolsillo- vamos, Jeanne ya tardó mucho."

Su expresión se volvió fría y comenzó alejarse dejándola sin habla.

¿Ren Tao le había dicho esas palabras? ¿Qué clase de hombre actuaba tan encantador y luego se volvía un bobo?

"-¡A-Alto!- dijo rápidamente haciendo que el Tao obedeciese sin voltearse- ¿A-A que juegas?"

"- Apresúrate – ordenó."

"- ¡Ren! – le llamó cansada de aquella actuación."

"- Yo no juego – respondió cortante – solo he dicho la verdad, date prisa – ordenó y tras decir aquello decidió alejarse."

"-E-Espera…"

Tamao no tuvo más alternativa que seguirle. Decidió apresurarse y encararlo pero chocó con su espalda cuando este se detuvo.

"-¿Qué…?"

"- Calla – dijo al cubrir la boca de la chica rápidamente con una mano y escuchar lo que se decía en la otra sala."

Tamao intentó soltarse pero al escuchar la voz de Hao se detuvo.

Puso atención y unos cuantos gritos de parte de él y Jeanne se dejaron oír, mientras tanto Ren suavizaba el agarre de la peli rosa.

"- ¿No deberíamos intervenir? – preguntó por lo bajo."

Ren se asomó un poco y suspiró hastiado.

"- Supongo que no – se cruzó de brazos – creo que Jeanne me dejará en paz."

"- ¿Por qué lo dice? – preguntó y decidió asomarse justo para ver como ambos chicos parecían besarse."

Tamao no pudo evitar sorprenderse y llevar una mano a su rostro ruborizado.

"-¿Te molesta verlo? – preguntó mirándola analíticamente."

"- ¡Claro que no! – respondió al saber que Ren podía estarla acusando de interés por el Asakura. Más que nunca se daba cuenta que el castaño ya no le hacía sentir lo mismo – es solo que…"

"- ¿Ya se te olvido lo que profesabas por mi? – preguntó sarcástico."

"- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te amo! – Dijo con seguridad – es solo que ver la escena me da algo de… - comenzó a ruborizarse al saber lo que acababa de decir. ¿Amarlo? "

"- Dios, hasta ha subido de rango – ironizó con burla ganándose una mirada acusadora de la joven – de acuerdo… - desvió la mirada, sabía que no debía de fastidiarla por ahora- Vámonos."

"- Pero… ¿no te despedirás?"

"- Si nos quedamos más tiempo solo interrumpiremos y lo más seguro es que sea una escena comprometedora."

"- ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"- Porque yo no desaprovecharía ni una oportunidad – la miró de reojo haciendo que la joven le imitase."

"- Si no mal recuerdo, tu me rechazaste."

"- ¿Aun está en pie la oferta? – se acercó intimidándola y causándole un violento sonrojo – sí, eso creí – sonrió con arrogancia."

"- E-Eres un mounstro… "

"- Y por ello estás loca por mi ¿verdad?"

Tamao le miró molesta y avergonzada. Regresaron al auto en medio de un sermón de la chica de cuan cruel era él.

Ren escondió la sonrisa que le causaba escucharla. No podía evitar sentir que era agradable tenerla al lado aunque fuese hablando tonterías.

De pronto, el parloteo se detuvo y Ren comprendió que estaban a solo unos metros de la pensión.

Detuvo el vehículo y la miró. Estaba cabizbaja y ya no mostraba la energía de antes.

Ren se bajó rápidamente asustándola y haciendo que ella hiciese lo mismo.

"- Gracias… - murmuró sin querer mirarlo frente a frente."

El joven cerró la puerta del auto y se acercó a la joven con manos en sus bolsillos.

"- Me gustase o no, fue divertido –comenzó con una lentitud, como si le costase decirlo, causando una sonrisa cansada en la peli rosa."

"- Vendrás a despedirte ¿no es así?"

"- Yo…- dijo incomodo pero verla acercarse a él le detuvo."

"-L-Lo prometiste… vendrás a despedirte – se acercó hasta rozar sus labios y unirlos en un delicado beso que sorprendió al joven – te esperaré."

Ren Tao vio como la chica se giraba y se encaminaba al interior de aquella casa.

"- Escucha – dijo con total seriedad haciendo que ella se girase a él – perdón… por todo."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula."

"- Perdón – repitió molesto por la expresión de la chica."

Tamao no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Pensó que el Tao enloquecía de vez en cuando pero escucharlo aquel día le estaba acelerando el pulso.

"- Parece… -continuó este encaminándose al auto sin mucho humor – que después de todo lo único bueno fue que te conocí."

"- Ren – intentó detenerlo pero este subió al auto de inmediato."

Tamao pudo verlo alejarse y no se movió de ahí hasta que le perdió de vista.

Lo amaba, lo sabía, lo amaba y ella suponía que él debía sentir costumbre o algún cariño a ella. Ren no decía aquellas cosas a la ligera y aquello hizo que guardase esperanza.

Entró a la pensión y tras regaños de Anna, quien la miró como si deseaba matarla, decidió encargarse de la comida y al terminar, iba hacer un pequeño amuleto. Uno que desde niña le comentaban que traía buena suerte.

Estaba tan distraída en su habitación que cuando Pilika tocó a su puerta, se asustó de pronto.

"- ¿Qué es lo que haces?"

"- Y-Yo… un amuleto…- respondió apenada al verla."

"- Entiendo… - dijo al reclinarse en la puerta – pensé que estabas molesta – soltó de inmediato."

"- ¿Molesta?"

"-Entraste y no…"

"- Perdona… - exclamó con sinceridad – tengo… muchas cosas en que pensar y la señorita Anna…"

"- Lo sé – rió por lo bajo con elegancia - ¿Para quién es el amuleto?"

La pregunta hizo que las manos de la peli rosa temblaran. No podía evitar sentirse traidora pero… ¿Qué debía responder?

"- Y-Yo…"

"-¿Es para Hao? – preguntó con calma y al no escuchar respuesta suspiró – Cuando te negaste a ir con él, decidió invitarme en tu lugar… estaba preocupado por ti."

"- No importa – exclamó amable sabiendo que la noche anterior había abierto sus ojos a sus verdaderos sentimiento."

"- ¿Ren vino por ti ahora?"

"- S-Si… - murmuró."

"- ¿Se casará con Jeanne? –preguntó con incomodidad."

"- No, el joven Hao llego y… parece que lo impidió – aquellas palabras las decía no muy segura- ¿Cómo sabes de…?"

"- La noche pasada, Jeanne se acercó a nuestra mesa a avisar sobre aquella boda. Supongo que fue solo por llamar la atención de Hao."

"- E-Eso parece, aunque ahora, Ren no tiene porque casarse con ella gracias al joven Hao…"

"- ¿Es enserio? –preguntó feliz por el castaño pero haciendo que Tamao mal interpretase aquella felicidad."

"- Pilika… tengo algo que decirte."

"- ¿Decirme?"

"- Este amuleto es para Ren… se irá dentro de poco…"

Pilika se mostró decaída ante la noticia y aunque su plan era ver a Ren aquella tarde, no estaba dispuesta a divulgárselo a la peli rosa.

"- Y-Yo… creo que… Ren, para mí es muy importante."

Pilika se sorprendió al escucharla y a punto estuvo de interrumpirla cuando las palabras que soltó en aquel momento Tamao la dejaron estupefacta.

"-Estoy… enamorada de él."

Un silencio amenazador se asomó mientras ambas chicas no se atrevían a mirarse.

"- ¿Estás segura? – Pilika comenzó con un tono diferente."

"- S-Si…"

"- ¿Él te corresponde?"

Tener que responder a esa pregunta, viniendo de ella la hería, hería su orgullo.

"- N-No…"

La respiración de Pilika se volvió más tranquila y Tamao interpretó el gesto como ofensivo, era más que obvio que a ella le había aliviado la respuesta.

"-Aun así… le daré esto – señaló el objeto."

Pilika la estudió en silencio y después de algunos minutos decidió hablar.

"- Yo me marcharé igual… ahora iré a hablar con Ren para despedirme al fin."

Tamao escuchaba incomoda aquello. No quería que Pilika se acercase a él pero no podía hacer nada. Ren no la quería cerca de ahí.

"- E-Esta bien… -. Respondió sorprendiendo a la peli azul que suponía que Tamao la acompañaría."

"- De acuerdo… solo quería que lo supieras – murmuró segundos antes de retirarse."

El rostro de Tamao quedó ensombrecido por sus cabellos. Mordió su labio inferior y siguió moldeando aquel amuleto de madera.

* * *

Ansias, no, era desesperación, se dijo cuando aquella tarde Pilika regresaba de su encuentro con el Tao. Quería preguntarle que habían hablado, cuando se marcharía o como estaba él pero se abstuvo.

Decidió seguir con lo suyo, luego de encargarse de la pensión y poner de nuevo feliz a Anna.

Al dormir aquella noche, le parecía extraño que Hao no regresase pero al recordar las palabras de Ren se ruborizó, Hao debía estar demasiado "ocupado" con Jeanne.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando pensó como sería estar en la misma situación con Ren pero justo después de auto analizarse se cubrió avergonzada con la sabana.

Se dejó vencer al fin por el sueño. A la mañana siguiente se despertó una hora más tarde y pensó con temor en el rostro de Anna.

Un escalofrío la recorrió y decidió arreglarse y bajar rapidamente.

"-¡L-Lo siento! – dijo al acercarse a la sala jadeante – señorita Anna, yo…- se detuvo al ver como la rubia e Yoh se miraron con seriedad para luego volverse a ella - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

Yoh miró el teléfono a su lado.

"-Acabo de colgar – comenzó – recibimos una llamada."

"-¿Llamada? – preguntó extrañada."

"- Tamao – llamó Anna con seriedad – Jun nos acaba de informar que se irá a China en el próximo vuelo."

"- ¿S-Se va?... eso quiere decir que Ren…"

"- No – Yoh suspiró – Ren se fue la noche de ayer. Jun solo nos habló para despedirse."

"- Despedirse… - exclamó incrédula."

"-No queríamos despertarte – intervino Yoh- además cuando dijo lo de Ren… supondríamos que…"

Tamao no les escuchaba mas ¿Qué valía una promesa en realidad? Ren se había marchado sin decirle nada… ahora comprendía cuanto deseaba huir de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces hizo una reverencia cubriendo su expresión y corrió a su habitación, encerrándose y dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_n/a: muchas gracias de antemano por sus comentarios, responderé cada uno de ellos jejeje y antes que nada me alegra que alguien (aquí) recuerde a girl magic del anime, ella fue la primerita en escribir de esta pareja (en fanfitcion) y puedo presumir que yo fui la segunda en todo fanfiction en escribir de ellos. Me gustan muchos escritores pero mi favorita es ella, es lo máximo, lastimosamente su vida personal pues… fue un caso triste así que dejó de escribir y le cuesta mucho actualizar, la verdad es que ella empezó todo aquí y me alegro que la recuerden, la chica es una excelentísima escritora y una buena amiga espero que algún dia vuelva a escribir de estos dos._

_**Yalira uchiha**__: bueno este comentario era para ti jeje al principio me encantaba la parejita y cuando encontré que ella escribia me enamore tanto que me acuerdo le pregunte si podía publicar, me daba una pena y ella me animó jejeje y seee acompañame a japon y vamos a decirle un par de verdades al creador. XD_

_**Gabe logan**__: pues ahora me tomo el tiempo para escribir ya que falta poco jeje espero este cap te guste y tienes razón aveces hay que amoldar los personajes a una historia._

_**Lucci:**__ wooo lees mi fic de ese video juego cuesta un rechingo hacer un fic de un video juego XD pero esta divertido, gracias por leerme y luego que termine este fic seguire actualizando la isla de la alegría y luego luego continuaré con mis demás fics._

_**Dark layom**__: me alegro mucho que te haya metido este vicio XD es un virus jejeje y gracias por leerme y wooo practicas en enfermería mis respetos, las enfermeras mandan en un hospital, vieras las enfermeras de aquí como nos friegan a los "pobres" como nosotros XD_

_**Helen: **__Nop, gracias a ti por leerme, me halaga mucho espero este cap te guste._

_**Stellar BS: **__en un rato Ren sufre jejeje con lo de Pilika en el otro cap explico las ultimas cosas de ella (su ultima intervención) y con respecto a que compartes con médicos ¿Qué estudias? Pues… que sacrificamos mucho es cierto ya no tengo vida social te digo, las únicas personas nuevas que conozco es aquí en el inter y una que otra persona con huesos fracturados XD pero si, es una lindísima profesión._

_**Yresu: **__wooo hace mucho no te leia jejej me halaga que aun me leas, espero este cap te guste y pues espero leas lo que pasará jeje y mi especialización quería ser cirujana pero… me está encantado la idea de ser forense, no es que me guste ver muertos XD pero saber cómo murieron es interesante, de verdad que si, asi que una patóloga forense sería genial._

_**Conchito!: **__mi amiga! Como estas mujer tanto de no verte perdona ni te aviso es que soy bien "aventada" como decimos aquí y pues me alegro que te haya gustado el cambio de Ren es que me encanta bipolar XD broma. Ay espero que tu estés bien también y haber cuando hablamos y si podes escribir de esta pareja mujer, escribí porfa porque me retiro de esto, asi que quiero leer algo tuyo ya que sos super buena escribiendo. Cuidate._

_**Eiserne lady: **__Gracias por leerme jejeje, espero este cap te guste._

_**Akemi chan: **__see Ren es todo un ñoño, pero uno muy guapo XD pues con respecto a decepcionarte naaa no te decepcionas a ti mismo, si no tienes ganas pues no tienes ganas no te preocupes, eres tu quien importa, eres la escritora, por otra parte me encanta tu fic continúalo porfaaa._

_**Meli: **__gracias por tu comentario espero este cap te guste y no te preocupes si no dejas reviews con solo que la gente lea ya es satisfactorio para uno._

_**Hyacint mtz: **__sip ya tiene sabor a final jejej y sip los turnos son asquerosos me siento muy sucia porque me tengo que bañar tarde y por otra cosa ¿Qué estudias? Por como hablas de los turnos supongo que estudias lo mismo o algo relacionado._

_**Karla: **__gracias por leerme pero subo un cap por semana, por razones de tiempo no puedo mas rápido y me da hueva XD asi que te suplico me tengas paciencia. _


	28. Planes

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cáp.28: Planes.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"- Parece… -continuó este encaminándose al auto sin mucho humor – que después de todo lo único bueno fue que te conocí."

"- Ren – intentó detenerlo pero este subió al auto de inmediato."

El mencionado hizo caso omiso al llamado. Sabía que no debían verlo con ella.

Por el espejo retrovisor pudo verla mientras él se alejaba en el auto. Golpeó con fuerza el volante y presionó sus puños ¿Por qué demonios le afectaba verla? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

¿Decirle que fue bueno conocerla? ¿Por qué diablos era bueno si ahora sentía que perdía algo al dejarla ahí?

Ren Tao se sorprendió por sus pensamientos y miró el camino como poco a poco se acercaba a su edificio.

Estacionó frente a él y de pronto un nerviosismo, ansias extrañas lo invadieron. Debía regresar por la peli rosa.

Intentó arrancar el motor de su auto pensando en regresar pero… ¿Qué le diría? No tenía idea, tal vez solo decirle que se la llevaría con él.

Apagó el motor y suspiró cerrando sus ojos ¿sería posible que se estaba volviendo igual de tonto que cuando estuvo con Pilika? La peli azul era más fuerte que Tamao, si le pedía algo disparatado como que lo acompañase a China era más que obvio que le traería problemas y que ella huiría.

¿Pero para qué diablos llevarla? No lo sabía y se molestaba por ello.

Si, no lo sabía, pero él era Ren Tao y si tenía aquel capricho, estaba dispuesto a complacérselo sin tener que razonar por ello.

Intentó poner en marcha el vehículo pero se detuvo de inmediato al reconocer un auto oscuro a solo unos ocho metros de donde él se encontraba.

Paró el vehículo, bajó de él rápidamente y entró al apartamento justo cuando una de las recepcionistas le miraba con una seriedad extraña y señalaba el ascensor.

Frunció el ceño sabiendo que todos en aquel lugar estaban al servicio de su familia.

Ren se apresuró y subió hasta su piso.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta el lugar parecía más vacio de lo acostumbrado.

Miró la puerta de su apartamento y entró sorprendiéndose de ver a su hermana sentada en el sofá de espaldas sosteniendo el auricular del teléfono.

"- Lo sé… - dijo – Lo sé – repitió- se lo diré en cuanto…"

"-¡Jun! – le llamó haciéndola suspirar."

"-Esta aquí, hablaré con él – colgó y se puso de pie poniendo las manos en su cintura – Has arreglado las cosas con Jeanne y pasaste por la pensión Asakura."

Ren frunció el ceño. Le tenían realmente vigilado.

"- ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo ahora? – miró a su alrededor – todos están..."

"- Volverás ahora mismo."

El joven de ojos dorados se paralizó de inmediato y tras pensarlo su semblante frío volvió.

"- ¿Por qué?"

"-Según mi padre… - comenzó con culpabilidad sabiendo que al chico le esperaba un hacinamiento de por vida – Ya es hora."

"- No ha terminado el tiempo."

"-Te estás relacionando demasiado. Tienen miedo que desees desertar."

"- ¿Porqué desertar a lo que me pertenece por derecho?"

"-Sabes bien que te aislarían por años."

"- Es una tontería."

"- Saben que los Asakura son cercanos a ti – comenzó poniéndolo tenso y tratando de sus pensamientos no se volcaran a la peli rosa – Los meterías en aprietos…"

Ren se enfureció. Sabía que su familia era demasiado extraña tratando de alejar a personas de él.

No es que hubiesen llevado a cabo alguna amenaza pero solían sentenciar a cualquiera.

"- Debemos regresar. Tu ahora mismo – dijo al señalar con su rostro su habitación – todo esta empacado. Yo saldré mañana."

El joven permaneció en silencio durante segundos ¿Cómo demonios mantendría su promesa si tenía que salir en aquel momento?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre.

"- ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó dudoso mirando a su hermana quien negaba con la cabeza – iré yo entonces."

Se acercó, giró la perilla y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a la peli azul parada frente a su puerta.

Jun la observó incrédula y pronto su expresión cambió a una mucho más seria.

"- Jun Tao – se inclinó la hermosa joven con cortesía y se dirigió a Ren – Necesito hablar."

"- Ahora no es un buen momento."

"- Lo es – se apresuró con ojos suplicantes – Me iré en dos días."

Ren sintió algo extraño al escucharla decir aquello. Miró a su hermana quien con la mirada parecía impedirle que se acercara a la chica pero este suspiró, salió al pasillo del apartamento y cerró tras de sí.

"- No esperes disculpas – comenzó Ren al ver a la peli azul callada."

"- Por supuesto que no – le miró – tu hermana siempre te ha querido, es normal que esté preocupada."

"- Te irás en dos días… - repitió cruzándose de brazos."

"- Tu te irás dentro de poco ¿verdad?"

"-Si – se limitó a responder. Le parecía tan extraño estar a punto de marcharse como hacía años atrás y que en aquel momento no desease la compañía de la joven."

"- Quisiera… dejar las cosas…"

"-Déjalo así – respondió cortante – ya habíamos hablado de esto."

Pilika le miró con tristeza y decidió tomar la palabra tras tomar confianza.

"- Ren… no fui la persona correcta… sin embargo… créeme que yo sentí por ti…- dijo con lentitud causando una mirada dubitativa en el chico, haciéndola sentir culpable – Ren… - volvió a llamarle acercándose a él y tocando su mejilla con cariño provocando como respuesta una tensión en él – te quise… no lo suficiente pero siento que debo cuidarte."

"- No lo necesito… - dijo con suavidad haciendo que la joven recordase sus días junto a él."

"- No, pero debo cuidarte y también a Tamao – pudo ver como el chico parecía mostrar una expresión extraña al escuchar de la peli rosa – Ren ¿acaso tu…?"

"- ¿Yo qué? – preguntó a la defensiva alejándose de ella."

"- Tamao… te está haciendo un amuleto – sonrió con cariño sorprendiéndolo – quiere protegerte, quiere…"

"-Está enamorada de mi – soltó haciendo que Pilika le mirase de hito a hito."

"- Ya lo sabes…"

"- Me lo dijo…"

"- Cuando lo escuché de ella… - le miró con confianza – no pude evitar sentir celos lo cual… me hace una persona horrible."

Ren Tao la estudiaba con la mirada. Hace solo unos meses aquella confesión le hubiese dado las suficientes ansias de querer luchar más por ella, pero ya no era el caso… ya no lo era desde hacía mucho sin saber bien la razón.

"- ¿Sientes lo mismo?"

"- No es de tu incumbencia."

"- Por favor, no le hagas daño."

"- No haré daño, he sido sincero y me marcharé dentro de poco."

"- Tamao nunca me había levantado la voz… -comenzó sonriendo con nostalgia – pero desde que volví y cuando vio como reaccionabas, se mostró una faceta en ella que nunca había visto, una protectora y segura."

Ren la miraba de reojo intentando ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba escuchar aquello.

"- Tamao ha actuado diferente con respecto a ti. Siempre me pareció que estaba enamorada de Hao pero… nunca lucho por él realmente, en cambio contigo…"

"- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? – preguntó molesto. No quería saber aquello, de pronto se sentía peor al conocerlo."

"- Porque llevo años conociéndola y puedo afirmar que lo que siente es cierto – sonrió – lo único que espero es que ella sea feliz… es mi amiga, me ayudó cuando más lo necesité, es muy leal… - sintió como si estuviese dando a Tamao en matrimonio – sabe cocinar muy bien, es algo torpe pero estoy segura que solo le hace falta madurar."

Ren la miró con frialdad y se cruzó de brazos.

"- Eso ya lo sé – se giró y se alejó unos pasos – No siento rencor – confesó sorprendiendo a Pilika – Pero gracias a que pasé por todo esto pude conocer a esa torpe."

"- Veo que la torpeza te cautivó – soltó sonriendo con cariño haciendo que este se girara a ella y frunciese el ceño con un leve rubor – esta vez… me parece tonto que estén sufriendo cuando ambos sienten algo tan fuerte uno por el otro."

"- No he dicho eso – frunció mas el ceño haciendo que Pilika riese con encanto – Hace mucho que no te veía reír… - confesó este."

"-Puedo decir que hace mucho no te veía tan divertido como cuando estas con ella."

Permanecieron en silencio y Pilika suspiró para deshacerlo.

"-Te agradezco por todo…"

Ren desvió su mirada no dándole importancia.

"- Deberías despedirte de ella… - habló – eres muy lento y ella lo es mas."

"- Tengo mucho que hacer – cambió el tema acercándose de nuevo a su apartamento – cuídate – murmuró al tomar la perilla – no seas lenta con el inglés."

"- No lo haré – respondió sonriendo mientras Ren cerraba la puerta tras de sí."

Ren Tao volvió a sus cosas siendo atacado por las preguntas de su hermana quien solo hablaba de la peli azul aunque él estuviese torturándose con la promesa hecha a Tamao.

Colocó una mano en su cabeza molesto consigo mismo. Ni siquiera la partida de Pilika le afectaba ya ¿desde cuándo se había acostumbrado a la joven torpe? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez y sabía la respuesta desde el instante en que la chica se tomaba el tiempo para querer animarlo.

_¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te amo!_

Para el colmo aquella confesión no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Era el rey de los idiotas, se dijo.

Jun Tao desistió al ver a su hermano mas pensativo de lo normal ¿estaría pensando en Pilika?

Decidió averiguarlo recordando cosas de Pilika y de pronto salió a la luz cuando Tamao le acompañó a aquella reunión en la cual vestía de forma elegante y encantadora.

El chico se mostró más frío y retraído al escucharla y haciendo que Jun sacase sus propias conclusiones.

Calló de pronto y le siguió cuando el chico subió al auto que le esperaba.

"-Mañana llegaré – murmuró al verlo asentir – Ren… ¿No deseas despedirte de los Asakura? – dijo con cuidado haciendo que el chico desviase la mirada furioso."

"- No."

"- De acuerdo… - respondió."

Mirando como aquel auto se alejaba suspiró pensando en las palabras que diría a los Asakura. Solo esperaba que todos comprendiesen, incluso Tamao.

* * *

"- ¿No ha salido? – preguntó la joven peli azul con sorpresa al joven menor de los Asakura."

"- No te diste cuenta porque en cuanto regresaste, volviste a desaparecer."

"-Tuve que comprar mi boleto y arreglar las cosas para mi regreso – dijo mirando la puerta delante de ella."

"- Ni siquiera una amenaza de Anna parece sacarla – suspiró el joven – mi única esperanza eres tú y Hao."

"- ¿Aun no regresa?"

Yoh negó pero sonrió haciendo que Pilika no preguntase más. Era obvio que seguía con Jeanne.

"- Jun te habló esta manaña… ¿Verdad? – preguntó sin despegar la vista de la habitación."

"-Si,… en cuanto se lo dijimos – miró la misma dirección – no quiso salir."

"- Ren es un tonto… - murmuró con tristeza al saber que ni de ella se había despedido – Tenemos que sacarla."

"- Espero que lo logres. Trataré de que Hao regrese."

"- ¡Sí! – Habló con ánimo. Dispuesta estuvo a tocar con toda su fuerza cuando a ambos los tomó por sorpresa que la puerta se abría."

Tamao salió frotando sus ojos y arreglando su cabello desordenado.

"- ¿Estabas durmiendo? – preguntó Yoh extrañado."

"- L-Lo siento joven Yoh – dijo inclinándose. Había llorado tanto que se había quedado dormida – Iba al baño…"

"- Tamao… - murmuró el castaño compasivo."

"- Espero la señorita Anna no esté tan molesta – comenzó sin una sonrisa sincera causando la molestia de Pilika."

"- Entra – ordenó."

"-I-Iré al baño y luego…"

"-¡Entra! – gritó causando miedo en Yoh y su amiga."

Tamao tragó saliva y obedeció. No quería en realidad saber que ella estuvo con Ren antes de irse.

Esperó que Tamao tomara asiento en la cama mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro mirándola.

"- Estuviste llorando toda la mañana."

Tamao permaneció callada. Sus ojos se mostraban sin vida, sin ánimos y aquello asustó a Pilika.

"- Hablé con él – dijo provocando en ella mas tristeza – pero ni siquiera se despidió – soltó rápidamente sorprendiéndola – Le dije que me iba en dos días y…"

"-Es cierto… tú, mañana… - comenzó con tristeza."

"- ¡Basta de lloriqueos! – ordenó con energía algo que Tamao siempre admiró de la joven."

"- Pilika… yo no estoy de humor para…"

"- Si Ren se ha marchado te aseguro que su familia está en medio – dijo asustando a la peli rosa – y ellos tienden a ser demasiado agresivos."

Tamao lo sospechaba pero aun así, Ren era tan dueño de sí mismo que el hecho que no llegara a despedirse de ella le parecía increíble.

Dijera lo que dijera, él rompió su promesa…

"- Yo…"

"- Ellos parecen peligrosos, y pueden hacer lo que sea."

"- Aun así…"

"- ¿Aun así?"

"- Q-Quisiera verle… una vez más…"

"- ¿Sabes lo que estas pidiendo? – se cruzó de brazos – él mismo me confirmó que una vez se hubiese ido no podría regresar."

"- Pero…"

"- Él no vendrá - soltó irritada que aquella chica no tomase enserio sus palabras - claro que tú podrías ir pero… - se detuvo y esperó una expresión en la joven."

"- N-No dispongo los medios para viajar – murmuró cabizbaja."

"- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó incrédula para luego acercarse a la chica y mirarla con suma seriedad – Su familia… es capaz de amenazarte de la peor manera si te acercas a él."

"-Pilika – le observó de la misma forma – huiste… pero yo quisiera verlo de nuevo, estaría dispuesta a..."

"- Ten cuidado – sentenció – Tus palabras pueden encadenarte."

"- ¡L-Lo sé! – soltó poniéndose de pie de inmediato – quisiera ir a verle, estaría dispuesta a verlo solo una vez mas."

"- Tamao… - murmuró sorprendida."

"- ¿No lo crees?- preguntó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza - ¡Lo haría, lo amo!"

"- Así que lo amas…"

Una suave voz se dejó escuchar haciendo que ambas se giraran a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba una hermosa Jeanne de brazos cruzados.

"- Hao subirá pronto – se adelantó – estaba preocupado por ti."

"- ¿E-El joven Hao estaba preocupado? – preguntó sorprendida."

"-Te estima mucho – dijo mirándola de reojo – Has dicho que quieres ir a ver al idiota del Tao ¿no es así?"

Tamao se ruborizó aun más. Juntó sus manos y asintió lentamente.

"- Estás en tu día de suerte – dijo la hermosa recién llegada mirándola sin mucha importancia – ese idiota se fue sin siquiera dar la cara para decirle a todos que nuestro compromiso estaba roto."

"- Ren dijo que usted lo haría…- murmuró con timidez acusándola en silencio de ser ella quien empezó todo desde un principio."

"- Yo no haré ese ridículo, él lo hará – suspiró – viajaré a China dentro de una semana, Hao me acompañará y si lo deseas… – la miró con intensidad causándole un escalofrío a la joven – puedes venir."

"- ¿I-Ir? – repitió incrédula – p-pero…"

"- ¿Es que te arrepientes? – preguntó Pilika quien había pensando que la llegada de Jeanne y su oferta era un golpe magnifico de suerte. Acusó con la mirada a su antigua amiga."

"- ¡Claro que no! – soltó rápidamente – pero él… no querrá verme."

"- Pues deberás obligarle – interrumpió Jeanne – si de verdad quieres hacerlo, tienes una semana."

"- Pero…"

"- Solo una semana –amenazó dispuesta a marcharse."

"- Señorita… - le detuvo la peli rosa – gracias."

"-Hao fue el de la idea – suspiró – subirá a hablar contigo."

Tamao sonrió levemente, inclinó su cabeza con respeto hasta que Jeanne se hubo marchado. Le intimidaba aun la belleza de aquella chica.

"- Muy bien, me encargaré de tu boleto."

"- P-Pero Pilika… no podría…"

"- Espero seas valiente y que lo que digas sea cierto – la miró para luego sonreír con calidez – Tómalo como un pago."

"- ¿P-Pago?"

"- Ya has sufrido mucho…"

"- Pilika – la tomó de un brazo – Tu… ¿ya no sientes nada por él?"

"- Tamao…"

"-D-Dímelo."

"-Te mentiría al negarlo – se sinceró sorprendiendo a la peli rosa – pero… no es un sentimiento real… porque no estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que tú."

"- Pero él te escogió… - dijo con tristeza, acompañada del extraño sentimiento de la envidia."

Pilika no quiso responder a eso. No podía hablar si no estaba segura de lo que Ren sentía.

Tamao mordió su labio inferior aun con dudas, intentó decir más pero Pilika se disculpó una y otra vez, saliendo así de la pensión no sin antes darle una palmada a la joven en la espalda.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A: bueno solo dejenme decir que esta vez tarde no porque quisiera sino porque fanfiction tenia un error y salia que no podía actualizar lo bueno es que pao hale 20 me ayudo a actualizar muchisismas gracias amiga jeje de verdad ya vere como pagartelo. Quisiera solo avisar que la proxima semana no actualizare este fic, actualizare el nuevo que hago para avisar en ese mismo cap que no volveré a actualizarlo hasta terminar venganza innecesaria jejeje**__**.**_

**Yalira uchiha**_**: hacen videos? Dios yo quisiera ver un doujinshi (dibujos por lo menos) como Dios manda de ellos T.T es mi sueño si sabes quién dibuja de ellos avísame porfa y siii pobre girl no actualiza y tan buena que es para escribir u.u y see es cierto lo de las promesas, es de admirar quien las cumple. Ojala este cap te guste.**_

**Helen: **_**pues espero te siga intrigando XD gracias por comentar.**_

**Gabe logan: **_**creo que si puedo mantenerte interesado me siento orgullosa ya que eres crítico con los fics y eso es bueno XD no te acuso, es magnifico asi uno mejora. Espero este cap te guste.**_

**Hyacint Mtz: **_**es nuestro adorable desgraciado XDD wooo ingeniera mis respetos yo me muero de hambre si estudio eso puya es que me cuestan mucho las matemáticas XD**_

**Eiserne lady: **_**jejeje espero este cap te agrade y no te haga sufrir mucho. **_

**Conchito: **_**ja jay! Conchito hoy te fregaste como ya te agregue a alerta de autores hoy si publicas me doy cuenta así que nada de pena vas a publicar XD y yo leeré maravillada anda te doy animos mujer cuidate y espero el cap te guste. Por cierto haber si hablamos por skype un dia de estos.  
**_

**Stellar BS: **_**a mí tampoco me agrada pilika en este fic pero el personaje es adorable jejej además da pereza inventarse personajes woooo mis respeto a los que estudias y cuidado con los médicos, por como son mis compareños te digo son unos zorros (mujeriegos) es raro el medico joven que sea centrado aunque no lo creas XD.**_

**Tinavb: **_**jeje espero este cap te aclare un par de dudas y ojala te agrade. Gracias por comentar.**_

**Junengrey: **_**Tamao ira por él en esta ocasión XD pero… bueno espero lo veas en el otro cap, porque no es lo que parece. Cuídate.**_

**Lucci: **_**awww gracias por seguirme leyendo me halaga ese gesto, ojala este cap te agrade. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**ryuzaky chan: creo que tu eres la que me agrego a skype verdad ufff no hablas ni para saludar mujer que barbara XD bueno gracias por tu comentario espero este cap te guste.  
**_


	29. Encuentro forzado

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cáp.29: Encuentro forzado.**_

* * *

"- Jo-Joven Hao… - murmuró sorprendida cuando al salir de su habitación se topó con el chico que ahora sonreía."

Ella había tardado tanto en salir debido a todos los hechos que habían ocurrido, por lo tanto, se sorprendió verlo aunque ya hubiese sido avisada por la joven de cabellos de plata que él subiría a verla.

"- Jeanne me ha dicho que quieres encontrarte con él."

Tamao no pudo evitar ruborizarse casi completamente ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Pensaría que se enamoraba a caso de todos? ¿Pensaría lo mismo que Ren pensó de ella?

Hao la notó tan nerviosa que solamente sonrió acercándose a ella.

"- ¿Estás bien? ¿Crees poder entenderte a la perfección?"

"- ¿E-Entenderme?"

"- La familia de Ren suele ser muy agresiva – explicó – ¿estás dispuesta a enfrentarte a ellos para verlo?"

"- N-No sé porque todos dicen…"

"- Pilika te lo advirtió ¿no es así?"

"- ¿Por eso pregunta si puedo entenderme? – inclinó su cabeza con tristeza y vergüenza – puedo afirmarle joven, que yo…"

Se detuvo al sentir que Hao se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

"- Yo no he pensado mal en cuanto a tus actos. Es tu decisión."

"-Yo…"

"-Además, siempre creí que en cuanto a nosotros, era solo admiración."

Tamao le estudió detenidamente y le agradeció con la mirada la comprensión de aquel joven.

No entendía en realidad como había ocurrido pero sabía bien que el sentimiento a Ren era sin duda distinto al de aquel castaño que ahora la observaba.

"- La señorita Jeanne tiene mucha suerte – sonrió con cariño para él, haciendo que este devolviese el gesto, sin embargo ambos sintieron un escalofrió tras ellos."

A solo unos metros se encontraba la joven de cabellos plateados mirándoles con cara de pocos amigos.

"- Solo eres un bastardo mujeriego – soltó con toda frialdad marchándose."

"- ¡Espera un momento! – gritó el chico al verla marcharse furiosa, haciendo que al final suspirase tocando su cabeza – Jeanne está demasiado mimada."

"- ¿Cree que no le he causado muchos problemas? – Preguntó con temor- parece que han arreglado sus diferencias."

"- No del todo – murmuró el chico estresado – Dime, ¿iras?"

"- Yo…"

"- Puedes pensarlo durante estos días, nos quedaremos allá un par de días – dijo al alejarse de ella a paso lento – tengo que hablar con ella."

Tamao parpadeó varias veces al verlo marchar. Intentó ocultar la risa que quería escapar de sus labios. Era como ver a Yoh con Anna en aquella situación.

Tras comparar ambos hermanos su rostro se ensombreció ¿debía acompañarlos en aquel viaje? Todos parecían apoyarla pero… ¿ir para ser rechazada? ¿Qué sentido tenía?

Se preguntó una y otra vez y la respuesta que le dijo a Pilika salía a la luz… solo deseaba verlo de nuevo…

Pero al hacerlo ¿Qué era lo que le diría? ¿y él? ¿No se molestaría al verla?

Al final ¿Qué rayos haría un par de días en aquel país con la indiferencia de Ren? Era más que seguro que la ignoraría.

Tamao lo pensó por horas hasta que decidió bajar encontrándose con Anna quien miraba la televisión, Yoh miraba a su hermano que intentaba hablar con una enfadada Jeanne.

Sonrió y sigilosamente se dirigió a la cocina. Aquellas personas estaban apoyándola… y aunque así fuese aun tenía dudas sobre ir.

Si tan solo supiera que Ren la extrañaba… con saberlo no dudaría.

Miró los alimentos y decidió preparar algo sin que los demás se diesen cuenta y al cortar las verduras pensó como se había encontrado con él, como la había tenido de sirviente, como quiso vengarse usándola.

Al analizarlo, corto molesta aquella pobre zanahoria pero de pronto su rostro tomó otra expresión al recordar aquellos momentos en que Ren parecía preocuparse por ella, como aceptaba comer lo que ella preparaba, como en algunas ocasiones parecían estar cómodos con la presencia del otro y luego… volvió a su mente el sentir los labios de él sobre ella

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a derramar lágrimas, algo que sin duda la molestó.

Estaba sufriendo ya por él y Ren Tao se quedaría en aquel país para siempre ¿Por qué no ir a despedirse? Se dijo al sentir que algo oprimía su pecho.

¿Por qué no intentarlo? Al fin y al cabo el resultado sería el mismo… regresaría sin él.

* * *

Si,… se repitió, intentarlo, justo cuando escuchaba como Jeanne y Hao discutían en aquel aeropuerto y como Anna, Yoh y Pilika le despedían.

Llevaba una pequeña maleta y un bolso tipo mochila que se colocaba de forma diagonal a su cuerpo.

Se apenó al saber que en aquella ocasión llevaba un vestido celeste que sus tirantes se colocaban tras su cuello haciéndola ver muy femenina, aunque, esta se avergonzase de usar tal cosa.

"- ¿Cre-Crees que….?"

"- Es una buena idea – regañó Pilika por la timidez de la joven. Ignorando a los dos tras la peli rosa que parecían matarse con miradas, se centró en aquella chica que parecía dudar – Espero tengas mucha suerte, pase lo que pase no te rindas."

"-Pilika… - murmuró recordando que cierto día se había arrepentido de ir de viaje y Pilika le había restregado sus sentimientos, algo que agradecía y al mismo tiempo le entristecía – perdóname…"

"- No, perdóname a mi – sonrió con desanimo – Cuando vuelvas me habré ido."

"- Pilika – llamó rápidamente - ¿Quieres que le entregue algo?"

La joven peli azul la miró con seriedad. Luego de haber comprado aquel boleto y huirle a la peli rosa, decidió encararla.

"- Quiero que seas fuerte, pase lo que pase no olvides por quien es que haces todo esto."

Tamao la miró de hito a hito tratando de saber si no la lastimaba.

"- ¡Tamao! – llamó Hao por fin cuando su vuelo fue anunciado."

"- Pilika… yo…"

"- Apresúrate – sonrió empujándola – y mas te vale no seas cobarde."

La peli rosa asintió con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que Pilika se burlase por lo llorona que siempre había sido su amiga.

"- ¿Fuiste sincera con ella? – preguntó Anna de brazos cruzados mientras miraba a los demás abordar el avión."

"- No serviría de nada – sonrió Pilika con nostalgia – ella está haciendo lo que yo nunca pude. Si Ren puede aceptarla, es porque ella se lo ha ganado."

Anna se silenció y miró a Yoh de reojo mientras este sonreía sin querer agregar más al asunto.

Ella suspiró e internamente deseó la suerte de aquella torpe chica.

* * *

De pie frente a una ventana que conducía al exterior, presionó su puño y toco el cuello mao de su traje color negro.

"- Se acerca el invierno – dijo la voz de su hermana quien lo había sorprendido en aquella habitación – tal vez llueva."

Ren Tao no respondió y Jun sonrió con cariño para él. Se cumpliría ya varios días desde su regreso y Ren volvía a hacer el mismo en aquella casa. Retraído, frío y sin querer hablar mucho.

Sintió pena por su hermano. Estar atrapado en aquel lugar que era considerado casa era sin lugar a dudas muy duro.

En ocasiones como esta le encontraba mirando pensativo al exterior.

"- ¿Crees que estará cometiendo alguna torpeza en este momento?"

"- Conociéndole, creo que si – soltó haciendo que en segundos se diese cuenta de sus palabras ruborizándose de manera exagerada."

Jun notó que desviaba su rostro por la vergüenza y no la miraba. Rió debido a que ahora sabía porque su hermano quedaba pensativo.

"- Iré a estudiar – fue su respuesta fría, girándose y saliendo de la habitación."

Jun pudo notar su enfado. No quiso seguirlo y mortificarlo, miró hacía la misma ventana y se pregunto que futuro tendría su hermano en un lugar como aquel.

* * *

Estornudó de manera fuerte, ruborizándose y tapando su boca.

"- L-Lo lamento – murmuró a los presentes."

Hao sonrió mientras Jeanne pareció no tomarle importancia.

Tamao notó como ambos daban la impresión de llevar una pequeña tregua, haciéndola sonreír, era cosa de enamorados, se dijo una vez lo analizó.

Miró el cielo y el lugar concurrido, habían llegado a China hacía solo veinte minutos y ahora subían su equipaje a un auto de la familia de Jeanne que les llevaría a la mansión de los Tao.

No podía describir su nerviosismo. Sus manos estaban heladas y temblaban.

Sintió que le costaba respirar y durante todo el viaje los mismo síntomas, que se agravaron cuando el hombre les dijo que pronto estarían frente a la casa de los Tao.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Tamao no se atrevió a mirar hasta salir de él.

En un lugar con neblina, donde no se encontraba ni un solo árbol y en el horizonte solo una inmensa mansión hizo que su rostro se tornara sorprendido y le hizo comprender que aquel lugar era tan lúgubre como el chico del cual estaba enamorada.

Enamorada, se repitió a si misma sintiendo de nuevo aquel temblor en sus manos mientras las acercaba a su pecho. Podía comprender ahora porque Pilika había caído en los encantos de aquel chico. No es que él lo intentase pero era imposible no enamorarse de él.

Al recordar las cosas duras que tuvo que pasar con Ren y como Pilika desaprovechó su oportunidad, le hicieron sentir envidia ¿Cómo podía haber desperdiciado aquello?

No debía culparla, no debía, pero la cruda realidad de verse ahí sin saber lo que le esperaba le orillaba a desear la suerte de su amiga.

"- Tamao – llamó Hao – ¿quieres entrar?"

Se giró a ambos quienes ahora se notaban más serios, haciendo que su cabeza se moviese afirmativamente como respuesta.

Se había quedado sin palabras y su temor estaba creciendo.

Esperó que ambos chicos se adelantaran, siguiendo así su paso.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, varios sujetos les observaban de manera amenazante hasta que Jeanne se presentó al mayordomo que abrió la puerta principal.

Saber que venían de parte de la familia de Jeanne y los Asakura lograron que la expresión de aquellos sujetos se volviese calma.

Tamao suspiró aliviada maravillándose del poder de aquellas familias.

"- ¿Desean entablar una conversación con los amos?"

"- En realidad – pidió Jeanne – es con Ren Tao que necesito hablar."

El mayordomo estuvo a punto de negar cuando un ruido hizo que se pusiese firme.

"- ¿Con mi hijo? – preguntó una voz encantadora y fría al mismo tiempo."

Tamao encontró de donde provenían aquellas palabras, ruborizándose al ver semejante mujer.

Hermosa, esa era la palabra que venía a su mente.

Tenía facciones parecidas a las de Ren y un cabello similar al de él. Una figura como la de Jun Tao haciendola dudar si de verdad se trataba de la madre de aquel testarudo chico.

"- ¿Para qué hablar con mi hijo? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño."

"- Se dijo que nos casaríamos – soltó haciendo que Hao y Tamao le mirasen sorprendidos por su rapidez – pero ahora no deseo hacerlo."

"- ¿Casarse? – preguntó sacando un abanico y moviéndolo hacia sí, dándose un poco de oxigeno – No puede ser."

"- Como le repito, se acabó, me casaré con él – señaló a Hao haciendo que este suspirara por la agresividad de aquella chica."

"- ¿Él pertenece a los Asakura? – preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo hasta fijarse en Tamao - ¿y ella?"

"- Y-Yo… - comenzó la joven nerviosa hasta que Jeanne la interrumpió."

"- Ella solo quiere encontrarse con Ren ."

Un profundo silencio, era lo único que se mostraba en aquella escena mientras Tamao con manos temblorosas, poco a poco cubría su rostro tratando que lo rojo de su cara no se notara tanto.

"- ¿Perdón? – repitió la madre mucho más molesta."

Hao se acercó a la joven de cabellos plateados.

"- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó amenazante."

"- Solo dije la verdad."

"- ¡Sabes bien lo que trae consigo eso! – dijo molesto aunque murmurando."

"- ¿Otra casa fortunas? – preguntó de manera despectiva."

"- Ella no es así – respondió el Asakura rápidamente – ella solo ha venido con nosotros."

"- No le habrán dado una idea equivocada ¿verdad? – miró a ambos para luego dirigirse a la peli rosa – Mi hijo está por encima de muchas personas, incluso de ella – soltó furiosa haciendo entristecer a la joven de cabellos rosas, algo que la hizo mirarla con desconfianza – Pero si me dejas interrogarla con gusto te dejaré ver a mi hijo."

"- Viene con nosotros – repitió Jeanne viendo que la situación se había salido de control."

"- Siendo sirviente de sus familias – supuso – no le haré daño pero, desearía saber sus intenciones."

"- ¿Intenciones? – preguntó Hao molesto por la actitud de aquella familia de arrogantes."

"- Ustedes pueden hablar con él – especificó – y tú – miró a Tamao – sígueme."

"- ¡Espere un momento!"

"- ¿Esperar? – preguntó la mujer al castaño – dime ¿ella no viene a ver a mi hijo?"

"- Ella… - se detuvo sin saber que decir."

"- Joven – se inclinó Tamao a él en forma de agradecimiento y miró a la mujer frente a ella – sí, he venido a verlo, solo… deseo verlo."

"- Entiendo – respondió de forma calculadora – sígueme."

Tamao asintió lentamente y comenzó a caminar haciendo que un movimiento de Hao la detuviese.

"- No se preocupe joven – sonrió a ambos – lo haré sola."

Se inclinó nuevamente y se alejó junto a aquella mujer acompañadas del mayordomo.

"- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó molesto a Jeanne quien se encontraba pensativa."

"- Nos causaría problemas no decir la verdad. Mi familia al igual que la tuya tienen relaciones con los Tao aunque no queramos, si mentimos, es natural que nos afectaría."

"- Pero solo hablaríamos con Ren."

"- Sí, pero al quedarnos unos días ellos sospecharían por el extremo interés que muestra esa chica por el Tao – se cruzó de brazos dudando aun de sus palabras - además, si ella dijo que se enfrentaría a todo para poder verlo esta es la mejor prueba que puede tener."

"- Esta familia es extremista – acusó."

"- Yo me haré cargo – mostró seguridad – no le tocaran ni un solo cabello."

"- Jeanne… – se acercó suspirando hasta colocar una mano sobre su cabeza como si fuese una niña – hay un par de cosas que deberías cambiar."

"- ¿Cambiar? – preguntó indignada con los brazos cruzados y desviando su mirada – cuando estamos en otras situaciones no me pides cambiar."

"- Tienes razón… - escuchó y se sorprendió al sentir que el chico tomaba su mentón para hacerla girar a él y atraerla."

Jeanne se ruborizó al saber que la besaría. No podía negar su felicidad ya que desde que habían iniciado el viaje no habían parado de discutir.

"- Vienen aquí solo para hacer un show publico ¿no es así? – soltó con frialdad haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran y se separaran de inmediato - ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

"- Como siempre tan oportuno – cerró sus ojos sintiendo ansias de matar al Tao cuando de pronto recordó la razón por la cual estaban ahí."

"- Necesitamos hablar, Tao, pero… – murmuró Jeanne – no venimos solo nosotros dos."

"- ¿Qué quieres decir? – frunció el ceño."

"- Tamao nos acompañó. Deseaba verte."

Ren se había sorprendido al ver a aquellos dos en la sala y se aprovechó de interrumpirlos pero, escuchar que ahí se encontraba la peli rosa le hizo palidecer.

"- ¡Maldita sea! ¿a qué demonios ha venido?"

"- ¿Estas sordo? – se cruzó de brazos Hao – quería verte."

Ren se acercó a ellos furioso y miró a su alrededor.

"- ¿Dónde está esa torpe?"

"- Tu madre se la ha llevado consigo."

"- ¡¿Qué? – soltó mirándolos como si fuesen las personas más tontas del mundo – saben como es mi madre ¿no es así?"

"- Ella cree que es una criada nuestra – soltó Hao – dijo que no la lastimaría, solo la interrogaría."

"- ¿Es que la idiota dijo algo de mí?"

"- En realidad… - comenzó Jeanne incomoda – yo abrí la boca."

Ren cerró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza pensando que todas las mujeres que conocía eran bobas.

Miró hacia el pasillo y decidió ir por ahí rápidamente.

"- ¡Espera! – Quiso detener Jeanne pero este le ignoró haciéndola enfadar - ¿Cómo se atreve?"

"- Sigámoslo."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Si Ren Tao teme por Tamao con su propia madre, no es buena señal – la miró haciendo que ella asintiese ante aquella perspectiva."

* * *

Tamao le siguió a paso lento hasta que la mujer se dirigió al hombre de aspecto elegante a su lado.

"- Lleva té a la habitación."

El hombre asintió y con una reverencia se alejó haciendo que Tamao se pusiese aun más nerviosa.

"- Nuestra familia – comenzó la mujer, sorprendiéndola – ha tenido una muy larga trayectoria. Así que es muy natural que siempre queramos respetar y proteger al siguiente heredero."

"- ¿P-Porque me dice eso?"

"- Vaya – suspiró la mujer – creí que me entendía perfectamente, en fin, Ren es el único heredero para llevar a la cabeza a esta familia así que es obvio que para su esposa tengamos ciertos requisitos."

"- ¿E-Esposa?"

"- Tienes problemas con el habla – se refirió a su tartamudeo haciéndola ruborizar - pero sí, me refiero a su posible matrimonio y créeme que en estos planes no estás incluida."

"- Pero… yo no deseo casarme con él – exclamó con toda sinceridad, alarmándose de aquel pensamiento que le parecía precipitado a su edad – solo deseo verlo."

"- Pierdes el tiempo – dijo sin detener su paso – mi hijo no querrá verte."

"- Puede… que tenga razón – inclinó su cabeza haciendo que la mujer se sorprendiese de su sumisión. Esperaba cierto reproche – pero solo deseo saber si está bien."

La mujer se detuvo haciendo que Tamao se detuviese también. Esta se giró y estudió a la chica con cautela hasta que una figura acercándose le distrajo de su investigación.

Tamao la notó sorprendida y decidió girar y darse cuenta quien se acercaba.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver quien era.

Ren Tao se acercó furioso. Miró a su madre y luego a la peli rosa que parecía haberse quedado muda.

Sin agregar más al asunto, la tomó del brazo con brusquedad.

"- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – preguntó su madre frunciendo el ceño."

"- Es un mal entendido – soltó a su madre con respeto y seriedad – ella viene con los Asakura."

"- Eso ya lo sé."

"- Me la llevaré."

"- ¿A dónde?"

"- Necesito dejar algunas cosas claras – respondió impaciente."

"- Mas vale no sea similar al caso de aquella chica Usui."

"- Esta chica no me interesa – movió de donde la tenía sujeta haciendo que Tamao le mirase temerosa – necesito hablar."

"- Adelante – fue la respuesta seca de aquella mujer – luego hablaré con ella."

"- No es necesario."

"- Hablaré con ella – ordenó haciéndolo acceder de mal humor."

Ren Tao supo que debía alejarse a paso seguro y sin flaquear. Su madre no debía ver ni duda ni nerviosismo cuando estuviese con ella o podría irle muy mal a aquella chica.

Se apresuró y por un pasillo y otras escaleras, aparte de la sala, llegó a su habitación.

Hizo entrar a la peli rosa de inmediato y aseguró aquella puerta, suspirando antes de girarse a la joven.

"- Explícame – comenzó - ¡¿Cómo demonios has…?"

Se detuvo al ver que la chica se acercaba a él con un brazo alzado. Pudo sentir como tomaba impulso y con la palma de aquella mano suave, hizo que chocara contra su mejilla.

"- ¡E-Eres un tonto Ren Tao!"

* * *

Ran Tao aun estaba pensativa en aquel mismo sitio hasta que el ruido de dos figuras acercándose le hizo salir de sus divagaciones.

"- ¿Se les ofrece algo?"

"- ¿Dónde está Ren? – preguntó Jeanne de golpe."

"- Vino por la joven acompañante – se encogió de hombros – quería hablar con ella."

Hao suspiró y decidió seguir de largo.

"- ¿Gustan acompañarme? He ordenado Té y temo que mi hijo ha impedido mi interrogatorio."

Ambos le miraron sorprendidos por la naturalidad con la que decía aquellas cosas.

"- Pues… -comenzó el Asakura sabiendo que debían seguir el protocolo ya que eran ellos quienes habían llegado de sorpresa."

Sin tener más opción, ambos aceptaron la petición. Debían ganar tiempo y el permiso suficiente para permanecer en aquella casa cuanto fuese necesario.

* * *

De todos los recibimientos posibles este sin duda se llevaría el primer lugar.

La chica le miraba con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas mientras fruncía el ceño.

"- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó sosteniéndola del brazo al haber regresado a la realidad."

Tamao intentó luchar y alejarse hasta que Ren no tuvo más opción que aprisionarla en un abrazo.

"- Habla – ordenó molesto de aquella actitud pero se detuvo al escucharla."

"- Me lo prometiste…- soltó en medio de sollozos haciendo que el chico frunciese el ceño incomodo – Eres un…"

La joven no hizo más que echarse a llorar sin que el Tao respondiese a sus acusaciones, que por cierto eran muchas.

En cuanto se detuvo, aun derramando lágrimas, sacó como pudo de su pequeña bolsa, aquel amuleto que se había esmerado tanto en hacer.

"- T-Toma."

Ren se separó un poco solo para tomar el objeto.

"- ¿Qué diablos es esto?"

Estaba tan ofendida con él que molesta, casi se echa a llorar de nuevo.

"- ¡Es un amuleto! "

"- Maldita sea ¡para de hacer eso! – exclamó furioso de tener que abrazarla y no callar aquellos ruidos que le estaban volviendo loco."

"- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Tú tienes toda la culpa!"

Ren no pudo más que suspirar y cerrar sus ojos con una expresión que parecía la de tener un dolor de cabeza.

"- Escucha – exclamó con mas autocontrol aunque con la misma frialdad - ¿Por qué has venido?"

Tamao detuvo su llanto al saber que aquella pregunta vendría. No quiso separarse de él. Aun tenía la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Se le dificultó responder, se tomó su tiempo y comenzó con pequeños susurros.

"- Solo quería… saber cómo estabas…"

Ren sintió enojo y otro sentimiento que no quiso descifrar. Aquella debilucha chica se había vuelto demasiado impulsiva.

"- ¿Cuando te marchas?"

La pregunta era la más cruel que había escuchado. Ella que se había atrevido a viajar por él y ahora…

Deseaba golpearlo pero, ella era la que había decidido viajar, ella quiso hacerlo por él.

Se separó con el ánimo por los suelos y decidió mostrarse lo más firme que pudo.

"- Yo... no lo sé con exactitud...solo quería saber cómo estabas y porque faltaste a tu promesa."

Ren notó el cambio. De un profundo sentimiento de tristeza a un desanimo total.

"-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo por ponerla asi."

Tamao lo miró de hito a hito. Estaba muy apuesto con aquel traje así que decidió desviar su mirada para no distraerse.

"- La señorita Jeanne quería hablar contigo sobre el compromiso que fijaron. Quiere que lo rompas en público.

"- ¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédulo por aquella manipuladora chica – ella lo inventó."

"- Ella quiere hablar contigo sobre eso."

Ren Tao maldijo por lo bajo pero volvió su interés a la chica, haciendola hablar.

"- Pilika… me ayudó con el boleto, al igual que el joven Hao."

"- ¿Pilika?"

Lo había sospechado pero ahora lo sabía, se dijo cuando vió la expresión del chico. Aquella sorpresa de haber mencionado a la peli azul, aquel rostro pensativo. Era más que obvio que ellos aun sentían algo el uno por el otro y ella estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

"- C-Como sea… -. Comenzó queriéndose acercar a la puerta – ya vi lo que deseaba, ahora…"

Se sorprendió al ver como Ren se reclinaba en la puerta.

"- Saldré…- comenzó Tamao nerviosa que estuviese frente a ella."

"- No."

"- ¡Quiero salir! – soltó cerrando sus ojos desesperada."

"- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?"

"- ¡N-Nada! – se ruborizó molesta porque el chico se diese cuenta."

"- Es la misma actitud de aquel día. Ocultas algo– entrecerró sus ojos y murmuró irónico – No fue ese el día en que dijiste que me amabas?."

Tamao intentó ocultar su dolor. Ren Tao no le creía aun.

Estaba tan cansada que analizando su situación, decidió hablar de una buena vez.

"- ¿ Acaso no prueba esto que digo la verdad? – preguntó perdiendo al fin los estribos, sorprendiendo al Tao – viajo kilometros y solo piensas en ella."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- ¡Me voy! ¡No me interesas más!"

"- Solo estas celosa - afirmó, tratando de provocarla como ella hacía con esas palabras."

"- No - afirmó con una expresión que él nunca había visto en ella - No me interesas."

Escucharla le enfureció aun más.

"- ¡¿Dime qué demonios te ocurre?

"- Quédate pensando en ella –soltó ofendida hasta que Ren la tomó en brazos -¡S-Suéltame!"

Sin encontrar más opción, decidió ponerla en su cama tomando las manos de la chica y colocándolas a su costado.

Se colocó sobre ella y le miró de forma calculadora.

"- Estas celosa ¿no es así?"

"- ¡N-No, claro que no!– dijo no muy convencida haciendo que el chico sonriese con malicia causando el enojo y las lagrimas de nuevo en ella – ¡déjame ir!."

"- No he pensado en ella, excepto cuando la mencionaste – comenzó con seriedad sabiendo que si seguía sonriendo la haría llorar – y solo me sorprendió que te ayudase."

"- Eso es mentira- Exclamó cerrando sus ojos."

"- Eres una idiota exasperante – frunció el ceño."

"- ¡Y tú un…! – La hizo callar el repentino peso sobre ella. Ren Tao se había colocado casi completamente sobre su cuerpo mientras unía sus labios con los de ella, tomandolos sin un pizca de amabilidad."

Sus besos anteriores le habían gustado pero a pesar de que este era diferente no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Como siempre, se dejó llevar, respondiendo, haciendo que Ren se separara de ella furioso

Se levantó haciendo que Tamao tomase asiento en la cama con calma, tocando sus labios que ahora estaban rojos.

"- Escucha – le regañó sacudiendo sus cabellos frustrado - ¡No respondas!"

"- ¿Responder qué? – preguntó ensimismada en sus labios y extrañada de no entender."

Ren estuvo punto de acusarla de todo pero al final no hizo más que gruñir y cruzarse de brazos.

"- Esto no está bien – murmuró con una mano en sus cabellos, sabiendo que había sucumbido a la fragancia tan conocida y la calidez de aquel cuerpo y es que la deseaba pero ahora por alguna razón no quería tomarla. No quería hacerlo aunque su cuerpo le traicionase."

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

_**N/A: otro cap, pues esta largo hoy si y estos últimos los haré más largo para que solo sean dos o tres.**_

_**Casi casi no escribo XD porque dale que se me esta ocurriendo escribir un fic de hetalia (lindísima serie) pero me calmaré hasta acabar los que tengo y sobre todo este.**_

_**Yuki minyoooki chan: naaa no te preocupes por los reviews sé que me lees con eso me basta jeje espero este cap te guste y que salgas de tu ajetreada vida uff que andamos iguales.**_

_**Tinavb: sabes? Desde mis dos fics anteriores terminados la razón y el corazón e incoherente corazón… no me he querido centrar tanto en otras parejas porque después ahí ando pensando y me sale que o tendrá mas caps el fic o me darán ganas de hacer otro para esa pareja, jejej me da huevita pero gracias por el comentario.**_

_**Gabe logan: serán de más ayuda en el próximo cap, ahorita es solo el preludio de todo esto espero este cap también te guste**_

_**Yalira uchiha: doujinshis? Waa siempre quise ver uno de esta pareja con buen dibujo. He pensado pedirle a una amiga que dibuja como Dios manda pero me da pena confesarle que escribo estos fics XD asi que mejor naa. Pero cuando tengas me los pasas porfa.**_

_**Hyacint mtz: pues la verdad si es valor ir detrás del hombre y no al revés pero me baso el frase de shakespiare al decir: "quien nunca hizo alguna locura por amor, jamás estuvo enamorado" XD **_

_**Stellar BS: la verdad es que ahora si se ha expuesto mucho pero quiero que lo haga porque luego Ren es quien se expondrá jejej ten paciencia naa no suenas feminista es que así debe ser y see ten cuidado con los médicos los pobre están tanto tiempo encerrados que se vuelven bien mujeriegos.**_

_**K: seee he decidió por avisar ahora para evitar ya malos entendidos bueno gracias por leerme y lo que dices es cierto, aun tengo muchisisissmo interés con esta pareja, es solo que siento que ya escribi todo lo que deseaba desde un principio de ella (siento yo) además que ya me esta gustando mas leer que andar haciendo jeje **_

_**Lucci: jeje gracias por leer mi otro fic de verdad me haalaga porque no muchos han jugado ese juego y tan lindo que es. En fin, aun no será tan fácil que Ren doble el brazo en estos tres caps que quedan ya veremos como lo hace . Espero este cap te guste.**_

_**Wintersleep: ehhh hola mi amiga! Como siempre mil gracias por apoyarme en mis proyectos me halaga que me les enserio, espero este cap te guste cuidate mucho.**_

_**PD: Por ciertos muchachas en dos semanas por vacaciones de semana santa mi familia y yo iremos a México así que la semana del 18 de abril no actualizaré eso será hasta venir de las vacaciones. XDD tengo que aprovechar comer tacos ¡Ricos!**_


	30. Relación oculta

Advertencia: Este cap contiene Lime. (casi lemon)

* * *

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cáp.30: Relación oculta.**_

* * *

Ren Tao se encontraba de pie estudiando como la chica, que se encontraba sobre su cama, tocaba una y otra vez sus labios.

Analizó la postura de Tamao y se maldijo al ver que en aquella posición de espalda erguida, sus rodillas juntas que hacían que aquel vestido se corriese un poco dando vista a sus muslos y su expresión de inocencia mientras acariciaba sus labios debido al beso, le hacían sabedor que era demasiado para su autocontrol.

Tamao se dirigió a él y notó aquella mirada furibunda sobre ella.

"- Y-Yo no te pedí que me besaras – se cruzó de brazos pensando que estaba furioso con ella por el beso – además, no es que eso me haga creer lo que has dicho."

"- ¿En serio? – preguntó sarcástico – ya somos dos."

"- Ha-Hablo de la persona que está siempre en tus pensamientos."

"- ¿Y quién es? – preguntó ocultando inútilmente su furia."

"- ¿No es obvio? – preguntó ruborizándose de no poder contener sus celos."

Ren presionó sus puños y se acercó rápidamente con una expresión lúgubre asustando a la chica en cuanto este la tomó de la muñeca.

"- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que pienso? No tienes la más remota idea de quién es la estúpida persona que me ha tenido divagando todos estos días – furioso la soltó de golpe sorprendiéndola por la intensidad de sus palabras."

¿Sería por ella? Se preguntó mirándolo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y con la respiración entrecortada.

No podía ocurrir tal cosa. Ren… no podía pensar en ella ¿o sí?"

"- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó de mal humor, arto de ver aquella expresión tierna para él."

"- Te… - comenzó con dificultad colocando sus manos en su pecho tratando así de calmar los latidos de su corazón – te extrañé…"

De todas las cosas que imaginaba como respuesta. Aquella confesión le sorprendió.

Frunciendo el ceño, desvió su mirada extrañamente conmovido y precisamente al darse cuenta de aquel sentimiento, logró que golpeara furioso la pared con su puño.

"-¿ Q-Que haces? – preguntó asustada ante esa reacción."

"- Eres demasiado exasperante – confesó."

"- ¡S-Solo dije que te extrañaba! – soltó sin creérselo aun."

"- ¿Qué esperas que responda? – dijo con tanta frialdad haciendo que Tamao bajase de aquella cama con tranquilidad."

"- Nada – esbozó una sonrisa desanimada – nunca esperé que me respondieras."

"- Eres demasiado tonta – entrecerró sus ojos tratando de provocarla. Se sentía tan extraño cuando ella estaba cerca. Le hacía perder el control."

"- Supongo… - comenzó avergonzándose de exponerse tanto – que debo de volver con el joven Hao y la señorita Jeanne, además, tu madre insistía en hablar conmigo."

"- ¿Y no adivinas por qué?"

"- ¿Es algo malo? – preguntó tímidamente."

"- Evita una conversación con ella."

"- No puedo hacerlo – exclamó asustada ante la idea – es una falta de respeto y…"

"- ¡No! – ordenó cruzándose de brazos – mi madre nunca tiene buenas intenciones."

"- Pero no puedo decirle que no."

"- Si – le miró con cierto desprecio algo que Tamao no había visto desde que el chico había vuelto a la pensión, culpándolo por lo de Pilika – nunca puedes decir que no."

"- ¿Me odias? – preguntó directamente, con desanimó y temor."

¿La odiaba? Se preguntó al ver aquel semblante en ese rostro. No, se dijo él. La deseaba y mucho, haciendo que la detestara porque su cabeza le impedía tocarla.

No quería que ella sufriera. Tocarla cuando sabía que después de aquella visita no la volvería a ver, era estúpido.

"- No – respondió secamente."

"- ¿Te desagrado entonces?"

Ren se acercó sintiéndose extrañamente culpable de aquella expresión en ella. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y trató de ser lo más directo que pudo.

"- Te deseo -soltó ruborizándola de algo de lo que estaba enterada – Ya lo sabes. Pero no debo tocarte."

"-¿Por qué no? – preguntó con inocencia ruborizándose por el tono quisquilloso en el cual habló."

Ren intentó fingir que no había escuchado aquello para no hacerse una idea que al final lo haría sucumbir.

"- Mi familia puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa – exclamó, algo que Tamao ya había escuchado de los demás – te habían visto conmigo desde antes y han dado cierto ultimátum. Si mi madre averigua que eras tú esa chica, te traería muchos problemas. No nos pueden ver juntos."

"- ¿Eso significa…?"

"- ¡Que pueden lastimarte! – soltó furioso que la chica no demostrara preocupación."

"- ¿Me estas protegiendo? – preguntó incrédula para luego decir una vaga idea que se había formado en su cabeza al escuchar toda aquella información - ¿por eso no fuiste a despedirte?"

Ren se alejó de ella incomodo que llegase a una conclusión que lo había expuesto demasiado.

"- ¡No te equivoques! – soltó molesto, sintiéndose atrapado – Ya dije que no correspondo ni creo las tonterías que me dices y solo me quitaba problemas de encima."

Tamao notó sus hombros tensos. Su furia al hablar. Sintió ternura y alegría cuando supo la razón por la cual el chico se había distanciado.

Sin mediar palabras se acercó hasta colocarse frente a él y abrazarlo haciendo que el cuerpo de este se tensara aun más.

"- ¡¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Te he dicho que…! – se detuvo cuando la chica dejó de hundir su cabeza en su pecho y ahora se separaba un poco para mirarlo."

"- Sé que no volverás… se que aquí es tu sitio – dijo con calma tranquilidad – T-Tu madre dijo que algún día elegirán tu matrimonio pero… - sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas – pero ahora… solo deseo..."

Ren Tao se sorprendió al ver la madurez en el rostro de aquella chica.

"- Me iré – murmuró hundiendo su rostro de nuevo – y tal vez conozca a otra persona."

"- ¿Otra persona? – frunció el ceño ante aquella idea."

"- Si – sonrió con desanimo – pero por ahora, quiero aprovechar estar en la compañía de la persona más importante para mí."

"- Lo que dices es una ridiculez – murmuró ya más calmo."

"- Te amo y yo te atraigo… - dijo con cinismo – podríamos estar juntos… solo por ahora…"

Ren Tao la miró de hito a hito.

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo ganándose un tartamudeo de la joven."

Tamao estaba suponiendo que ellos… ¿tuviesen una relación que durara solo unos días? Presionó su puño y se enfureció ante tal idea. Él que trataba de cuidarla y la tonta le ofrecía el cielo para calmar sus hormonas.

¿Qué haría? Se preguntó al sentir sus cuerpos unidos y el roce de los pechos de la joven

Deslizó una mano en la espalda de la joven atrayéndola más hacia él. Perdiéndose en aquel calor.

¡Al diablo con todo! Pensó cuando comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Lo admitía la había extrañado más de lo que hubiese querido y la deseaba más que a nada.

"-¿Estás segura? – preguntó sintiendo la derrota cerca – No puedo prometerte nada."

"- Y- Yo no te exigiré nada… - murmuró tímidamente."

"- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – repitió su pregunta."

"- No lo sé, el joven Hao habló de un par de días."

Ren Tao la estudió. ¿Estaría de verdad tan enamorada como afirmaba para aceptar aquello?

"- No podrán vernos juntos en público mientras estés acá."

"- L-Lo sé – respondió apenada."

"- Dormirás conmigo – soltó de golpe ruborizándola completamente."

"- ¡¿Qué?"

"- Dormirás conmigo – repitió posesivo."

"- ¡Cla- Claro que no!"

"- ¿Por qué no?"

"- Porque… porque… - comenzó nerviosa – Y-Yo..."

"- No prometo que dormirás, pero luego de una horas, tal vez lo hagas – se encogió de hombros como si hablase del clima haciendo que el rostro de Tamao pareciera un tomate."

"- ¡Per-Pervertido! – soltó tratando de alejarse pero el agarre de este la sostuvo cerca de él."

Ren no se inmutó ante su acusación. Permaneció pensativo mirándola, haciendo que la respiración de esta se acelerara.

Cuando Tamao se dio cuenta, Ren Tao ya estaba uniendo sus labios con los de ella con una suavidad que la sorprendió y agradó haciendo que poco a poco correspondiese al gesto.

No le importaba saber si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, solo quería guardar aquellos días como los más valiosos recuerdos.

* * *

Levantó la taza de porcelana y la llevó a sus labios. Cerró sus ojos y con aire de superioridad decidió comenzar la charla.

"- Quisiera que me adelantaran la situación en la que mi hijo está metido – aunque su tono fue suave era indudable que estaba ordenando saber la razón."

Jeanne miró de reojo a Hao quien asintió lentamente.

"- Yo sería quien se casaría con su hijo – comenzó la chica con toda propiedad – sin embargo, resulta que hubo cambio de planes."

"- Que mi hijo esté relacionado con tu familia es algo de lo mas halagador – soltó – pero ¿Qué hizo que cambiaran los planes? – entrecerró sus ojos analizando a ambos chicos - ¿no tendrá que ver la chiquilla que está ahora con él?"

"- En lo absoluto – intervino Hao – Su hijo quedó descartado por propia iniciativa de Jeanne."

La mujer les miró en silencio y Hao supo que no les creía. Claro que para hacer

que les creyera no iba a recurrir a soltar todo. Decir que Jeanne había inventado el compromiso para ponerlo celoso no venía al caso.

"- Lo que vengo a solicitar de Ren – siguió la chica de cabellos plateados – es que en un anuncio ante el público, admita que hemos roto el compromiso."

"- Ah – comenzó con suspicacia - ¿y donde tiene que hacer ese anuncio?"

"- En las reuniones sociales por supuesto – respondió como si no fuese lógico."

"- Me temo que hay un pequeño problema – bebió un poco de su tasa para luego mirarlos por encima de esta – mi hijo no puede salir de esta casa."

"- Eso es lo que quiero negociar – aclaró la joven de brazos cruzados."

"- La educación y el entrenamiento como líder empezaron desde que Ren pisó de nuevo esta casa. Negociar esta fuera de discusión."

"- ¡Pero…!"

"- Mi esposo no está por ahora, regresará pasado mañana. Si Ren y ustedes se atreven pueden hablar con él."

Jeanne frunció el ceño incomoda ante la idea de aquella mujer.

"- Ah, como lo suponía – sonrió fingiendo amabilidad – No será fácil convencer a mi esposo – se mostró despreocupada – pero pueden intentarlo."

A la mente de la joven de ojos color rubí vino solo un pensamiento. ¡Esa mujer era tan manipuladora como ella!

"- Perfecto – cruzó las piernas sorprendiendo a la madre del Tao – lo esperaremos – sonrió con malicia – lo necesario."

La mujer desplegó el abanico y comenzó a ventilarse con él.

"- Perfecto – se mostró más seria – les deseo suerte y mientras tanto, siéntanse como en casa."

Hao y Jeanne no le perdieron de vista hasta que ella salió del salón.

Era más que obvio que estaba molesta por la actitud de Jeanne haciendo que el joven de cabellos castaños le mirase con malicia en sus ojos.

"- Veo que encontraste la orna de tu zapato."

"- No juegues con eso – cerró sus ojos indignada de solo pensarlo."

"- Por lo menos – sonrió divertido al verla – ya tenemos ganada nuestra bienvenida acá."

* * *

Tamao podía sentir como Ren acariciaba su espalda mientras sus labios no paraban de besarla.

Estaba entregada a él de una manera tal que cuando este se separó agitado se enfadó por el hecho.

"- ¿Por qué? – protestó con inocencia."

Ren gruñó furioso que la chica no entendiese las reacciones de ambos cuerpos. Era más que obvio que la podría empujar a la cama y por fin tendría lo que había deseado.

Aunque ella le había dejado hacerlo, de pronto se sentía un canalla.

"- Escucha – comenzó incomodo, debía tomar un baño de agua fría, muy rápido – estamos yendo demasiado lejos."

"- ¿Yendo… muy lejos? – preguntó sin comprender. Solo estaban besándose ¿Qué tenía de malo aquello?"

"- ¡Sí! – respondió furioso. Golpeó su orgullo saber que la chica no se hubiese excitado como él, significaba que algo hizo mal."

Tamao no comprendió aquel estallido de mal humor. Con timidez se acercó hasta tocar su mejilla, preocupada.

"- ¿Hice algo mal?"

La pregunta lo hizo ablandar su mirar sin minimizar su seriedad. Suspiró apartando la mano de la joven decidiendo con eso tomarla en brazos.

"- Fue mi culpa – comenzó – pero ahora lo arreglaré."

"- ¿Arreglarlo? – preguntó ruborizándose al saber que la volvería a poner en aquella cama – R-Ren."

Este ignoró el llamado de la chica cuando la puso sobre aquel cómodo lugar.

Se inclinó sobre ella colocando un brazo al costado de ella para repartir el peso y no ponerlo todo sobre aquella frágil persona.

Tamao sintió que su respiración se agitaba cuando la mano del chico se colocó en su pierna y con esta, comenzó a subir el vestido haciendo que ella cerrase sus ojos con fuerza debido a la vergüenza.

Ren notó su expresión, suspiró y se colocó sobre ella molesto. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

"- ¿Ren? – llamó extrañada que se detuviese."

El chico volvió a ignorarla, estaba más ocupado pensando que se aprovecharía de ella. Maldecía su conciencia en aquel momento.

"- No deberías dejar que continúe – fueron sus palabras frías aun con su cara oculta en el cuello de la joven."

"- Pero…"

"- Luego de que concluyamos no tendré ni una obligación contigo."

Tamao ya sabía aquello pero escucharlo le dolía aun. No deseaba pensar en eso, estaba demasiado enamorada como para hacerlo, sin mencionar que aunque no lo volviese a ver quería que solo él hiciese ese recuerdo para ella.

Con ello en mente no respondió, solamente se limitó a abrazar al chico de una forma cálida sorprendiéndolo.

"- R-Ren… - llamó suavemente – yo quiero que tú…que solo tú hagas…"

Con sorpresa el chico se incorporó para mirarla, sin dejarla terminar, sorprendiéndose de aquellas palabras.

Estaba tan nerviosa, tan extrañamente curiosa de su reacción que el ruido de la puerta hizo que ambos salieran de aquel extraño ambiente donde solo se miraban uno al otro.

Ren se incorporó de inmediato y tocó su cabeza sintiendo que una jaqueca se avecinaba.

Se acercó a la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, miró de reojo a la peli rosa.

"- Deberías arreglarte un poco mas – exclamó cuando pudo notar como la joven se sentaba en la cama y trataba de bajar su vestido."

"- Eso es lo que hago."

"- No lo haces bien – respondió entrecerrando sus ojos. Sabía que Tamao no le comprendería en totalidad."

El hecho que sus labios estuviesen rojos, sus mejillas rosadas, su respiración entrecortada y aquella mirada en él.

Decidió desviar su mirada rápidamente y abrir la puerta.

Se sorprendió al ver frente a él a su hermana quien le estudiaba de brazos cruzados.

"- Me extraña que no estés entrenando – murmuró entrando a la habitación."

"- En realidad, hubo un par de problemas."

"- ¿A qué te refie….? – Se detuvo al ver a la peli rosa en la cama del chico con aquel semblante."

Tamao supo que estaba completamente roja al sentir su cara arder.

"- Y-Yo…"

"- ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó Jun dirigiéndose a Ren."

"- Nada – desvió su mirada."

Jun frunció el ceño y a punto estuvo de pedir una explicación cuando Ren se adelantó tomando la palabra.

"- Seguiré con mis deberes."

La chica de cabellos rosas pudo ver como el Tao parecía salir huyendo de aquella situación lo que le dejaba a ella…

"- Muy bien – escuchó la voz autoritaria de Jun haciendo tensar a la peli rosa – Explícame por qué estas aquí."

Tamao tomó aire antes de comenzar su relato avergonzándose de un hecho que había prometido a aquella mujer.

"- Te lo había advertido – murmuró Jun mirándola desde su posición – No sacaras nada bueno de este lugar."

"- Lo sé… - murmuró cabizbaja – yo sé cuán importante es Ren para esta familia. Solo quería verlo, no me atrevería a pedir algo mas."

"- Ten cuidado con lo que dices – respondió con cierta pena para Tamao – puedes arrepentirte luego."

Ante la advertencia que Jun había dicho con preocupación hacia ella, se dio cuenta, cuanto deseaba arriesgarse por Ren.

¿Sería una tontería? ¿Sería una pérdida de tiempo? Sabía que no ganaría nada con estar ahí más que algunos recuerdos con el Tao.

La inseguridad hizo su aparición. Tal vez su absurda esperanza de que el Tao sintiese algo mas fuerte por ella la motivaba.

Al final sospechaba que Ren debía sentir algo de afecto aparte de deseo por ella, sino, ¿Por qué actuaba así con ella?

Con aquella pequeña idea en mente decidió deshacerse de toda duda y acompañó a Jun una vez esta salió de la habitación.

Le siguió por los pasillos hasta la sala donde encontró a Jeanne y Hao quienes al final le contaron lo sucedido.

Jun Tao no paró de reír al escuchar como Jeanne le había plantado cara a su madre y callando de pronto al saber que intentarían hablar con su padre.

Aquella reacción le hizo ver a Tamao cuanto era el respeto o el temor que sentía por su padre. Se preguntó si Ren pensaría de la misma forma que su hermana.

"- Aquí podrás dormir - sonrió Jun cuando le mostró una de las habitaciones – ponte cómoda, vendré en cuanto le muestre las habitaciones a los demás."

"- De acuerdo – intentó sonreír con sinceridad, agradecida de aquel gesto pero pensando que aquel sitio era demasiado para ella."

Miró el lugar con sumo cuidado. En realidad era una habitación muy grande, tenía una altura impresionante y la cama que estaba frente a ella era sin duda muy amplia.

Se sorprendía de lo tétrico y los lujos que se encontraban ahí. Era increíble que la habitación fuese solo para visitas.

Al recordar la habitación de Ren sonrió con dificultad al comprender porque actuaba tan mimado. Sin duda alguna, le habían criado con lujos por doquier aunque recordaba las breves frases de él sobre estar solo en esa mansión.

Se imaginaba a un pequeño niño en un lugar como aquel, no podía dejar de pensar que sería tétrico para él.

Había traído pocas cosas y con tristeza pensó en no desempacar nada. No serviría, pronto se irían según las palabras de Hao quien parecía haber acordado tres días.

Se sentó sobre aquella cama, para empezar y se recostó en ella, mirando el dosel sobre aquel mueble. Era de una tela oscura, casi opaca, muy poco llamativa para alguien.

Se colocó de costado y poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron.

Había quedado profundamente dormida cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. Sintió cierto tacto sobre su mejilla haciéndola despertar de inmediato, alejarse por instinto y gritar del susto.

"- ¡Calla! – murmuró furioso una voz que le cubrió la boca. Al reconocerla se relajó."

"- ¿R-Ren? – preguntó incrédula para luego darse cuenta de la penumbra de la habitación - ¿Qué hora es?"

"- las nueva de la noche – dijo mirándola con la leve luz de la luna – eres tan tonta que te quedaste dormida."

"- ¡¿D-De verdad? – preguntó espantada de aquel hecho."

"- Jun dice que vino por ti para ver si bajabas a cenar, supongo que te vio dormir."

"- ¡Q-Que vergüenza! – Exclamó - ¿estará molesta conmigo?"

"- Todos cenaron excepto mi madre- continuó sabiendo que la estaba poniendo peor, algo que lo hizo sonreír con burla - creo que está molesta con Jeanne."

Tamao escuchaba con temor cada palabra pensando que se enfadarían con ella por aquel hecho que consideraba mala educación.

"- Si estabas cansada no tenias porque despertarte – respondió al dar por finalizada su diversión – no tienes de que preocuparte."

"- Pero…"

"- ¿Tienes apetito? – preguntó sin delicadeza alguna pero aquel gesto hizo sonreír levemente a la chica que tomó aquello como preocupación."

"- N-No…"

"- Perfecto – respondió con seriedad al sentarse en aquella cama – porque quiero dormir."

"- ¿D-Dormir? – Preguntó angustiada al verlo - ¿Aquí?"

"- Ese fue el trato."

"- No es trato – protestó con seguridad – so-solo es…"

"- Una pacto de algunos días."

"- ¿Es tan odiosa la situación para que tengas que llamarlo pacto? – preguntó ofendida."

"- ¿Cómo lo llamarías entonces?"

_Noviazgo_ pensó con cierto pesar. Aunque fuese unos días solo quería sentirse en una relación normal con aquel chico. Sin embargo estaba esperando demasiado.

Se recostó dándole la espalda. No podía salir de ahí porque no conocía el sitio y debía soportar la idea que el chico se había metido en la cabeza, aunque, lo que no se hubiese esperado era el hecho que Ren la atrajo hacia él haciéndola temblar.

"- Solo dormiré – afirmó para que la chica dejara de tensarse."

"- Cla-Claro que solo dormirás – sentenció para provocarlo, no deseaba ni que la besara en aquel instante."

Ren pareció reír por lo bajo con arrogancia.

"- Estoy cansado, por eso lo dejo pasar."

"- Aunque tuvieses fuerza suficiente… - sentenció con un puchero casi infantil. Estaba ofendida, dolorida por el viaje y molesta por la actitud del chico."

Ren pareció presionarla más a él, molesto por las palabras de Tamao y fue entonces cuando esta se giró para encararlo.

La luz era tenue pero pudo apreciar el pecho del chico por la camisa entre abierta, parecía tener una pequeña herida al igual que en una de sus mejillas.

"- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó olvidando el mal humor."

"- Nada – murmuró con frialdad."

Tamao pensó con temor que alguien de su familia pudo haberlo lastimado. Todos hablaban tan mal de ellos que no lo dudaba.

"- ¿Tu familia…?"

"- Quiero dormir – dijo dando por terminada la conversación."

Tamao intentó mirar la expresión del chico pero le era muy difícil. Al final, Ren de verdad parecía estar cansado así que decidió acercarse más a él.

Ren Tao se sorprendió de no escuchar alguna queja de la joven haciéndolo comprender, después de algunos minutos, que la chica había respeto su petición.

Suspiró aliviado. Intentó visualizarla cuando se quedó quieta, tratando de ver si dormía pero, al ocultar el rostro sobre su pecho le hizo difícil la misión.

¿Por qué estaba en aquella habitación abrazándola? No quería responderse ante ese hecho pero, durante la cena, las palabras de Jun le hicieron reconsiderarlo.

"_- Debías haber visto la cara de Tamao al ver la habitación. Parecía estar temerosa."_

Había subido pensando que cuando despertaría se asustaría pero, la encontró profundamente dormida. Se maldecía por ser tan impulsivo con respecto a ella.

* * *

Despertar en sus brazos fue el incentivo aquella mañana sin embargo, Ren Tao no estaba en aquel lugar.

¿Por qué le extrañaba? Se dijo indignada de aquella actitud. Ella había dado los primeros pasos y él ni siquiera se despedía de ella para irse a donde fuera que se iba.

¿Qué clase de relación tenían? Ninguna, se respondió a sí misma con pesar.

Sin contar aquel día, en dos días se marcharía y sentía que no podría ver demasiado al chico testarudo.

Se puso de pie, miró su equipaje y decidió tomar una toalla. Por lo menos, se dijo, tomaría un baño antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Se desvistió con tranquilidad y se cubrió con la toalla. Se dirigió al baño y se paralizo cuando justo al abrir la puerta salía el Tao vestido y con una toalla sobre su cabeza.

Tamao le miró sorprendida un rato y luego su rostro cambió.

"- ¡Te habías ido! – acusó avergonzada de la diminuta toalla."

"- ¿Me había ido? – repitió alzando una ceja y mirándola de arriba abajo – Veo que estas ansiosa."

"- ¡Y-Yo no lo estoy! ¡P-Pensé que te habías ido de la habitación!"

La respiración se le agitó demasiado y estuvo a punto de correr al baño y encerrarse en él cuando Ren la tomó del brazo.

"- ¿Q-Que haces? – preguntó tratando de soltarse."

"- Me has ahorrado tiempo – exclamó al tomarla en brazos."

Tamao se ruborizó completamente.

"- E-Espera, por favor… – se movió un poco haciendo que la toalla que cubría sus pequeños pechos se corriese, asustándola. – ¡No mires!"

Sin prestarle demasiada atención, la puso sobre aquella cama, colocándose sobre ella de manera delicada sabiendo que la estaba asustando aun más.

"- Para lo que haré, necesito verte desnuda – dijo explicándolo como si fuese algo simple."

"- ¡Pensé que sería por la noche!"

Ren casi se echa a reír al escucharla. ¿De verdad creía que solo se podía hacer por la noche? Por su expresión pudo verificar aquello.

Era demasiado inocente sin duda, así que debía actuar con suma precaución.

En un movimiento suave corrió la toalla dejándola completamente desnuda haciendo que la joven tratase de cubrirse inútilmente.

Ren tomó ambas muñecas de la chica evitando así que se ocultase.

"- ¡Basta! – cerró sus ojos asustada."

"- Sabes que me atraes ¿no es así? – preguntó con rudeza haciendo que la joven intentase liberarse del agarre – Responde."

"- Y-Yo…- intentó poner resistencia - ¡Basta!"

"- No mentía – continuó – creo que eres… preciosa."

Con aquel tono, con aquella expresión segura. Tamao no podía creer que el chico estaba haciéndole un cumplido.

"- ¿Qué? – murmuró sorprendida."

"- ¡Ahg! ¿Es que me harás repetirlo? – preguntó molesto mientras sus mejillas se teñían, algo que impacto mas a Tamao quien poco a poco dejó de forcejar."

"- Ren…- murmuró mirándolo sin recordar su estado."

El mencionado no respondió. Se limitó a reclinarse un poco más hasta rozar sus labios en un beso que Tamao calificó de tierno. Parecía estarse tomando su tiempo sin lastimarla ni tomarla con fuerza.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

Dejándose llevar, al fin cerró sus ojos y le abrazó atrayéndolo a ella.

Ren supo que la tenía sumisa para él y algo en ello le hizo enfurecer. Tamao debía forcejar un poco mas… no entendía la razón pero deseaba que le detuviese.

Pero la peli rosa no pensaba de la misma forma. Sentir el peso del chico sobre ella, su calor y como este desabotonaba poco a poco su camisa no le asustaron en lo absoluto. Parecía que de un momento a otro necesitaba sentirlo sin que nada les interrumpiera.

Ren abrió sus ojos para ver la expresión de la joven. Indudablemente ya no razonaba más que él. Debía llegar alguien a interrumpirlos, de lo contrario terminarían haciéndolo.

Intentó mantener la cabeza fría hasta que sintió el tacto de la joven en su pecho y espalda.

Le parecía tan extraño que eso lo hiciese flaquear.

Poco a poco perdió cada parte de su atuendo pero aun así no se atrevió a acariciarla en los lugares que estaba seguro la chica le estaba rogando con cada beso.

"- Ren… - le llamó casi como suplica."

"- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó con el poco rastro de cordura que le quedaba. Sabía que si le pedía que la tocara mandaría al demonio cada trozo de conciencia."

"- Yo… no se… - murmuró con los ojos cristalinos."

Ren se dejó caer en ella sintiendo que aquella situación debía parecerle cómica en otro momento. ¿Es que acaso ella no sabía ni lo que quería? Él sí que lo sabía pero no debía.

Tamao lo miró con un sentimiento que no pudo describir pero Ren sabía cómo nombrarlo… frustración. Era precisamente lo que siempre había sentido al reprimirse y ahora que lo tenía en sus manos… no podía.

Tamao intentó arquearse sin saber bien la razón y pudo sentir como se rozaba todo su cuerpo con el de Ren y comprendió de inmediato que era eso lo que deseaba.

Ren sintió un escalofrío desgarrador. Aquello le parecía una tortura. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Pararse y huir?

Lo pensaba, lo analizaba, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Tamao al notarlo distraído hizo acercar su cuerpo al de ella con timidez sintiendo cada centímetro de su anatomía sobre ella, haciéndola suspirar de placer.

Aquel simple sonido, se dijo, aquello le convenció de lo que debía hacer.

"- ¡Maldita sea! – Le susurró – ahora mismo haré lo que ambos deseamos."

"- ¿L-Lo que ambos? – preguntó en medio de otro gemido cuando Ren comenzaba a acariciar sus piernas."

Ren Tao analizó que la puerta de la habitación tenía seguro y aunque tocasen esta vez no abriría.

Tomó los labios de la chica con más ansias, sorprendiéndole que ella estuviera deseando aquel ritmo desde hacía minutos.

Cerró sus piernas y sus ojos con fuerza al sentir la mano de Ren en cierta zona de su anatomía.

Intentó apartarle arqueándose y comprendiendo instantáneamente que fue un grave error hacerlo. Aquel acto no hizo más que presionar los dedos de él sobre ella.

Gimió. Al principio deseaba detenerlo por temor pero ahora no deseaba que parase por ningún motivo aunque, lo increíble fuese que este se detuvo de inmediato haciendo que un ruido saliese de su garganta.

Ren le besó nuevamente tratando de calmarla con eso, acariciando al fin los pequeños pechos de la chica, haciéndola arquearse nuevamente.

"- No hagas eso… - susurró con dificultad el chico quien presionaba sus dientes."

"-N-No quise lastimarte… - respondió para la sorpresa de Ren. Tamao se acercó más y siguió besándole con ansias."

Ren se impresionaba con la magnitud de la inocencia de aquella chica ¿creía que lo lastimaba?

Por alguna razón le conmovió el gesto y nuevamente se maldijo por sentir aquello.

Poco a poco se abrió camino para separar las piernas de la chica quien ahora ansiaba algo que no entendía muy bien.

Intentó callar los gemidos para mantener algo de calma pero aquellos sonidos que le parecían eróticos lo estaban volviendo loco.

Sin pararse a pensar entró en ella con rapidez deteniéndose al escucharla gemir de dolor y sentir algo que le estaba impidiendo continuar.

Se maldijo por perder el control, pero Tamao incentivaba el hecho que él la tomase con fuerza.

Salió rápidamente de ella y comenzó a acariciarle la cintura con calma.

"- Duele… - murmuró con temor cuando este terminó."

Ren decidió no responder. Era más que obvio que le dolería así que decidió ser directo.

"- Solo es al inicio."

Tamao estaba agitada pero, su expresión le hizo tomar las riendas.

Volvió a tocarla con sus manos ganándose negativas al inicio y luego gemidos de placer al final.

Decidió hacerlo una vez más. Se introdujo con rapidez ganándose nuevamente aquel quejido de dolor.

Pero esta vez decidió no parar hasta que ella se hubiese acostumbrado. Le besó para calmar la agitación de la chica que poco a poco se volvía placentera.

La expresión de dolor y la evasiva se convirtieron en entrega.

Entre gemidos le rogaba que no parara y era algo inútil puesto que no faltaba recordárselo.

Siguió un ritmo hasta que pudo sentir como Tamao terminaba haciendo que él tomase su propio ritmo, un poco más brusco, y terminase.

Tamao estaba agitada y cansada pero pudo sentir como él salía de ella antes de que aquel momento cumbre llegara, algo que comprendió de inmediato y por vergüenza decidió callar.

Ren se dejó caer exhausto mientras ella le recibía encantada.

Entre respiraciones entrecortadas miró el techo de la habitación. Así que aquello era lo que Ren había estado insistiendo todo ese tiempo. Si hubiese sabido lo bien que se sentía, se dijo para luego reprender sus pensamientos lascivos.

Le abrazó con ternura. Hasta que el chico se separó lo suficiente para verla.

"- ¿Estas…?"

"- B-Bien… - se apresuró maravillada al verlo, haciéndolo sentir extraño."

"- Debemos levantarnos ya – fue su respuesta fría al no querer pensar con claridad lo que le pasaba."

Había perdido el control , él nunca hacía tal cosa. Aquello le hizo enfurecer ahora que lo analizaba.

Esa mujer, la miró, esa mujer hizo algo que le amenazaba y era algo que no permitiría.

"- Ren… - llamó débilmente por el brusco cambio de humor."

"- Toma una ducha – respondió girándose y vistiéndose – Iré a mi habitación."

Tamao escuchó cada palabra con temor ¿ella era la culpable? ¿Habrá hecho algo malo?

Cuando Ren se giró la notó desesperada por cubrirse con algo pero lo habían hecho sobre aquellas sabanas que ahora estaban manchadas de sangre y parecía que no era una buena opción.

Fue ese hecho el que le hizo caer en cuenta lo que acababa de hacer.

"- Oye- llamó frunciendo el ceño, haciéndole tragar con dificultad al verla con los ojos cristalinos."

"- Yo… Yo… - comenzó para luego echarse a llorar – Lo lamento…"

Intentó levantarse de la cama no importándole su desnudez pero el hecho que Ren la hubiese tomado de nuevo en brazos, nuevamente, la enfadó.

Intentó empujarle pero este la atrajo a su pecho tomando asiento en aquella cama.

"- Eres una tonta – murmuró con calma."

Estaba cerca de él y estaba ahora sentada en sus piernas. Algo en su tono la calmó haciéndola llorar en silencio.

No escuchó ni una sola palabra de él. Solamente la tenía sujeta con fuerza y tras algunos minutos, ella comprendió que era su forma de reconfortarla.

Al comprender que el chico acariciaba su espalda sin darse cuenta, supo que le amaba tal y como era.

"- Ve a tomar un baño – aconsejó sin cambiar el tono suave aunque con cierta autoridad."

Tamao dejó de descansar su cabeza en el pecho del chico y le miró.

Por alguna extraña razón, hacerlo, hizo que el chico se tensara de inmediato.

Tamao puso su mano en el pecho de él con preocupación pero esto solo hizo que la sorpresa la invadiera. El hecho que Ren se hubiese acercado hasta tomar sus labios en un leve roce, era algo que no comprendía.

Se agitó nuevamente y le miró casi con suplica haciendo que la expresión del chico se volviese mas taciturna.

"- Toma un baño – repitió poniéndose de pie y dejándola con cuidado en el piso."

Algo sucedía con él… pero debido al beso, decidió aceptar gustosa su orden.

Sonrió, haciéndolo desviar su mirada.

"- Estaré abajo."

Tamao no notó el gesto y al final tomó su tiempo arreglándose. Se examinó en el espejo al mirar el color de aquel vestido que llegaba a sus rodillas y que cubría sus hombros.

Era extraño, se dijo al girar, pero sentía su cuerpo de forma distinta.

Tal vez era algo imaginario, se repitió, aunque sentía cierto escozor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, para luego avergonzarse de entender el por qué.

Salió de ahí y se encontró con Jun quien le acompañó a desayunar.

"- Estaba por recogerte"

"- ¿D-De verdad?"

"- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?– fue la pregunta que hizo atragantarse con el jugo que ahora estaba bebiendo."

"- P-Pues… estaba arreglándome."

"- Ya veo – murmuró sin creer ni una sola palabra."

"- La señorita Jeanne – intentó cambiar el tema - ¿ha hablado con Ren?"

"- Parece que eso están haciendo – murmuró para sorpresa de la joven– ahora mismo."

Tamao permaneció callada luego de aquella conversación. Deseaba saber lo que estarían acordando con Ren.

Al terminar decidió ayudar a levantar las cosas de la mesa y fue entonces cuando hicieron su aparición los demás.

"- Aquí estas – dijo Jeanne – has tardado mucho."

"- Lo lamento – murmuró sin querer mirar a Ren a la cara."

"- ¿Te sientes bien? – se acercó Hao tocando el hombro de la joven."

"- Parece estar perfectamente – fue la respuesta fría del Tao."

Hao notó el tono y le miró sin comprender.

"- Supongo que mañana sería nuestro ultimo día – tomó la palabra la joven de ojos rubí – hablaré con tu padre antes de partir."

"- Estaré ahí – sentenció sabiendo en el problema que se estaban metiendo."

Guardar silencio en aquel momento era lo más sensato, se dijo Tamao luego de ver las expresiones de todos.

Decidió no separarse de la compañía de Hao y Jeanne.

Deseaba tanto estar al lado de Ren pero este parecía más ocupado en sus asuntos. Aquello era comprensible y decidió no acercarse a él para evitar distraerle.

Pasaron el día junto a Jun quien les enseñaba cada rincón de aquella gran casa enseñando al fin la habitación donde el Tao parecía concentrado leyendo algo.

Tamao se sorprendió de la gran biblioteca y entre aquellos altos muebles una mesa al fondo.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo mientras este notaba la presencia de todos ahí.

"- Si el tour ya terminó pueden irse – cerró los ojos con insolencia."

"- La única impresión de este lugar se la ha llevado Tamao – respondió Jeanne con presunción al sentir que aquel lugar era muy pequeño."

"- De acuerdo – sonrió Jun – si me acompañan… – exclamó."

Tamao fue la última en seguirlos pero el llamado del Tao la detuvo.

"- Tú – ordenó – quédate."

Su pulso se disparó y Jun notó aquello.

"- Estaba mostrándole el lugar."

"- Quiero hablar con ella – explicó el Tao."

"- Ah – sonrió Jun con malicia acentuando sus delicadas facciones –Hablar."

Tamao pudo ver como el chico desviaba su mirada molesto. Ella estaba segura que Jun no sabía nada de lo que había entre ellos así que aquella incomodidad del Tao se tenía que deber a algo más.

Jun sonrió con amabilidad a Tamao mientras Hao miraba al Tao con desconfianza. Debía admitir que la razón principal para estar ahí justo a Tamao era por aquel sujeto, así que tomar el papel de hermano mayor no venía al caso.

Ren les miró con cierto recelo hasta que lo dejaron a solas con la peli rosa.

Tamao se giró a él con timidez.

"- ¿A-Aquí pasas el resto del día?"

Ren cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos con fuerza y se acercó a ella poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa.

"- ¿Me temes? – preguntó al ver la reacción."

"- No… - susurró buscando en su mirada algún indicio de amabilidad."

"- ¿Por qué me has evitado?"

"- ¿Evitado?"

"- Lo sabes bien – frunció mas el ceño."

Tamao no comprendió sus palabras hasta que supo a que se refería.

"- S-Solo no quería interrumpirte."

Ren la estudió esperando ver algún indicio de mentira en aquellos ojos.

"- ¿Es que me has extrañado? – preguntó ocultando la felicidad de aquel hecho."

Ren frunció más el ceño. No le demostraría que su afirmación había sido correcta.

Ella mordió su labio al comprender una cosa. Avergonzada, se había atrevido a apresurar conclusiones, quedando en ridículo, según su opinión.

El silencio se hizo más prolongado haciéndola sentir peor.

"- Permiso… volveré con el joven Hao… - decidió salir pero al voz de Ren la detuvo."

"- No me estorbas demasiado. No vuelvas a huir."

"- Y-Yo no estaba huyendo – se giró a él nuevamente – estaba tratando de no distraerte."

"- No soy un tonto – le dijo de manera insinuadora. Refiriéndose a ella – puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez."

"- Lo sé con seguridad – respondió incomoda por el tono del Tao."

"- Claro que si - se mostró arrogante- supongo que esta mañana te diste cuenta de ello ¿no es así?."

Tamao se ruborizó indignada. ¿Cómo decía aquello con tanta simpleza? ¿Es que ese chico no tenía vergüenza?

"- ¡E-Eres cruel!"

"- No – sonrió con una malicia amenazadora – no debo de parecértelo en realidad, pues ahora escuche claramente que parecías apreciar cada cosa que hacía, aunque lo hiciese de forma brusca."

Tamao sintió su cara arder. Sin preámbulos se acercó a él dispuesta a decirle cuanto le ofendía aquello pero el chico solamente la tomó del brazo atrayéndola aun más y le miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

"- Que ingenua eres – continuo y para evitar que la chica hablara, la calló con sus labios."

¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Por qué la estaba provocando? Se preguntó ahora que la besaba con delicadeza.

¿Sería su forma de llamar su atención? Por un segundo esa idea vino a su cabeza. Si aquello era posible, entonces Ren era mucho más tierno de lo que creía.

Después de varios segundos de inmovilidad, se sostuvo subiendo sus manos desde su pecho al cuello de él, rodeándolo.

Cuando aquel roce terminó, con vergüenza se pegó a él ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

"- T-Te amo- repitió aquella frase sintiendo como el chico se tensaba. Sonrió con tristeza desde su posición, sabiendo que Ren tal vez no correspondería aquello pero por lo menos, debía sentir algo más, se repitió aliviándose ella misma."

No se atrevió a levantar su rostro pero el ruido de la puerta abrirse de golpe les tomó por sorpresa y mas al ver a aquella mujer de semblante sorprendido mirándolos.

"- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó la mujer de cabellos violáceos al ver a su hijo con la recién llegada."

Ren le soltó lentamente y miró con frialdad a la que era su madre.

"- Vete – ordenó a Tamao."

"- Pero…"

"- ¡Lárgate! – ordenó furioso haciendo que la joven obedeciese de inmediato."

No quería, pero sabía que podría causarle más aprietos al Tao.

Corrió a los pasillos y para su suerte encontró a Jun.

"- P-Por favor – dijo entrecortadamente por haber corrido – Su madre esta con Ren, está muy enfadada- exclamó con suplica."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó pálida de escuchar aquello."

"- Ren está en la biblioteca y…"

"-Iré, por favor ve a tu habitación - dijo alejándose por el pasillo."

Tamao se afligió aun más. Si Jun ni siquiera preguntaba la causa de la furia de su madre era porque no era bueno verla en ese estado.

No se atrevió a ir a la habitación de Hao o Jeanne. No debían saber la causa y estaba segura que la exigirían.

Esperó pacientemente en su habitación hasta que una hora después escuchó la voz de Jun aunque sin claridad ya que ahora estaba cerca de la puerta tratando de oír atreves de esta.

Esperó ansiosa que los pasos se escucharan alejándose y luego de algunos minutos eso fue lo que exactamente escuchó.

Salió lentamente y caminó a la que era la habitación del Tao.

¿Estaría abierta? Si no lo estaba tocaría ¿la recibiría? No importaba, con tal de saber que él estaba bien.

Tragó saliva antes de tomar la perilla y girarla con lentitud. La luz era tenue gracias a una pequeña lámpara de mesa.

Sobre un sofá pudo verlo sentado sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano.

Cerró rápidamente haciendo que el chico se alterase mientras, ella corría a él de inmediato.

"- Ren…"

Este se puso de pie furioso.

Tamao notó otra herida en su mejilla.

"- Yo…"

"- Mañana te largaras – le dio la espalda."

Tamao sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar al escucharlo. Era mas que obvio que era su culpa.

"- Perdón… - murmuró desolada."

"- Me has metido en demasiados problemas."

"- Sé que intentas cuidarme, por favor….solo…"

"- Escucha, ya lleve esta farsa por mucho tiempo – soltó girándose y mirándola tan despectivamente que la asustó – Ya tengo demasiados problemas para cargar contigo. Lárgate."

"- Permíteme explicarte…"

"- No – soltó furioso – ya tengo lo que al principio quería de ti."

Tamao intentó aludir aquellas palabras a su afán de protegerla.

"- Si he causado problemas… quisiera por lo menos…- intentó acercarse a él pero este la tomó con rudeza de el brazo."

"- ¡Lárgate! ¡No me fastidies más! – la soltó haciéndola casi caer – Solo quería un revolcón mas, allá abajo. Pero mi madre me interrumpió. Ahora no puedo lidiar contigo. ¡Sal de aquí!"

Tamao le miró con profundo dolor. ¿Sería verdad?, por más que quisiera protegerla aquella no era manera de decir las cosas.

No pudo soportarlo más y salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos.

Huyó, entró a su alcoba y se encerró en esta.

Intentó darle vueltas a su cabeza para convencerse que él solo intentaba protegerla, que no quería decir aquello, pero…

Cuando se les habló para cenar dos horas después. Aquella mujer asistía a todos en la mesa.

Miraba a su hijo con seriedad y la miraba a ella con odio.

Tamao intentó comer lo más que pudo pero era inútil.

La frialdad de Ren, la forma en la que la había ignorado cuando esta intentó decirle algo al pasar a su lado antes de meterse a su habitación para dormir…

Todo hizo que la pusiesen peor.

Hao y Jeanne estaban más ocupados en preparar una charla con el padre de Ren que no notaron el decaimiento de la joven.

Tamao agradeció ese hecho porque no estaba dispuesta a hablarlo con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente. Se arregló como autómata con unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados y una simple camisa. Se vistió como lo hacía tiempo atrás.

Estaba demasiado desanimada y cuando salió no encontró a Hao ni Jeanne lo que suponía que estaban ya abajo.

Tomó sus maletas y se encaminó aunque se detuvo a mirar la habitación del chico con nostalgia.

Se acercó cuando vio la puerta entre abierta y escuchó unas voces en su interior.

"- ¿En que estabas pensando? – Jun reprendió a Ren quien parecía estarse arreglando."

".-No preguntes mas – frunció el ceño – Jeanne y Hao están con mi padre. Iré yo también."

"- Has cavado tu propia tumba."

"- ¿Todo esto solo por esa tonta? – soltó haciendo que Tamao se sorprendiera – esa idiota solo me ha servido para una cosa. Además nunca le prometí nada."

"- Estabas jugando con ella – acusó."

"- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó con cinismo."

Tamao cubrió su boca mientras sus manos temblaban.

"- Ren, pensé que eras mas…"

"-Esa chiquilla ayudó a Pilika desde un principio a hacerme ver ridículo. ¿Por qué no cobrar mi propia venganza a mi modo?"

Tamao retrocedió incrédula. Todas aquellas palabras… todos aquellos momentos ¿era posible que aun estuviese planeando vengarse de ella a pesar de todo?

No era posible, Ren había cambiado mucho…

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr, aquel chico solo confirmaba lo que con temor había sospechado.

No podía creer, le costaba creer que después de todo aun pensaba vengarse.

Pero él hacía tiempo se había resignado ¿verdad?

¿Aun la creería culpable de lo de Pilika?

Le parecía increíble después que él conociese la verdad pero, así era como Ren Tao pensaba en realidad.

Después de todo era un ser de lo más egoísta.

Huyó al primer piso y sentada como debía en aquella sala, esperó y no se atrevió a levantar su mirada, aun cuando Ren y Jun bajaron.

Se encerró en sí misma y no pudo enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría dentro de aquel salón.

Esperó dos horas más sentada hasta que Hao y Jeanne le avisaron que se irían.

"- Tú padre es un sujeto tonto y cerrado –soltó Jeanne furiosa a un Ren que no se inmutaba por el insulto."

En medio de un intercambio de palabras, sin saber exactamente que decían se despidieron.

"- Tamao – llamó Jun haciendo que esta saliera de su trance – te dije, adiós."

"-A-Adiós… - murmuró intentando sonreír algo que no pasó desapercibido por Hao y Jun."

Nos e atrevió a mirar a Ren ni cuando subieron a aquel auto que les esperaba. Solo pensaba en que debía haber parecido una tonta al estar tan entregada a alguien tan cruel.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Caminó de un lado al otro en aquella habitación. Miró atreves de la ventana y su corazón latió más fuerte cuando el teléfono entre sus manos comenzó a vibrar.

"-¿Diga? – Preguntó para luego sonreír tranquila al reconocer la voz – Si, puedes pedirme lo que gustes… ¿Preguntarme algo? – repitió con su suave voz, respondiendo a la persona en la otra línea de su teléfono móvil - ¿Ahora?... pues… sí, podemos vernos."

Tamao Tamamura miró su aparato cuando colgó y no se atrevió a creer lo que pasaba.

"- Tamao – llamó el de pelo castaño haciendo que la chica casi arrojase el celular al piso."

"- Joven Yoh – suspiró aliviada – me asustó."

"- ¿Es que era Horo Horo de nuevo?"

Tamao aclaró su garganta.

"-Si… quiere que nos veamos ahora… - murmuró pensativa."

"- Han salido desde hace tres meses ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?"

Tamao rió por lo bajo al saber que Yoh solo hablaba con ella demasiado cuando quería huir de Anna.

"- Es que quiere preguntarme algo…nunca me ha dicho eso antes."

"-Parece que te lo preguntara al fin."

Tamao se paralizó al comprender que eso era justamente lo que quería evitar.

Se acercó a la ventana de forma pensativa.

"- Lo pasado – sonrió Yoh – pasado esta."

Hace casi cinco años, aquella frase de Yoh la había salvado de su dolor, encerrándose en sí misma por todo aquello que había perdido y por tratar de olvidar a aquella persona.

Sonrió con elegancia moviendo su cabello.

Yoh le analizó desde su posición. Tamao había cambiado mucho. De aquel cuerpo de adolescente a una joven que parecía embobar a cualquiera.

Se encargaba de la pensión ahora que él y Anna se habían casado.

Aun recordaba el día en que Tamao volvió de China. Desolada y dispuesta a dejarse morir si fuese necesario.

Con ayuda de todos, ella había superado su lastima así misma, esforzándose por mejorar en cada aspecto de su persona incluso el de hablar con propiedad.

"- En una semana cumples veintiuno – sonrió."

"- ¿Cree que sea esa la razón? – preguntó un poco esperanzada."

Yoh suspiró resignado al saber que Tamao huía de cada relación nueva, no sabiendo si atribuirle el hecho a que aun suspiraba por Ren o que tuviese miedo a todos los hombres.

La llegada del hermano de Pilika hace un año había dado vuelta a esa situación. Como todo aquel que la miraba, parecía que el chico se había encaprichado con Tamao pero esta, tardó mucho tiempo en aceptar una cita.

El hermano mayor de la joven usó la táctica de hablar de su hermana y del compromiso con el inglés para acercarse.

Aquel hombre fue el único que pudo soportar cada desplante de la joven hasta que ella accedió a salir con él.

Hacía tres meses de aquello y sabía bien que si la había llamado para hablar con ella, era para seguir el curso normal de una relación.

"- Creo que lo has hecho esperar demasiado."

"- Creo que sí – suspiró pensando en todo los momentos que había pasado con el Usui."

"- Entonces baja en cuanto estés lista ¿él pasará por ti?"

"- No – negó con su cabeza – nos veremos en el parque."

Yoh la dejó sola para que la joven se preparase.

Se colocó un vestido gris que llegaba hasta sus muslos con lo que parecía encajes en el extremo inferior. Una chaqueta a juego que cubría sus hombros y peinó su cabello dejándolo de manera natural.

Tomó su bolso y tras mirarse en el espejo salió de la habitación bajando de inmediato.

Encontrándose con Anna quien parecía darle ordenes a Yoh.

"- Señorita, en cuanto vuelva arreglaré todo – murmuró con eficiencia."

"- Es un alivio que estés a cargo – miró al que era su esposo con aquellos ojos amenazadores – de lo contrario este negocio caería."

Tamao rió al ver al expresión de Yoh. Anna era muy hermosa pero igual de tenebrosa.

Parte de su temple era lo que ella siempre había admirado. En pocas palabras, Anna era su modelo a seguir en ciertas cosas.

"- Casi estamos en invierno, es normal que ahora no tengamos muchos clientes – se defendió Yoh."

"- Aun así… - comenzó Anna con furia pero el ruido del timbre hizo que Tamao se disculpase rápidamente para huir."

Ver la pelea entre aquellas dos personas no era precisamente divertido.

Se arregló un poco para abrir, pensando que podría ser un cliente.

"- Muy buenas tardes – sonrió – bienveni… - se detuvo al abrir sus ojos y mirar con horror quien se encontraba al otro lado."

"- Buenas tardes – murmuró sarcásticamente entrando con toda su aura imponente."

Ren Tao… miró incrédula ¡Era Ren Tao!

Tamao se alejó notando que él parecía inspeccionarla con la mirada.

Presionó su bolso furiosa de ese hecho ¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a mirarla con aquella expresión?

Decidió hacer lo mismo y se sorprendió saber que el chico no hacía más que mejorar con el tiempo.

Se regañó por aquel pensamiento y se mostró seria.

"- ¿Quién era Tamao? – preguntó Yoh quien se quedó paralizado al ver al Tao."

Anna se acercó y se sorprendió de igual forma.

"- Vaya recibimiento."

"- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Tamao con tanta frialdad que el Tao solamente la miró de reojo de forma pensativa."

"- Vengo a hospedarme ¿Qué no es obvio?"

Tamao quiso sarcarlo de ahí pero Anna asintió como si nada.

"- Cliente es cliente – ordenó esta a los otros dos."

"- Puedes irte Tamao – exclamó Yoh al entrar a la recepción con Anna."

Ren tomó sus maletas y no pudo evitar preguntar.

"- ¿A dónde vas?"

"- No es de tu incumbencia – respondió con toda propiedad, dándole la espalda."

"- Tan arreglada, debe ser una cita – ironizó con un tono que dio entender a Tamao que eso no era posible."

Ahora todos los hombres la miraban y la deseaban y llegada aquel arrogante a hacerla ver como si fuese una mujer horrible.

"- Claro que voy a una cita – respondió tomando la perilla de la puerta y reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle."

"- Vaya - murmuró con una voz más peligrosa y casi en un tono de indignación – veo que algunos olvidamos muy rápido."

Tamao lo miró de reojo tratando de evitar su impulso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello después de todo lo que él hizo?

Su rostro escondió el sentimiento y con toda propiedad salió de la pensión, alejándose rápidamente.

Caminó para tratar de olvidar, camino para tratar de huir ¿Qué demonios hacia Ren Tao ahí? ¿No se suponía que ya no volvería nunca más? ¿Por qué regresaba justo cuando quería rehacer su vida?

La había mirado como si ella fuese una mujer infiel. ¡Qué tontería!, se dijo. En los primeros años sentía precisamente aquel sentimiento y por ello rechazaba cada proposición de sexo opuesto, pero ahora era una persona distinta.

¿Cuánto no se habrá reído a sus espaldas? Pensaba de forma habitual años atrás y ahora volvía a pensarlo.

Había sido una chica ingenua, tonta, cegada por sentimientos que ahora eran una pérdida de tiempo, pero ya no. Frunció el ceño y miró al frente. Ren no vendría a arruinar su vida perfectamente controlada.

Llegaría a la cita y aceptaría cualquier proposición del Usui con tal de sacarse aquel arrogante de sus pensamientos.

Con Horo se sentía bien y querida. Era más que obvio que ninguno estaba enamorado pero, ambos parecían disfrutar de la compañía del otro y con aquello bastaba.

Con aquello, se dijo, tendría que bastar.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**n/a: Aunque no lo crean van tres caps en un solo cap y el próximo que es el final irán tres caps y medio o mas XD si escribiese así mis fics durarían solo 12 caps pero es que da una pereza digitar de mi libreta a la compu tanta cosa ufff.**_

_**En el próximo explicaré las cosas que quedaron inconclusas como la relación de Ren y su familia jeje no lo puse porque esto se iba a alargar mas y como el otro es el final es más fácil (habrá lemon de nuevo aunque no diré de qué pareja)**_

_**Para no alargarlo más decidí hacer largo ambos últimos capítulos. **_

_**Espero que gusten de estos caps a todos, hoy si, actualizó hasta después de vacaciones que este sábado salgo a vacacionar.**_

_**Uff ansío ir a la playa. XD**_

_**Perdón si no contesto todos los reviews pero ufff ya hice largo esto, en el próximo que será el último con gusto los contestaré.**_

_**Stellar Bs**_

_**Yalira uchiha**_

_**Gabe logan: (hey esa serie me la pasaran en vacaciones jeje vere la pareja que dices y wiii si iré a tu lindo país lo adoro por la comida, es rica aunque causa gastritis, no toda claro pero las más rica sí jejeje)**_

_**Slaya**_

_**Yuki monyooki chan: (gracias por tus consejos de verdad pero el fic ya está planeado. Jeje aunque casi aciertas con lo de Horo wooo barbara, espero este cap te guste)**_

_**Pucca lovers (jeje tienes el mismo nombre que mi coneja y este cap ya es muy largo u.u )**_

_**Pae hale 20**_

_**Vanesa mae (creo que no entendiste mis notas de autor, actualizare hasta volver de vacaciones, no el 18 ya que aun estamos de vacaciones)**_

_**Hyacint mtz**_

_**Helen (fíjate que no entendí tu comentario o.o)**_

_**Conchito (iremos a Yucatán por las ruinas y Cancún para vacacionar XD a mis padres les da miedo ir más al norte de México)**_

_**Junen grey**_

_**PD: Espero de verdad les guste, perdón nuevamente por no contestarles a todos de verdad. Y pues felices vacaciones de semana santa wii tengo un propósito y es levantarme hasta el medio dia XD para descansar al fin. Cuídense. **_


	31. Enfrentamientos

**AVISO**

_**N/A: este no es el cap final, el otro cap será el final irá junto al epilogo aunque si se pasa de 30 páginas pondré el epilogo como un cap extra.**_

_**Lamento la demora enserio pero las palabras sabias de HYACINT MTZ fueron ciertas, estoy sobrecargadisima de trabajo en el hospital y no es que me paguen aun XD ya me parecía extraño que nos diesen vacaciones así por así y sinceramente las veces que me he metido al skype han sido para relajarme o hablar con mi grupo sobre alguna exposición.**_

_**PERDONEN por no haber alargado mas el cap para hacer el final pero sinceramente se pasa de 30 páginas y me sale mejor publicar esta parte lista y luego seguir escribiendo cuando me quede espacio en mi agenda.**_

_**De verdad por eso discúlpenme de antemano.**_

_**Gracias a las personas que me leen:**_

_**Dark layom: gracias por leerme y perdón que no sea el final de verdad yo quería dar ya por terminado esto, me alegro haberte alegrado con la historia jeje me halaga.**_

_**Conchito: amiga! Espero este cap te guste perdón si no explicó todo pero esta cosa esta medio larga y gracias por seguirme leyendo (aunque tu escribes mejor mujer XD)**_

_**Gabe logan: si yo se pero le baje su actitud un poco por su edad, si recuerdas la del manga cuando Tamao perfecciona esa faceta de frialdad esta aun mayor como 25 años si no calculo mal y porque bueno es algo que me gusta jeje wooo y si que vere fairy tale. Gracias por leerme.**_

_**Yuki minyooki chan: te refieres a DAMUKO sabes lei dos veces el manga de shaman King pero aunque me agrade Horo Horo no es un personaje que me llamó la atención ni por tan linda historia de amor, la verdad es algo que en los fanfics deberían explotar seria lindo leer de esta pareja pero la mayoría no ha leído el manga y sinceramente no soy mucho con es pareja jejej se ven mas cosas con su hermana que con Damuko pero en fin es linda. Gracias por leerme y por tus preguntas no están aun resultas aquí perdona, es que el cap es muy grande pero creeme a Ren le costara ganarse la confianza de Tamao, se pondrá mas celoso y pues una que otras cositas jeje espera a leerlas en el próximo. Cuidate. Ahh por cierto gracias por acordarte de mi cumple que linda, tarde pero es lindo el gesto XD**_

_**Akemi chan: lastimoamente no puede con este cap XD es mucho y tengo mucho que hacer, ufff para terminarlo necesitaría una semana mas porque va poco menos que la mitad en realidad, XD pero espero tu si puedas y actualices, cuidate.**_

_**Meli: gracias por leerme, espero este cap te guste aunque aun no es el final, perdon por eso.**_

_**Hopesol: gracias de verdad, espero este cap te guste. Cuidate.**_

_**Hyacint mtz : claro que lo que hace Ren tiene un motivo en realidad es un adorable chico lo amo por eso XD es adorable no es broma deberías leer el manga porque es super adorable, en fin tus palabras sabias acertaron mujer disfrute mis vacaciones pero ahora pago por eso, gracias por leerme.**_

_**Helen: gracias por leerme.**_

_**Slaya: ufff para que se la vuelva a ganar bueno Tamao debe apiadarse pero no lo hará fácilmente jeje aunque lastimosamente será hasta el otro cap que publique que lo pondré y nop, no tuve suerte mis vacaciones ahora me cuestan caro XD espero este cap te guste.**_

_**Lucii: siii mujer no te preocupes siempre me llegan y los leo muchas gracias de verdad y no es obligación dejar reviews jejej asi que no te preocupes, con uno que hayas dejado me doy una idea que ya me lees no hay problema. Gracias por leerme chica de verdad y sip habrá epilogo y todo lo que dices pues… aunque m,e encataria hacer mas amable a Ren, él es amable a su manera trato de no salirme de un personaje que ya esta bien definido por eso lo hago patan XD es que asi es el. Cuidate y gracias por leerme.**_

_**Stellar BS: muchas gracias por tus deseos pero las vacaciones quedaron bien fregadas ahora XD y pues lamento que no sea el final de verdad pero tego mucho que hacer y claro ahora a Ren le toca que conquistar a Tamao y eso le costará mucho.**_

_**Love anime: jeje que bueno que te gustó ojala este te guste igual, cuídate**_

_**Ryuzaki chan: gracias por leerme y si se que andas ocupada no te preocupes. Espero este cap te guste.**_

_**Tinabv: sip, Ren se paso pero regresa por una razón y pues debe ganársela de nuevo así que el rencor que sientes luego se volverá ternura para Ren… creo XD es que me encanta ponerlo patan pero ahoran si debe ganarse a Tamao. Ojala este cap te guste.**_

_**Junengrey: pues en ese camino va, creo que ahora ya la esta pasando mal XD espero este cap te guste.**_

_**Shi no hime: gracias chica, lamento que este no sea el ultimo de verdad pero espero que te guste el cap.**_

_**MMchan02: bueno pues actualiza mujer, XD te aconsejo algo para que no pierdas la inspiración y es que escribas tu fic antes en hojas aparte y lo planifiques antes de publicarlo pero la cura para la hueva de digitarlo no la tengo, si la sabes me la dices XD cuidate gracias por leerme.**_

_**Creepy sura: una cosa… que son plots? O.o explícamelo porfa, por todo lo demás gracias por leerme enserio, espero este cap sea de tu agrado y disculpa si no es el final.**_

_**Louis: gracias por leerte me halaga que te emociones con mi fic lamento que no sea el final pero espero comprendas que estuve muy ocupada, cuidate y espero el cap te guste.**_

_**Green tide: jeje 6? Yo tenia 14 años cuando lo vi y 16 cuando empece a escribir de ellos ahora mis años pesan XD como deseo volver a tener 6 años menos y volver a mi vida de colegio donde tenia tiempo para ver lo que quería en la TV jeje pues la verdad hay mas fics buenos de esta pareja aunque agradezco que me leas, espero te pases a leer algunos mas y see mexico se la rifa pero en el chile (Dios si comen chile y carne por eso tienen mucho incidencia de cáncer de estomago)XD **_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_** Cáp.31: Enfrentamientos. **_

* * *

Arrojó furioso la maleta sobre aquella cama y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación.

"- ¿A qué estás jugando?"

No tuvo que girarse para saber de quién era aquella voz.

"- ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"- Yoh está preparando tu cuenta – sonrió con cierta maldad – y créeme no saldrá una estancia cómoda para ti."

"- ¿Represarías? – preguntó girándose a ella y notando a la hermosa mujer de brazos cruzados mirándole con autoridad."

"- Tómalo como gustes – se encogió de hombros y se adentró más en la habitación. Miró la maleta en la cama y se volvió a él – Tamao sale con alguien."

"- Pude darme cuenta – su rostro se mostró más taciturno."

"- Más vale no vengas a perturbarla."

"- ¿Desde cuándo la defiendes?"

"-Desde que se encarga de esta pensión – respondió como si nada."

Ren sospechaba que la hostilidad de Anna no solo era por la utilidad de la pelirosa, lo más seguro es que cuidaran de ella.

"- Me importa poco lo que vengas a decir – su frialdad hizo encuentro con la de Anna – Vengo por lo que me pertenece por derecho."

"- ¿Te pertenece? – preguntó con desconfianza."

"- Vengo por ella – soltó con arrogancia y altanería.

* * *

Estornudó y se cubrió con sus delicadas manos.

"- ¿Te estás resfriando? – la voz de su acompañante la distrajo."

"- Claro que no – sonrió levemente, con elegancia y sin emoción alguna – solo parece que alguien está hablando de mi – fingió estar despreocupada."

Tamao se aferró más a su brazo. Había encontrado a Horo Horo esperándola en una esquina de la ciudad.

Se habían saludado con un beso en los labios y como era de esperarse era un leve roce, nada de sentimiento en él.

"- ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"-Ya te dije que no comas ansias. Te lo diré durante la cena."

Tamao se acercó más a él. Aquel joven era único. Estaba preocupado por su bienestar y era siempre cordial con ella ¿Qué más podía desear?

Presionó más su agarre al recordar la llegada de aquel otro sujeto.

"- ¿Ocurre algo?"

"- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – parpadeó sorprendida."

"- Es que estas sujetándome como si desearas hacerlo con alguien."

"- Lo lamento – se soltó rápidamente sin perder su elegancia y sonrió cordialmente para él – solo pensaba."

"- Veo que algo te ha causado molestias."

Tamao negó con su cabeza y sonrió.

"-He venido a disfrutar la tarde."

El joven de cabellos azulados sonrió asintiendo y la escoltó.

Fueron al parque hasta que comenzó a anochecer y luego de eso la invitó a entrar a un restaurante.

Como todas las ocasiones en las que habían salido, él comenzaba a hablar y Tamao no podía sentirse más cómoda con sus ocurrencias y bromas.

Lo estudió captando su aspecto tranquilo y una sonrisa cansada. Deseaba tanto sentir algo fuerte por aquel apuesto y carismático chico.

Aunque debido a que él se había ganado su confianza no podía dudar que algún día sus sentimientos se volviesen fuertes.

Pero la llegada de Ren…

Tomó la copa y miró la bebida con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué había regresado? Lo más seguro era por algún interés familiar lo trajese de vuelta, aunque no cuadraba que se hospedara en la pensión cuando sabía que tenía un apartamento en esa ciudad.

"- Tamao… estoy hablando."

"- ¿Si? – despertó rápidamente de su letargo – perdona, estaba un poco distraída."

"- Si algo te molesta puedes decírmelo – se encogió de hombros – sabes que siempre terminas por hacerlo."

La expresión despreocupada del chico la hizo sonreír levemente. Tenía razón, solía contarle casi todo desde hacía solo unas semanas.

Se había atrevido incluso a mencionar su anterior enamoramiento con el Tao haciendo que Horo le comprendiese con calma, después de todo su hermana también había caído en los encantos de aquel sujeto.

Aun así, no estaba segura si decirle sobre la llegada de Ren en aquel momento.

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir su celular vibrar.

"- Lo siento – dijo al ver el numero y saber que este era desconocido. Contestó pero nadie respondió de la otra línea."

"- ¿Era de la pensión?"

"- En realidad… parecía número equivocado – murmuró sin mucha importancia."

Guardó el objeto y se centró en aquella cena. Cuando el ambiente volvió a hacerse mas tranquilo su celular volvió a interrumpirla y como era de esperarse parecía ser la misma persona.

"- ¿Crees que sea desde la pensión? – preguntó cuando el teléfono móvil les interrumpía por quinta vez."

"- No lo sé… - murmuró – pero ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?"

"- Será mejor que apagues esa cosa."

"- Lo lamento pero no puedo…"

"- Solo será por un momento – sonrió."

"- Pues… - a punto de hacerlo estuvo cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar – Creo que debe ser la pensión, lo mejor es regresar."

Horo Horo suspiró y decidió asentir al verla angustiada, después de todo, Tamao se había convertido en la encargada de aquel lugar.

En cuanto salieron de ahí, se ofreció a llevarla en su auto haciendo que la chica asintiese agradecida.

Durante el recorrido a la pensión, el joven decidió distraerla de su preocupación hablando de ciertas cosas que la relajaron e hicieron que sonriese aun más.

En cuanto estacionó a las afueras de la pensión Tamao pudo sentir una presión en su estomago mientras que sus manos se ponían heladas. Frunció el ceño al reconocer los síntomas… era nerviosismo y sabía quién lo provocaba.

Ya lo había superado, se dijo cuando bajó del auto lentamente. No tenía por qué estarse preguntando si Ren estaría ahí o si habría salido.

Horo Horo notó la distracción de la joven y tomó la delantera e interceptó su paso.

"- ¿Sucede algo? – parpadeó sin comprender al verlo frente a ella."

"- Había algo que quería decirte."

"- Tienes razón – suspiró – perdona, te escucharé."

"- Veras, hemos salido por varias semanas… tal vez es hora de… - Se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo aquel teléfono - ¡Apaga eso!"

"- Perdona – se disculpó molesta nuevamente por aquel objeto – solo dime rápido lo que querías…"

"- Seamos pareja – soltó de golpe haciendo que Tamao casi arrojase el teléfono."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Hemos salido por mucho tiempo, tal vez es hora de dar el siguiente paso."

"- Pero…- el teléfono volvió a tomar protagonismo haciendo que molesta, apagase al fin el celular."

"- No digo que sea pronto – suspiró aliviado al ver que la chica al fin se deshizo de la distracción."

"- Yo…"

"- Piénsatelo, después de todo ¿Qué tienes que perder?"

Lo vio alejarse sonriente desde su auto y suspiró al saber que nuevamente se había olvidado despedirse de ella con un beso.

Molesta, había ido dispuesta a aceptar cualquier proposición del chico y no era que no se lo hubiese imaginado pero escucharlo directamente la tomó por sorpresa.

¿Sería correcto decir que sí a pesar que no sentía al ansias suficientes?

Con aquel dilema en su pecho miró delante de sí la pensión y tras un suspiro profundo se mostró más seria y decidió entrar.

Sabía que debía cruzar el jardín delantero de aquel lugar así que lo hizo a paso rápido debido a la poca iluminación.

Se acercó a la puerta y el ruido de una risa la detuvo.

"- Tu nuevo amiguito es muy lento para hablar."

Aquella voz fría que reconoció de inmediato, se dijo sintiendo un escalofrió. Se giró y pudo ver a Ren que hacía su aparición en los arbustos del jardín.

Abría y cerraba un teléfono móvil con una sonrisa maléfica y fue entonces que Tamao comprendió la situación.

"-¡Eras tú! – acusó."

"- ¿Yo? – preguntó con inocencia."

Cuando volvió sus ojos a ella Tamao pudo sentir su respiración acelerada. Se enfurecía saber que aquel sujeto la afectaba aun.

"- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

Ren no respondió. Se acercó hasta que la luz de la entrada principal le daba una vista panorámica de toda su persona.

"- ¿Es que interrumpí algo?"

La forma de preguntar, su arrogancia y su sonrisa maliciosa solo logró enfurecerla.

"- La mejor parte, no pudiste interrumpirla – respondió con todo el ánimo de hacerlo pensar una situación equivocada."

Dio resultado, demasiado, se dijo, cuando los ojos del chico la fulminaron.

"- ¿Has aprendido más de lo que te enseñé? – preguntó con toda frialdad tratando de verla como una cualquiera."

"- ¿Qué es lo que crees? – desafió sintiendo que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero el hecho era que estaba furiosa y aun dolida por él – y fue más…"

Le detuvo el miedo cuando vio como Ren se abalanzó sobre ella. La tomaba de las muñecas y la colocaba contra la puerta tras ella.

"- ¡¿Q-Qué haces? – preguntó encarándolo. Verlo tan furioso hizo que se detuviera."

"- Solo deseo ver si has mejorado – soltó con rapidez al tomar sus labios con violencia."

Intentó luchar, apartarlo, pero indudablemente él era más fuerte y sabía bien por experiencia que la estaba besando con rudeza.

Cuanto tiempo, se dijo, cuánto tiempo sin sentirlo y ahora solo la estaba besando con furia contenida.

Si no lo apartaba pronto se echaría a llorar. Forcejeó un poco más y el chico se separó furioso.

Ren presionó su puño al comprender que ella no le había respondido.

"- Eres simple, supongo que no hay mejoría – soltó con frialdad mientras ella le miraba agitada y asustada."

Ren Tao la estudió solo un minuto más y ella no pudo soportarlo. Entró a la casa con toda elegancia, escondiendo lo turbada que estaba y subió a su habitación tratando de no mostrar que deseaba correr.

Cerró su puerta con seguro y se sentó en su cama, abrazando una almohada que logró alcanzar.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Ren regresaba y parecía furioso al besarla ¿es que creía que sería la misma tonta enamorada?

Tocó sus labios que estaban rojos y lastimados. Sabía que aunque fuese rudo, si no lo hubiese apartado hubiese respondido.

¿Por qué no se sentía de la misma forma cuando besaba a alguien más?

Recordó su aroma, su calor, nada había cambiado y aquello precisamente le asustó. No podía permitir que el chico volviese a jugar con ella.

Él aun tenía poder sobre ella, no era boba para no darse cuenta pero, por ello debía evitarlo y mostrarse más sofisticada.

De seguro solo deseaba de ella lo que en un principio la lastimó.

Recordarlo alimentó su resentimiento a él.

Suspiró y hundió su cara en la almohada ¿Por qué había regresado? Estaba tan bien sin él…

_Mentira_

Aquella voz en su cabeza la hizo asustarse. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos por él y sabía que el desprecio debía prevalecer, por su bien.

* * *

Lo pensó por horas y al final decidió bajar. Ella aun se encargaba de la cena y no era que se le obligase a esa tarea, era más bien que se sentía orgullosa que su cualidad culinaria hubiese mejorado aun más.

Pero… bajar incluiría ver al Tao

Frunció el ceño y decidió bajar tras cambiarse de ropa, colocándose un vestido que llegaba a sus muslos de un color gris mientras que en las pequeñas mangas y orillas de aquel traje se mostraba una línea delgada color negra.

Parecía un vestido encantador, como de una niña pero en ella solo resaltaba elegancia y cierta inocencia aunque su mirada se hubiese vuelto madura con el tiempo.

El cuello del vestido era cerrado así que suponía no llamaría la atención de Ren con aquello.

Sabía que la había besado con furia pero el temor que aun se sintiera atraído por ella la invadió.

_¿Y si es así?_

Mordió su labio inferior e intentó fingir que no sentía una especie de placer al saber que podía atraerlo.

Negó con su cabeza y su expresión frívola volvió. Ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para pensar en aquello pero...

"- Prepararé la cena – se asomó a la sala donde Anna estaba sentada junto a Yoh mientras que del otro lado se encontraba Ren Tao de pie."

Fingió su reacción pero mirarlo nuevamente le hizo sentir extraña.

Intentó aparentar seguridad y se alejó a la cocina. No quería demostrarle a él que por un pequeño beso le tendría miedo, no señor, ahora ella podía cuidarse sola.

Se colocó el delantal y decidió encargarse de cortar las verduras.

Dio su mejor esfuerzo en aquella cena sin quererse parar a pensar porque lo estaba haciendo.

Frunció el ceño al comprender su esmero y decidió distraerse al avisarles que la cena estaba servida.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ya no ver en la sala al Tao.

"- Él subió – murmuró Yho con una sonrisa cansada."

"- Yo no pregunté por él – fue su respuesta seria."

"- Tamao… ¿has hablado con Ren?"

"- ¿Usted si? – preguntó con sincero desinterés."

"- Un poco… - murmuró incomodo recordando ciertas palabras del Tao – tal vez… deberías hablar con él."

"- ¿Tendría algún caso?"

"- Tamao ¿has pensado alguna vez que él tuviese razones para hacer lo que hizo?"

"- Claro que si – frunció el ceño intentando ocultar su dolor."

Yoh desistió. Nunca supo lo que en realidad Ren le había hecho a la peli rosa y en aquella conversación con el Tao este solo dijo un par de cosas que bien podrían ser mentira.

Si Ren no había hablado con ella confirmaba su teoría.

"- Parece que ahora has hecho algo delicioso – sonrió tratando de distraer la atención, haciendo que Tamao notase el gesto."

En cuanto Anna se les unió, decidieron comer sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Tamao no escuchó comentario alguno del Tao haciéndola enojar al preguntarse si él ya había comido algo durante el día.

Se dijo que era simple preocupación por otro ser vivo nada más.

Cuando terminaron, ella se encargó de levantar la mesa con ayuda de Yoh.

"- Solo los pondré en el fregadero, no hay necesidad de esto – murmuró."

"- Has hecho la cena y creo que…"

"- Joven Yho le aseguro que puedo hacerlo."

El castaño ya la había notado distraída y parecía que lo que en realidad deseaba era estar sola.

Accedió con preocupación y subió a su habitación junto a Anna.

Tamao siguió con su quehacer hasta fijarse en un plato con comida que estaba envuelto.

Frunció el ceño al preguntarse si debía darle aquello o no.

Analizó las palabras de Yoh y se molestó internamente ¿Qué otra razón hubiese tenido el Tao para hacerla sufrir?

Más que las que él le había dado en la cara no tenía.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar aquel plato. Se mostró seria, segura y decidió subírselo. Ya podía cuidarse sola, ya podía enfrentarlo así que bien podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Quito su delantal y luego de eso tomó lo que necesitaba y subió con toda dignidad.

Suspiró al estar frente a la puerta del joven arrogante y tocó solo una vez antes de pasar.

"- Vaya, querías entrar con rapidez ¿no es así?"

La voz fue inconfundible y lo miró sentado en el marco de la ventana mirándola de reojo.

"- No pareces tener sueño – dijo con seriedad al colocar el plato sobre una mesa de noche al lado – te traje algo de cenar."

"- ¿Apiadándote del enemigo?"

"- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? – intentó mantener cordura cuando la leve luz de la luna le daba una visión de él. Ren Tao era un sujeto de lo mas apuesto pero solo era apariencia, se dijo, solamente era eso."

Este se acercó sin preámbulos y miró la comida.

"- ¿Quieres que te de mi aprobación?- preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos y haciendo que la peli rosa cerrase su mano en un puño molesta."

Le dolía, aunque no lo dejaría ver, le dolía que usara una frase que ella había utilizado años atrás cuando comenzaba a sentir cierto aprecio a él.

"- No te preocupes – soltó con igual arrogancia – ya tengo a alguien que hace esas cosas."

Su insinuación hizo que el rostro de Ren se volviese de hielo pero tras unos segundos tomó el plato y miró lo que la chica le había preparado con interés.

"- Le agregaste arsénico."

Tamao llevó la mano a su boca, aclarándose la garganta y así poder ocultar la risa que le había causado el comentario.

"-No – murmuró."

Ren la observó detenidamente haciendo que ella se pusiese nerviosa y por lo tanto volviese a cambiar su expresión a una de seriedad.

Le había asustado lo extrañamente bien que se había sentido por segundos.

"- Por cierto – agregó el Tao al volver su vista al platillo – ya no saldrás con ese sujeto."

"- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó creyendo no haberlo escuchado bien."

"- No saldrás con ese sujeto – dijo con cierto tedio."

Tamao parpadeó sorprendida, indignada y enfadada.

"- ¿Quién te has creído?"

"- No saldrás mas – dijo al tomar asiento en la cama y dejar el plato a un lado – dile que no estás interesada en nada."

"- ¡¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó sintiendo que su sangre comenzaba a hervir – ¿acaso crees que por un beso puedes decir lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no? - lo miró de hito a hito – además de ser un roce desagradable fue…"

"- Puedo hacer que te guste de nuevo – la miró con seguridad haciendo que el corazón de la joven comenzase a latir como un loco."

Tamao intentó decir algo pero tras tocar sus sienes y recuperar su calma lo miró con seriedad.

"- No sé que estas planeando ahora pero solo quiero que te alejes de mi."

"- Lastimosamente no será así – la miró de manera posesiva – te alejas de él – continuó – o haré que lo hagas."

"- ¿Hacerlo? – preguntó tratando de no reír con ironía – escucha bien, yo no soy la misma persona."

Ren la miró de arriba abajo y una expresión casi de orgullo se dejó notar en él haciéndola sentir débil.

"- Debo decir que la tímida era sin duda atrayente – murmuró tratando de no hablar de mas y no delatarse a sí mismo – pero ahora me gusta más esta faceta."

¿Gustarle? Se repitió mentalmente mirándolo con profundo rencor.

"- Escucha – amenazó de la misma forma y colocando las manos en su cadera – para ya esta actuación."

Ren se puso de pie acercándose con lentitud a ella y con una sonrisa notó que Tamao no se retiraba ni daba un paso atrás.

"- Mas vale tomes enserio mis palabras – se acercó hasta murmurárselas."

"- ¿A qué has venido?"

"- ¿No es obvio? – preguntó alzando una ceja – aléjate de él."

"- Oblígame – le retó sin ablandar su mirar."

"- Eso es precisamente lo que haré."

Tamao le miró molesta y sin mediar palabras salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Sus manos estaban temblorosas y su boca igual. Le sorprendía no haber tartamudeado.

¿Por qué no se iba? Se preguntó mentalmente al saber que aun no era inmune a él.

_No se va porque ha venido por…_

Se molestó internamente ¿esperanzas? No, eso había desaparecido desde hacía mucho, lo más seguro era que él solo venía por lo que una vez obtuvo y eso no lo tendría de ella.

Con una idea en mente se dirigió a su habitación, se acostó y aunque tardó en que el sueño la venciese, pudo dormir.

Y fue cuando despertó, al día siguiente, que decidió arreglarse y bajar al recibidor.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó inmediatamente al peli azul.

"- Si – murmuró con decisión – solo quería… hablar… -esperó un poco en línea y suspiró antes de responder – la respuesta es sí."

* * *

Ren bajó las escaleras y su mirada se notó más meticulosa. Debía idear la excusa suficiente para alejar de Tamao cualquier distracción.

Solo pudo recordar la llamada que recibió de Jun Tao la noche anterior.

_-¿Cómo va el plan? – la suave voz preguntó._

_- no como lo esperé._

_- Tamao ha crecido – se escuchó su risa desde la otra línea – creo que ahora es aun mejor para ti._

_-Eso ya lo sé – murmuró con cierta arrogancia._

_- perfecto, ahora debes hacer que ella piense lo mismo._

Suspiró frustrado, debía hacer que la peli rosa volviese a ser la misma por lo menos en su forma de pensar.

Sonrió con un deje de cansancio, quien iba a decir que una vez la tuvo comiendo de su mano y ahora parecía detestarlo, pero ciertamente él era un sujeto de retos y este era uno que lograría pasar.

Tamao sirvió el desayuno con tranquilidad controlada pero, no sin antes haber comentado con Yoh y Anna sobre su relación con Horo Horo haciéndolo a propósito para que el Tao escuchase.

Este pareció no importarle ya que siguió comiendo como si nada hasta que levantaron la mesa y Ren imitó a lo demás, poniéndose de pie y pasando al lado de la peli rosa.

"- Has iniciado una guerra que no ganarás – susurró sorprendiéndola."

¿Le había jugado una broma su imaginación? ¿Había dicho Ren aquellas palabras? Se preguntó cuando lo vio alejarse, lo más seguro era que sí ya que él no la había mirado en toda la mañana. Pero el hecho que ahora Horo y ella fueran pareja la dejaba desconfiada.

¿Ren Tao planearía algo?

Lo observó durante aquel día mientras este se sentaba en la sala de estar leyendo lo que parecía ser una revista mientras ella estaba tras el mostrador esperando a algún cliente.

"- Sabes que no vendrá nadie ¿no es así?"

"- Es mi trabajo – dijo arreglando su uniforme color negro de cuello alto – vengan o no, debo estar aquí."

Ren Tao pareció estudiarla y ella frunció el ceño al comprender que estaba siguiendo una conversación iniciada por él.

Tras unos segundos pudo sentir aun su fuerte mirada sobre ella y aquello hizo que por dentro temblase pero, mantuvo toda su elegancia, cordura y con cierta arrogancia se volvió a él con ojos entrecerrados.

"- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó."

"- Estas consiente que eres hermosa ¿no es así? – dijo al ponerse de pie y colocar una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón. Se acercó a paso firme y le miró con frialdad."

"- ¿Y si así fuese? – le retó nuevamente mostrándose elegante y hasta coqueta sabiendo que había perfeccionado el ocultar su timidez y en esta ocasión su sorpresa, al escuchar aquellas palabras de él."

Ren Tao sonrió con cierta maldad haciendo que Tamao solo notase lo guapo que se mostraba.

Desvió su mirada con lentitud tratando de no estudiarlo demasiado y pudo escuchar la risa de aquel arrogante chico.

No podía entender de donde venía aquel halago para ella, aunque no hubiese sonado así, era como si el tono de él afirmase odiar que ella tuviese esa apariencia.

Sabía que ya estaban intercambiando demasiadas palabras y era eso lo que debía evitar a toda costa.

Tras aquel intercambio de opinión entre ambos, Ren se alejó como si nada y Tamao agradeció no haberse encontrado con él el resto de aquel día hasta que Yoh le explico cual era la razón de aquella anomalía.

"- ¿Ha salido?"

"- Si ¿es que no te diste cuenta? – parpadeó."

* * *

Vio a lo lejos como algunos niños corrían en dirección a un parque de diversiones cercano y siguió esperando, reclinándose en su asiento.

En una banca a la orilla del parque dejó los minutos pasar y fue cuando una presencia lo hizo ponerse alerta.

"- Normalmente me encuentro con una chica – ironizó – no hago cita con hombres."

"- Créeme – respondió Ren Tao al mirarlo de reojo – esto no es una cita. – no se puso de pie, más bien miró al frente mientras el otro joven seguía a sus espaldas – Me sorprende que puedas conocerme, después de todo creo que solo te vi en una ocasión."

"- Soy muy bueno cuando se trata de recordar rostros y debo afirmar que eres fácil de distinguir – murmuró – después de todo te vi con mi hermana."

"- Pero no he venido a hablar de Pilika."

"- ¿De quién será entonces? – preguntó con un deje de sarcasmo."

"- ¿Te ha hablado de mi? – preguntó conteniendo su molestia por ese hecho."

"- Más de lo que crees – aquellas palabras del peli azul fueron suficientes para que Ren se enfadase pero por el bien de sus planes debía soportarlo."

"- ¿Crees que confía en ti? – preguntó mirándolo de reojo con desafío."

"- Lo hace – murmuró esta vez frunciendo el ceño."

"- Pero no te habló de mi regreso… - concluyó haciendo que el peli azul no pudiese ocultar su molestia – lo suponía – sonrió el Tao sabiendo que había dado en el blanco."

"- ¿Para qué me has pedido venir?"

Ren se regocijó al saber que le había molestado tanto como a él. Decidió ir al grano.

"- Aléjate de ella."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- No te acerques mas a Tamao."

Horo Horo se había esperado ciertas cosas de él como alguna amenaza pero escucharla directamente hizo que viese al Tao como un verdadero cínico.

"- No lo haré – respondió con autoridad – ella y yo ya tenemos una relación."

"- ¿Aceptó tu propuesta? – preguntó fingiendo no saberlo."

El joven peli azul presionó su puño al suponer que Tamao debía haberle hablado de su petición. ¿Es que aun estaba enamorada de aquel idiota?

Al analizar sus salidas con ella, pudo entender que no eran una pareja común. No parecía haber más que una cordialidad entre ambos pero sin duda alguna él sentía atracción por ella.

"- Te pregunté algo."

"- Si te dije "relación" es porque lo he confirmado – respondió con cautela."

"- ¿No te parece extraño que lo haya hecho de repente?"

"- ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"- Eres un idiota si crees que ella está interesada en ti – soltó al fin poniéndose de pie y mirándolo – trabajas ahí – señaló al final el edificio – y mi familia tiene acciones en ese sitio – su rostro se mostró frío – lo sabes ¿no es así?"

Claro que lo sabía, pero la idea que Ren utilizara su influencia lo asqueaba.

"- Bien – siguió este – si no te alejas perderás lo que hasta ahora has construido."

Con el puño presionado, Horo Horo dejó ir este, haciéndolo chocar contra la mejilla del Tao con toda su fuerza.

Ren perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso sentado, reteniendo sus ansias de responderle por una sola cosa.

"- Si no te golpeo ahora… - murmuró conteniendo su ira – es por ella."

"-¡Amenazas de un cobarde! – soltó furioso – ¿Te molestaras en hacer todo eso solo porque salgo con ella?"

"- Lo haré – respondió con desafío - ¿a quién elijes?"

Horo Horo debía golpearlo de nuevo, matarlo si era posible pero la idea de perder lo que tanto había luchado por conseguir le hizo enfurecerse más consigo mismo.

Comprendió que no era capaz de dejar aquello que amaba por Tamao.

Ren sonrió con cansancio, victoria y se puso de pie tocando su mejilla que aparte del golpe parecía levemente herida.

"- ¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó con frialdad."

"- Porque lo que tú no consideraste importante lo es para mi."

De todas las respuestas, aquella le dejó impresionado. Ren Tao no había ablandado su mirada solamente se sacudió al levantarse del piso.

"- Ella te odia."

"- Eso es algo que pienso arreglar – le miró de reojo al pasar a su lado – te alejaras de ella."

Con furia contenida, Horo Horo le vio marcharse. Sea lo que fuere que el Tao planease parecía demasiado interesado en la Peli rosa ¿era posible que Tamao le mintiese al decir que Ren no estaba enamorado de ella?

* * *

Regresar caminando a la pensión había sido un martirio.

Pasó por una farmacia y compro un pequeño botiquín, debía limpiarse la herida antes que alguien la viese y sospechase sobre su reunión con el peli azul.

Al conocerlo supo que el Usui era orgulloso y no admitiría ahora que le había obligado a dejar de ver a Tamao cuando él mismo escogió lo que quería.

Frunció el ceño con cansancio. Estaba pasando un verdadero martirio por una mujer… de nuevo…

Solo podía recordar el incidente con su madre, cuando le había encontrado con Tamao en aquel instante, años atrás.

"- _¿Qué significa esto?..."_

"_- ¡Lárgate! – ordenó a la peli rosa viendo como esta le miraba con terror."_

_La joven corrió y fue en ese momento que se enfrentó a su madre._

"_- ¿En qué demonios estas pensando?"_

"_- La quiero a mi lado – soltó arto de ocultar algo que no podía."_

_La mujer palideció de la cólera al no esperarse tal respuesta._

"_- ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Esto merece un castigo!"_

"_- Me quedaré aquí – dijo frunciendo el ceño – lo que me hagas ya no me impor…"_

"_- Es que no será para ti – le miró con frialdad sorprendiéndolo – me encargaré de ella."_

"_- ¡No te atrevas!"_

"_- ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó totalmente fuera de sí - ¡No comprendes tu posición!"_

"_- El que la tenga para mí no significa nada que impida mis deberes – explicó pero su madre no parecía creerle."_

"_- La mataré."_

_Ren escuchó y en esta ocasión se atrevió a acercarse y detener el paso de su madre para que no saliera de la habitación, sabiendo que pagaría esa ofensa._

"_- La defiendes ¿no es así? – dijo con verdadero odio – has que se largue de aquí y no le haré daño –amenazó."_

_Ren no pudo evitar mirarle con resentimiento. Aquello no era un hogar, era una simple prisión._

"_- Se marchará- afirmó con seguridad – lo prometo."_

"_- Y tu recibirás un castigo por tu insolencia – continuó tratando de hacerlo flaquear."_

_Ren presionó ambos puños y desviando su mirada aceptó lentamente haciéndola enfurecer aun más._

"_- ¡Bien! ¡Tu castigo será el doble!"_

Aquella clase de castigos le habían dejado suficiente cicatriz en el cuerpo como para andar recordándolo.

Quien hubiese creído que había pasado tantos aprietos por aquella estúpida mujer.

Miró la pensión a solo unos pasos y caminó hasta entrar en esta, tratando de dirigirse a su habitación con rapidez.

"- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó la voz fría haciéndolo reír por la ironía."

"- ¿Debo darte un registro? – respondió al mirar a la peli rosa en las escaleras."

"- No confió en ti – respondió y fue cuando miró su mejilla lastimada -¿has ido a verlo? – preguntó de golpe, con terror al imaginar que aquel chico pudiese iniciar una pelea y lastimar al peli azul."

Ren notó la preocupación de ella por el otro sujeto y aquello fue algo que le enfureció.

Pasó a su lado con rapidez haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de la chica.

"- ¡Te he hablado! – ordenó antes que el chico entrara a su habitación."

"- Me importa poco – soltó con frialdad al entrar y azotar la puerta.

Tamao no lo analizó mucho. Se dirigió a su propia habitación y tomó su teléfono rápidamente.

Ren no había negado nada, así que la idea que Horo estuviese lastimado la hacía sentir terriblemente culpable.

Rogaba que aquel presumido solo se hubiese caído y lastimado la mejilla.

Cerró sus ojos con angustia, no quería que el peli azul tuviese que meterse en sus problemas.

Contuvo el aire hasta que la llamada entró y pudo escuchar como en la otra línea respondían.

"- ¿Horokeu? – preguntó con recelo."

"- ¿Si? – se escuchó su voz carraspeando algo que Tamao notó extraño."

"- ¿Estas… bien?"

"- ¿Por qué no he de estarlo? – preguntó haciéndose una idea de que la peli rosa había sospechado algo."

Tamao dudo un momento pero con toda propiedad decidió preguntar.

"- Ren… ha vuelto – murmuró con culpabilidad."

"- Ya lo sé – soltó con una voz que indicaba que estaba ofendido. El que ella no hubiese dicho ni una palabra ya había causado problemas."

"- Te explicaré todo con más calma pero necesito saber… – dijo con suavidad - ¿Ren ha ido a verte?"

"- ¿Él te lo ha dicho? – murmuró con incomodidad pensando que el Tao podía haberle mencionado su decisión."

Tamao presionó su móvil con fuerza al enfadarse. Había acertado en su especulación.

"- ¿Qué ha hecho? – preguntó de golpe conteniendo si indignación."

El joven al otro lado se sorprendió de escucharla, suponía que el Tao le hubiese contado todo pero tal parecía que no era el caso.

"- Nada, solo le di su merecido – afirmó."

"- ¿Qué quieres decir?."

"- Lo encontré – dijo sin querer decirlo todo – y tuvimos una discusión, así que tuve que golpearlo."

"- Pero tu… ¿estás bien?"

"- Solo le di un puñetazo – respondió – él no me devolvió ni uno solo."

Tamao le escuchó incrédula. Ren Tao era una persona impulsiva y el que no hubiese iniciado una pelea era algo casi imposible.

"- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó de pronto creyendo que el joven no le decía más para no preocuparla."

"- Dijo que no me golpearía por ti."

"- ¿Por mí? – preguntó sin comprender."

"- Es mejor hablar en persona – continuó sin querer entrar en detalles– mañana quisiera verte para dejar… claro algo."

"- De acuerdo… - respondió confiando que Horo Horo le contaría todo."

"- No hables con él ahora – ordenó – no antes de escucharme."

"- ¿Por qué?"

"- Solo… te pido ese favor – murmuró- promételo."

Tamao mordió su labio sabiendo que deseaba enfrentarse al Tao pero tenía ya una deuda con el Usui.

"- De acuerdo… - murmuró no muy convencida."

Desde la otra línea escuchó un suspiró de lo que parecía ser alivio, algo que para ella no era sospechoso, después de todo consideraba que Ren Tao era el culpable de todo.

Y el que no hubiese respondido a los golpes y que hubiese salido lastimado le alegro.

_Mientes…_

Colgó y se repitió mentalmente que debía alegrarse por eso, era lo mejor, pero tras unas horas su conciencia le hizo enfurecer.

Salió de su habitación y miró la puerta del Tao con recelo. El que Anna e Yoh no se encontrasen en la casa en esos momentos hacía menos incomoda su decisión.

Quería entrar…

Había prometido al Usui no hablar con él pero… deseaba tanto saber lo que había ocurrido.

Se dijo al final que solo vería como estaba y que luego saldría de ahí.

Tras tomar fuerza y aire giró la perilla y vio la habitación iluminada.

"- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó en un tono muy frio."

Tamao frunció el ceño al saber que estaba molesto con ella. Pudo ver el pequeño botiquín en la cama con sus elementos fuera de aquella caja.

"- Necesitas ayuda – afirmó con seriedad al verlo de pie aun con la mejilla lastimada."

"- Puedo hacerlo yo, lárgate – ordenó."

"- Hablas con la administradora de este sitio – se cruzó de brazos – no puedes echarme."

"- ¿En serio? – preguntó irónico."

"- No he venido a buscar pelea – murmuró con determinación – necesitas ayuda."

"- Puedo hacerlo yo – repitió obstinado."

Tamao miró nuevamente la cama y se acercó.

"- Siéntate – ordenó."

"- Estoy lo suficientemente molesto como para echarte a patadas si es posible – amenazó harto de no poder intimidarla."

"- No vengo a culparte de nada – comenzó al saber que no podría hacer nada si él se mostraba tan furioso – solo… necesitas ayuda."

"- ¿Y porque me la darías? – preguntó suspicaz - ¿es que ya hablaste con Usui?"

Cuando Tamao aclaró su garganta incomoda pudo obtener su respuesta. Ella no le había creído nada, era solo porque había hablado con el peli azul por lo que estaba ahí.

"- Ah… así que es por eso."

"- Solo te ayudare con…"

"- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué me dio una paliza? – preguntó con frialdad – o ¿Qué ya no se acercara a ti?"

"- ¿Qué? – Preguntó extrañada y asustada por sus palabras - ¿Por qué me diría algo así?"

"- Pregúntaselo – soltó."

"- ¡¿Qué has hecho?- Dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado - ¿Es que estas metido en esto?"

"- Eres una tonta – soltó reclinándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos – deberías reconsiderar con quien te relacionas.

"- ¡Sí! – dijo molesta acercándose a él – ¡hace mucho lo reconsideré, porque por si no lo recuerdas cometí un gran error contigo!"

Ren la miró como si de un insecto se tratase y sonrió de manera arrogante haciéndola enfurecer más.

"- ¿Te pareció un gran error?"

"- ¡El peor de todos! – soltó."

Ren se apresuró a tomarla del brazo con fuerza.

"- ¿Has cometido el mismo "error" con él? – preguntó de manera peligrosa dejándola sin palabras por algunos segundos - ¡Responde!"

"- ¡N-No! – Exclamó sin impedir el tartamudeo."

Ren la soltó de inmediato, le creyó sin lugar a dudas ya que sus ojos se volvieron como los de años atrás y su habla igual.

Tamao había notado también aquel signo de debilidad sintiéndose avergonzada por ese hecho.

Había cambiado pero por un segundo sus recuerdos se centraron en él haciendo que su mala costumbre volviese.

Le culpó de aquel hecho y quiso salir de ahí rápidamente pero el hecho que Ren hubiese tomado asiento le sorprendió.

"- Hazlo."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Bien, ya me senté – murmuró desviando su mirada – has venido a ayudarme, hazlo."

Tamao lo estudio, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Definitivamente él le irritaba.

Tras hacer un pequeño quejido de pura exasperación tomó de mala gana el botiquín y tomó asiento en una pequeña silla al lado de aquella cama.

Decidió permanecer en silencio y revisar las cosas ahí dentro.

Tomó con lentitud unas pinzas y con ella sostuvo una gasa estéril con la cual limpio poco a poco la pequeña herida.

Lo hizo con lentitud mientras sentía la mirada del Tao en cada movimiento.

Después de haber colocado el esparadrapo decidió que ya era suficiente.

"- ¿Qué es lo que miras?"

Ren no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, Tamao parecía mucho más a la defensiva con él, lo cual significaba que debía sentirse nerviosa.

"- Antes – provocó – No parecía desagradarte que te mirase."

"- Pues ahora no lo deseo – le miró con seriedad."

"- No lo has deseado de nadie más – confirmó haciéndola sentir incomoda – después de todo solo yo he llegado muy lejos contigo."

"- Solo tú has llegado al final – corrigió molesta para luego desviar su mirada por aquella afirmación."

Ren frunció el ceño sin percatarse de la incomodidad de la joven y Tamao agradeció aquello.

Ella, como acto reflejo, decidió guardar cada objeto del botiquín con calma para no tener que verlo.

"- ¿Has llegado a mas que un par de besos con alguien?."

"- Eso es algo que no te interesa – soltó sin querer mirarlo."

"- Dilo – amenazó – o tu amiguito…"

"- ¡Con nadie! – respondió rápidamente, enfureciéndose por tener que ceder."

"- Veo que tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer – sonrió orgulloso."

"- Tu familia es poderosa, no me confiaría de ninguno de ustedes."

"- Creo que somos dos – respondió al tocar la gaza que se encontraba adherida a su mejilla."

Tamao notó extraña la respuesta y presionando sus labios mientras sus cabellos le daban un aspecto sombrío, decidió preguntar.

"- ¿Tu familia ha seguido con sus maltratos?"

Ren la observó intentando descifrar algo en la expresión de la joven pero fue inútil.

"- Ya has ayudado, puedes irte."

"- No tienes que ordenarme nada – murmuró en medio de un puchero, algo que Ren no había visto desde su llegada."

Tamao se sorprendió un poco al ver la sonrisa cansada en él. ¿Qué le ocurría? Era el mismo rostro que recordaba pero ahora parecía… diferente de cierta forma.

"- Ren… ¿estás bien? – preguntó casi por costumbre, con un tono más suave."

Notó como su extraño gesto le había puesto tenso y como con una expresión más seria en su rostro se acercó a ella y sin mediar palabras le beso en los labios de una forma lenta con un leve roce que la dejó perpleja.

- Vete ya – murmuró cuando se separó de ella, mientras hablaba en un tono suave, desarmándola de inmediato."

"- No… vuelvas a hacerlo – dijo al desviar su mirada con un leve rubor."

"- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó volviendo a su expresión cínica."

"-¡Ya lo sabes! – acusó incomoda - ¡Estoy en una relación!"

"- Que bien que lo recuerdas – volvió a sonreír con maldad – porque no me has empujado cuando te bese."

"- ¡Lo hiciste rápido!-. Se justificó pero sabía bien que pudo haberse alejado."

La sonrisa de Ren solo indicaba que él pensaba lo mismo. La hizo sonrojar y fruncir el ceño.

"- ¡La próxima vez busca a alguien más para que cure tus heridas!"

"- Pero si has sido tú quien se ha ofrecido – siguió sonriendo haciéndola gruñir frustrada mientras se marchaba, cerrando la puerta con fuerza."

Pudiese ser que ahora fuese más difícil o que tardaría un poco pero Tamao comprendería al final cual era su sitio con él.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	32. Decisión

_**Venganza innecesaria.**_

_**Cáp.32: Decisión.**_

* * *

Lo que ocurrió después de aquel accidente la dejó completamente perpleja.

Tamao no quería encontrarse con él aquella noche pero Ren parecía estar en todas partes, mirándola con posesividad.

Frunció el ceño ofendida por ese hecho ¿es que era tan cinico que no se daba cuenta del daño que había hecho?

Al pasar la noche y marcar el día siguiente, hizo sus quehaceres y luego se preparó para salir, dejando su cabello suelto acompañado de aquel vestido casual y todo para enfurecerlo.

Ren la estudió todo el tiempo y fruncía el ceño al imaginarse a los hombres mirándola como él estaba haciendo.

"- No deberías arreglarte demasiado – le dijo después de ver como tomaba su bolso- Regresaras pronto."

"- No lo haré – respondió molesta de tener que responderle pero estaba nerviosa de aquella intensa mirada- me quedaré cuanto guste con él."

"- No lo harás – ordenó mucho más autoritario."

Tamao le miró por medio de aquel espejo frente a ella y decidió no responder.

"- No me digas… – continuó de manera peligrosa – que no te lo advertí."

La joven no se dejó inmutar, sabía que aquel era el juego del Tao y debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió directamente al hogar del Usui. Con anterioridad lo había visitado en aquella casa que parecía ser solo un alquiler temporal debido a su empleo.

Tocó la puerta y esperó hasta que el chico abrió.

La miró con seriedad y ella no esperó más señal para entrar.

"- Puedo explicarte…"

"- Tamao, necesito hablar seriamente."

"- Igual yo – reiteró – lo que dije sobre nuestra relación era cierto… quisiera ir más lejos con…"

"- Espera – murmuró suspirando – necesitamos hablar."

* * *

Ren Tao miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Estaba atardeciendo y aquella mujer aun no regresaba.

Como león enjaulado caminó de un lado al otro haciendo que Anna riese con ironía.

"- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"- Nada – se encogió de hombros mirando el televisor – solo que pareces tenso."

"- No estoy de humor para bromas."

"- Yoh hace las bromas, yo solo digo lo que veo."

"- ¿Ha salido? – intentó desviarla del tema."

"- De compras, tengo mucho apetito últimamente."

"- ¿Últimamente?"

"- Estoy embarazada – soltó sorprendiéndolo - ¿algún problema?"

"- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"

"- Ayer salimos, fuimos de visita al médico – se mostró distraída – me sentía mal y resulta que estoy en cinta."

Ren recordó la expresión de Yoh aquella mañana, parecía más feliz y relajado que de costumbre.

"- ¿Te alegra la idea?"

"- ¿Por qué no me alegraría? – respondió Anna con seriedad sin convencer al Tao."

"- Olvídalo – dijo al acercarse a la sala y tomar asiento en un sofá sin dejar de mirar su reloj de pulsera."

"- ¿A ti te alegraría? – preguntó sonriendo con malicia."

"- ¿A qué te refieres?"

"- Supongo que querrías tener la misma suerte con Tamao ¿no es así?"

Ren frunció el ceño incomodo, intentando mirarla con frialdad y no huir a aquella mirada que le estaba avergonzando.

"- No tengo idea de que estás hablando."

"- Claro – respondió esta sin creerle- aunque dudo mucho que llegues a tener la oportunidad."

Ren no respondió pero cuando la miró con furia esta decidió hablar.

"- Ella parecía estar loca por ti – murmuró con más seriedad – cuando volvió de China estaba destrozada, estuvo a punto de caer en una depresión severa."

Ren escuchó aquello palideciendo. La miró, su gesto de sorpresa delataba que no había sabido aquello.

Imaginaba que le odiaba, que estaba resentida pero no que hubiese sufrido a tal punto.

Presionó su puño, se detestó y detestó a su familia.

"- Y ahora vienes… a lo que sea que vienes y la perturbas nuevamente– terminó."

"- Necesito salir – dijo con incomodidad, poniéndose de pie."

Anna le observó todo el tiempo hasta que se hubo alejado.

* * *

Se alejó de la pensión, decidió que lo mejor era encontrarse con ella y tratar de despejar su mente.

Sus últimos recuerdos con Tamao venían a cada instante y supo que debía decirle la verdad, debía de alguna forma expirar su culpa.

Levantó su mirada, sabía que anochecería en unos minutos pero una silueta a lo lejos le detuvo.

"- No fue tan corto como pensé… - murmuró cuando la chica se hubo acercado."

Había caminado cabizbaja pero al verlo se acercó con frialdad y le propinó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas sintiéndose satisfecha al ver su mejilla roja.

Era la segunda vez que podía golpear al gran Tao.

"- ¿Cómo te has atrevido?"

Ren la miró con seriedad y no se atrevió a contestar. Ella estaba agitada y molesta.

"- ¡¿Por qué has vuelto en realidad?"

"- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho? – preguntó con calma."

"- ¡Me has arruinado nuevamente! – soltó con furia."

"- ¿He sido yo? – preguntó fingiendo su arrogancia."

"- ¿No te bastó haberte vengado hace cinco años? – preguntó con gesto vacio y ojos vidriosos."

"- Espera… - comenzó este al fruncir el ceño por no esperar aquella reacción de ella."

"- ¡Solo me usaste aquella vez! – le acusó con todas sus fuerzas – y ahora vuelves y arruinas mis planes con él."

"- ¿Planes? ¡Ni siquiera lo quieres! – le gritó sintiendo que estaba perdiendo terreno."

"- ¡Claro que sí! – Comenzó a derramar lagrimas de pura amargura – ¿Has venido por otro revolcón? – preguntó con una frialdad que lo enfureció."

"- Escucha pequeña tonta – amenazó – lo nuestro no fue un momento sórdido ni un revolcón."

"- ¿No? – Preguntó sin dejar de llorar – ¡Eres un ser despreciable!"

"- Si me escucharas…"

"- ¡¿Por qué debería de hacerlo cuando tú me alejaste en primer lugar?"

"- Dejarte fue lo más difícil que he hecho – confesó furioso pero el rencor de Tamao estaba a flor de piel y sabía que no le escucharía."

"- ¿Estas satisfecho ahora? – preguntó mas alterada – me has quitado todo lo que…"

"- Si ese idiota te hubiese apreciado hubiese luchado por tenerte – respondió con frialdad tratando de acercarse."

"- ¡Eres egoísta y por ello mereces estar solo! – Su resentimiento tomó aun más fuerza – te odio ¿me has entendido? ¡Te odio!"

Ren sintió aquellas palabras como dagas, presionó su puño con fuerza y supo que se merecía aquel arrebato, aun así ella debía escucharlo por lo menos.

"- Y no esperaba menos… – respondió con franqueza sorprendiéndola – pero por lo menos escucharas lo que tengo que decir."

"- ¡No lo haré!"

Ren sabía que no tenía el control de la situación y debía pensar algo antes de que perdiera su oportunidad con ella.

Se acercó de manera amenazante aprovechando que esta limpiaba su rostro.

"- Necesitamos hablar."

"- Ya escuche esa frase ahora – le dijo con molestia – no quiero volver a escucharla."

Sin agregar más se acercó hasta que ella sintió el calor de su cuerpo.

"- Probaré algo… - susurró cuando disminuyó los centímetros que los separaban para abrazarla, aprisionándola y así unir sus labios con suavidad."

¿Probar? Se repitió mentalmente Tamao furiosa cuando trató de separarse de él. Solo la estaba usando de nuevo. Intentó patearle pero al final comenzó a ceder.

¿Por qué estaba cediendo? No lo sabía con certeza, ¿Por qué él era tan cruel? Porque era una persona despreciable, se repitió.

Ren se separó al sentirla dócil y justo cuando ella comenzaba a responder.

"- No te soy tan indiferente ¿no es así? – soltó con seriedad haciéndola retroceder avergonzada."

"- ¿No te basta con lo que has hecho? – preguntó al tocar sus labios dolida - ¿ahora quieres jugar con eso?"

"- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es que no lo ves? – exclamó frustrado al saber que ella malentendió su gesto. Solo quería demostrarle que aun podía sentirse atraída a él."

Sin esperar a que él siguiese abriendo la boca corrió hasta llegar a la pensión. No le importaba si la llamaba cobarde, solo quería alejarse de aquel sin vergüenza de una vez por todas.

Había arruinado su vida nuevamente, aun recordaba las palabras de Usui al decirle que todo había terminado entre ellos.

Sabía bien que había sido por las amenazas del Tao y sabía bien que el joven peli azul no querría más problemas así que no le juzgó por su decisión, aunque al final se sintió vacía, siempre era la misma situación.

Nadie parecía luchar por estar a su lado, en pocas palabras nadie le había querido enserio.

Detestó al Tao y se echó a llorar en la cama, algo que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo…

* * *

Se miró al espejó la mañana siguiente, sus ojos estaban demasiado hinchados y todo se lo debía al Tao.

Lo detestaba aun más. Con aquel pensamiento se arregló y vistió de manera formal para hacer su trabajo.

Bajó como autómata y en la recepción se encontró con un Ren Tao que le esparaba de pie en aquel lugar.

"- ¿Qué quieres? – soltó molesta de tener que acercarse para ponerse tras el mostrador."

Con la seriedad que caracterizaba al Tao, colocó rápidamente un ramo de flores sobre aquel mueble.

"- ¿Que…?"

"- Se llaman flores – murmuró arrogante."

"- ¿Para que las muestras?"

"- Son para ti – agregó sin amabilidad."

"- No las quiero – respondió furiosa."

"- Pues se quedaran aquí- soltó golpeando la superficie plana del mueble."

Tamao presionó su puño molesta, ¿Qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo? Lo más seguro, supuso, es que era una forma de hacerla bajar la guardia.

Decidió mostrarse agresiva y tomando aquel regalo lo arrojo a la basura en las narices del Tao quien no se inmutó ante el hecho.

Ren le había declarado la guerra en el momento en que regreso y ella había mostrado toda su debilidad frente a él nuevamente, ahora no lo permitiría.

Pasó el día atendiendo a una anciana que había decidido hospedarse en aquel sitio.

Escuchó más tarde la noticia que Anna estaba embarazada y sonrió imaginando el día en que aquel bebe naciera. Le daría aun más vida a aquella pensión.

Todo parecía una situación controlada hasta que los días comenzaron a repetirse, cada mañana bajaba y encontraba un ramo de flores sobre el mostrador haciendo que los primeros tres días arrojara furiosa el regalo y luego comenzara a buscar recipientes para ponerlas en agua.

De pronto su sitio de trabajo estaba inundado de flores, sorprendiéndose que cierto día recibiese rosas no muy comunes. Aquel día había sido su cumpleaños y no quería pararse a pensar que tal vez el Tao lo sabía. No hizo mayor escándalo y fue el decimo día en que quiso enfrentarse a él.

"- No sé a qué juegas – le retó – pero para ya con esto – se cruzó de brazos – no quiero más flores."

Ren, quien estaba sentado en el recibidor se encogió de hombros y con un "si" siguió leyendo aquel libro que tenía en sus manos.

Tamao se enfureció al sentir que no la había tomado enserio pero para su sorpresa, a la mañana siguiente dejó de haber flores.

Frunció el ceño al sentirse extrañamente triste por ese hecho pero luego decidió volver a lo suyo.

No hubo sorpresas ni acercamientos de parte de Ren los días que siguieron, haciéndola enfurecer por una simple razón. Él había querido hablar con ella pero de pronto se abstuvo de hacerlo lo cual significaba que era una sarta de mentiras por parte de él.

Si Ren esperaba que ella fuese la misma ingenua se equivocaba. Puede que su relación con Horo Horo no hubiese ido en serio desde el principio pero el hecho que el Tao hubiese intervenido había sido como otra burla hacía ella.

Era como si quisiese verla dolida siempre.

"- Sal conmigo – casi ordenó cierto día acercándose a ella por atrás mientras esta partía las verduras."

Se llevó una sorpresa que él volviese a intentar hablarle y decidió no emocionarse cuando recordaba todo el dolor que le había causado.

"- No."

"- Te di espacio – confirmó cruzándose de brazos – pensé que con eso bastaría."

"- ¿Bastaría? ¿Para qué?"

Ren la miró como si fuese una tonta ¿es que no se daba cuenta que la estaba cortejando?

"- Sal conmigo – repitió como una lenta amenaza."

"- ¡No! – repitió."

Ren enfureció ante la negativa y decidió tomarla de la cintura para girarla a él.

"- Eres una estúpida ciega – dijo antes de besarla."

Tamao le golpeó después de que la sorpresa pasara, le empujó creyendo que con eso bastaría pero como las veces anteriores solo hacía que el Tao la aprisionase más.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al saber que era inútil y comenzó a derramar lágrimas al sentir que pronto respondería con el mismo afán del Tao y fue esa reacción la que hizo que Ren la soltara lentamente.

". ¡Maldición! No llores… - murmuró impotente sin alejarla mientras esta solo le miraba entre lagrimas - ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?"

"- Aléjate de mi… - murmuró con cansancio."

Ren la miró con angustia y fastidio y tras analizarlo suspiró cansado.

"- Volví a arruinarlo ¿no es así?."

Sus palabras la sorprendieron.

"- ¿Me odias tanto que no querrás escucharme?."

"- No quiero escucharte…- murmuró tratando de ocultar su sorpresa al ver la expresión en sus ojos – Ren… yo…"

El mencionado la soltó lentamente y se alejó de ahí sin agregar más. Dejándola como siempre con dudas y cierto vacío.

Pasando los días pudo sentir el alejamiento del Tao sintiéndose satisfecha y al mismo tiempo triste.

No podía evitar pensar que había perdido una oportunidad, sin embargo ¿Por qué dársela a un sujeto tan cruel? ¿Solo para que la hiciera sufrir de nuevo? Además ¿Por qué tenía que escucharlo?

Con aquella renovada actitud decidió no prestar más atención a las acciones del chico.

Decidió permanecer controlada y agradecida con su alejamiento.

* * *

El invierno se acercaba cada vez más y las lluvias y el frio hacían su aparición.

Se dio cuenta de eso cuando en una de sus salidas al supermercado quedó varada en él debido a la intensidad del torrencial que caía.

Cuando al fin el clima se calmó un poco regresó y se encontró con un Ren Tao furioso.

"- ¿Por qué demonios has tardado?"

"- Creo que me estás viendo – murmuró empapada tapando su boca para estornudar."

"- Tamao… – exclamó Yoh acercándose a ellos – deberías cambiarte de ropa."

"- No se preocupe – contestó cortes – Estoy bien. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco."

"- Solo eres una pequeña tonta – murmuró molesto."

Tamao le miró furiosa pero este solo se alejó diciendo un par de cosas incomprensibles.

"- Supongo que es su forma de preocuparse – murmuró el castaño llamando la atención de la peli rosa."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Desde que comenzó a llover no ha parado de caminar de un lado a otro, creí que estaba tenso por algo más pero cuando regresaste – se encogió de hombros – se alteró aun más."

"- No es preocupación – respondió – no quisiera que mal interprete algunas…"

"- No mal interpreto – sonrió con calma – solo digo lo que veo."

Tamao miró la dirección donde el Tao se había marchado y decidió no darle vueltas a su cabeza. Tomó un camino distinto y subió a su habitación.

Comenzó a toser y estornudar maldiciendo mentalmente el clima debido a su temor de enfermarse y sentirse una inútil.

Comenzó por quitarse el abrigo y desabotonar su camisa y fue entonces que el golpe de la puerta abrirse de par en par la asustó dejando que su palidez dominara su rostro al ver al recién llegado.

Ren parecía tan sorprendido como ella, decidió desviar su mirada haciendo que Tamao aprovechase aquello para colocarse de nuevo aquella prenda.

"- ¡Deberías tocar! – gritó molesta sin girarse a él."

"- No es nada que no haya visto – le escuchó decir sintiendo que su resentimiento crecía al recordar la razón de aquello."

"- Tienes razón – se giró a él con un semblante frío haciendo que Ren frunciese el ceño."

"- Por lo que veo hay un par de mejoras – murmuró sombrío y por ello tuvo que esquivar un jarrón que chocó contra la pared."

"- ¡Basta!"

Ren miró impresionado la fuerza con la que el jarrón se hizo pedazos y no pudo evitar sonreír con cansancio. Tamao se había vuelto demasiado interesante.

"- No hay día que no me arrepienta de eso – soltó furiosa."

"- Yo no lo hago – respondió con sinceridad."

"- ¡Te detesto! – gritó haciéndolo suspirar. No era que sus palabras no le impactaran pero escucharlas con tanta frecuencia hacían más fácil sobrellevarlas."

Se acercó a ella con naturalidad haciendo que esta cruzase sus brazos para ocultar sus pechos debido a lo reveladora de aquella camisa.

"- Toma – le arrojó un frasco."

"- ¿Qué…?"

"- Solo son pastillas, te enfermaras."

Tamao parpadeó confusa y tomó el frasco para luego mirarle desconfiada.

"- No tienes que fingir – murmuró – no quiero nada que venga de…"

"- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó tomándola del brazo con rudeza - ¿no puedes confiar por una vez?"

"- ¡¿Cómo puedes pedir tal cosa?"

"- Te he pedido que me escuches."

"- ¿Porqué debería escucharte?"

"- ¡Eres una cabeza dura!"

"- ¡No más que tú!"

Se miraron como si fuesen dos enemigos a punto de golpearse hasta que Ren observó sus facciones.

"- Te has vuelto una terca demasiado atractiva."

"- Y supongo que ahora querrás probarme como hace cinco años ¿no es así?"

"- Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo – susurró furioso."

"- ¿Tu tiempo? – preguntó sonriendo con ironía."

"- Es lo mismo que con Pilika… - soltó haciendo que la joven levantase su mano dispuesta a golpearlo pero en esta ocasión Ren le detuvo - ¡Maldita seas! – exclamó harto que aquella mujer fuese rápida para eso."

"- ¡No puedes compararme…! - respondió con resentimiento – yo no fui como ella ¡Lo sabes! "

Ren se maldijo a sí mismo debido a su estupidez. Si seguía por ese camino solo haría que ella le odiase aun más.

Su agarre se volvió suave y al notarla temblar decidió acercarla para abrazarla.

"- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó cuando se dejó hacer, cansada de luchar cuando él le ganaba en fuerza."

"- Ya lo sabes – respondió abrasándole – La has pasado muy mal… ¿no es así?"

Tamao estaba frustrada debido a que colocaba sus manos en el pecho del chico. Deseaba empujarlo pero se sentía harta de aquella situación.

"- Eso no te interesa…"

"- Siempre me interesó – confesó y no sintió reacción por parte de ella. No le creería. Le pareció triste pensar que todo había sido su maldita culpa - ¿Te sentirías mejor si me largo?"

La pregunta causó en ella tensión haciendo que le él contuviese el aliento deseando que hubiese alguna esperanza.

"- Yo…"

"- Te hice daño… no supe cuanto – confesó sorprendiendo a la joven quien no mostraba su rostro debido a que este estaba oculto en el pecho del Tao - pero si me dejaras…"

"- ¿Excusas? – preguntó volviendo a su tono desconfiado."

Ren calló, sonrió y le abrazó con cierta fuerza.

"- ¿Te sentirías mejor si me largo? – Repitió la pregunta, esta vez ganándose una leve respuesta afirmativa – Supongo – comenzó con calma – que tienes razón."

Se separó de ella y le besó con tranquilidad extrañándose que la chica le dejara hacer aquello tranquilamente.

Tamao cerró sus ojos tratando de no responder y agradeció el hecho que Ren se separase primero de aquel toque.

La miró con seriedad y se giró hacía la puerta pero antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo.

"- Por cierto, dile a tu "amigo" – acentuó la palabra – que la amenaza no tiene valor."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó con suavidad."

"- No la tiene si no se tiene influencias para hacerlo."

"- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Ren salió de la habitación sin agregar más al asunto y por esta vez Tamao pasó toda la noche pensando en sus palabras siendo la mañana siguiente cuando al fin le comprendió.

Había bajado temprano y en la sala pudo escuchar como Ren hablaba con Anna.

"- ¿Te vas? – alzó una ceja."

El joven solo le respondió con la mirada.

"- Supongo que Tamao podrá cobrarte en… - se detuvo al ver que él colocaba una cantidad sobre la mesa – la cuenta no es demasiada – frunció el ceño extrañada."

"- Es por los inconvenientes – respondió."

Tomo su maleta y fue entonces que Tamao intentó mostrarse natural y no como una espía cuando él pasó a su lado abriendo la puerta.

"- ¿Te vas? – preguntó sin mirarle, fingiendo dirigirse al mostrador y arreglar las cosas en él."

"- Así es – respondió este pero ella no vio su expresión – cuídate."

La forma en que lo dijo la hizo levantar su mirada.

"- Te rindes muy rápido ¿no es así?"

"- Por esta vez, es mejor que lo haga – afirmó con seriedad - ¿te sentirías mejor si me largo? – repitió nuevamente haciéndola sentir un nudo en la garganta."

"- Yo…"

"- Responde."

"- Si… - dijo no muy convencida pero pudiendo ocultar aquel tono."

Bajó su mirada y pudo sentir la de Ren sobre ella. De pronto tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.

Cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse levantó rápido su vista y pudo apreciar que él ya no se encontraba ahí.

Nuevamente se había marchado y por ello decidió sobre llevar el día fingiendo desinteres sabiendo que era estudiada por Yoh y Anna. Al anochecer, subió sin querer cenar y al entrar a su habitación y ver el frasco sobre su mesa de noche se echó a llorar.

¿Y si había cometido un error? No era que perdonaba al Tao sino… ¿Por qué no haberlo escuchado?

Mordió su labio inferior y supo que al menos debió haberlo hecho, pero el que lo hubiese rechazado tantas veces y que él intentase hacer algo la hizo pensar con ingenuidad que él siempre estaría intentando llamar su atención.

Sabía que no era el caso pero deseó hacerle sentir lo que ella sintió hacía mucho tiempo, al final pudo percibir que se había rebajado al nivel de él, después de todo… no podía seguir fingiendo que el chico no le importaba.

¿A que había venido? No lo sabía con certeza, ¿habría regresado a China?

Aquella pregunta la dejó con un estado de ánimo muy bajo y la razón era que en esta ocasión no volvería a verlo y aquello era lo más seguro.

Tocó sus labios y se dijo que aquel sería su último recuerdo con él y aquello debía ser lo mejor para ella.

Claro que ponerse un propósito no era lo mismo que aceptarlo, se dijo cuando pasaron los días.

Ya se cumplían tres días y se enfada consigo misma por llevar la cuenta. Aquella había sido la misma actitud cuando había vuelto de China esperanzada en él.

En aquel entonces no había pasado nada y no pasaría nada esta vez, se dijo tras el mostrador mirando la entrada principal de la pensión.

Se había quedado sola en esa casa debido a las salidas de los Asakura así que suspiró al saber que no tendría en que mantenerse ocupada.

El sonido de la campanilla sonó e hizo que Tamao se pusiese alerta para saludar al recién llegado.

Se sorprendió al ver a la galante mujer parada ahí, con un vestido negro de cuello mao.

"- ¿Es usted…? – preguntó incrédula hasta que una sonrisa le confirmó aquello - ¿Señorita Jun?"

"- ¿Es que he cambiado tanto? – preguntó con extrañeza analizándola – tu sí que lo has hecho."

¿Qué era lo que hacía ahí la mayor de los Tao? De pronto pensó en Ren pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

"- Adelante – exclamó con calma indicándole la sala."

Jun obedeció y se mostró ansiosa por alguna razón. Tamao fingió no notar aquel semblante y con una disculpa se fue a la cocina, calentó un poco de agua y sirvió té rápidamente regresando con una bandeja en mano.

Se inclinó y le sirvió tranquilamente.

"- ¿No te extraña mi presencia? – preguntó de presto poniéndola tensa."

"- Tengo muchas preguntas en mente… pero no sé por dónde empezar – exclamó extendiéndole la taza de té y tomando ella una."

Tamao tomó asiento y miró distraídamente la taza no notando la mirada de angustia de la Tao.

"- He estado en este país desde hace dos meses."

Jun Tao había comenzado a hablar y Tamao se llevó una sorpresa al saber esa información.

"- Supongo que Ren no te lo habrá dicho…"

Tamao negó, no queriendo mencionarle que no le había dejado hablar absolutamente nada.

Jun miró su taza y decidió divagar.

"- ¿Cómo están Hao y Jeanne? – preguntó sonriendo levemente – he sabido que viajan mucho."

"- Si – sonrió de igual forma – volverán para año nuevo. Han estado sumamente ocupados y aprovechan para viajar juntos."

"- Y Pilika…"

"- Ella se casará pronto – sonrió."

Jun devolvió el gesto con cierta impaciencia y la miró con lo que parecía ser culpabilidad.

"- Dime sobre tí, Tienes a alguien en tu vida?"

"- En realidad - desvió su mirada - así era pero al final resultó que no le importé demasiado."

Jun la observó sin saber si se refería a su hermano o al sujeto peli azul.

"- La verdad… es que vengo a pedirte un favor – murmuró."

Tamao levantó su rostro y al fin miró la expresión en aquella mujer que la hizo ponerse alerta.

"- Es sobre Ren – continuó – vengo a pedirte que le ayudes."

"- ¿Ayudarle?"

"- Desde que regresó al apartamento no ha querido hablar con nadie – suspiró – esta de muy mal humor, incluso ha bebido durante estas noches comportándose de manera violenta."

Tamao levantó la taza y la dejó en el aire mirándole incrédula ¿estaban hablando del mismo Ren?

"- Pero… ¿Ren no volvió a China? – alcanzó a preguntar dejando a Jun Tao sorprendida."

"- ¿Cómo podría regresar? – respondió mirándole como si aquello fuese ilógico."

Tamao no entendió nada y pensó que Ren había usado a su hermana para una treta. Decidió seguirle el juego.

"- ¿Ren se emborrachó? – preguntó con calma dejando a la Tao preocupada."

"- Puede que no sientas algo por él, pero por favor, solo habla con Ren… puede que no lo pareciera hace cinco años pero él te amaba."

Aquella confesión la hizo enfurecer. Colocó la taza en sus piernas y le miró con toda la frialdad que pudo.

"- ¿Cómo puede decir tal cosa? Ren está detrás de todo esto ¿no es así? Puede decirle que puede morir si lo desea ¡No iré a verle!"

Jun Tao se sorprendió de aquel arranque y decidió mostrarse igual de agresiva.

"- Puede que mi hermano no actuó como debía pero te aseguro que lo que hizo lo hizo por ti – se cruzó de brazos – Acepto que no sientas nada por él pero no creí que te negaras sabiendo que él esta así por ti."

"- ¿Por mi? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? – preguntó mirándola de hito a hito - ¿de qué me está hablando?"

"- Ya lo sabes."

"- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que sé?"

Jun Tao la estudió y al ver la clara duda en aquel rostro tapo su boca con delicadeza y murmuró un "idiota" a su hermano.

"- ¿Es que no te lo dijo?"

"- ¿Decirme qué? – preguntó"

Jun se puso de pie indignada.

"- ¡¿cómo ha podido ser tan tonto? "

"- Jun… - le llamó parpadeando sorprendida."

"- ¡Hablaré con él, le golpearé si es necesario! ¡En ocasiones como esta solo es un tonto! ¡Está sufriendo porque así lo quiere!"

"- Jun- llamó esta al asustarse por el arranque de la hermosa mujer quien al saberlo aclaró su garganta y se sentó rápidamente."

"- ¿No quiso hablar contigo?"

Tamao le miró con desconfianza. De seguro todo aquel incidente era un montaje.

"- No tenía porque escucharlo."

"- Pero Tamao…"

"- Y no tengo porque hacerlo ahora – dijo molesta pero la amenazante voz de Jun le detuvo."

"- ¡Espera ahí! – Ordenó – júzgalo si lo deseas, pero lo harás al terminar de oírme."

"- Pero es que no lo…"

"- ¡Júzgalo cuando termine! Solo hago esto por el bien de mi hermano – repitió haciendo que Tamao asintiese de forma obligada – Mi hermano pagó muy caro el que los encontrasen aquel día."

"- ¿Aquel día? – preguntó para luego hacer memoria y recordar que era cierto – si… - murmuró por aquel problema."

"- Entonces no lo sabía bien… que tipo de relación tenias con mi hermano – la miró y notó el leve sonrojo en ella – pero ese día le llamé la atención ya que había aceptado un castigo."

Tamao miró su regazó con incomodidad y Jun continuó.

"- Ese día te echó mi hermano ¿no es así?"

Tamao trago saliva y le miró con orgullo tratando de ocultar el dolor de recordarlo.

"- Mi madre le había amenazado… si no hacía que te marcharas te matarían."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula."

"- No supe de aquello hasta mucho después. Aquella mañana en que te marchaste, Ren me dijo un par de cosas…"

Tamao estaba estupefacta pero las palabras de Jun le hicieron recordar aquellas palabras…

_"- ¿En que estabas pensando?"_

_".-No preguntes mas, Jeanne y Hao están con mi padre. Iré yo también."_

_"- Has cavado tu propia tumba."_

_"- ¿Todo esto solo por esa tonta? esa idiota solo me ha servido para una cosa. Además nunca le prometí nada."_

_"- Estabas jugando con ella."_

_"- ¿Cuál es el problema?"_

Jun notó su expresión y ató cabos.

"- ¿Las escuchaste?"

Tamao desvió su mirada haciendo que Jun sintiese pena por ella. Comprendió que Ren no había sido el único en recibir un maltrato.

"- Le pregunté porque te estaba defendiendo a sabiendas de su castigo – murmuró culpable – es mi hermano, no creía que estaría dispuesto a soportar males por otras personas."

Tamao le observó y decidió permanecer callada.

"- No quería que sufriera como cuando era un niño – confesó notando la mirada reacia de la chica – Y también…"

"- ¿Por qué él no habló conmigo en ese momento? – preguntó con suavidad."

"- Yo… no lo sé."

"- ¿Cómo sé que lo que me dice es cierto? – interrumpió a la Tao cuando esta intentaba responder – Ren nunca mostró que me apreciara enserio, puedo acompañarte ahora que sé esto – levantó su mirada triste a la peli verde – pero…"

"- ¿Qué no te apreciaba? – Preguntó al fin poniéndose de pie - ¿Sabes porque Ren está aquí? ¿Tienes idea de cómo llego?"

Tamao solamente la estudió. Jun parecía frustrada.

"- ¡Él evitó que te hicieran daño, pasó el resto de estos años perfeccionándose ganando aliados en la familia para un propósito!"

"- ¿Propósito?"

"- ¡Ren ha renunciado a su apellido, a su familia y a lo que por derecho le corresponder por volver aquí!"

Era como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada, se dijo cuando miraba a Jun con palidez. Se sentía temblorosa, estaba sentada y se sentía débil.

Arrojó la taza y esta se quebró en el piso.

"- ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó incrédula."

"- Perdona… - murmuró al verla desvalida debido a la revelación – pero debes saberlo. Mi hermano hizo muchos aliados y cuando tocó al fin su presentación como líder este lo negó causando un gran alboroto."

"- ¿Cuándo…paso todo? – preguntó poniéndose de pie."

"- Hace dos meses – exclamó con tristeza – las alianzas que tenía estuvieron de acuerdo debido a que tanto yo como un pariente en segundo o tercer grado podríamos tomar la herencia. Pero Ren se ganó el desprecio de mis padres siendo exiliado, algo que él aceptó gustoso."

Tamao escuchaba aquello con horror y al final una frase tomó sentido.

"_- Por cierto, dile a tu "amigo" que la amenaza no tiene valor."_

"_- ¿Qué? – preguntó con suavidad."_

"_- No la tiene si no se tiene influencias para hacerlo."_

Sintió ganas de llorar. Él no tenía ya poder para hacer tal cosa y… había sido por ella.

Miró a Jun como si desease detenerla pero esta continuo.

"- Ren no recibió castigo debido a sus influencias con los otros del clan sin mencionar que estos saldrían perdiendo si convencían a mi hermano de quedarse con todo – suspiró – Ren trabaja para mí ahora."

Tamao parpadeó sin creer aquello y Jun asintió cansada.

"- Él me ayuda con mi medio mandato sin que mis padres se enteren, así que él es mi asistente – dejó la taza de té – su única pertenencia ahora es el apartamento en este país."

"- Pero… ¿ y su madre?..."

"- Nuestros padres no fueron precisamente los más amorosos – se inclinó hacia la chica – debido a las influencias de mi hermano no podrán tocarlo, después de todo ahora se concentran en mí porque la mitad de todo recae por derecho en su hija."

"- Jun… - murmuró con compasión."

"- Ten cuidado – sentenció con cariño – si muestras esa expresión frente a mi hermano te detestará. No querrá que tengas lastima."

"- ¿Cómo podría tenerle lastima? – Preguntó – Lo único que quiero es… - se detuvo pensándolo ¿Qué deseaba? Miró a la mujer y deseó haber escuchado lo que Ren hablaría para poder sentir frente a él lo que ahora."

Debía decírselo, se dijo, no sería fácil pero le diría a Ren lo que por años trató de ocultar y fingir.

* * *

Salió de la ducha vestido y con una toalla rodeando sus hombros. Había sido otro día de resaca y se había aseado para no recibir otro sermón de su hermana.

Su habitación era un desastre. Todo parecía golpeado y roto y no era para menos, estaba de verdad furioso.

Se sentó en el sofá y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y colocó en su frente un paño húmedo. No era que el efecto del alcohol no hubiese pasado si no, que ahora sufría de la ida de este.

Tenía que empezar su vida nuevamente.

El ruido de la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos pero aun así no cambió su posición.

Sonrió con cansancio al saber que Jun estaría a punto de enfadarse con él al ver el desorden.

"- No tienes porque alterarte – dijo con seriedad no recibiendo respuesta de su hermana sintiendo la presencia de esta frente a él."

Quitó el paño y enderezó su cabeza solo para encontrarse con una mano en dirección a su mejilla.

El golpe había acertado y furioso se puso de pie tomando la mano que le había lastimado.

"- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No hagas eso!"

"- Te lo mereces - murmuró Tamao entre lagrimas."

"- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Ni siquiera te dije a donde me iría – exclamó sin soltarla mientras la chica no paraba de verle."

¿Era posible que Ren hubiese sacrificado todo por ella?

"- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver en aquellos ojos un cambio."

Tamao no respondió y el hecho que estuviese ahí le hizo atar cabos.

"- Fue mi hermana ¿no es así?– adivinó furioso soltándola – no necesito caridad."

"- Yo no vengo a regalar caridad – puso las manos en su cadera y se acercó – Necesito saber…"

"- ¿Ahora quieres saber? No quisiste escucharme – acusó mirándola de arriba abajo."

Tamao se molestó por su actitud pero luego vio a su alrededor. Era un desastre, sin mencionar la expresión defensiva del Tao.

Suspiró y decidió comenzar a recoger las cosas del piso.

"- ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"- ¿No lo estás viendo? – dijo al levantar un libro del piso - ¿Por qué has causado tanto desorden?"

"- Como si no lo supieras – ironizó viéndola sonrojar."

Sacudió el libro y se volvió a él con angustia en sus ojos.

"- No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo similar – ordenó mirándolo y poniéndolo incomodo."

Ren no respondió, desvió su mirada y Tamao se acercó a él.

"- Me has entendido – siguió y pudo ver el nerviosismo del chico y como este asentía de mala gana."

Tamao lo comprendió en aquel instante y le miró esperanzada. No se atrevió a fingir y se acercó hasta abrazarlo ocultando su rostro al aproximarse más a él.

"- Pequeña tonta… - susurró abrazándole."

"- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste hace cinco años? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos."

"- Habías viajado kilómetros para verme. Si te lo hubiese dicho ¿te habrías marchado?"

Tamao lo pensó por un momento y al final negó. Lo había amado tanto que no lo hubiese hecho.

Guardaron silencio luego de aquel intercambio. Mas tarde solo pudo escuchar un susurro del Tao con una leve disculpa haciendo que esta vez ella levantara su cabeza para observarle.

"- Me has causado muchos problemas… - murmuró al mirarle con seriedad, tomándole el mentón."

"- Yo… - comenzó sin saber que decir."

"- Quiero algo a cambio – exclamó con autoridad – He dejado todo así que deberás obedecerme."

Tamao sonrió cansada. Ren Tao no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

Al final asintió lentamente esperando escuchar lo que le pedía.

La acercó hasta susurrar aquello.

"- Pon atención – sentenció aclarando su garganta incomodo – no lo repetiré."

Tamao contuvo el aliento ante aquello.

"- Te quiero a mi lado – soltó con autoridad – siempre."

Escuchó aquello ocultando su felicidad y le miró asintiendo lentamente.

"- Me causaste mucho… - comenzó pero Ren le interrumpió."

"- Perdóname – dijo sorprendiéndola."

"- Ren…"

El mencionado no hizo más que besarla de nuevo con posesividad y algo que Tamao deseó entender como amor.

Le besó al fin con todo su afán. Le amaba y no le importaba nada más.

* * *

.

* * *

**Epilogo.**

* * *

"- ¡Tamao! – Se escuchó la voz cantarina del Asakura – Es para ti, creo que es Ren – señalo el teléfono en sus manos."

La mencionada se acercó, tomó el auricular y colgó molesta.

"- Vaya… - susurró el joven asustado al verla así."

Tamao se mostró sombría y se alejó sin dar explicaciones.

Estaba molesta, no, furiosa con él. Estaban juntos desde hacía varias semanas y le molestaba saber que en ocasiones él se comportase como un bobo.

Lo amaba, no podía negarlo pero durante el trascurso de los meses comenzó a dudar lo que él sentía realmente por ella. Ren jamás le había dicho que le amaba y ese detalle aumentaba mas su enfado aunque todo lo demás erradicaba en el incidente de hacía una semana…

* * *

Ren presionó su puño furioso y miró el teléfono como si deseaba fulminarlo. Habían tenido una discusión con Tamao y aquello le estaba afectando demasiado.

"- ¿Aun nada? – preguntó Jun y al ver la expresión de su hermano suspiró sintiéndose culpable – supongo que no debí sacar conclusiones apresuradas."

Ren la observó y suspiró. Las conclusiones a la que se refería Jun se referían a que todo se debía a un malentendido del cual se sentía culpable, sin olvidar la forma en la que él le había pedido "aquello" a la peli rosa, mencionando a Pilika.

Se sintió un idiota al comprender que su relación con la peli rosa aun era muy delicada.

* * *

Se puso tras el mostrador sentándose en su silla y cruzándose de brazos.

Aun podía recordar la llamada de Jun cierto día.

"_- Creo que deberías prepararte – dijo con una sonrisa luego de reír por algo que había dicho la peli rosa."_

"_- ¿Prepararme?"_

"_- Creo que mi hermano te propondrá algo de verdad grande."_

"_- ¿Qué? – preguntó sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a aumentar – pero…"_

"_- Solo te lo advierto – sonrió."_

_Tamao sintió como el temor la embargaba. ¿Proponerle algo? ¿Se animaría después de todos esos meses?_

_Imaginarse que Ren le propondría algo grande solo se refería a…_

_Pudo sentir su rubor con intensidad ¿Qué le respondería ella? ¿De verdad estaría tan preparada para un "si"?_

"_- De seguro se ha equivocado – comenzó - es decir… ¿Cómo esta tan segura? – preguntó tras recuperar el aliento."_

"_- Le he visto salir de una joyería."_

_La joven sentía que de pronto estaba atrapada. No estaba lista para un salto tan grande pero… imaginarse comprometida con él…_

_Aclaró su garganta. La propuesta no podía significar un compromiso ¿ o es que así era?_

_Tras analizarlo un poco, desde que habían vuelto a estar juntos, Ren no le había tocado más que con algunos besos y caricias. Ella no se atrevería a decirle que alguna vez deseaba que llegaran a algo más, después de todo él había sido el primero._

_Cuando salían a cenar y luego la dejaba en la pensión con un beso prolongado que la hacía soñar despierta, no pasaba a más y ella no se atrevía a exigir._

_Después de divagar por las palabras de Jun decidió esperar hasta la llamada de Ren, que llegó días después, confirmando que deseaba verla._

_Tamao contuvo el aliento al imaginarse lo que vendría y le esperó temerosa de ese hecho._

_Se colocó su nuevo uniforme que consistía en una falda mucho más corta que según Anna sería para atraer más clientela y en efecto así sucedió. Una decisión que no fue del agrado de Ren cuando lo vio entrar interrumpiendo su plática con un hombre joven que había decidido hospedarse ahí._

"_- Cámbiate – había ordenado de mal humor."_

"_- ¡Ren! Estaba hablando con…"_

"_- ¿No te das cuenta porque estaba tan interesado? – preguntó molesto mirando la dirección donde aquel hombre había subido – aléjate de él."_

_Tamao suspiró al escucharlo. Ren era sumamente posesivo y debía admitir que aquella actitud era la única que la hacía calcular cuánto la deseaba a su lado pero con vergüenza imaginaba que el que nunca le hubiese dicho un te amo o incluso que sus caricias no hubiesen pasado a más significaba que no le deseaba lo suficiente_

_Subió a vestirse cuando él le pidió salir y aprovechó para colocarse un vestido ceñido color crema, se miró al espejo y deseó probarse frente al Tao quien al verla pareció fruncir mas el ceño como si aquella decisión había sido errónea._

_Durante su trayecto a donde fuese que la llevase permanecieron en silencio. Pensó que había cometido otra tontería al querer llamar su atención nuevamente, Ren parecía que ya no le deseaba._

_Era un tonto, se dijo al fruncir el ceño, todos los hombres a su alrededor le prestaban atención de forma lujuriosa y el sujeto del que quería algo similar no le miraba así._

_Le hacía halagos de vez en cuando pero ella debía estar adivinando sus acciones ya que Ren era de pocas palabras. Algo que le frustraba sabiendo que no le conocía mucho y que su relación había sido muy difícil._

_Bajaron en cuanto el auto se detuvo y pudo ver a lo lejos una zona privada. Era un parque con un pequeño lago en el centro y bajo aquella noche se miraba sin duda hermoso._

_Tragó saliva al sentir que pronto hablarían de un posible compromiso._

_Ren le tomó de la mano, la hizo caminar a su lado con más posesividad que antes. _

_¿Sería acaso por el vestido? Se preguntó al verlo tenso._

_Decidió aparentar no haberse dado cuenta de ello y le siguió hasta que se detuvieron cerca de una de las lámparas de la zona._

"_- ¿Y bien? – preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel. No quería alargar aquello."_

_Ren la miró y rascó su cuello como si lo que diría fuese incomodo._

"_- Sabes que Pilika volverá pronto ¿no es así?"_

_Tamao dejó su impaciencia a un lado y le miró con sorpresa. Aquello era cierto, Pilika había hablado días atrás avisando que regresaría a visitar la pensión, lo que le sorprendía es que Ren lo supiera._

"_- Ella ha hablado conmigo – le miró haciéndola sentir incomoda."_

_Se dijo que aquello no debía importarle pero sí lo hizo. No tenía idea que Pilika se contactase con él y sus ansias por preguntar por ello se desvanecieron, decidió escuchar en vez de responder._

"_- He pensado… ya que vendrá podríamos… - aclaró su garganta – comenzar a vivir juntos."_

_La joven le estudio ¿la proposición solo era de vivir juntos? Había llegado con terror por una proposición de compromiso y a pesar de no recibirla no sintió alivio sino decepción sin olvidar que las palabras de Ren indicaban algo más…_

_¿Se sentiría aun dolido por Pilika que deseaba vivir juntos para no despertar sospechas?_

_Le miró con indignación._

"_- Creo que después de lo que hemos pasado, tal vez necesitemos…"_

"_- No."_

"_- ¿Qué?"_

"_- No – respondió con seriedad sorprendiéndolo por aquella reacción."_

"_- Se que es repentino – dijo con una expresión extraña – pero para empezar de verdad deberíamos vivir juntos."_

"_- Si quieres una pantomima para Pilika puedes buscar a otra persona."_

"_- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó incrédulo de sus palabras."_

"_- No viviré contigo."_

"_- ¿Qué tiene que ver Pilika en esto?"_

"_- No lo sé – se cruzó de brazos – tú la has mencionado."_

"_- No has comprendido – dijo acercándose con una expresión de frustración – hablo de conocernos mejor, vivir juntos nos ayudaría. Con la llamada de ella me refería más bien a que desea saber como estábamos y me hizo pensar que tal vez deberíamos estar más cerca."_

_Tamao no le creyó. No por la forma en la que lo había dicho._

"_- ¡No! – Exclamó – quiero volver a la pensión."_

"_-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?"_

"_- He venido hasta aquí por… "eso" – exclamó al referirse a la proposición – Yo no viviré de esa forma."_

_Ren frunció el ceño y le miró como tratando de leer sus pensamientos._

"_- Y pensar que… - se detuvo pero Ren la había escuchado."_

"_- Habla – ordenó haciendo que la chica le mirase con dureza y dignidad."  
_

"_- Jun había mencionado que venías a proponerme un compromiso – soltó molesta y arrepintiéndose luego al ver la palidez en él."_

"_- ¿Compromiso? ¡Es una locura!"_

_Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Con frialdad le pidió volver a la pensión negándose a escuchar lo que diría._

_Por la expresión de él al volver al auto sabía que se arrepentía de lo dicho pero no podía culparlo. Él no había planeado un compromiso, ni siquiera le había dicho que le amaba así que ¿Qué más podía esperar?_

_Pudo sentir como en cada parada el chico la miraba pero ella decidía no perder de vista el frente._

_Al detenerse en la pensión bajó sin querer despedirse haciéndolo maldecir y correr para alcanzarla._

"_- Tenemos que hablar, yo nunca he pensando en un compro…"_

"_- ¡Ya lo sé! – le interrumpió sin mirarle – No tienes que decirlo."_

_Pudo levantar su mirada y notarlo incomodo mirando pensativo hacia otra dirección. Aquello le enfado, era como si ella estuviese pidiendo caridad._

"_- Me voy – dijo alejándose."_

"_- Te hablaré mañana."_

"_- No te molestes – había murmurado cerrando la puerta con fuerza._

Hacia una semana que él deseaba hablar con ella y esta se negaba rotundamente y no cambiaba de parecer.

El que no le hubiese dicho que se contactaba con Pilika y que no mencionara "amor" le hacían dudar de él.

Puede que sacrificase mucho por ella pero él no demostraba afecto, ni siquiera un poco para que ella se quedase tranquila, sin mencionar que debido a todo lo que había ocurrido años atrás no podía creerle en totalidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ren volvió a intentar contactarse con ella y al sentir la negativa decidió ir por ella.

Ya era el colmo que se comportase como niña, se dijo furioso, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en su trabajo por pensar en ella, siendo víctima de las bromas de su hermana.

Cuando llegó a la pensión miró en el recibidor a Anna quien suspiraba al tocar su estomago y observaba a la curiosa chica de cabellos rosas que tocaba su vientre.

Ren permaneció de pie en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, miraba furioso a la peli rosa.

"- Y bien… - comenzó Anna quien miró de reojo al recién llegado, notando que Tamao estaba tan concentrada con los movimientos del bebe que no se percató de aquello - ¿No has querido responderle?"

"- No tengo que responder nada – dijo acariciando aquel estomago – Me propone algo pensando en Pilika,"

"- ¿No será que solo lo mal interpretaste? –preguntó con lógica haciendo que la peli rosa levantase la mirada a ella."

"- Él no me ama – afirmó con frustración – si lo hiciera…."

"- ¡Eres un pequeña idiota! – se escuchó el rugido del Tao que no pudo soportar estar solo de espectador."

Tamao se puso de pie rápidamente por la sorpresa y fue en ese momento que Ren se acercó hasta arrastrarla fuera de sala mientras Anna solamente negaba con su cabeza.

Se apresuró y la llevó a la habitación de ella donde tuvo que forzarla a tomar asiento en aquella cama.

"- ¿Por esos pensamientos estas molesta?"

Ren preguntaba aquello como si no fuese nada y Tamao se cruzó de brazos mirándole molesta.

"- ¿Es acaso una mentira?"

"- Creí que todo había quedado claro."

"- Pues no es así – miró hacia otra dirección."

"- Escucha, vengo a pedirte…"

"- No viviré contigo."

"- ¡Pues si tengo que casarme para que de una maldita vez vengas, lo haré!"

"- ¡No! – Soltó frustrada - ¿Qué futuro nos espera? No me amas y ni si quiera haces el más mínimo intento de tocarme."

"- ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"- ¡Ya lo sabes! – se molestó y Ren comprendió aquello a regañadientes. Rió por lo irónico de la situación."

Se acercó a ella y tomó sus muñecas para colocarlas sobre la cama y dejarla a su merced.

"- ¡Espera!"

"- Y pensar que me reprimía para darte espacio a que te acostumbraras – exclamó desabotonándole la camisa mientras esta trataba de luchar – Todos esos atuendo ¿Era para llamar mi atención?"

Tamao frunció el ceño y el rubor en su rostro la delató.

Ren sonrió con malicia y miró al fin los pechos descubiertos de la joven, sorprendiéndose.

"- ¿Qué significa esa expresión? – preguntó desviando su mirada mientras su ceño fruncido y su rubor no desaparecían."

"- Han crecido… bastante – afirmó mirándole."

Tamao se molestó pero por lo menos él al fin parecía darse cuenta de su cuerpo.

"- Cada maldito vestido que te colocabas era un martirio para mí- recordaba su nerviosismo con ella - Si hubiese sabido que me dejarías hacerlo nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho estrés."

Ren hablaba de forma segura poniéndola nerviosa.

"- Yo no deseo… - se detuvo al sentir la mano del chico sobre uno de sus montículos."

"- Eres una mentirosa – murmuró con seriedad para luego acercarse a su oído – pensé que todo estaba claro."

"- ¿A-A que te refieres? – preguntó tratando de reprimir sus gemidos."

Ren negó con la cabeza. Aquella mujer era muy terca.

"- Dudas de mí – le acusó mirándole furioso – ¿Acaso tienes idea de cuánto me importas?"

Tamao parpadeó sorprendida. Ren era tan seguro de sí mismo que ver aquella expresión cansada en él hizo que al final bajase la guardia.

"- Eres una tonta ¿ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de ello?"

"- Si me lo dijeras… – ironizó molesta."

"- No te lo diré – murmuró sombrío – te lo demostraré."

Tamao escuchó aquello con temor pero el hecho que Ren ahora le besase con fiereza hizo que intentase apartarlo.

Tras unos segundos de forcejeo se rindió y accedió a besarle con ansias.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, se dijo cuando él comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos haciéndola gemir.

¿Debía ocultar la vergüenza que le causaba? O ¿solo debía aparentar ser sofisticada?

Entre aquel dilema sintió como su falda era levantada hasta su cintura sorprendiéndose de la rapidez del gesto.

"- Espera… - murmuró agitada cuando notó por el camino en el que iba Ren."

"- La última vez… fue hace mucho – dijo al mirarla agitada – lo llevaré con calma."

"- No recuerdo haber aceptado… - se detuvo al sentir una de las piernas del chico entre las suyas."

"- Te aseguro que no me rechazaras – exclamó antes de volver a tomar sus labios con mas suavidad."

El gesto le calmó y decidió al final ceder. No podía fingir que no le deseaba.

Recibió caricias una vez más donde solo él había tocado, dejándose llevar en medio de gemidos que estaban desconcentrando al joven sobre ella.

"- No has cambiado en eso… - murmuró – eres demasiado sensible."

Tamao no le escuchó. Solamente pensaba en lo bien que se sentía en aquel instante abrazándole con entusiasmo.

Ren acarició sus piernas antes de prepararla para él y supo por los gemidos apresurados de la joven que ya estaba lista.

Entró en ella con lentitud poniéndola alerta, haciendo que este le inmovilizara para poder seguir con su ritmo.

Pudo sentir cuando la joven intentó mover las caderas hacia él, haciéndole maldecir por lo bajo.

"- Ren… - le llamó la joven con suplica y aquello fue suficiente para que mandase al infierno su amabilidad."

Él siempre tomándose las molestias por ella y como sucedió al principio la chica deseaba más de él.

Lo hizo más rápido y con fuerza sabiendo que había ido demasiado lejos al escucharla gemir más alto.

Maldijo con su respiración entrecortada y decidió besarla para acallar la voz que le estaba deseando embestirla con más fuerza.

Ren, cuanto notó que el cuerpo suave de la joven comenzó a temblar supo que debía dejarse vencer y terminar tranquilamente.

Tamao se encontraba con sus cabellos esparcidos en la almohada y con la respiración entrecortada y fue entonces que le miró con temor al saber que el chico había acabado en ella.

"- Se lo que estas pensando – murmuró con dificultad mirándole con dureza – te casaras conmigo así que no veo el problema."

"- ¡Claro que no!"

"- Te gustan los niños ¿no es así?"

"- Si, claro… - parpadeó para luego darse cuenta que la distraían a proposito de su enfado - ¡Pero no me casaré contigo!"

"- Lo único que sabes hacer es darme dolor de cabeza – murmuró saliendo de ella – pero por lo demás – continuó al verla semi desnuda – cumples el requisito."

Tamao intentó cubrirse recuperando el sentido común pero Ren no le dejó hacerlo.

"- Te amo – susurró con seriedad dejándole incrédula."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- No entiendo como no puedes verlo después de todo esto."

"- No hemos tenido una relación muy común, es natural que…"

"- Pero creí que era suficiente."

"- ¿Cómo serlo? – Preguntó con tristeza – no hablamos demasiado, no sabía que Pilika… se contactase contigo…"

"- Ella no me interesa – afirmó seguro – fue mi hermana quien le contactó primero y ella decidió hablarme una sola vez. Cuando me habló de su relación pensé que nosotros… - comenzó incomodo para luego aclarar – no use bien las palabras."

Tamao miró hacia otra dirección y fue Ren quien tomó su mentón haciéndola verlo.

"- Te amo – repitió haciendo que el corazón de la joven latiese con fuerza - haré que no vuelvas a dudar… - prometió."

Tamao pensó que Ren era adorable cuando se lo proponía. Había sentido ganas de llorar al comprenderle al fin y saber que después de todo, lo que afirmaba era cierto. Se alegraba ser la única que viese aquella faceta en él.

"- Yo… te amo…"

"- Yo ya sé lo que sientes -. Afirmó con arrogancia haciéndola suspirar – te casaras conmigo."

Ella sabía que la proposición estando medio desnudos no era la correcta pero asintió gustosa.

Se separó de ella y la observó en todo momento cuando se arreglaba.

"-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó cubriendo sus pechos con su arrugada camisa."

Ren sonrió con malicia y miró pensativo el techo.

"- Y Anna me dijo que no tendría suerte… - murmuró recordando aquella platica con la rubia."

"- ¿Suerte?"

"- Maté dos pájaros de un tiro – la miró con posesividad – te he pedido matrimonio y tal vez ya estés en cinta."

Tamao carraspeó avergonzada y desvió la mirada.

"- ¿Cuándo has hablado con Anna? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño – Además no estamos seguros que con una vez hayamos…"

"- Ah… si no lo estamos ahora más tarde podremos intentarlo de nuevo."

"- ¡Ren! – le llamó avergonzada mientras este salía de la habitación riendo."

"- Te espero fuera."

La joven asintió y miró el desastre de su cama. Su compromiso con él tal vez no fuese convencional o sencillo pero le amaba y él a ella.

Sonrió al saber que su vida no sería del todo aburrida.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

.

* * *

_**N/A: bueno aquí el final de mi historia (Al igual que el fin del mundo XD no me pude resistir es que me parece una tontería). Con esta finalizada solo me quedan dos de Ren x Tamao (aunque una es mas de horo x Jun XD) seguire con "la siguiente oportunidad" dejando para final "triste melodía" para dar conclusión a mis escritos con el Ren x Tamao.**_

_**Agradezco muchisisimo el que me hayan leído esperando que el Cap haya sido del agrado de todos. Ciertamente no incluí a otros personajes porque el cap seria muy largo pero al final era un Ren x Tamao en ellos me debo centrar jeje. (no me centre en la relación con Horo Horo porque sería más largo este fic XD)**_

_**En fin muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leyeron y contestando un msj privado de una chica "Madem sakurai" te respondo lo siguiente:**_

"_**Nop, no es obligación absoluta que me dejes reviews, yo escribo porque me gusta XD, sin mencionar que yo veo los **_**rates **_**que son cuantas personas han leído mi fic y no tanto los reviews, además que yo soy igual a veces, hay fics que me gustan y por hueva no dejo reviews, así que no tienes de que preocuparte yo nunca pido reviews, jamás me rebajaría a hacerlo. Al que le gusta escribir le gusta porque sí, ahí te das cuenta quien de verdad disfruta este pasatiempo"**_

_**Y ahora si agradezco a:**_

_**Dark layom- siii me imagino como estarás de atareada ay qué bueno que extrañas el fic de "La siguiente oportunidad" yo también extraño digitarlo es que normalmente me releo y la verdad es que esa pareja rara me encanta XD ya continuaré con ese fic ahora. Gracias por tu apoyo espero este cap haya cumplido tus expectativas.**_

_**Yalira uchiha- al final decidí mejor digitar todo el tiempo libre que pude para dejarlo terminado espero este cap te guste y gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme XD es que escribo muy largos los fics. ¿Calor dices? Uff el de mi país es peor es calor húmedo como es clima tropical.**_

_**Eiserne Lady- jejeje pues lastimosamente ya es el final uno muy largo por cierto espero este cap te hay gustado y gracias por haberme leído.**_

_**Lucii- me halaga que estuvieras tan pendiente de verdad y sip estare haciendo ese "la isla de la alegría" junto a "la siguiente oportunidad" una semana cada una para seguir pero ten por seguro que continuaré gracias de verdad por leerme todo este tiempo, espero el final te haya gustado.**_

_**Gabe logan- muy buen fic con eso empiezo esto de verdad me ha gustado ya te puse en alertas ese fic me ha encantado y cuando salga de vacaciones te aseguro que vere ese anime. Y pues tu reviews lo conteste en privado, cuidate gracias por leerme todo este tiempo.**_

_**Loveanime- gracias por entender que estoy ocupada pero en las horas libres digitaba y aquí está ya el final, ojala te haya gustado.**_

_**Helen- lo que me sorprende no es tu comentario (aunque me siento sumamente halagada) sino que hayas escrito más de una línea , normalmente solo pones "se te agradece" y yo: ¿el que se me agradece? XD pero gracias de verdad si has escrito mas supongo que te habrá gustado y eso de verdad es un halago para mi. Cuídate y muchisismas gracias por leerme.**_

_**Yresu- mil gracias por leerme durante todo este tiempo espero este cap te guste y me siento halagada que diga que lo extrañaras. Jeje cuidate mucho y gracias por leer mis otros fics.**_

_**Hyacint mtz- wooo precioso el manga no te parece me gusto cuando lo arreglaron jeje bueno eso si tienes razón debo echarle ganas quiero ser un buen médico después de todo. Espero este cap te haya gustado y gracias por leerme durante todos estos capítulos.**_

_**Stellar BS- la verdad di por terminada la relación con Horo porque si, tienes razón era superficial sin olvidar que si me centraba alargaría mas esto y ya no quería XD asi que mejor dejarlo como estaba. Gracias por haberme leído ojala este cap te guste.**_

_**Junengrey- wooo me halaga que te impresiones y pues gracias por haberme leído ojala el final te guste.**_

_**Creepy saru- ¿De dónde sacaste ese termino de plot? Es que nunca lo había leído o.o pero sí entendí lo que me dijiste. Si, son prácticas, estudio medicina humana XD así que me toca pesado pero lleve la lap y escribí en tiempos libres así que aquí esta- espero te guste.**_

_**Muchas gracias (resumiendo) a todo el que lea esto. Ojala guste y hasta luego.**_


End file.
